Monster Musume no Arc
by donkike07
Summary: Sin saber como o porque. Jaune Arc se encuentra a si mismo en un extraño mundo donde habitan toda clasa de faunus que jamas había visto, asi como descubrir que de alguna manera es ahora el responsable de cuidar a varias chicas faunus y ayudarlas a interactuar en una sociedad que el ni siquiera conoce. -Bueno, al menos mis amigos no pueden ver como meto la pata, ¿cierto?-.
1. Prologo: Desaparición y videos

**Bueno, voy a ser completamente sincero aquí: Esta idea ya la tenia en mente desde hace algunas semanas, pero no fue hasta que lei los mas recientes fics de Kamen Rider Predator y Bloodedge(vean sus historias, se las recomiendo si quieren reír) creando crossover con Monster Musume que decidi sumar mi granito de arena con un fic propio.**

 **Ahora bien, mi crossover de Monster Musume sera con una serie que francamente me ha llamado mucho la atención en estos últimos meses y que me ha convertido en un fan de ella.**

 **La serie creada por Rooster Teeth, RWBY.**

 **Hago esto por 3 principales razones: 1.- Hay menos de 150 fics(incluyendo crossovers) de RWBY en español.**

 **2.- Casi la mayoría de estos fics, me atrevo a decir que el 80%, son yuri... No me malentiendan, no tengo nada en contra de esa clase de genero, es solo que es prácticamente lo único que veo que hay en el idioma.**

 **Lo cual me lleva a la razón numero 3.- Soy fan de Jaune Arc.**

 **Que puedo decir, el se ha convertido rápidamente en uno de mis personajes favoritos casi instantáneamente, sin mencionar que me agrada leer los fics con el como protagonista, especialmente aquellos en donde termine en una relación amorosa con una o varias de las hermosas y poderosas miembros del genero femenino que abundan en la serie.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo, aquí esta el prologo de este nuevo fic nacido de mi en ocasiones loca cabeza y como siempre leere cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi escritura.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Prologo._**

Era el amanecer de un nuevo dia para las integrantes del equipo RWBY durmiendo en su habitación en la academia Beacon. El sol comenzaba a sobresalir en el horizonte, las pequeñas aves comenzaban a despertar y cantar con los primeros rayos del alba... pero ellas preferían seguir durmiendo por el simple hecho de que era fin de semana. Lo único que deseaban era paz, tranquilidad y poder dormir hasta poco antes del desayuno.

Por desgracia, eso no seria posible este dia gracias al alboroto y gritos que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación.

\- Ummm, quiero dormir- murmuro con cansancio la joven líder del equipo Ruby mientras cubría su cabeza con su almohada para evitar seguir escuchando ese escandalo.

\- Justo en la mejor parte- comento con cierta decepcion Blake conforme despertaba de un muy buen sueño.

Y si tomamos en cuenta su gusto en literatura eso da una idea mas o menos clara de que clase de sueño se trataba.

\- Espero que tengan una valida razón para despertarnos de forma tan abrupta- decía Weiss tras cubrir con su mano un leve bostezo mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

Sin embargo era Yang quien no tenia ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba de despertar a las 6 de la mañana en fin de semana.

\- CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ, ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE DORMIR- grito furiosa la rubia hacia quien hiciera todo ese ruido, pero al notar que no guardaban silencio se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta conforme se tronaba los nudillos lista para darle a quien quiera que estuviera haciendo eso verdaderos motivos para gritar.

Y asi hubiera sido de no ser por la puerta que fue repentinamente derribada y que termino aplastándola contra el suelo.

\- YANG- fue el grito de las 3 chicas al ver a su amiga ser atacada con la puerta y justo encima de esta al atacante y posible responsable de la conmoción de la mañana.

\- EQUIPO RWBY, TIENEN QUE AYUDARNOS- fue lo que grito a todo pulmón Nora Valkyria aun con su ropa de dormir.

Aun trataban de procesar exactamente que estaba pasando cuando 2 miembros mas del equipo JNPR hicieron acto rapido de presencia en las formas de Lie Ren y Pyrrha Nikos también en su ropa de dormir.

\- Sentimos mucho el haberlas despertado de forma tan poco ortodoxa así como que Nora derribara su puerta de una patada pero en verdad necesitamos su...- se disculpaba la campeona hasta que vio solo a 3 de las 4 chicas que deberían estar en la habitación- disculpen la pregunta pero, ¿Dónde esta Yang?- pregunto con preocupación, causando rareza en las chicas por el tono utilizado.

\- NO PUEDE SER RENY, TAMBIEN SECUESTRARON A YANG- grito nuevamente la pelinaranja evitando que las presentes pudieran responder antes de adoptar un rostro en pánico- OH POR OUM, ESTAN SECUESTRANDO A TODOS LOS RUBIOS. RAPIDO, HAY QUE PROTEGER A LA PROFESORA GOODWITCH Y A ESE CHICO MONO DEL OTRO DIA. LOS RUBIOS DEBEN SOBREVIVIR-.

Mientras Ren trataba de controlar a su ahora en pánico mejor amiga, fue la heredera quien finalmente reacciono ante las palabras dichas por la valkiria- esperen un momento, ¿están diciendo que alguien secuestro a Arc?-.

\- Exactamente, es por eso que temo que Yang tal vez también fue victima de secuestro- comento con seriedad solo para adoptar un rostro molesto al ver como ellas trataban de no reír- hablo en serio, ella podría estar en verdadero peligro y no entiendo como puede causarles gracia una situación tan seria-.

\- Lo lamentamos Pyrrha, es solo que Yang esta aquí- le respondía la joven líder con dificultad aun cubriendo con sus manos su boca.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿acaso esta en el baño?- pregunto nuevamente solo para verlas esforzarse en evitar soltar la carcajada- esto no es ninguna broma, díganme donde esta, ahora-.

En esta ocasión fue Blake que con esfuerzo solo apunto hacia la puerta derribada sobre la que ella y su equipo estaban parados o mas específicamente hacia los brazos que sobresalían de esta.

No le tomo mucho a la pelirroja comprender la situación- LO SENTIMOS- grito completamente avergonzada al tiempo en que se bajaba con su equipo rápidamente de la puerta y posteriormente junto con Ren levantar el objeto que apresaba a la luchadora contra el suelo.

\- Uggghhh, ¿alguien anoto la matricula?- cuestiono la rubia aun algo aturdida por el repentino golpe que recibió, solo para ser abrazada hasta casi la muerte por una muy preocupada Nora- GRACIAS A OUM ESTAS BIEN YANG, POR UN MOMENTO TEMIA QUE TE HUBIERAN SECUESTRADO JUNTO CON OTROS RUBIOS COMO PARTE DE UN PLAN RETORCIDO Y MALVADO DE CORTARLES TODO EL CABELLO CON EL FIN DE HACER PELUCAS BARATAS PARA MODELOS Y ARTISTAS EN DECADENCIA-.

Mientras ella continuaba con sus peculiares teorías así como seguir exprimiéndole la vida a la rubia. La joven líder se había calmado lo suficiente para comprender finalmente la seriedad de la situación- entonces es verdad... ¿alguien secuestro realmente a Jaune?- pregunto con preocupación por su primer amigo.

\- Así es, de hecho fue...- trato de contestar Ren solo para ser interrumpido por su compañera que había soltado finalmente a Yang, la cual jadeaba para recuperar el aire perdido.

\- Fue horrible. Allí estaba yo, dormida pacíficamente soñando con un enorme castillo de pancakes hasta el cielo y con perezosos mayordomos cuando algo me despertó, y por algo me refiero a una esfera de luz flotando justo en medio de la habitación. Al principio creí que era algo mas que genial y quería atrapar esa luz para convertirla en nuestra nueva lámpara de noche, pero antes de poder siquiera levantarme esa luz se movió hacia nuestro valeroso líder el cual seguía dormido, lo cubrió con un tétrico resplandor blanco, y antes de que Reny, Pyrrha o yo pudiéramos hacer algo la esfera y Jaune desaparecieron al mismo tiempo- termino de decir la valkiria casi sin aliento por decir lo que paso sin detenerse.

Las integrantes del equipo RWBY escucharon eso con distintos niveles de escepticismo. Voltearon a ver al único chico presente esperando escuchar de el lo que realmente había pasado dada la costumbre de Nora de exagerar sus historias.

El simplemente suspiro levemente al tiempo en que miraba a las jóvenes con total seriedad- así como lo ha contado Nora es como ocurrió todo- ganando una mirada en shock de las 4 seguido de...

\- ¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-.

\- No las culpo, yo también vi como sucedió todo, lo vi con mis propios ojos y aun asi tengo problemas creyéndolo- comento la campeona tras terminar de escuchar el grito grupal.

\- Pero... pero... pero... ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?- cuestionaba la peliblanca ante tan absurda historia que mas absurdamente resulto ser verdadera.

\- No lo sabemos, por eso queremos pedirles su ayuda para encontrarlo- respondió solo para ver como la joven líder del equipo la miraba con determinación.

\- No tienes que pedírnoslo Pyrrha, los ayudaremos a encontrar a Jaune y rescatarlo de esa luz secuestradora de amigos-.

\- Cuenten conmigo también... solo traten de controlar mejor a Nora, ¿ok?- respondió Yang aun algo adolorida por el abrazo recibido.

\- A pesar de que Arc y yo no tuvimos un muy buen comienzo gracias a sus intentos forzados de pedirme citas, lo considero un amigo por lo que hizo por mi y por tanto ofrezco mi ayuda para localizarlo y rescatarlo- comento Weiss con elocuencia.

...

...

\- ¿Blake?- cuestiono Ruby al no escuchar el ofrecimiento de ayudar de la chica faunus. Todos voltearon a verla, solo para observarla con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su scroll y con sus ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa.

\- Chicos, creo que ya encontré a Jaune- dijo finalmente al tiempo en que les mostraba a todos el titulo del extraño video que acababa de recibir.

Monster Musume No Arc.

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿muy corto?, no tengan pena en decírmelo.**

 **Se que puede parecer un copy-paste de las mas recientes obras de Predator y Bloodedge con respecto a que los equipos RWBY y el resto de JNPR seguirán de cerca las curiosas y algo pervertidas aventuras del rubio en el mundo de las chicas monstruo, pero les aseguro que yo tomare un giro un poco diferente con respecto al papel de Jaune en mencionado mundo.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**

...

...

 **Casi lo olvido, esto toma lugar entre el vol. 2 y 3 de la serie, después de la captura de Roman pero antes del inicio del festival Vytal.**


	2. Cap 1: Un nuevo mundo y una lamia

**Y aqui esta, el primer capitulo de mi mas reciente fic.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No hay mucho que decir, excepto que estoy inspirado con esta idea.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 1**_

Un silencio absoluto se apodero del lugar tras que la joven faunus revelara el extraño video enviado a su scroll asi como el peculiar titulo de este.

\- ¿Monster Musume?- se pregunto la joven lider al ver el titulo del video.

La joven heredera por otro lado decidio enfocar su propia pregunta en su amiga pelinegra- ¿y exactamente porque crees que este video pueda poseer pistas del paradero de Arc, Blake?-.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla para escuchar su respuesta.

\- El titulo deberia ser un claro indicativo, sin mencionar que hasta ahora es lo unico que tenemos que pueda darnos una idea de donde se pueda encontrar Jaune... aunque no tengo idea de lo que pueda contener-.

\- Pero reaccionaste muy sorprendida al verlo-.

\- Fue por el titulo, asi como ver la fecha en que lo recibí-.

Una vez mas observaron el scroll, notando rapidamente de lo que hablaba Blake.

\- Lo recibió apenas hace 5 minutos, ¿como es eso posible?, fue apenas unos pocos minutos después de que Jaune desapareciera con esa esfera de luz- revelo Pyrrha al ver el tiempo.

\- Aunque eso no explica el porque solo lo recibio Blake... a menos que...- comenzó a decir Ren solo para voltear a ver a todas las presentes- chequen sus scroll y vean si también recibieron el video, mientras tanto nosotros iremos por los nuestros a nuestra habitación y regresaremos con ellos- dijo con una rara autoridad al tiempo en que los 2 equipos lo llevaban a cabo.

Tras unos minutos y de que se reunieran nuevamente en la habitación del equipo RWBY, finalmente pudieron confirmar la corazonada de Ren.

Los 7 habían recibido el video.

\- ¿Y ahora que?- preguntaba Yang rompiendo el silencio tras esa revelación.

\- Los veremos- respondió la campeona con firmeza.

Pero antes de poder seleccionar play en su propio scroll, la pelirroja fue interrumpida por la joven heredera- tomando en cuenta que es exactamente el mismo video, y para poder observar mejor posibles detalles en este, creo que seria mas apropiado conectarlo a la television y verlo allí-. Al recibir las miradas aprobatorias de los presentes se acerco al televisor de su habitación y procedió a conectar su propio scroll para llevar a cabo su idea.

Una vez hecho cada uno tomo un lugar para sentarse y poder observar finalmente el posible paradero de su líder, compañero, pero sobre todas las cosas, un buen amigo.

-.-.-.-

Se veía una casa de 2 pisos de la que surgía el sonido de un despertador al tiempo en que la imagen cambiaba a una de las habitaciones en el interior, mostrando ahora a un joven de cabello rubio algo alargado que dormia pacíficamente en una cama individual, su atuendo de dormir era bastante curioso: un mameluco azul con la imagen de un conejo blanco en el pecho y con pantuflas de conejo a juego.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Chico vomito aun conserva esa cosa?- pregunto la rubia incrédula recordando esa ofensa a lo sexy que uso el joven la noche anterior a la formación de los equipos, solo para recibir afirmaciones del resto de su equipo.

-.-.-.-

El joven solo comenzó a abrir los ojos al tiempo en que una mano apagaba el despertador. Aun así el sonido duro lo suficiente para despertar al joven Arc y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad mientras bostezaba para quitarse lo que le quedaba de sueño...

Solo para quedarse de piedra al sentir una extraña presión sobre su cuerpo. Movió lentamente la cabeza para poder observar lo que era solo para abrir los ojos de golpe al ver finalmente el peso extraño sobre el.

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello rosado rojizo con pasadores en su cabeza y curiosas escamas rosadas en sus mejillas, usando únicamente una camisa abotonada amarilla como pijama, dormida mientras lo abrasaba para acurrucarse mejor contra su pecho.

-.-.-.-

Los 2 equipos estaban sin habla al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el joven sin poder creer lo que veían.

\- ¿Secuestraron a Jaune solo para que durmiera con una chica?- pregunto de manera inocente Ruby sin darse cuenta de como sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

Por desgracia los demás jóvenes presentes si lo hicieron.

\- Esa chica es una faunus, esas escamas son prueba de ello- comento Blake para poder evitar pensar mucho en lo dicho por su joven líder.

\- ¿Pero porque una faunus querría secuestrar a Arc?- cuestionaba Weiss con un leve rubor tratando de olvidar el comentario de su en ocasiones cabeza hueca compañera.

\- No lo se, pero sugiero que sigamos mirando- respondió Yang, pidiendo mentalmente que no hubiera mas momentos como ese.

No quería que Ruby perdiera su inocencia por ver ese tipo de cosas.

Tanto Ren como Nora lo escucharon, aunque ellos estaban mas preocupados por el leve tic en el ojo derecho de su pelirroja compañera al escuchar esas palabras.

-.-.-.-

El solo seguía completamente quieto aun tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. _"Oh por Oum, no me digan que me embriague y termine durmiendo con una completa desconocida"_ pensó en pánico el chico ante esa posibilidad, aunque no hubiera bebido nada de alcohol la noche anterior.

-.-.-.-

Una vez mas los equipos se quedaron sin habla ante esa revelación, una revelación que remarco la joven Rose con...

\- ¿PODEMOS ESCUCHAR LO QUE PIENSA JAUNE?-.

\- Asi parece- respondio Ren sintiendo pena por su único amigo masculino.

Después de todo, hay cosas que todo hombre dice para si mismo y que ninguna mujer debe escuchar jamas.

 _" Ten cuidado con lo que piensas Jaune, ya no estas a salvo en tu mente"._

-.-.-.-

\- Dis... disculpa, ¿podrías levantarte por favor?- pidió amablemente tras calmarse lo suficiente y darse cuenta de que necesitaba que ella despertara primero para ponerse de pie.

Aunque también sentía una extraña sensación alrededor de sus piernas... casi como si estuvieran...

\- Uhh, solo 5 minutos mas... quiero decir...- decía entredormida la misteriosa chica al tiempo en que la vista se alejaba finalmente para mostrar toda la cama y revelar que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era una larga cola de serpiente de escamas rosadas y que estaba enroscada en las piernas del joven Arc.

\- 5 grados mas-.

-.-.-.-

Quedarse sin habla se estaba volviendo algo muy recurrente para los jóvenes, ¿pero en verdad alguien podia culparlos?.

\- ¿Pero que clase de faunus es ella?- preguntaba Weiss sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- No lo se, jamás he visto, conocido o escuchado de algún faunus con tantas características animales a la vez- trataba de responder la única faunus del grupo también en shock.

¿Quien o que era en realidad esa chica?.

\- Ohh, yo se, yo se- exclamaba Nora emocionada como si se tratara de un juego- ella debe ser alguna clase de super faunus de la que los reinos no quieren que sepamos nada-.

Nadie dijo nada ante ese comentario.

-.-.-.-

 _"¿Que esta pasando aquí?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿y porque estoy en la misma cama con una chica faunus?"_ se cuestionaba dándose cuenta finalmente de que no se encontraba en Beacon hasta donde lograba ver y tras ver la apariencia completa de la chica, ya que era obvio que su cola era su rasgo caracteristico,¿cierto?. Decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos de lado de momento, simplemente volteo hacia la joven faunus mirandola finalmente a los ojos- podrias decirme, ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?-.

La joven simplemente lo miro de vuelta con dulzura, haciendo que se sonrojara ante esa mirada- hacia frio y no podia calentarme yo misma, asi que decidi que te usaría para eso cariño- comento conforme se ponía mas comoda recostándose sobre su brazo y dando una excelente vista de su muy marcado escote al joven frente a ella- recuerda que soy poiquilotermica después de todo-.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, chico vomito ciertamente no necesita que lo rescatemos- comento Yang al ver esa escena antes de tener una duda-y a todo esto, ¿qué significa poiquilonoseque?-

\- Poiquilotermico, significa que su calor corporal no es fijo como el de los mamíferos y aves, y necesita de fuentes externas para regular su propia temperatura y mantenerla a un nivel apropiado para la vida- contesto la campeona ante un sorprendido grupo- tuve lecciones de biología en mi infancia- contesto ganándose varios "ahh" de sus sorprendidos compañeros.

Agradecía que no notaran el momento en que apretó los puños al ver a esa chica mostrar su escote a su rubio compañero.

-.-.-.-

\- Bu... bueno, si ese es el caso, este... que te parecería que te prepare un baño caliente para ayudarte con eso- ofrecio el joven desviando la mirada y levantándose de la cama. No sabia que significaba poiquilo... eh, poiquiloalgo, pero lo de actuar como calentador si, y queriendo evitar algún incidente vergonzoso decidió hacer esa oferta- asi que si puedes esperar aquí un momento yo...-

\- De ninguna manera- exclamo la chica en el instante en su cola se enroscaba en el cuello del rubio y lo jalaba de vuelta a la cama mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente pero en esta ocasión poniendo la cabeza del joven justo entre sus pechos- quiero que seas tu quien me caliente cariño- añadió conforme lo acurrucaba mas hacia ella, no notando en ningún momento como su camisa se desabotonaba dejando sus generosos pechos al aire y en la cara de un muy sonrojado rubio al notar eso- ahh, tan cálido, puedo sentir mi temperatura elevándose-.

-.-.-.-

Las reacciones eran muy variadas entre los jóvenes, las cuales iban desde sonrojos, risas e incluso porras por parte de una exaltada valkiria.

Sin embargo era la reacción de la 4 veces campeona del torneo de mistral lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención.

 _"Esa... esa debería ser yo"_ pensaba Pyrrha entre molesta y frustrada mientras recordaba las variadas fantasias que tenia con su rubio compañero, y lo que veía ante sus ojos era una de las mas recurrentes en su mente.

-.-.-.-

 _"Esto es malo, esto es muy malo"_ pensaba completamente sonrojado el joven al sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus... _"no, tengo que reaccionar, tengo que mantener la calma, necesito pensar en una forma de... ugghhhh"_ no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que la cola de la joven se enrollo en su cuello, comenzando a impedirle el poder respirar _"maldición, esto, esto no es bueno"._

Trataba de liberarse, por desgracia la joven poseía una enorme fuerza de constricción que se lo impedia a todo momento, sin embargo el siguio perseverando hasta que finalmente logro liberar su mano con la esperanza de poder hacer reaccionar a la joven para que lo soltara " _detente por favor, si sigues asi sin duda moriré"_ pensaba conforme le daba varias palmadas en la cadera.

\- Oh cariño, no seas tan rudo- susurro entre sueños la nuevamente dormida joven.

 _"¿SE QUEDO DORMIDA?"_ penso sin poder creerlo.

-.-.-.-

\- No te rindas valeroso líder, la tienes donde la querías, ahora atacala con tu mejor llave- comentaba Nora para apoyar a su líder y que triunfara sobre la super faunus con la que luchaba.

\- Sera mejor que pienses en algo bueno rápido chico vomito, no tienes mucho tiempo antes de que empieces a sufrir de verdad con ese abrazo amoroso- decía Yang recordando el abrazo que recibio a manos de Nora.

-.-.-.-

 _"De acuerdo Jaune, solo relájate y trata de liberarte"_ pensaba conforme se deslizaba para liberarse, por desgracia la ficción que generaba contra el cuerpo de la chica hizo que esta solo enroscara su cola con mayor fuerza sobre el, haciendo que soltara un grito por la presión. _"No puedo liberarme, me esta estrangulando... y ya... ya cuesta trabajo respirar-_ pensaba en pánico el rubio sin poder creer lo que sucedia.

Siempre había imaginado que su muerte seria algo heroico o tal vez en su vejez tras una vida plena y feliz... nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que moriría estrangulado por una faunus serpiente que lo abrazaba contra sus pechos desnudos.

 _"Lo lamento mucho chicos, creo que sere el primero en cruzar hacia la aventura del mas alla"_ se dijo con resignación, aceptando la cruel, pero a la vez increíble forma en que dejaría el mundo.

...

...

 _"Solo espero que Ren cumpla nuestro acuerdo y se deshaga de las revistas eróticas dentro del colchón de mi cama, las chicas ciertamente podrían llegar a despreciarme si llegaran a encontrarlas"._

-.-.-.-

Ren solo trago saliva al ser observado por varios pares de ojos femeninos que lo miraban fijamente _"¿porque Jaune?, ¿Por qué tenias que pensar justo en eso?"_ pensó mientras Pyrrha era quien decidia hablar- ¿alguna razón valida por la que podríamos despreciar a Jaune por el hecho de que tenga esa clase de revistas?- pregunto seriamente solo para añadir sin darle al joven tiempo de responder- no importa, luego de terminar de ver el video iremos por ellas y lo averiguaremos por nosotras mismas- termino de decir mientras se acomodaban nuevamente para seguir viendo el video. Dejando al joven Lie con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _"¿Porque esto me pasa a mi?"._

-.-.-.-

 _"¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?"_ grito para si mismo el joven Arc tras unos momentos al darse cuenta de como estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla. _"No puedo rendirme todavía, aun tengo muchas cosas por las que debo vivir: Mi familia, mis amigos y mis sueños de ser un héroe"_ pensó con convicción y determinación mientras estiraba su única mano libre en busca de algo que pudiera liberarlo... solo para sujetar la punta de la cola de la chica.

Ella tan solo abrió los ojos repentinamente al tiempo en que se sobresaltaba y su rostro se sonrojaba- ¿cariño?, ¿que... que le estas haciendo a mi cola?- pregunto de manera nerviosa.

 _"Acaso encontré... ¿un punto débil?"_ se pregunto al tiempo en que decidió utilizar eso a su favor y comenzara a jugar con ella.

Pero no esperaba escuchar lo que sucedió después.

\- AAAHHHHHHHH- soltó un fuerte gemido la joven ante lo que el hacia, ya que el extremo final de su cola era uno de sus puntos mas sensibles.

 _"Esta funcionando, se esta aflojando alrededor de mi cuerpo... pero alrededor de mi cuello se esta volviendo mas fuerte"_ pensaba entre preocupado y sonrojado mientras seguía escuchando las suplicas de la joven de que parara, _"perdóname por favor por esto, pero quiero vivir"_ pedía antes de sujetar con mas fuerza el extremo de su cola y comenzar a frotarlo con mayor velocidad haciendo que gimiera mas hasta que finalmente el agarre en su cuello se aflojo permitiéndole tomar una enorme bocanada de aire- eso estuvo cer... mmph- no pudo terminar ya que nuevamente fue sujetado y presionado contra los pechos de la chica.

\- Ya no... ya no puedo... soportar... mas- decía agitada y muy sonrojada- ME CORRO- grito mientras tenia un increíble orgasmo a la vez que se enroscaba de nuevo en el joven y lo estrujaba con fuerza.

Unos momentos después, y de que ella finalmente se recuperara se levanto de la cama- ah, lo siento, ya me levanto- decía mientras se acomodaba la blusa- pero cariño, sin duda eres toda una bestia en las mañanas- comento conforme observaba al chico en la cama, solo para preocuparse al verlo inmóvil en esta- ¿cariño?-

\- Solo... solo 5 minutos... mas- logro decir con esfuerzo tras que su cuerpo casi fuera exprimido como pasta de dientes usada.

-.-.-.-

No solo silencio, sino que en esta ocasión estaban en completo shock y sonrojados despues de ver la escena ocurrida. Aunque cada uno lo expresaba de una manera particular.

\- Yang, deja de cubrirme los ojos, quiero ver lo que paso, ¿y tambien porque ella comenzó a hacer esos ruidos?- luchaba la joven líder tratando de quitarse las manos de su hermana de los ojos sin poder lograrlo.

\- No, aun eres demasiado joven para ver ese tipo de cosas- respondia la luchadora protegiendo la inocencia de su hermana menor.

\- Eso... eso...eso es indecente- decía la joven heredera con un enorme sonrojo, asi como sentir envidia al ver a otra chica con un busto mas grande que ella.

 _"¿Por qué Oum tuvo que crearme con un busto tan pequeño?, ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba deprimida.

 _"Oh, eso fue muy similar a la escena del capitulo 21 del primer volumen de Ninjas del amor"_ pensaba Blake sin creer que una de sus escenas favoritas pudiera verla en vivo.

\- Ese es nuestro líder, le demostraste quien manda a esa super faunus... aunque ella fue la única capaz de levantarse... pero eso no importa, solo hay que entrenar mas y prepararte para la próxima ocasión-.

\- Nora, no creo que Jaune planee hacer algo como eso de nuevo- Ren trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera y amiga para calmarla- Pyrrha, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado observando a su otra compañera. Practicamente todos sabian de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por su rubio amigo... excepto el propio Jaune de alguna manera.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada Ren, estoy bien- respondio Pyrrha con una sonrisa en sus labios... por desgracia esa era la sonrisa que reservaba para cuando quería ocultar lo que en verdad sentía o pensaba.

Dentro de sus pensamientos pues...

 _"No se quien seas, ni me interesa, pero sera mejor que empieces a rezar a Oum que jamás te cruces en mi camino o te convertiré en mi nuevo par de botas"._

-.-.-.-

Tras unos minutos después de recuperarse gracias a su aura, ponerse otra ropa(un conjunto de camisa manga corta blanca y pantalón negro), y no queriendo repetir su experiencia cercana a la muerte, Jaune decidio que lo mejor era cumplir con lo que había prometido acerca de prepararle un baño caliente, y luego de 3 intentos de encontrar la ducha finalmente lo había conseguido... sorprendiéndole el enorme tamaño de esta.

\- Supongo que esta casa esta acondicionada para esa chica faunus de la mañana, con la enorme cola de serpiente que posee no seria raro que asi fuera- se decía a si mismo tras terminar de llenar la tina y checar que el agua estuviera a una buena temperatura. No quería que ella se quemara o se enfriara a pesar de lo que había pasado entre los 2 hacia varios minutos- pero en serio, este baño es gigantesco, es casi del tamaño de nuestra habitación en Beacon- se dijo antes de reaccionar con ese ultimo comentario y bajar la mirada- Beacon, ¿me pregunto como estarán Pyrrha, Ren y Nora?, ¿estarán buscándome?, ¿estarán preocupados por mi?-

-.-.-.-

\- Por supuesto que estamos preocupados por ti Jaune, jamas dudes eso de nosotros- decía la pelirroja levemente herida por ese comentario. El era no solo el líder de su equipo, sino también uno de sus mejores amigos. Tanto Ren, Nora y sobre todo ella estarían preocupados por el y harían lo que fuera para encontrarlo.

\- Y te buscaremos después de saber donde estas, te lo prometemos- comentaba el único joven presente.

\- Si, nunca dudes de nosotros valeroso líder. Nunca te abandonaríamos como si estuviéramos en uno de esos exagerados fanfic que estan de moda donde los protagonistas son traicionados por todos sus amigos y se vuelven dark, emos o vengadores... aun a pesar de que estos siempre los apoyaron y creyeron en ellos a todo momento en las series originales- terminaba de decir Nora en otro de sus clásicos momentos de ser... bueno, Nora.

Y no eran los únicos. Las 4 chicas del equipo RWBY tenían las mismas ideas que sus amigos con respecto a preocuparse y apoyar al joven Arc.

-.-.-.-

\- Pero que estoy pensando, estoy seguro de que lo están- se dijo nuevamente al recordar a su equipo y su amistad con ellos.

Decidiendo dejar de lado esos pensamientos negativos, comenzó a recorrer con su mirada el enorme cuarto de baño, notando principalmente la enorme bañera y todo el espacio libre que habia alrededor del inodoro- inodoro... ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo lo utilizara ella?-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿En serio Arc?, ¿de todas las cosas que te puedes preguntar y eso es lo único que se te viene a la cabeza?- cuestionaba Weiss al oir esa pregunta.

\- Para ser justos, es una buena pregunta- comento Ruby en defensa de su primer amigo... además de que ella y los otros se preguntaban lo mismo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ya esta preparada la tina?- escucho la voz de la faunus serpiente preguntando a sus espaldas.

\- Si, ya esta lis...- comenzó a responder solo para quedarse con las palabras en la boca y completamente sonrojado al ver a la joven frente a el.

Ya que estaba completamente desnuda con solo sus mechones cubriendo sus pezones y la punta de su cola ocultando convenientemente su zona mas intima.

-.-.-.-

\- Yang, deja de taparme los ojos-.

\- Olvidalo-.

-.-.-.-

\- Aaahhh, esta tan calida- exclamaba placenteramente tras meterse a la tina- sin duda alguna los baños japoneses son grandiosos- decía mientras se relajaba. - Por cierto, lei que Japón tiene de esas cosas llamadas aguas termales. quiero visitar unas contigo cariño-

 _"¿Japón?, ¿acaso ese es el nombre de la region donde estoy?"_ se pregunto tras haberse dado la vuelta y evitar seguir viendo a la joven.

-.-.-.-

\- Nunca he escuchado de una region o villa con ese nombre, pero suena similar a los nombres de las villas localizadas en Mistral- comentaba Ren tras esa revelación.

\- Si eso es cierto solo hay que ver como podemos hacer un viaje al reino y encontrar a Jaune- dijo Ruby también aportando sus ideas aun con las manos de su hermana cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Pero por ahora sigamos viendo el video, tal vez pueda darnos mas pistas de su ubicación- exclamaba Pyrrha con animo.

 _"No se porque, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a la ubicación de Arc"_ pensaba para sus adentros Weiss.

-.-.-.-

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué fue lo que...?- se volteo para preguntar solo para quedarse sin habla nuevamente al verla en la orilla de la tina, especialmente sus senos que estaban a la vista.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando?, pervertido- decía en tono juguetón cubriendo su busto con su cola al darse cuenta de la mirada del joven.

\- Bueno... yo... esto... - trataba de pensar en algo, lo que fuera para salir de allí, pero era difícil concentrarse con el estomago va... - el desayuno- exclamo repentinamente solo para darse media vuelta y prepararse a buscar la cocina- ire a preparar el desayuno, mientras tanto disfruta tu...- no pudo terminar ya que una vez mas fue sujeto por la cola de la joven- ¿de nuevo?- fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar antes de caer al agua- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ya no me necesitas para calentarte-.

Cualquier comentario que planeara decir después se quedo en su garganta al sentir 2 redondos y suaves objetos presionandose contra su espalda.

\- Sabes, sobre esas aguas termales tambien lei que en algunas de ellas existe la opcion de "baños mixtos"- decia la joven con suavidad- asi que... creo que podriamos hacer algo de "baño mixto" aquí tambien cariño- dijo lo ultimo mientras se separaba levemente de el, solo para sujetar sus manos con su cola y levantar sus brazos al tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, causando que el entrara en pánico pidiéndole que se detuviera- después de todo vine a Japón gracias al programa de intercambio cultural, por eso debes ayudarme cariño- comento antes de apegarse nuevamente a su cuerpo y abrazarlo con suavidad- y sabes... tu eres el único con quien quiero compartir esta experiencia cariño, con nadie mas. Asi que por favor, por mi primera vez- termino de decir de forma amorosa.

-.-.-.-

\- Voy a decirlo solo una vez, dudo mucho que chico vomito salga de esa situación virgen- exclamaba Yang con gracia aun con sus manos cubriendo los ojos de su hermana e ignorando sus quejas- también quisiera decir que se tenia muy oculto ese cuerpo suyo, a mama Yang le gusta- añadió también tras ver el torso de su rubio compañero. No tenia la musculatura que ella normalmente admiraba en los hombres, pero ciertamente era lo suficiente para que ella lo considerara.

\- Sin duda tiene menos inhibiciones de lo que hubiera creido posible- comentaba Blake impresionada por la falta de sutileza de la chica.

Digan lo que quieran de sus gustos en literatura, pero ella nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como eso ante un chico que acaba de conocer.

Con respecto al físico de Jaune... era aceptable.

\- ¿Co... como es que... COMO ES QUE ESA CHICA ES CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN INDECENTE?- gritaba Weiss al ver la falta de vergüenza de la joven mitad serpiente.

Asi como hacerlo con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Lo ultimo que quería era ver el torso descubierto de Arc y que esa imagen se quedara grabada en su mente.

\- No lo se, ¿tal vez porque a diferencia de cierta heredera ella posee los "atributos" para el trabajo?- exclamo la luchadora con una sonrisa burlona.

\- TU CALLATE- grito avergonzada mientras cubría su busto con sus manos.

Por desgracia eso había dejado sus ojos libres siendo la primera cosa que vio exactamente lo que quería evitar- MALDITA SEA YANG- grito ganándose solo la risa de la chica mencionada.

 _"Me da gusto ver que los entrenamientos están dando los resultados esperados... al igual que mejorar el estilo de lucha de Jaune"_ se decía la joven Nikos admirando al chico de sus sueños antes de adoptar una mirada fría _"sin mencionar que creo que tambien necesitare un cinturon que haga juego con las botas"_ pensaba para si misma la campeona con furia reprimida y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-.-.-.-

Pero antes de poder cumplir su deseo, Jaune en un intento desesperado había estirado su pie hacia una de las llaves al lado de la tina logrando abrirla y haciendo que la regadera la bañara.

Con una ducha de agua fría.

\- GYAAAAAAAAA- grito la joven al recibir el baño inesperado, soltando en el proceso al joven Arc mientras hundía su cuerpo en la tina en un intento de recuperar calor- ESTA FRIA, MI CUERPO... CARIÑO, ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?-.

Para ese momento el ya se encontraba en la puerta del baño, empapado y con su camisa en sus manos antes de voltear en su dirección- lo lamento, pero como este lugar no son unas aguas termales temo que eso no sucederá- dijo con un rostro firme mientras se retiraba ignorando el berrinche de la joven de que era malo y un aguafiestas.

Una vez afuera y con la puerta cerrada el perdió por completo su seriedad tratando de mantenerse calmado y evitar pensar demasiado en la situación que acababa de vivir... sin embargo resultaba una tarea casi imposible por lo que su opción mas lógica para remediar eso fue comenzar a azotar su cabeza una y otra vez contra uno de los muros.

-.-.-.-

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- eran las fuertes risas de Yang que estaba tirada en el suelo lo único que se lograba escuchar en la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué Jaune esta golpeando su cabeza contra el muro?- preguntaba Ruby que finalmente había logrado ver lo que sucedia luego del ataque de risa de su hermana.

\- Debo reconocer que Jaune tiene un enorme autocontrol, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que el hizo- comentaba Blake.

\- Al menos Arc sabe que no debe aprovecharse de las chicas- decía Weiss con tono neutro tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

\- Oh por favor reina de hielo, sabes tan bien como yo que de no haber hecho eso, en estos momentos estaríamos viendo la creación de un pequeño Arc- respondio la rubia al escuchar el comentario de la peliblanca antes de sonreir nuevamente- creo que podríamos decir que Jaune sabe como... refrescar la situación-.

\- Yang, eso no es gracioso-.

 _"Bien hecho Jaune, no le des a nadie tu primera vez... excepto a mi"_ pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el intento fallido de la mitad serpiente de seducir a SU compañero.

-.-.-.-

Luego de buscar otro cambio de ropa(camisa de manga corta negra y pantalones azules) y después de 2 intentos había encontrado la cocina por lo que puso manos a la obra.

\- Creo que con esto sera suficiente- se decía a si mismo usando un delantal mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno de ambos. _"Después de todo crecer en una familia como el primer hijo y con 7 hermanas menores hace que aprendas a hacer este tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando mama y papa tenían que salir a trabajar y alguien tenia que cuidarlas_ ".

-.-.-.-

\- ¿SIETE HERMANAS?- fue el grito incrédulo de varios de los presentes al escuchar esa revelación.

\- Bueno, eso lo explica todo- comentaron Yang y Nora a la vez luego de su reacción inicial.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya esta todo listo y esa chica faunus todavía se esta bañando... asi que supongo que finalmente puedo intentar averiguar donde estoy exactamente- se dijo al tiempo en que veía la television frente a la mesa- y ya se por donde empezar- exclamo mientras encendia el aparato.

_ Han capturado el corazón de muchos con su impacto y su lindura_ fue lo primero que escucho conforme se veía la imagen de varias chicas faunus cantando en lo que parecía un escenario_ Y uno puede decir que todo es gracias a lo que paso hace 3 años..._ fue lo siguiente que escucho mientras la imagen cambiaba y le revelaba información mas que increíble.

Aparentemente no eran faunus, sino especies llamadas liminals las que hasta hace unos pocos años habían vivido ocultos de la humanidad, pero no fue hasta que un programa llamado "proyecto de intercambio cultural entre especies" fue aprobado por los distintos gobiernos del mundo que se dieron a conocer para crear una relación de apoyo, beneficio mutuo y coexistencia pacifica que hasta el momento mostraba resultados mas que positivos con gran cantidad de liminals interactuando e integrándose a las distintas sociedades del planeta.

\- Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow- fue lo único que podían decir los jóvenes que veían, pero no podían creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

\- Eso es... eso es increíble- decía una emocionada Ruby al ver toda clase de los ahora identificados liminals, que no solo poseían cuerpos de serpiente como la chica con la que se encontró Jaune, sino también otros rasgos como alas, aletas, colas y demás.

\- Tu lo has dicho Ruby- respondió Yang en igual estado.

\- Eso es genial... ¿crees que haya alguno con rasgos de perezoso Renny?, porque eso seria mas genial- exclamaba Nora saltando ante esa posibilidad.

\- No lo se Nora, pero no me sorprendería que asi fuera- le contesto su mejor amigo.

\- Impresionante- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Pyrrha.

Pero fue Weiss quien finalmente noto lo que eso significaba.

\- Jaune no se encuentra en Mistral- comento causando que los jóvenes voltearan a verla, no solo por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, sino también por las palabras usadas- no solo eso, Jaune ni siquiera se encuentra en Remnant-.

\- Weiss, ¿de que estas...- trato de preguntar la joven líder a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿No lo entienden?, Jaune no se encuentra mas en este mundo- exclamo ante un sorprendido grupo- piénsenlo por un instante, ¿alguno de ustedes a escuchado la palabra liminal antes?, ¿alguno de ustedes a escuchado acerca de numerosos gobiernos en el mundo?, ¿alguno de ustedes siquiera a escuchado de esa propuesta?. Porque si fuera asi los 4 reinos ya lo hubiera dado a conocer desde hace tiempo- decia al tiempo en que hacia algo que muchos hubieran creido que nunca verían.

Weiss Schnee bajo la mirada con tristeza por el joven Arc.

\- Sin mencionar que eso explicaría el porque el tiempo para el avanza mas rápido que para nosotros-.

Tan enfocados se encontraban con su amiga peliblanca que en ningún momento notaron a Blake derramando varias lagrimas al escuchar esa revelación... aunque por una razón completamente distinta.

\- Es posible... es posible... es posible...- repetia una y otra vez al ver finalmente algo que muchos decian era solo un anhelo.

Su mas grande sueño: Un mundo donde existiera la coexistencia y la igualdad entre especies... si era posible.

Solo les tomo unos instantes darse cuenta de que la joven heredera tenia toda la razón... lo cual solo los deprimio al darse cuenta de un punto mas.

\- ¿Como rescataremos a Jaune entonces?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- En efecto- escucho a sus espaldas una voz femenina haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara rápidamente, solo para llevarse un buen susto al ver a una hermosa mujer pelinegra con lentes, vestida de traje, falda y medias negras sentada a la mesa con una taza de café en su mano- buenos días Jaune Arc-.

 _"¿Como sabe mi nombre?"_ se pregunto mas que sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, seguramente no te has olvidado de mi, ¿cierto?- comento mientras se acomodaba los lentes y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- después de todo, soy tu coordinadora de intercambio cultural, Smith- se presento la mujer al tiempo en que decía la razon acerca del porque había ido a verlo.

Jaune no respondio, ni siquiera ponía atención. Trataba de comprender exactamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor: Primero aparece en un lugar completamente desconocido y en la misma cama que una chica con cola de serpiente que ahora sabia que era una liminal, luego esa misma chica trato en repetidas ocasiones de mostrar su cariño por el como si lo conociera de hace tiempo, la revelación de que se encontraba en otro mundo distinto al suyo y ahora la aparición de esa misteriosa mujer que no solo lo conocia aparentemente, sino que tambien decía ser una coordinadora del proyecto que acababa de ver en television.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien allí?- preguntaba la mujer identificada como Smith mientras seguía moviendo su mano frente al joven. Si era sincera, eso empezaba a preocuparle.

\- Eh, ¿que?- fue su única respuesta al reaccionar nuevamente ante ella.

\- Resumiendo, solo vine a asegurarme de que no hicieras nada para lastimar a Miia-.

 _"Entonces su nombre es Miia"_ pensó al escuchar ese nombre antes de responder- si ese es el caso puede retirarse tranquila, no he hecho nada para lastimarla- dijo solo para retroceder nervioso al verla acercarse a el con una mirada fria.

\- "Lastimar" puede significar muchas cosas, ¿sabes?-.

\- ¿De... de que esta hablando?- pregunto con un poco de miedo, esa mirada le recordaba la usada por la profesora Goodwitch demasiado para su gusto.

\- Bueno, tienes un juego funcional de genitales, además de que ella ha hecho claros avances hacia ti, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto haciendo que Jaune solo recordara los incidentes de la cama y la ducha- Las lamias tienden a ser del tipo apasionadas después de todo. Pero como representante de su especie, perder su inocencia con un humano podría ser un problema diplomático. Asi que si llegaras a cruzar esa línea... serias arrestado y ella seria deportada de vuelta a su comunidad. Todo su esfuerzo de aprender de nuestra cultura se iria a la basura... eso puede ser triste, pero la ley es la ley-.

-.-.-.-

Tras aceptar(parcialmente) la posible idea de que Jaune Arc se encontraba en otro mundo distinto al suyo, asi como hacer que Blake finalmente reaccionara, los 7 jóvenes decidieron continuar observando el video, esperando que de alguna manera les pudiera dar pistas de como recuperar a su rubio amigo.

\- ¿Entonces no solo esa mujer conoce a Jaune de alguna manera, sino que el también es un anfitrión de ese proyecto de intercambio?- preguntaba Ruby solo para recibir afirmaciones.

\- ¿Como es eso siquiera posible?- cuestionaba la heredera solo para recibir negativas de saber una respuesta.

\- Lo que realmente preocupa es el hecho de que si chico vomito no mantiene enfundada su "otra espada" en sus pantalones, existe el riesgo de que sea enviado a prisión- decía Yang recibiendo afirmaciones.

\- Al menos esperemos que esa mujer Smith se encargue de evitar eso, hasta el momento a mostrado ser alguien que conoce la importancia de las leyes- argumento Blake tras comprender el hecho de que el joven Arc podría estar atrapado en el mundo donde se encontraba. Se sentia mal de haberse olvidado de la situación de Jaune por ver su sueño hecho realidad en ese otro mundo... pero eso no significaba que el importara menos que eso.

-.-.-.-

\- Entonces, ¿ya te la cogiste?- pregunto la mujer sin ningun tipo de pena.

-.-.-.-

\- Olviden lo que acabo de decir- dijo la pelinegra al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Que significa cogiste?- pregunto de manera inocente Ruby ignorando la mirada asesina de Yang hacia la pantalla.

\- Maldita sea Smith- fue lo unico que susurro.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?- grito Jaune completamente avergonzado.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿nunca has pensado en eso?- comento la mujer mientras lo veia- seguro, ella es una mitad serpiente, pero eso no niega el hecho de que tiene una linda figura, un gran busto, asi como ser una belleza en general, sin mencionar el hecho de que es leal a ti- termino de decir conforme se acercaba a el.

\- Y sobre todo...- añadio al tiempo en que se quitaba los lentes y tomaba del menton al joven para verlo a los ojos de forma sensual- tu pareces del tipo facilmente seducible- comento con una voz suave causando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-.-.-.-

 _"Como si no fuera suficiente con esa chica serpiente, ¿ahora también esa mujer esta tras Jaune?"_ era el pensamiento molesto de la campeona al ver la escena.

-.-.-.-

El momento sin embargo fue interrumpido por un potente coletazo que separo a ambos de manera abrupta... golpeando en la cara al desprevenido rubio antes de arrastrarlo hacia la joven lamia la cual aun seguía mojada por la ducha y usando la camisa que Jaune habia usado en el baño.

\- ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- grito molesta al tiempo en que abrazaba al aun aturdido joven a su cuerpo- ALEJA TUS GARRAS DE MI CARIÑO SMITH, EL ES MIO- añadió mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, nunca imagine que esa chica fuera del tipo posesiva- comento Yang al ver la reacción de Miia.

\- Supongo que siempre son las que menos te imaginas- comento Blake también sorprendida.

Nadie noto en ningún momento que la campeona tenia exactamente esa misma mirada enfocada hacia la television.

Las que menos te imaginas, sin duda.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?-.

\- Relajate, tan solo estaba bromeando- decía la pelinegra para calmar a la lamia- igual me tengo que ir, asi que "sr. cariño"- dijo ganándose una mirada de muerte de la liminal- asegúrate de mantener tus pantalones bien puestos, ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos- se despidió dejando a los 2 jóvenes en la cocina con Jaune aun abrazado por Miia.

 _"¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?"_ trataba de pensar Jaune aun sintiendo el cuerpo húmedo de la ahora identificada lamia en su espalda- tal vez deberías quitarte esa camisa y ponerte una seca, no solo te enfriarías sino que también te podrías enfermar- al no escuchar una respuesta decidio preguntar de nuevo- ¿Miia?, ¿esta todo...-.

\- ¿La prohibición es realmente algo tan importante?- lo interrumpió la joven antes de continuar- como sabes, las lamias somos mitad serpientes, por lo cual muchas personas nos ven con miedo cuando nos ven por primera vez. Asi que cuando Smith me trajo aqui estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria mi familia anfitriona al verme por primera vez- dijo antes de sonreir- pero tu no me tuviste miedo, es mas, te preocupaste por mi mientras me mostrabas una hermosa y sincera sonrisa al apoyarme. Esa compasión dada por un humano era algo que jamás había visto... y eso me hizo muy feliz-.

 _"¿En verdad yo hice eso?_ pensó sorprendido Jaune al escuchar la historia tras lo que parece haber sido su primer encuentro _"es decir, se que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si nos hubiéramos conocido en esas circunstancias"._

-.-.-.-

 _"De eso no nos queda ninguna duda"_ pensaron sus amigos conociendo el buen corazón del rubio.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, mama siempre dice que los extraños son solo amigos que aun no conoces- comenzó a decir, ignorando como la cola de Miia se enroscaba en su cintura- por lo que yoWHOA- grito al sentir como su cola lo rodeaba nuevamente al tiempo en que era recostado en el piso con Miia ahora encima de el- ¿Qu... qué haces?-.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con cuestiones prohibidas, asi como no me importa lo que mi cariño haga conmigo- decía mientras lo miraba con dulzura- tampoco me importa si me lastimas- añadió mientras con la punta de su cola desabrochaba su pantalón y luego la metia en sus boxers causando que el soltara un grito de sorpresa poco masculino que a ella no le afecto- y tampoco me importa perder mi virginidad contigo porque yo...- decía al momento en que levantaba la camisa a la altura de su busto siendo su mano lo único que cubria su intimidad y acercaba su rostro a el- te amo, cariño-.

-.-.-.-

Eso fue mas de lo que pudo soportar la chica invencible Pyrrha Nikos.

\- ALEJATE DE EL MALDITA BRUJA ROBA HOMBRES, SU VIRGINIDAD ES MIA- grito furiosa conforme se levantaba lista para destruir el televisor... de no ser por la rápida intervención de Ren, Nora y Yang que la taclearon al piso, Weiss activando uno de sus glyphs de gravedad bajo ella asi como Ruby y Blake que rápidamente la ataron dejándola como si fuera el capullo de una mariposa con solo su cabeza libre- SUELTENME AHORA MISMO SI SABEN LO QUE LES CONVIENE, DEBO PROTEGER A JAUNE DE CAER EN LAS GARRAS DE ESA VIBORA A QUIEN CONVERTIRE EN UN JUEGO DE BOLSO, CINTURON Y BOTAS... ¿ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO?-.

Todos se quedaron callados, con los gritos de una muy molesta campeona como único sonido de fondo.

\- Sabia que este dia llegaría tarde o temprano- comento finalmente Ren ante las presentes- solo esperemos que Pyrrha pueda tranquilizarse en los próximos minutos... aunque si no es asi creo que seria mejor dejarla asi por unas pocas horas-.

\- ¿Eso no seria mas peligroso?, estoy segura que ella estará mas que furiosa con nosotros por haberla atado de esa manera- exclamaba Weiss con algo de nerviosismo.

\- P-money de todas formas buscara patearnos el trasero después de que la soltemos- decía Yang sin preocupación haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

\- Creo que deberíamos terminar de ver el video- sugirió Ruby luego de un momento.

-.-.-.-

\- No... no puedo- fue la única respuesta del Arc ante una dolida chica.

\- ¿Pero porque?, ¿tan importante es esa ley?- pregunto con total tristeza al joven...

El cual estaba siendo estrujado por la cola de la chica nuevamente- no... no puedo... respirar- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras se escuchaba el sonido de algo crugiendo.

\- CA... CARIÑO-.

...

\- Lo lamento mucho cariño, por favor perdóname- pedia la joven mientras seguía llorando frente a el conforme lo checaba Smith.

\- No te preocupes por eso Miia, estoy bien- respondio el rubio con una sonrisa que alegro a la joven lamia _"gracias a Oum por el aura"._

\- Que raro, por lo que me comento Miia esperaba encontrarte con algunos huesos rotos o al menos dislocados... pero no encuentro ninguna señal de que algo asi haya pasado- comento bastante intrigada por eso.

El ciertamente no podia revelarles quien era en realidad, al menos no de momento- ¿Qué puedo decir?, me recupero rápido-.

 _"Demasiado rápido si me lo preguntan... creo que seria una buena idea venir a visitar al "sr. cariño" con mayor frecuencia de ahora en adelante"._ fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la pantalla se enegreciera.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué se oscureció la pantalla?- preguntaba la joven líder al ver el televisor aun encendido pero sin ningún canal o señal.

\- Parece ser que el video a terminado- comento el joven presente.

\- Si, y parece ser que no solo tambien podemos escuchar los pensamientos de esa mujer Smith, sino que ella ya comienza a sospechar de Jaune debido a su aura- expreso la unica faunus del grupo.

...

...

\- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto la rubia tras unos momentos.

\- Ver el siguiente video- decia la heredera mientras les mostraba su scroll y veian que efectivamente ya habia un nuevo video en este.

\- Ok, pero primero quiero ir al tocador. Toda la emocion de la mañana me ha impedido ir en todo este tiempo- decia la valkiria ya de pie y con rumbo a la habitación de su equipo.

\- Creo que seria una buena idea arreglarnos primero para la mañana y luego ver este nuevo video- sugirio Ruby a los presentes.

\- Me parece una buena idea- respondio el joven Len mientras caminaba hacia donde solia estar la puerta de la habitación cargando a una aun atada, pero ya mas calmada Pyrrha en sus brazos- volveremos en 15 minutos si no les importa- añadio solo para recibir las respuestas afirmativas del equipo RWBY.

A todo momento habia una duda en las mentes de los 7: ¿Quien ó que era lo que les mandaba esos videos en primer lugar?.

 **Mas de 7000 palabras, este es hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en una historia.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sin nada mas que decir de momento, espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden que leere cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi escritura.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen trabajo.**


	3. Cap 2: La primera cita de Jaune

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi obra y también a los que han dejado comentarios.**

 **Me alegra ver que mi fic esta teniendo buena aceptación, asi como también tomar en cuenta los reviews que han dejado. Puedo entender la preocupación de varios al respecto de hacer que Jaune haga básicamente lo mismo que Kimihito. Bueno, pueden respirar tranquilos ya que ese no era mi plan en ningún momento. Se perfectamente que Jaune y Kimihito son dos individuos que comparten varias similitudes, sin embargo ambos han tenido distintas experiencias y crecimientos que harán que el joven Arc se comience a desviar paulatinamente de la trama original de Monster Musume.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Asi como una pequeña sorpresa única al final del capitulo.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 2_**

Habían pasado los 15 minutos convenidos y las jóvenes integrantes del equipo RWBY, ya arregladas y vestidas con sus atuendos habituales se encontraban esperando el regreso de los 3 miembros restantes del equipo JNPR.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho mas ya que en ese momento habían llegado Ren y Nora también vestidos.

\- ¿Donde esta Pyrrha?- pregunto Ruby algo preocupada al notar la ausencia de la campeona.

\- Vendra en unos momentos, dijo que necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse y prometio evitar reaccionar de nuevo como lo hizo en ese momento- respondió el joven ante ellas.

\- No te ofendas Ren, ¿pero en serio le creiste?, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que trato de hacer hace unos minutos?- cuestiono la rubia.

\- No me ofendo Yang... La verdad es que yo tambien dudo mucho que pueda mantener esa promesa, por eso quiero que esten preparadas para cuando vuelva a perder el control-.

\- Pyrrha sabra lo que planeamos esta vez, dudo que podamos inmovilizarla igual de rapido que antes- comento la heredera con algo de nerviosismo recordando la furia de la pelirroja.

\- No se preocupen por eso... ya que esta vez trajimos algo que nos ayudara- contesto al momento en que mostraba lo que parecía un cilindro de carton similar a los usados para guardar planos.

\- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Blake al ver ese objeto.

\- Nuestra arma secreta contra Pyrrha- fue lo único que respondió al tiempo en que le entregaba el objeto mencionado a la joven líder- Ruby, en cuanto parezca que Pyrrha perderá el control de nuevo, ábrelo y desenróllalo frente a ella- ganando una afirmación de la joven frente a el.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre los detalles ya que en ese momento entro la joven campeona en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos y en sus manos ciertos objetos mencionados, o mas bien "pensados" por su rubio amigo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Yang

\- Lo son- respondio de manera firme la pelirroja- Son las revistas en las que penso Jaune- respondió mientras las mostraba de lado, revelando a los presentes que tan solo eran 3 los objetos mencionados.

\- Y... ¿ya las viste?- cuestiono nuevamente solo para recibir una negativa.

\- Aun no, por eso las traje para que todas juntas las veamos y descubramos porque Jaune creería que lo despreciaríamos por tenerlas- contesto conforme las colocaba en el suelo y formaban un circulo para verlas mejor, siendo la portada de la revista de arriba lo primero que llamo su atención.

En ella se podia apreciar a 2 chicas abrazadas de manera intima, con rostros sonrientes hacia el posible lector mientras guiñaban un ojo al tiempo en que sus pechos se presionaban entre si dando una imagen bastante erotica.

La primera chica poseía largo y llamativo cabello rojo amarrado en una voluminosa cola de caballo asi como tener llamativos ojos verde esmeralda. Vistiendo un corset ceñido a su atletico pero escultural cuerpo y con unas diminutas pantis que apenas la cubrían en conjunto con guantes y medias de seda hasta sus antebrazos y muslos respectivamente. Todo ese atuendo poseyendo una combinación de colores rojo, negro y dorado dando una imagen bastante sugerente.

Un curioso juego de cuernos negros sobre su cabeza, alas negras de murcielago en su espalda y una larga cola negra terminando en corazon completaban su atuendo **[imaginen a Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail con ojos verdes].**

La segunda chica tenia largo cabello blanco como la nieve sujeto con una delgada cola de caballo lateral derecha a su cabeza asi como poseer hermosos ojos azul cielo. Usando al igual que su compañera un corset ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual a pesar de no igualar a su pelirroja acompañante no dejaba de ser seductor. Pantis, guantes y medias idénticas a su amiga solo que con los colores azul, blanco y plateado de forma predominante.

Un adorno de halo dorado sobre su cabeza y un par de alas de blancas plumas daban el toque final a su conjunto **[imaginen a Lisanna Strauss también de Fairy Tail con su cabello mas largo].**

El pie de pagina tampoco ayudaba: ¿Calor o frio?, ¿Flame Devil o Snow Angel?, ¿Qué eliges?

Solo podían ver entre esa imagen y las chicas a las cuales esas modelos se parecían demasiado solo para apreciar como ambas estaban en completo silencio y con sus rostros completamente rojos.

Pero por razones muy distintas.

 _"Si Arc saco el ridículo sobrenombre con el que me llama de esta revista, voy a castrarlo"_ pensaba con furia silenciosa la joven Schnee al ver a su supuesta doppelganger vestida de esa manera.

 _"¿Me pregunto si puedo encontrar esa clase de lencería en Vale?"_ era el único pensamiento de la joven Nikos mientras una nueva imagen mental se formaba en su cabeza, de ella utilizando ese mismo conjunto frente a su sonrojado compañero para seducirlo y cumplir su obvia fantasia con ella.

¿Qué otra explicación había para que tuviera esa revista en primer lugar que el hecho de que el la deseara en secreto?.

 _-_ Creo... que seria mejor ver de una vez el nuevo video- dijo Ruby tras unos instantes y algo temerosa de la posible reacción violenta de ambas.

Dejando las revistas de lado y asegurarse de que ambas chicas se calmaran lo suficiente, Ruby decidio conectar su Scroll a la pantalla al tiempo en que comenzaba el nuevo video.

 _-.-.-.-_

 _-_ ~Es una cita~, ~una cita~, ~estamos en una cita~- cantaba una alegre Miia vestida con un conjunto de camisa, chaqueta y falda asi como usar un gorro estilo boina en su cabeza conforme seguía avanzando por la calle junto al rubio, el cual usaba una camisa blanca a juego con pantalones de mezclilla azules y chaqueta abierta verde- ~estoy en una cita con mi cariño~, ~en una cita~-.

 _-.-.-.-_

 _"Oh no"_ era lo único en lo que pensaban 6 de los jóvenes presentes mientras volteaban a ver a su 7th compañera con preocupación.

\- Calmada, debo mantenerme calmada- era lo unico que decia la pelirroja como un mantra mientras su ojo derecho mostraba un tick nervioso y sujetaba con fuerza el extremo de su falda de combate.

\- Mantén preparada el arma secreta a todo momento Ruby, creo que la necesitaremos mas pronto de lo que imaginaba- le susurro Len a la joven líder solo para recibir una leve afirmación como respuesta.

-.-.-.-

Jaune no la escuchaba, ni siquiera le prestaba atención debido a todo el caos que había dentro de su mente. _"Ok Jaune, respira, relájate y trata de encontrar una respuesta lógica al hecho de que estas en otro mundo distinto al que conoces... no se me ocurre nada"_ pensaba con resignación tratando de buscar una posible respuesta al hecho de que había despertado en un mundo donde no existían los Grimm, y en lugar de faunus existían los seres denominados liminals.

Aun ante la falta de respuestas, Jaune había decidido que lo mejor que podia hacer de momento era no revelar la verdad sobre quien era el realmente. Habia visto suficientes películas y leído suficientes comics de ciencia ficción para saber que de hacerlo su futuro se reduciría a estar encerrado de por vida en un manicomio o ser diseccionado en una tabla de operaciones para descubrir los "secretos" que podría poseer su cuerpo.

...

...

 _" ¿Aun asi como fue que acabe haciendo esto de todos modos?_ se cuestiono una vez mas solo para recordar los hechos ocurridos en "su" casa hace unas horas.

 _Flashback._

\- Integración a la sociedad humana- decía la Srta. Smith sentada frente a el y con una libreta a la mano.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿TAMBIEN PODEMOS VER SUS RECUERDOS?- una vez mas Ruby resumía con un grito de sorpresa lo que todos pensaban.

 _"Esto no terminara nada bien para Jaune"_ pensaba una vez mas el único hombre del grupo sintiendo pena por su amigo.

-.-.-.-

\- Las familias anfitrionas no pueden solo dejar abandonados a sus invitados. es por eso que para acostumbrar a los liminals a la sociedad humana necesitan hacer toda clase de cosas juntos todos los días y estar presentes para apoyarlos... Básicamente solo tienes que pasar tiempo con ella- comentaba a la vez que tomaba con su mano libre una taza de café.

\- Eh, no soy muy experto en esto, ¿pero no se supone que ese es su trabajo como coordinadora?- cuestiono el rubio con algo de nerviosismo al escuchar lo que supuestamente tenia que hacer.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada- respondió de manera simple mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿En serio?- cuestiono Blake al escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Y yo que pensaba que Yang era la única que no conocía el concepto de responsabilidad- decía la joven heredera mientras seguía observando a la mujer en pantalla.

\- Hey, eso no es cierto, yo soy responsable- contesto la mencionada cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me conto papa que hiciste en ese club en Vale hace varios meses?, ¿o como me abandonaste en el primer día de la academia?- cuestiono Ruby.

\- ¿O como siempre tengo que despertarte durante las clases del profesor Port?- añadió Blake.

\- ¿O como tenemos que recordarte de hacer los ensayos para las clases del pro... digo, del doctor Oobleck?- decía Weiss corrigiendo lo ultimo recordando levemente como el mencionado doctor quería que lo nombraran por su titulo.

\- Ok, ok, lo entiendo- decía la rubia al tiempo en que desviaba la mirada de ellas- no tenían que decir todas esas cosas saben-.

El resto del equipo JNPR solo veía esa interacción con una sonrisa pero también con algo de nostalgia ya que ellos también hacían lo mismo por su líder en varias ocasiones.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh, y no te atrevas a llevarla a un love hotel, ¿esta bien?- comento con una leve sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados, que había hecho de alguna manera que el sintiera un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué es un love hotel?- cuestiono de manera inocente la joven líder haciendo que los presentes desviaran la mirada.

\- Smith- gruño Yang ante las palabras dichas por la mujer pelinegra y que hacían peligrar la inocencia de su hermana.

-.-.-.-

 _Flashback terminado._

 _"Si no lo supiera mejor diría que la Srta. Smith me esta haciendo hacer todo el trabajo a mi"_ pensaba el joven Arc cruzado de brazos antes de relajarse y sonreír levemente _"bueno, al menos tuvo la decencia de darme dinero para cuidar de Miia... y también a mi de paso"_ añadió recordando como justo antes de salir con la joven lamia encontró un sobre con su nombre en la mesa de la cocina, y al abrirlo descubrió que eran los documentos de una cuenta de banco a su nombre junto con una tarjeta de debito y una nota.

-*Recibiras una generosa compensación monetaria semanalmente que te ayudara con los gastos que se generen en tu nuevo hogar, solo tienes que administrarte bien con lo que compras y estaras bien*-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Sucede algo Weiss?- pregunto la joven Rose a su mejor amiga al verla con su rostro concentrado.

\- No creo que haya sido esa mujer quien abriera esa cuenta bancaria para Arc- respondió a la líder de su equipo olvidando de momento el enojo que sentía por el rubio y sus revistas- después de todo acabamos de comprobar que ella no es exactamente un modelo ejemplar de responsabilidad-.

\- Si no fue ella, ¿Quién crees que haya sido entonces?- cuestiono Ren tras escuchar esa idea.

\- Oh, yo se, yo se. Tal vez la luz secuestradora decidió abrir una cuenta bancaria para nuestro líder sintiéndose mal por haberlo dejado en ese otro mundo sin nada excepto su mameluco- contesto Nora ante un callado grupo.

\- Por mas raro que eso suene, la verdad no suena tan descabellado- dijo Blake finalmente tras escuchar la teoría de la pelinaranja y considerando todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento.

-.-.-.-

\- Cariño, ¿estas listo para iniciar nuestra cita?- pregunto la mitad serpiente con felicidad.

Jaune, aun sumido en sus propios pensamientos no había escuchado lo que le preguntaba, así que respondió de la única manera en que sabia que no la decepcionaría si mostraba que no le había prestado atención.

\- Si, como tu digas Miia- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la cola de la lamia lo sujeto por la cintura y termino siendo arrastrado por una muy emocionada chica que se movía a gran velocidad por la calle- entonces vamos cariño, nuestra cita nos aguarda- exclamo emocionada haciendo que el joven Arc finalmente reaccionara a lo que había accedido.

 _"Bueno, puede que sea divertido"_ pensó con leve resignación aceptando su situación.

Primero fueron a un restaurante, donde la joven pidió toda clase de platillos de carne ante la mirada de un sorprendido chico.

Después de eso Miia demostró la enorme habilidad que poseía en las maquinas de premios al ganar una enorme cantidad de peluches que Jaune termino cargando... aunque al final ella tan solo estaba interesada en uno con forma de serpiente, por lo cual decidieron regalar el resto a un grupo de niños que esperaban tras ellos su turno.

Posteriormente y por petición del rubio entraron en una tienda donde el tuvo su primer contacto con algo que había llamado su atención enormemente: series de manga, y al ver la enorme selección que tenían procedió a comprar algunos de los volúmenes mas populares del momento.

Finalmente se tomaron varias fotos en una cabina fotográfica para recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos... a pesar de que el casi terminara con las costillas aplastadas cuando ella decidió mostrar una vez mas su cariño por el.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué Oum?, ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?, ¿Qué clase de crimen imperdonable cometí para recibir tan horrible y despiadado castigo?- expresaba la pelirroja sentada en el suelo abrasando sus piernas con un aura deprimente rodeándola y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice conforme su ilusión de ser la primera cita del joven Arc se hacia añicos en su mente.

Los presentes solo podían ver a su amiga triste, inseguros de que decir ya que existía el riesgo de decir algo que pudiera lastimarla mas de lo que ya se encontraba.

-.-.-.-

\- Ahh, esto es tan divertido- exclamaba la chica completamente feliz abrazando su peluche- yo pensaba que Japón era un lugar muy formal, pero en realidad hay muchas cosas divertidas que uno puede hacer-.

 _"La verdad es que solo puedo confiar en tu palabra cuando se trata de este país Miia, pero tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo"_ pensaba Jaune sujetando la bolsa con sus nuevas revistas. Tal vez no eran los comics de X-ray y Vav que el acostumbraba leer, pero se veían bastante interesantes.

\- Aunque puede ser un poco difícil hacer todo lo que quisiera con muchas cosas diseñadas solo para humanos- comento mientras su rostro mostraba un aire de melancolía- en serio quería intentar el karaoke-.

\- Bueno, en ocasiones no podemos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos- trato de reconfortarla para hacerla sentir mejor. Habían intentado entrar a un local donde ella pudiera hacer esa actividad... por desgracia no pudieron llevarlo a cabo debido a que el dueño del lugar les explico que las habitaciones eran demasiado pequeñas para una liminal con un cuerpo tan grande como Miia.

Era obvio que a pesar de que estuviera en vigor la ley de intercambio cultural, aun había lugares que aun no se acondicionaban para las nuevas especies que ahora se encontraban en ese país.

\- Mira cariño, esa tienda atiende a toda clase de especies- exclamo repentinamente ella señalando el letrero fuera de un local.

El tan solo pudo verlo levemente conforme la lamia lo jalaba para poder entrar pero al mismo tiempo percatándose de que clase de tienda era.

Una tienda de lencería femenina.

-.-.-.-

\- Y aquí comienzan las escenas subidas de tono- exclamo Yang preparando sus manos para proteger los ojos inocentes de su hermana en cualquier instante.

\- Francamente lo ultimo que quiero ver es a Arc en otra de esas situaciones desvergonzadas como en el video anterior- comento Weiss con algo de molestia y desviando la mirada para que no notaran el leve sonrojo en su rostro al recordar esa escena.

 _"A mi no me molestaría ver algo asi de nuevo, es casi como si estuviera observando un libro audiovisual de Ninjas del Amor"_ pensaba Blake con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

\- Esa bruja... esa bruja rastrera robo mi plan para seducir a Jaune- susurraba Pyrrha ya mas recuperada de su colapso mental.

-.-.-.-

El tan solo suspiro antes de observar a su acompañante con tranquilidad- de acuerdo Miia, entremos y busquemos algo que te guste- dijo ante una feliz pelirosa que comenzó a preguntar a una de las empleadas si tenían algo para lamias.

Crecer con 8 mujeres en tu familia hacia inevitable la probabilidad de ser arrastrado por alguna de ellas para actuar como mula de carga en alguno de sus frenesís de compras, incluyendo por supuesto ropa interior.

-.-.-.-

\- Una vez mas, eso lo explica todo- comentaron Yang y Nora tras escuchar eso.

-.-.-.-

 _"Pero una cosa es acompañar a tu mama y hermanas, y otra muy distinta a una chica que dice tener sentimientos por ti"_ fue el pensamiento traicionero que casi hace que perdiera la mascara de confianza que ocultaba el nerviosismo que en verdad sentía al recordar el incidente sucedido en el piso de la cocina.

Tratando de mantenerse relajado y observando levemente a la joven tarareando para si mientras observaba un exhibidor de sostenes, decidió distraer su mente mirando a su alrededor... el problema era que solamente veía maniquíes que exhibían sostenes y pan...

Detuvo levemente su mirada en un maniquí con pantis color rosa antes de voltear su mirada hacia a su acompañante...

O mas específicamente a su retaguardia.

- _¿Exactamente como es que ella puede usar pantis?-_ se preguntaba bastante confundido el ojiazul.

-.-.-.-

\- No es una pregunta tonta Weiss, es una pregunta tan valida como la del inodoro- dijo la joven con capa saltando a defender a su amigo rubio una vez mas... solo para recibir una negativa de la peliblanca.

\- No tienes que preocuparte sobre eso Ruby, la verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad en como es que podría ponérselas para empezar- reconoció la heredera ante su sorprendida líder... aunque aun consideraba la pregunta pasada sobre el inodoro como inapropiada.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta reina de hielo, es decir, ella ni siquiera tiene piernas para empezar... y no es que sea algo malo- comentaba la rubia con su mano en el mentón.

\- Tal vez sean de diseño especial, ¿algún tipo de corte que se ajusta a sus caderas únicamente?- sugirió la joven faunus recordando levemente los días de su infancia en Menagerie donde acompañaba a su madre a comprar ropa, y ver en ocasiones la ropa interior especial que tenían que utilizar los faunus cuya característica animal era poseer cola.

\- Tal vez ella no usa, ¿y si le gusta en realidad andar al natural?- cuestiono la pelinaranja aportando otra de sus ideas.

\- Si ese es el caso mas le vale no levantar su falda frente a Jaune- respondió la campeona aun reprimiendo su molestia.

 _" De acuerdo, esto es incomodo"_ pensaba el único hombre de la habitación al escuchar a sus amigas hablar sobre ese tema.

-.-.-.-

\- Dime cariño. ¿Cuál te parece mejor?- escucho a Miia preguntar solo para observarla con dos sostenes en cada mano: Uno blanco y el otro negro.

\- El negro- fue su única respuesta antes de desviar su mirada nuevamente.

Una vez mas crecer con 8 mujeres ayudaba a lidiar con esa clase de situaciones con mayor facilidad.

\- Bu... bueno, ¿gracias?- agradeció algo indecisa _"eres malo cariño, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de bajar mi blusa para mostrarte mis pechos ya que yo no uso sostén"_ pensó con un leve puchero ante la oportunidad perdida de poder intentar seducir a su cariño una vez mas con su belleza.

...

...

 _"Pero tal vez pueda remediar eso"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa al ver los vestidores.

 _-.-.-.-_

\- LO SABIA, ESA VIBORA TRATA DE SEDUCIR A MI JAUNE- grito furiosa la pelirroja ante esa confesión.

\- Pyrrha, conserva la calma por favor- trataba de razonar Ren con ella.

\- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESA BRUJA ESTA HACIENDO LO QUE YO QUIERO HACER CON EL?- exclamo ante los sorprendidos jóvenes- oh por favor, como si no supieran lo que siento por el, y especialmente lo que quiero hacer con el-.

\- Lo sabemos Pyrrha, es solo que deberías mostrar un poco de autocontrol, eso es todo- era Weiss esta vez quien hablaba tratando de calmar a la campeona.

\- Es cierto P-money, no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda que chico vomito ya enfrento una situación similar antes y pudo escapar- comentaba Yang con la misma esperanza que la heredera.

Tan solo escucho a las 2 conforme respiraba para calmarse y tranquilizarse, aceptando parcialmente que había razón en sus palabras.

A todo momento Ruby tenia lista el arma secreta lista para usarse.

-.-.-.-

Con gran velocidad ella enrollo su cola alrededor del cuello del insospechado rubio el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras era arrastrado a uno de los vestidores junto a ella.

\- Miia, ¿que estas haciendo y porque me arrastras contigo?- cuestionaba Jaune tras ser liberado.

\- La Srta. Smith dijo que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no es asi?- comento de espaldas al joven al tiempo en que se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- Me dijiste que el negro se me veria mejor, por eso quisiera que me vieras modelarlo para ti ya que lo que en verdad deseo es que tu me quieras aun mas- termino de decir ante un muy sonrojado rubio que solo podia ver frente a el a la joven que una vez mas le mostraba sus grandes pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear levemente al tiempo en que su cola levantaba la parte delantera de su falda.

-.-.-.-

 _"NO ES JUSTO"_ pensaban a la vez la campeona y la heredera, aunque por razones muy distintas.

\- Yang, deja de hacer esto- exclamaba la joven líder con algo de molestia al ser bloqueada su vista nuevamente por las manos de su hermana.

\- Ya le lo he dicho Ruby, eres aun muy pequeña para ver estas cosas-.

\- No soy pequeña, tomo leche todos los dias- exclamo la ojiplata con un leve puchero.

\- Como dije, pequeña y adorable-.

-.-.-.-

Eso fue demasiado para el joven Arc que de inmediato salió de el vestidor en pánico- EL NEGRO TE QUEDARA MUY BIEN, CREEME... Y ADEMAS NO CREO QUE A ESTO SE REFIRIERA LA SRTA. SMITH CON HACER COSAS JUNTOS- grito ya fuera y recuperando el aliento, solo para sentir algo raro que sujetaba en su mano, y al abrir su palma observo un extraño triangulo blanco con encaje y un pequeño listón.

\- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿y de donde lo saque?- se cuestionaba conforme lo examinaba y notaba cosas como el hecho de que se sentía como si fuera silicon y que la parte trasera se sentía pegajosa al igual que extrañamente cálida.

\- ¿Ca... cariño?- escucho tras el solo para ver a la joven lamia... o mas específicamente su rostro mientras se ocultaba tras la cortina del vestidor y lo miraba con timidez- umm, siento haberte arrastrado conmigo al vestidor... asi que, ¿podrias devolverme mis pantis por favor?-.

Jaune solo se quedo allí, con las ahora identificadas pantis aun en sus manos en shock al escuchar esa revelación.

\- CARIÑO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO- grito apenada quitándole rápidamente el objeto mencionado y cerrando de nuevo las cortinas.

\- ¿Esas... esas eran sus pantis?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarse a si mismo, ganándose un grito de "idiota" de la avergonzada chica.

-.-.-.-

\- Les dije que eran de corte especial- decía la joven faunus tras esa revelación.

\- Eso mas que pantis parecían una servilleta doblada- dijo la rubia con cierto asombro al igual que varios de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

\- Sabes cariño, solo un pervertido robaría las pantis de una chica- decía la pelirosa conforme seguían avanzando por la calle junto a el.

\- Ya te dije que lo lamento, sin mencionar que ni siquiera sabia que eran tus pantis- respondió el rubio aun apenado por ese momento.

\- Además, si tenias tanta curiosidad, solo tenias que haberme pedido que te las mostrara- añadió Miia causando que el se sonrojara.

Ese momento incomodo fue roto por la aparición de una pareja que doblaba la esquina y que pudo ver a la lamia.

Desgraciadamente solo para reemplazarlo con otro momento mucho mas incomodo.

\- No jodas, ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?- comento la mujer burlándose de la apariencia de la joven.

\- Oh por dios, eso luce tan raro y asqueroso- añadió el hombre a la vez que el y su pareja reían con mas fuerza.

-.-.-.-

\- Vamos líder, no dejes que esos dos se sigan burlando de ella, rómpeles las piernas para que aprendan- animaba Nora al ver la escena.

\- Nora, temo que eso únicamente metería en problemas a Jaune- comento su compañero haciendo que ella decayera levemente.

\- No importa en que mundo sea, la discriminación y el racismo siempre existirán- comento Blake con tristeza al darse cuenta de que el mundo que veía no era la utopia perfecta que ella soñaba.

\- Tristemente asi es, siempre habrá individuos que verán en menos a otros basados en sus creencias y/o apariencias- dijo Weiss concordando con su amiga

Todos los presentes escucharon esas palabras y aun a su pesar admitían que eran verdad... y no tenían que ir muy lejos para identificar a personas en su propio mundo con esa clase de mentalidad.

Solo tenían que recordar al equipo CRDL y sus burlas contra los estudiantes faunus, especialmente hacia Velvet.

-.-.-.-

Esas burlas hicieron que ella perdiera su paciencia y soltara un potente coletazo contra sus ofensores... Solo para que Jaune saltara frente al ataque bloqueándolo y deteniéndolo usando ambos brazos frente a el como escudo.

-.-.-.-

...

...

\- ¿Fui la única que pensó que Jaune recibiría ese coletazo de lleno en la cara?- pregunto Ruby tras unos segundos de silencio ganándose negativas de sus también asombrados amigos- eso es lo que pensé-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ca... cariño?, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntaba con preocupación al joven frente a ella, el cual se encontraba frotando levemente sus antebrazos tras el golpe bloqueado.

 _"No voy a mentir, eso se sintió como si hubiera intentado detener un golpe del mazo de Cardin"_ pensaba aun adolorido antes de ver a la joven- Miia, hay algo muy importante que me dijo la Srta. Smith acerca de lo que intentaste hacer-.

 _Flashback._

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te comente de las leyes que castigan a los humanos que lastimen a los liminals?, bueno, también funcionan a la inversa, los liminals que ataquen a los humanos también serán castigados- explicaba la coordinadora seriamente frente a el sentada en el comedor de la casa con una taza de café en su mano- nuestra meta es una coexistencia pacifica entre humanos y liminals, pero por desgracia aun no hemos podido llegar a ese momento-.

\- Aun hay muchas areas de controversia, asi como una desconfianza aun existente hacia las especies no-humanas. En el caso de Miia, su especie recibe muchas criticas debido a sus drásticas diferencias en comparación con los humanos- añadió mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

\- Es por eso que si ella fuera a atacar a una persona con pleno conocimiento de sus acciones tendríamos que deportarla de vuelta a su comunidad-.

\- Por ese motivo solo tengo una cosa que decir- dijo al tiempo en que bajaba sus lentes y lo veía directamente- cuida muy bien de ella... cariño- añadió lo ultimo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

 _Fin flashback._

Un repentino flash a sus espaldas les hizo darse cuenta de que varias personas se habían reunido a su alrededor para observar la situación... o mas específicamente para observar a la joven lamia conforme tomaban fotos con sus celulares y murmuraban entre si, haciendo que la mencionada comenzara a sentirse bastante incomoda por esa clase de atención recibida.

Jaune se dio cuenta de eso, por lo cual trato de razonar con los presentes- disculpen, ¿podrían dejar de tomar fotos por favor?, eso es bastante grosero- por desgracia sus palabras caían en oídos sordos ya que las personas seguían tomando mas fotografías.

\- Cariño, ¿podemos ir a un lugar mas privado?- pregunto la pelirosa tratando de cubrirse de la atención no deseada.

\- Me parece buena idea- exclamo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y se alejaban de el lugar aun con miradas siguiéndolos- estamos muy retirados de la casa y no creo que sea buena idea entrar a un local abierto- murmuraba para si el rubio buscando con la mirada un lugar con privacidad donde pudieran relajarse solo para detenerse en seco frente a un edificio.

\- Tiene que ser una broma- se dijo incrédulo al ver el único lugar frente a ellos con esas características.

Un love hotel.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Pyrrha?, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ren a su compañera al ver su rostro ensombrecido y con claros signos de molestia... que increíblemente no iban dirigidos hacia la joven en el video.

\- ¿Es que acaso no pueden respetar sus deseos de poder tener algo de privacidad o al menos tener el sentido común de que no a todos les gusta esa clase de atención?, ¿Qué sentirían ustedes si alguien los estuviera grabando sin su consentimiento y en un momento muy especial?- decía para si misma en voz alta ganándose varias miradas confusas de varios de los jóvenes... excepto.

\- ¿Acaso ella pidió ser grabada?, ¿o al menos tuvieron la cortesía de pedirle una foto?, como pueden ser tan insensibles para hacer algo como eso- expresaba Weiss también con molestia.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta del verdadero motivo tras sus reacciones: ambas eran figuras reconocidas en Remnant. Weiss como la futura heredera de la Schnee Dust Company y Pyrrha como la 4 veces campeona del torneo de Mistral. Con esa clase de reconocimiento tras ellas era obvio que siempre hubiera uno que otro paparazzi listo para fotografiarlas en cualquier momento y sin su consentimiento.

...

...

Al menos estaban tranquilos de que la pelirroja no mostrara esa hostilidad hacia la liminal... de momento.

-.-.-.-

Jaune se encontraba en una de las habitaciones sentado al borde de la cama, mientras esperaba que la joven saliera de la ducha que insistió en tomar. Pensando una y otra vez en como terminaron en ese lugar.

 _" De acuerdo Jaune, piensa esto de manera racional y lógica: No podíamos estar en la calle mucho tiempo, especialmente con la forma en que veían a Miia, sin mencionar el hecho de que la casa todavía esta a varios bloques de aquí... eso creo"_ pensó eso ultimo con algo de preocupación ya que aun desconocía muchas cosas, entre ellas recordar perfectamente donde se ubicaba su "casa". _"aun asi como fue que acabamos ocultándonos en el sitio del que me advirtió la Srta. Smith"_ añadió con nerviosismo imaginando los problemas que podrían ocurrir si llegaba a averiguarlo.

No era tonto, sabia perfectamente lo que las parejas hacían cuando venían a esta clase de hoteles. Su propio padre se lo revelo poco después de cumplir los 13 años luego de observar que comenzaba a mostrar interés en las amigas de sus hermanas.

La platica, ese momento vergonzoso en la vida de todo adolescente en que sus padres les explican los cambios que ocurren con ellos... pero su padre pudo haber sido un poco mas comprensivo o tal vez menos grafico a la hora de tener la charla con el. No solo fue el quien le dio las revistas que aun conserva en su colchón, sino que también le conto las "aventuras de faldas" que tuvo en su juventud donde describió todo, y por todo se refería a TODAS las cosas que había hecho en la intimidad con las distintas chicas y mujeres en turno: loli o milf, humana o faunus, una o varias a la vez, no dejo nada fuera de la platica.

La peor parte es que su querida madre. La mujer a la que veía como un gran modelo femenino había participado en al menos 1/3 de las historias... No pudo verla a los ojos sin sonrojarse por al menos 3 meses.

Luego de esa tortura de 4 horas, su padre termino con el tema sobre los hombres Arc y su... bueno, solo digamos que también destacaban en otro campo de batalla y que Crocea Mors no era la única "espada" que era considerada un legado familiar.

...

...

En eso ultimo le daba la razón por completo.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yang, la cual tenia un leve sonrojo al escuchar sobre la clase de padre que poseía su rubio amigo, asi como también de que su comentario anterior acerca de la espada en sus pantalones aparentemente era verdad.

\- ¿Eso... algo como eso es posible?- preguntaba la joven líder tratando de cubrir su sonrojado rostro con su capa. A pesar de su inocencia, ella sabia cosas básicas acerca de las relaciones, asi como las principales diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.

\- Jaune posee una gran cantidad de aura. Bajo esa idea y con el hecho de que entre mas aura posea un individuo mas tiempo puede permanecer en combate no seria tan descabellado asumir que eso también se podría traducir a su resistencia y duración en la intimidad- explico Blake en una condición similar a su rubia compañera.

\- No dudo ni por un momento acerca de que Jaune también posea los atributos de los hombres de su familia- exclamo Pyrrha también sonrojada, principalmente porque en su mente podia verse a si misma teniendo esa clase de "batalla" con su rubio compañero una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué clase de familia es la que tiene Arc?- cuestionaba Weiss en una condición idéntica a su líder al escuchar esa información.

-.-.-.-

~fiu~ fue el sonido que saco al joven de sus pensamientos indicándole que la joven había terminado con su ducha, solo para desviar la mirada apenado ya que ella estaba usando únicamente una bata de baño que hacia resaltar su busto parcialmente cubierto conforme aun seguía secando su cabello- el baño de este lugar no se puede comparar con el de la casa, pero aun asi fue una ducha refrescante- exclamo con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que te sientas mejor Miia- comentaba el rubio aun con su vista en otro punto.

\- Si, este lugar es muy relajante- respondio la joven- se supone que es un hotel, ¿cierto?, si es asi no me molestaría pasar la noche aquí-.

\- Eso no sera necesario, solo estamos de paso-.

\- ¿Pero no son para eso los hoteles?. Si no es asi, ¿entonces que vienen a hacer las personas aquí?- pregunto con inocencia.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que...- trataba de responder su acompañante, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que miro con horror como tomaba un paquete de condones del buro de la cama- por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿acaso es goma de mascar?-.

\- Miia, deja eso donde estaba y no lo toques de nuevo- exclamo nervioso mientras ella dejaba dichos objetos donde los encontró.

Tras eso la pelirosa tan solo se sento en la cama al lado del joven Arc a la vez en que se sumían en un momento de silencio.

\- Creo que los humanos en verdad no nos quieren y nos temen, ¿cierto?- exclamo la joven tras unos momentos rompiendo el silencio- creo que solo son buenos con nosotros porque la ley se los ordena- añadió antes de bajar la mirada y dar un ultimo pensamiento- tal vez es posible que tu también estés siendo bueno conmigo para no ser arrestado... ¿o tal vez es porque en realidad me tienes miedo?- termino de decir ante un sorprendido joven, que solo podia escuchar las dudas que atormentaban a la normalmente energética y alegre lamia.

\- Miia, te aseguro que eso no es...- trato de responder Jaune solo para quedarse mudo al ver como la joven bajaba su bata de baño revelando su escultural cuerpo ante el sonrojado rubio.

-.-.-.-

\- No... no... no...- repetia la pelirroja en voz baja y con una mirada de muerte al ver ese tipo de escenas de nuevo.

...

...

Escenas en las que ella desafortunadamente no era la protagonista femenina.

Los otros 7 jóvenes comenzaban a prepararse mentalmente, listos y rogando a Oum tener la fuerza para contener a Pyrrha.

-.-.-.-

\- Cariño, quiero que sepas que no hay ninguna razón para que estes asustado, ¿de acuerdo?- comento con suavidad al tiempo en que se recostaba en la cama con un rostro de ojos vidriosos- estoy completamente indefensa, y si fueras a lastimarme o atacarme no haría nada para evitarlo- exclamo antes de enfocar su mirada en el joven y verlo con tristeza- ¿Aun sigues... asustado de mi... cariño?-.

Jaune tan solo podia sentir tristeza por la joven que gracias a unos cretinos peores que Cardin ahora pensaba que era odiada y temida. Si era sincero eso le recordaba mucho a las cosas que sucedían en Remnant con respecto a la discriminación hacia los faunus y las acciones del White Fang.

Era cierto que el no sabia muchas cosas de conocimiento comun como el aura y el White Fang, pero despues de ver unos pocos reportes sobre el grupo en la biblioteca podia decir con sinceridad que en verdad le dolia ver que la alguna vez pacifica organización hubiera recurrido a la violencia y el terror para hacer que sus voces fueran escuchadas. Por desgracia sus voces ahora solo gritaban furia y odio que no solo dañaba a los humanos, sino también a los faunus que no tenian nada que ver con ellos, y que sin embargo ahora sufrian mayor discriminación y desprecio por las acciones del alguna vez pacifico grupo.

-.-.-.-

\- Tristemente estoy de acuerdo con Jaune, el White Fang cambio para mal y ahora lo único que hacen es causar dolor tanto a humanos como a faunus que no comparten sus ideas- dijo Blake con tristeza, pero aceptando la realidad de lo que hacían tras el incidente de monte Gleen y la brecha.

\- Se que logramos que arrestaran a Torchwick, pero el White Fang sigue allí afuera y desgraciadamente no sabemos lo que podrían planear después- exclamo la heredera con seriedad.

Tras unos momentos de silencio fue Yang quien decidió hablar- no pensemos es esas cosas por el momento y mejor concentrémonos en lo que podría pasar con chico vomito- logrando que enfocaran su atención en la pantalla una vez mas.

-.-.-.-

\- Miia- comenzó a decir el rubio conforme se acercaba a ella, solo para escuchar un leve toque en la puerta...

Antes de que esta explotara con parte del muro creando un enorme agujero por donde comenzaron a entrar un escuadrón SWAT fuertemente armado y al frente una claramente mujer con cubrebocas y gafas oscuras apuntándoles con un arma- DETENTE AHI, ESTE ES EL ESCUADRON DE SEGURIDAD DEL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL- exclamo la mujer ante unos jóvenes en shock al tiempo en que Miia se cubría instintivamente con una sabana- DE ACUERDO A NUESTRA INFORMACION, UN HUMANO MASCULINO TRAJO A UNA LAMIA FEMENINA A ESTE LUGAR CON PROPOSITOS OBSENOS. DE ACUERDO A LA LEY DE INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL ENTRE ESPECIES QUE ESTIPULA...- decía antes de guardar silencio y comenzar a quitarse el cubrebocas y levantar sus lentes- bueno, ¿si no es nuestro cariñito?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto para su sorpresa la ahora revelada mujer, que no era otra que...

\- ¿SRTA. SMITH?- gritaron ambos con completa sorpresa.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Viste eso Renny?, ¿Por qué no podemos entrar a los lugares de esa forma?, eso seria genial- decía Nora claramente emocionada tras ver esa clase de entrada.

\- Eso es contra la ley Nora- respondió de manera neutra su mejor amigo.

\- Pero ellos lo hicieron-.

\- Porque ellos son la ley-.

\- Bueno eso no es justo- contesto cruzada de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero.

-.-.-.-

\- Uh, ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?- pregunto Jaune tras unos momentos de superar el shock inicial.

\- No deberías de subestimar nuestra habilidad de reunir información... aunque realmente solo usamos Twitter- comento con una leve risa.

Jaune procedió a explicar la razón por la que estaban en ese hotel para empezar, ganándose la simpatía de la coordinadora- tratar de ocultarse de miradas indiscretas en este lugar, sabes que por este tipo de cosas surgen los malos entendidos, ¿cierto?- pregunto lo ultimo ganándose una afirmación del joven antes de salir por donde solia estar la puerta.

\- ¿Cariño?- escucho tras el solo para ver a la pelirosa ya vestida- con respecto a lo que ibas a decirme, yo...- no pudo terminar ya que la coordinadora apareció rápidamente por donde había salido antes- oh cierto, ¿ que dicen si les doy un aventón a casa?- pregunto animada solo para ver a ambos mirar en direcciones opuestas- ¿sucede algo?-.

\- Nada, todo esta bien- contesto Miia mientras salían.

Solo para encontrarse con la misma pareja de antes.

-.-.-.-

\- No de nuevo esas personas, ¿es que acaso no han causado suficientes problemas ya?- comento con molestia la joven faunus al verlos aparecer nuevamente.

\- Tal vez esta vez sea diferente, después de todo ahora esta presente Smith- exclamo la líder con esperanza de que no se repitiera lo de antes.

\- Eso espero Ruby, eso espero- comento su hermana.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ya viste eso?, es la chica serpiente de antes- exclamo el hombre al ver a la lamia.

\- ¿Queee?, ewww, no otra vez- dijo la mujer con burla.

\- ¿En serio puedes hacérselo?, es decir, ¿para empezar tiene vagina?-.

\- Que asco-.

\- Oigan ustedes dos- comenzó a decir la pelinegra antes de percatarse de la joven junto a ella.

Miia solo escuchaba eso con algunas lagrimas formándose a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

\- Oye Miia- exclamo para razonar con ella y evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir...

Solo para ser sorprendidas por la imagen del rubio soltando un potente puñetazo en el rostro del sujeto con tal fuerza que no solo lo lanzo contra un muro junto a su acompañante que estaba tras el, sino que también agrieto levemente dicho muro en el acto.

Solo podían observarlo sorprendidas, con una mirada seria en su rostro conforme avanzaba calmadamente hacia la ahora inconsciente pareja- no se quienes sean, y francamente no me interesa, pero si vuelven a insultar y burlarse de mi amiga de esa manera de nuevo no me contendré la próxima vez-.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso. Estuvo. GENIAL- exclamo Ruby mas que emocionada por ver a su primer amigo darle su merecido a esa pareja molesta.

\- Guau, jamás pensé que usaría las palabras chico vomito y badass en la misma frase, pero me equivoque- decía Yang impresionada por la reacción del chico que había vomitado en sus zapatos el dia en que arribaron a Beacon.

\- Reaccionar de esa manera es muy poco apropiado... pero no negare que esos individuos se lo merecían- respondió Weiss al ver eso.

\- Bien hecho Jaune- fue lo único que expreso Blake con algo de orgullo.

\- ESE ES NUESTRO LIDER, PUSO EN SU LUGAR A ESOS TIPOS, aunque no les rompió las piernas, al menos rompió el muro, Y ESO TAMBIEN CUENTA- comentaba emocionada Nora tras el despliegue de fuerza de su líder contra esos sujetos.

\- La violencia no siempre es la respuesta... pero en esta ocasión lo fue- dijo Ren con sencillez.

\- Quisiera que Jaune defendiera mi honor de esa manera- decía Pyrrha sonrojada y con una nueva fantasia en su mente.

-.-.-.-

 _" Una vez mas gracias a Oum por el aura"_ pensaba feliz el ojiazul mientras salia del lobby del hotel con Miia y la Srta. Smith viniendo tras el. Estaba seguro que de no haber sido por eso en estos momentos tendría los huesos de su mano lastimados.

Por suerte para el la coordinadora Smith le había dicho que no estaba en problemas tras su pequeña pelea, y que había tenido una pequeña charla "extrajudicial" con la pareja, por lo cual no tendrían problemas con ellos.

Sin duda este dia estaba probando ser uno bastante bueno, y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

\- CUIDADO-.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó antes de escuchar un grito femenino y ser impactado y derribado al suelo con un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo.

\- OYE TU, NO SE QUIEN SEAS, PERO ALEJATE DE MI CARIÑO AHORA- escucho decir a Miia con molestia conforme comenzaba a abrir los ojos...

Siendo el rostro de una joven de cabellera negra corta con puntas rojas y un par de ojos plateados muy familiares lo primero que vio.

\- ¿Ruby?- fue lo único que dijo conforme la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

Todos estaban en completo silencio tras ver la ultima imagen, ya que sin lugar a dudas la joven que vieron era exactamente idéntica a la joven líder del equipo RWBY.

El único pensamiento dentro de la mente de todos era el mismo.

 _"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"._

 **Bueno, ¿Cómo lo explico?.**

 **Estaba el otro dia navegando en internet, mas específicamente Deviantart, cuando de pura casualidad encontré algunas imágenes de varias de las chicas de RWBY como monster girls(el arte es obra de Exvnir por si quieren una referencia) cuando pensé en como serian las reacciones de las chicas si vieran a sus posibles contrapartes no solo como liminals de ese mundo, sino tambien verlas pelear por el amor de Jaune y que terminen en varias situaciones ecchi con el de por medio.**

 **Asi que después de leer varios de los comentarios de esas imágenes donde les gustaría ver a las chicas de RWBY como monster girls simplemente se asentó en mi mente.**

 **Sin mencionar que a mi también me encanta la idea, aunque sea en este caso de contrapartes dimensionales y no las chicas de remnant.**

 **Como siempre leeré cualquier comentario constructivo que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi fic.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	4. Cap 3: Ruby X2

**Bueno,** **luego de casi 2 meses sin actualizar aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic. Despues de leer los comentarios que han dejado me da gusto ver que mi fic esta teniendo tan buena aceptación por lo cual se los agradezco.**

 **Como dije en el capitulo anterior quiero tratar de ser un poco mas original con mi fic en lugar de repetir letra por letra cada capitulo de monster Musume, por lo cual les presento mi primer capitulo original en este fic.**

 **Sin mas que decir de momento disfrútenlo y comenten** _ **.**_

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 3_**

Ambos equipos aun seguían en silencio tras 5 minutos de haber visto el final del video, tratando de comprender exactamente que era lo que acababan de ver.

\- ¿Esa… esa era yo?- pregunto finalmente Ruby con indecisión y algo de timidez recordando ver a esa chica idéntica a ella chocar con Jaune.

\- Eso parece, ¿pero como es eso posible?- preguntaba Yang aun en shock.

\- No lo se, pero el hecho de que Ruby siga aquí significa que esa chica no es ella- respondio Pyrrha

\- ¿Entonces como explican lo que acabamos de ver?- cuestiono Weiss.

\- Recuerdo haber leído en algunos libros acerca de contrapartes y vidas paralelas- comento Ren de manera analítica.

\- ¿De que hablas Ren?- pregunto Blake

\- Lo que digo es que esa chica podría ser la Ruby Rose que nació en ese mundo-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por unos instantes, siendo Nora quien hizo una pregunta inquietante- si eso es verdad, ¿creen que sea posible que existan contrapartes de todos nosotros viviendo en ese mundo?-.

…

…

\- Todo es posible Nora, todo es posible- respondió el único hombre presente al tiempo en que se preparaban a ver el siguiente video.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ruby?, ¿realmente eres tu?- cuestiono Jaune conforme se levantaba y recuperaba del repentino choque mientras trataba de observar a la joven que lo derribo aun de rodillas en el suelo. Todavía seguía algo aturdido por el choque por lo cual su vista se encontraba algo desenfocada, pero a pesar de ello lograba distinguir el atuendo icónico de su amiga y compañera líder Ruby Rose en la joven frente a el: El clásico vestido negro estilo corset con terminaciones en rojo de manga larga, sus botas negras al final de sus piernas cubiertas en medias oscuras sin mencionar su siempre presente capa roja algo gastada con capucha sujeta a su cuello.

Sus únicos y hermosos ojos plateados, su peculiar cabello negro con puntas rojas, esas adorables orejas peludas sobre su cabeza y la larga y voluminosa cola negra con punta roja que se originaba tras su…

…

…

\- Esperen, ¿qué?- se cuestiono conforme su vista se recuperaba y apreciaba finalmente a la chica liminal frente a sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- Soy… soy… soy…- era lo único que podía decir la joven líder al ver finalmente los rasgos distintivos que poseía su doble.

\- ¿Ruby?, ¿te encuentras…?- comenzó a preguntar Weiss a su líder al verla actuar asi.

\- SOY ADORABLE- grito repentinamente mientras comenzaba a saltar emocionada- MIREN LAS OREJAS QUE TENGO, APUESTO A QUE SON TAN SUAVES COMO LAS DE BLAKE- añadio causando varias sonrisas entre los presentes, excepto por…

\- ¿Blake?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación Yang al notar la mirada tensa de su compañera, la cual se encontraba enfocada en la doble de su hermana.

\- Esa chica, esa chica es…-

\- Mira lo adorables que son esas orejas y cola Renny, hacen que luzca como una adorable y tierna cachorrita- comento repentinamente Nora causando que varios de los presentes la miraran con sorpresa antes de voltear a ver a la joven en la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que la valkiria tenia razón.

La única que no ponía atención era la campeona, ya que su mente solo repetía una parte de lo que había pensado su rubio compañero _"_ _el piensa que los ojos de Ruby son únicos y hermosos… tal vez deba considerar a Ruby una posible rival por su afecto después de todo"_.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto con curiosidad la joven con una mano en su cabeza y aun de rodillas frente a el.

 _"_ _Diablos, ¿y ahora que hago?... muy bien, lo tengo"_ pensó con algo de pánico dándose cuenta de su error antes de tomar una muy buena decisión: responder con la verdad… ligeramente distorsionada- lo lamento mucho, es solo que tu luces idéntica a una gran amiga que tengo, y con el golpe que recibí simplemente te confundí… también debo decir que es una increíble coincidencia que te llames igual que ella- contesto con una leve sonrisa, al tiempo en que le extendía la mano- permíteme ayudarte y presentarme, mi nombre es Jaune Arc: corto, dulce y se desliza por los labios, a las chicas les agrada- comento con casualidad… solo para maldecirse mentalmente por presentarse de esa manera.

Lo ultimo que quería era causar una primera mala impresión como lo había hecho en Beacon.

-.-.-.-

\- Para ser justos, su primera impresión conmigo no fue muy buena, después de todo lo primero que hizo fue vomitar mis zapatos- comento la rubia.

\- ¿ No puedes olvidar ya eso Yang?, eso paso hace meses- cuestiono la pelinegra a su compañera.

\- ¿Tu lo harías si te hubiera pasado a ti?-.

…

…

\- Eso pensé- fue lo único que respondió.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿En verdad les gusta?- pregunto con un leve rubor en su rostro y una sonrisa la ojiplata aceptando la ayuda ofrecida y levantándose del suelo, permitiéndole a el notar y sentir sus manos cubiertas con un suave pelaje negro con almohadillas en la palma de sus manos y terminando cada uno de sus dedos en garra. Unos momentos después de sacudir un poco de polvo en su falda y menear levemente su cola, fijo de nuevo su mirada en el chico frente a ella- bueno, mi nombre es Ruby… aunque creo que de alguna manera tu ya lo sabias Jaune- añadió con tono burlón, haciendo que el solo riera levemente y se rascara la cabeza algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir?, supongo que solo fue suerte-.

\- Pues sin duda tienes muy buena suerte para haberlo averiguado sin siquiera intentarlo- expreso con gracia antes de ruborizarse nuevamente- lamento haber chocado contra ti y haberte derribado, aunque en mi defensa siempre debes de mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar las calles-.

\- … Estamos sobre la banqueta-.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír juntos, frente a una silenciosa Smith y una molesta Miia.

-.-.-.-

\- Miren lo bien que ya se llevan, hasta parece que han sido amigos desde siempre- exclamaba feliz la valkiria a sus amigos.

\- Tienes razón, y eso es raro, considerando que mi hermanita es la persona mas torpe a la hora de iniciar conversaciones- comento casualmente Yang.

\- Tienes razón Yang, yo soy… HEY- exclamaba la joven líder antes de reaccionar ofendida por lo que insinuaba su hermana.

\- Aun asi no creo que sea bueno que actúen de esa manera en frente de Miia, solo hay que recordar como reacciono con Smith- exclamo la faunus del grupo viendo el rostro con furia reprimida de la mencionada en pantalla.

\- Ella no es la única de quien deberíamos preocuparnos- comento Weiss mientras señalaba discretamente a la pelirroja presente, la cual poseía la misma expresión que la lamia en su rostro.

-.-.-.-

\- Lamento arruinar tan agradable momento, pero necesito preguntar, ¿dónde esta tu familia anfitriona?- pregunto la pelinegra repentinamente, causando que la joven dejara de reir y la mirara con nerviosismo- como debes estar informada, todos los liminals que forman parte del programa del intercambio cultural deben estar acompañados por un integrante de su familia anfitriona a todo momento fuera de su hogar temporal. Asi que lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿donde están?- pregunto lo ultimo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ellos… este… ellos me… es decir…- trataba de explicar ante la ahora intimidante mujer mientras sus orejas se aplanaban y su cola bajaba como si fuera una cachorrita regañada.

\- Ruby, solo dinos donde están, es todo- preguntaba el rubio con suavidad al verla en ese estado.

\- Si, ¿Dónde esta tu familia anfitriona?, cariño es el mío, asi que donde están los tuyos- expreso la pelirosa con cierta satisfacción al ver a la chica que amenazo su futuro con su cariño bajar la mirada con pena.

-.-.-.-

\- De acuerdo, eso es ser cruel, solo por que a ella le gusta chico vomito no es excusa para que sea mala con esa otra Ruby- expreso la rubia con algo de molestia.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen Yang, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale- comento Weiss.

\- Si… todo vale- fue lo único que susurro la campeona tras escuchar ese dicho.

-.-.-.-

\- Ellos están a la vuelta, tan solo me adelante, es todo- comento finalmente levantando su mirada.

\- … Ya veo, supongo que no te molestara que los esperemos junto a ti, ¿cierto?- pregunto Smith haciendo que ella desviara la mirada hacia un lado.

\- No, para nada, estoy segura de que… ¿QUE ES ESO?- grito repentinamente apuntando a sus espaldas haciendo que los 3 voltearan rápidamente, pero al no ver nada decidieron regresar con la joven que los acompañaba…

Solo para ver una estela de polvo que se alejaba de ellos a gran velocidad.

…

…

\- Debí suponer que escaparía- fue lo único que expreso la coordinadora tras unos momentos de silencio.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡OBJECION!, Blake es la que escapa de los problemas, no Ruby- exclamo la valkiria repentinamente.

\- ¿Disculpa?- cuestiono la mencionada ante las palabras de la pelinaranja.

\- Lo lamento Blake, pero allí te atraparon- expreso con algo de burla su compañera.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan rápida?- preguntaba Miia asombrada al ver la velocidad de la ojiplata.

 _"_ _Yo también me pregunto eso, se que la Ruby de mi mundo es muy veloz gracias a su semblance, pero la Ruby de este mundo no debería poseer algo asi… eso creo"_ se decía mentalmente el joven Arc con la misma duda que su acompañante.

\- Siendo sincera eso no es ninguna sorpresa, considerando el hecho de que ella era una mujer lobo, uno de los liminals terrestres mas veloces del planeta- comento casualmente la pelinegra ignorando los rostros sorprendidos de los jóvenes.

 _"_ _¿Una mujer que?"_ fue el pensamiento compartido del rubio y la lamia.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, tratando de procesar la idea de que la Ruby Rose de ese mundo fuera aparentemente una mujer lobo.

\- Eso. Es. INCREIBLE- grito con emoción la joven líder ante dicha revelación con respecto a su doble.

\- Un lobo, de todas las cosas que podía ser tenía que ser un canino- expresaba la faunus gato no feliz con esa revelación.

\- Saben, ¿me pregunto si mi otra yo también será una?, después de todo Ruby y yo somos hermanas- comento pensativa Yang, haciendo que su compañera solo rogara mentalmente que ese no fuera el caso.

\- No me molestaría tocar esas adorables orejitas peludas- comento con una leve sonrisa Weiss… antes de taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pidiendo que sus amigos no la hubieran escuchado.

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

\- Oh, asi que te gustaría tocar sus orejas?, dime, ¿también te gustaría tocar las orejas de Blake?- cuestionaba con una sonrisa burlona la rubia ante una avergonzada peliblanca.

\- Por favor Yang, no me metas en esto- pedia la joven faunus a su amiga.

\- Yo… yo solo digo que ella luce… ella luce como ese adorable perrito que ustedes tienen… Zwei- expreso nerviosa.

 _Woof._

Por suerte para ella, el pequeño corgi salio de debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Blake al escuchar su nombre, dirigiéndose hacia la joven que lo nombro.

\- ¿Asi que allí estabas todo este tiempo Zwei?- comento alegre Ruby al ver a su adorable mascota, ahora en los brazos de la heredera que le decía lo adorable que era.

\- …Voy a cambiar las sabanas y el colchón de mi cama- fue lo único que dijo Blake al ver de donde surgió asi como preguntarse como es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí en primer lugar.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso Srta. Smith?- pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

\- Oh vamos, ¿en verdad me crees tan irresponsable de no saber acerca de los distintos liminals del mundo?, recuerda que soy una coordinadora del programa de intercambio cultural entre especies, esto es lo que hago todos los días- comento animada antes de que adoptara un semblante serio- aun asi me preocupa el hecho de que ella huyera en cuanto preguntamos acerca de su familia anfitriona-.

\- Lo lamento mucho chicos, pero creo que mi oferta de llevarlos a casa tendrá que cancelarse, necesito regresar a la central y averiguar todo lo que pueda acerca de ella y entender las razones tras sus acciones- dijo conforme se alejaba… solo para detenerse y regresar con ellos conforme sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos- casi lo olvido, esto es para ti Sr. cariño- comento mientras le entregaba el objeto mencionado

\- … Uhh, ¿Srta. Smith?, ¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono al ver lo que tenia en sus manos.

Un pequeño libro azulado.

\- Es una pequeña ayuda que tenemos para saber un poco mas sobre las distintas clases de liminals del mundo, presiento que podría serte útil… solo no lo pierdas porque me lo cobrarían- añadió lo ultimo guiñándole el ojo y retirándose del lugar, dejando a ambos jóvenes que comenzaron el recorrido a su hogar compartido.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya no se que pensar sinceramente, hay momentos en que esa mujer Smith es peor que Yang en cuanto a responsabilidad…- decía Blake.

\- Hey-.

\- Pero momentos como este hacen que piense que en verdad esta dedicada a su trabajo- explico llevándose una mano a la cabeza- es tan confuso-.

\- No eres la única Blake, yo también pienso lo mismo- añadió la heredera.

\- Lo realmente preocupante es el hecho de que esa otra Ruby prácticamente huyera de ellos, solo espero que haya una buena razón para haberlo hecho- expreso Ren de forma serena.

\- Debe tenerla, después de todo nadie huye porque si, ¿cierto?- comento Nora con ánimo.

…

…

\- Solo espero que no tenga problemas- dijo Ruby preocupada por su gemela dimensional.

-.-.-.-

\- Hogar, dulce hogar- expreso el rubio al abrir la puerta de su hogar tras una extensa caminata de regreso que tomo mas tiempo de lo que imaginaron.

Si es que el atardecer en el horizonte era un indicativo.

\- Si, es bueno regresar- comento algo cabizbaja tras el mientras entraban a la sala.

\- Miia, ¿estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación notando su postura.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño, es solo que con todo lo ocurrido nunca respondiste a lo que te pregunte en el hotel, y, si soy sincera tengo miedo a tu respuesta- comento con tristeza.

\- Te lastime cuando quería golpear a esa pareja y casi te metes en problemas por mi culpa, y verte platicar tan feliz con esa chica lobo hizo que me preocupara de que tal vez no me quisieras y te olvidarías de mi- termino de decir con tristeza y con la mirada baja.

El tan solo se quedo de pie allí, escuchando sus preocupaciones antes de responder- Miia, a pesar de lo que paso en estas últimas horas, quiero que sepas que no te odio y lo que hice contra esa pareja no solo fue para evitar que tú te metieras en problemas, sino también porque te lastimaron con sus palabras, y sin importar que seas una liminal al final de cuentas eres una chica, una chica amable y alegre y simplemente no pienso permitir que nadie te hable de esa forma-.

\- También te prometo que, pase lo que pase, jamás me olvidare de ti- dijo con suavidad antes de añadir con una sonrisa- y si hay algo en lo que los Arcs somos conocidos es en cumplir lo que prometemos-.

\- Cariño- fue lo único que pudo susurrar conforme soltaba unas pocas lágrimas y sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-.-.-.-

\- Awwwwwww- fue lo único que pudieron decir 5 de las 6 chicas presentes al ver ese momento tan conmovedor.

\- Eso fue tan dulce- dijo Ruby.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso- comento Weiss.

\- Eso fue tan romántico- expreso Blake

\- Eso fue tan cursi… pero lindo- exclamo Yang.

\- Esos son el tipo de cosas que nos gustan a las mujeres Renny, toma nota- dijo Nora al único hombre presente.

\- … Lo hare- respondió el mencionado.

Ya hace mucho había aprendido a hacer lo que Nora le pidiera.

Nadie noto el aura oscura ni la mirada de muerte que Pyrrha comenzaba a mostrar.

-.-.-.-

\- OH CARIÑO- grito con felicidad tacleándolo al suelo conforme lo abrazaba de manera amorosa.

\- Miia, espera por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir Jaune desde su posición.

\- Me hace tan feliz escuchar que pienses en mi de esa manera y estoy tan agradecida de haberte conocido- expreso antes de adoptar una sonrisa traviesa- ya resuelto eso, ¿qué tal si terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana?- pregunto conforme se levantaba la blusa, revelando una vez mas su gran busto frente a el- estoy lista para perder mi virginidad contigo cariño- comento con emoción, causando que el se sonrojara por completo.

-.-.-.-

\- Pyrrha, por favor no pierdas el control- pedía preocupada la peliblanca aun con el pequeño corgi en sus brazos.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, Jaune ya pudo evitar… situaciones similares antes. Confió plenamente en que lo… volverá a hacer- expresaba la pelirroja apretando los puños y con un tic en sus ojos.

\- Yang, deja de taparme los ojos, esto se esta volviendo molesto- expresaba algo molesta la joven líder tratando de quitarse las manos de su hermana de sus ojos.

\- No pienso dejar que permitir que pierdas tu inocencia por ver este tipo de cosas Ruby, ni ahora ni nunca- respondió de manera firme la rubia.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?- escucharon repentinamente una voz que provenía de la entrada haciendo que Miia se distrajera, momento que Jaune aprovecho para separarse de la lamia y dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta para ver quien hablaba.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi momento especial con mi cariño?- se preguntaba con frustración la joven conforme se acomodaba la ropa.

\- ¿Si?, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto tras unos momentos el rubio frente a la puerta.

\- Soy yo, Ruby. ¿Puedo pasar?, tengo algo que creo que te pertenece- escucho la voz de la joven tras la puerta. Tras saber de quien se trataba abrió la puerta, revelando frente a el a la misma chica liminal de hace unas horas, exactamente como la había visto la última vez excepto por…

\- ¿Esas son mis revistas de manga?- pregunto sorprendido al ver la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y con la que cubría su rostro.

Las había olvidado por completo después de chocar con ella.

\- No lo se, nunca vi lo que tenía dentro- comento de manera suave aun tras la bolsa.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto con firmeza y molestia reprimida la pelirosa apareciendo detrás del rubio.

\- No fue muy difícil, especialmente porque olvidaron esta bolsa donde nos conocimos y gracias a eso pude… rastrear el aroma de Jaune hasta aquí- termino de decir avergonzada ante los presentes.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Rastrear?, ¿acaso ella es una especie de sabueso?- pregunto nerviosa Blake al escuchar eso.

\- Hay que recordar que ella es una mujer lobo, supongo que eso también incluye poseer un buen sentido del olfato- comento Ren.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Me rastreaste?/¿lo rastreaste?- preguntaron a la vez ambos jóvenes al escuchar esa revelación.

\- Bueno… si- respondió apenada mientras sujetaba la bolsa en una mano y se tocaba levemente la punta de su nariz- tengo un muy buen olfato, me tomo un poco de tiempo ubicar tu aroma Jaune, pero una vez que lo hice fue relativamente fácil seguirlos hasta aquí… aunque tomaron muchos desvíos y dieron mas vueltas de lo necesario- comento casualmente causando que el rubio se sonrojara avergonzado, ya que, al tener aun problemas para recordar donde se encontraba la casa estuvieron perdidos por varios minutos… y eso se traduciría a que Ruby siguió el mismo camino que ellos.

Tras unos momentos asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar y reconocer su error, el finalmente hablo- dime, ¿te gustaría pasar y descansar un poco?, estoy seguro de que tuviste que caminar mucho para llegar hasta aquí- comento tomando en cuenta lo que les había dicho de haber seguido su aroma- podríamos platicar un poco y tal vez podrías acompañarnos a cenar si te parece bien- comento sencillamente, ignorando detrás suyo la mirada de muerte que Miia le dirigía a la joven liminal.

\- Me parece bien- comento animada conforme el rubio se daba la vuelta para permitirle entrar…

Ignorante de la sonrisa y mirada retadoras que la chica-lobo oriento en dirección a la lamia, la cual se sorprendió en un inicio antes de responder de igual manera.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué esa otra Ruby miro de esa manera a esa chica Miia?- pregunto confundida la heredera tras ver esa imagen.

\- Parece ser que ella también muestra interés en Jaune, aunque la pregunta es, ¿por qué?, no tienen ni siquiera un día de conocerse- comento el joven Lie causando sorpresa en la ojiplata al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿In… interesada en Jaune?- pregunto la joven líder sorprendida y avergonzada, ya que con esas palabras tuvo una repentina imagen mental de si misma con el joven rubio _"_ _no pienses en ese tipo de cosas Ruby. Yo no pienso en Jaune de esa manera… aunque, bueno, el fue mi primer amigo cuando entre aquí en Beacon, sin mencionar que el siempre esta allí para hablar conmigo y apoyarme cuando lo necesito, asi como siempre alegrarme cada vez que lo veo"._

 _…_

 _…_

 _"_ _Oh por Oum, no, no puedo en verdad estar interesada en el, solo somos amigos, solo eso"_ pensaba en pánico cubriéndose el rostro con su capa para que no notaran lo ruborizaba que estaba _"_ _sin mencionar que a Pyrrha no le alegraría nada si asi fuera"_ agrego con preocupación en su mente al ver de reojo a la campeona, la cual la veía fijamente de una manera algo aterradora.

\- Oh que dulce, mi hermanita siente mariposas en el estómago por chico vomito. Aunque si es asi tendré una… charla amistosa con el- comento la ojilila mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

\- Yang, no digas ese tipo de cosas, en serio- pedía la joven con pánico, especialmente cuando noto como la pelirroja cambiaba su mirada de aterradora a una asesina.

 _"_ _Esto se está poniendo más peligroso de lo que imaginaba… aunque al mismo tiempo más interesante"_ pensaba Blake al notar la situación a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Y que podrías contarnos sobre ti Ruby?, ¿qué te llevo a venir a este país?- preguntaba con curiosidad el rubio sentado en el sofá de la sala después de haber cenado.

Luego de haber preparado la cena y colocado la mesa, los 3 habían cenado en tranquilidad y conversando de algunas de las cosas que habían hecho durante el día, encontrándose actualmente junto a ellas tomando un poco de te para ayudar a digerir la cena.

… Por supuesto el seguía aun ignorante de las miradas desafiantes que ambas chicas se arrojaban cada vez que no las observaba.

Ella tan solo tomo un sorbo del té que tenía en sus manos antes de ponerlo en la mesita frente a ella y responder- bueno, la verdad es que fue por el deseo de salir de mi comunidad y conocer mas acerca del mundo, y debo decir que es mucho mas emocionante de lo que hubiera imaginado- expreso sonriente ante ellos.

\- Sabes cariño, yo también salí de mi comunidad por la misma razón, y al igual que… Ruby- dijo la última palabra con un tono mas bajo- también estoy feliz de ver que el mundo humano es mas divertido de lo que me habían contado- comento también la lamia no queriendo estar fuera de la conversación.

\- Me alegra escuchar que sus experiencias en este mundo sean mejores de lo que habían esperado- expreso Jaune feliz por ellas, preguntándose mentalmente si su propia y actual experiencia sería igual que la de ambas- oh, casi lo olvido, prepare galletas con chispas de chocolate como postre…- comenzó a decir antes de ver el brillo de genuina alegría en los ojos plateados de la chica de cabello rojinegro _"_ _hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ pensó para si recordando el amor que su compañera líder mostraba por ese postre- … y ya deben estar listas, asi que, si me disculpan ire por ellas- añadió al tiempo en que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

\- Tomate tu tiempo cariño, aquí te esperaremos- comento sonriente la lamia.

\- Cierto, mientras tanto tendré una amigable charla de chicas con Miia- expreso alegre la chica lobo.

Una vez que el rubio atravesó la puerta y las perdió de vista, ambas dejaron de actuar para comenzar a verse con molestia mutua.

\- Muy bien perra faldera, ¿quién eres y porque muestras tanto interés en MI cariño?-.

\- Eso no te importa víbora rastrera, lo único que tienes que saber es que Jaune no solo se convertirá en mi futuro marido, sino también en mi futuro alfa- expreso con una expresión de autosuficiencia ante la ahora alerta lamia.

\- Si crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con mi cariño, estas muy equivocada bolsa de pulgas- expreso Miia con fiereza ante su ahora revelada rival azotando su cola contra el suelo.

\- ¿Ah sí?, quisiera ver que lo intentaras culebra super desarrollada- respondió la chica lobo mostrando sus dientes y garras.

Siguieron observándose mutuamente, evaluando mentalmente a la joven frente a ellas y planeando su próxima acción.

\- EL ES MIO- gritaron ambas repentinamente, antes de lanzarse sobre su rival y comenzar a luchar en medio de la sala.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes estaban sin habla, tratando de asimilar la imagen que acababan de ver de Ruby, la normalmente alegre, optimista y algo hiperactiva líder del equipo RWBY comportándose de esa manera tan agresiva y posesiva… aun si se trataba solo de una contraparte.

\- Chicas peleando por Arc, jamás pensé que vería esa imagen en mi vida- expresaba incrédula la peliblanca, aun con problemas para aceptar la imagen de su optimista, y en ocasiones dolor de cabeza compañera y líder peleando como si fuera una novia posesiva contra una chica mitad serpiente e igual de posesiva que ella.

 _"_ _Lo único que me faltaba: otra rival por el amor de Jaune… aunque si tengo suerte el regresara y las vera pelear, y al darse cuenta de lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser no querrá saber nada mas de ellas, entonces tendré el camino libre para mi sola"_ pensaba la campeona de manera maliciosa.

-.-.-.-

\- Me alegra ver que Miia y Ruby se lleven tan bien, por un momento temí que no se pudieran comprender y que se despreciaran- se decía a si mismo el rubio observando la charola de galletas aun en la estufa. Parte de ayudar a criar a sus hermanas menores tambien consistía en que ellas siempre le pidieran toda clase de cosas, desde prepararles dulces y galletas, hasta dejar que ellas en ocasiones lo utilizaran como muñeco viviente al cual arreglaban y vestían a su gusto.

Dias oscuros en la vida del único varon que no podía negarse a los deseos de sus 7 hermanas menores.

-.-.-.-

La única reacción de varios de los presentes fue mostrar varios niveles de gracia: desde cubrir sus bocas para ocultar su risa, hasta fuertes carcajadas que los tenían en el suelo.

-.-.-.-

Aun ignorante de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de su hogar, Jaune siguió con sus pensamientos- estoy seguro que con el tiempo y si se llegan a conocer mejor, Miia y Ruby podrían a llegar a ser buenas amigas-.

-.-.-.-

\- Yo no contaría con eso chico vomito- dio su opinión Yang al escuchar eso.

-.-.-.-

\- Aun asi, jamás imagine que encontraría a Ruby en este mundo también… o debería decir a otra versión de la Ruby que yo conozco… ¿Me pregunto si también existirán versiones de los demás en este mundo?, y si es asi, ¿cómo serán?-.

-.-.-.-

\- Nosotros también nos preguntamos eso Jaune- expreso Blake recordando acerca de esa posibilidad.

-.-.-.-

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos de momento, enfoco su atención de vuelta en las galletas- tengo un poco de tiempo antes de que estén listas… tal vez este sea un buen momento para leer finalmente el libro que me dio la Srta. Smith- se dijo sacando de su bolsillo el objeto mencionado y buscando en el índice la página acerca de los hombres lobo, encontrándola casi de inmediato y proceder a leerla.

_ Hombre lobo. Especie liminal demi-humana carnívora de seres encontrados en la mitología, donde se les describe con la habilidad de poder cambiar de forma entre la de un humano y la de un lobo. Al igual que los lobos ellos también prefieren formar grupos sociales en la forma de jaurías en bosques espesos y valles_.

_Los hombres lobo poseen una fuerza física superior a la de cualquier humano, llegando incluso a romper concreto solido de un golpe, asi como poseer un muy desarrollado sentido del olfato que puede incluso superar al de los mejores sabuesos rastreadores. Sin embargo, es su velocidad y agilidad lo que los vuelve verdaderamente formidables, por lo que hasta la fecha son considerados los liminals terrestres mas veloces del planeta_.

-.-.-.-

\- LOS HOMBRES LOBO SUENAN GENIALES- grito la joven lider tras esa revelación.

\- LO SE, ¿PORQUE NO PUEDEN EXISTIR TAMBIEN EN REMNANT?- añadió la valkiria.

\- ¿Y que hay sobre los faunus lobo?, ¿acaso no cuentan?- cuestiono Ren a ambas.

Ellas solo se miraron de forma seria por un instante antes de responder- no-.

\- … Eso va a reemplazar a Zwei en mis pesadillas- fue lo único que atino a decir la faunus gato tras escuchar de lo que son capaces los hombres lobo e imaginándose mentalmente a estos como monstruosos alfas beowolf con esteroides… aun a pesar de la enorme probabilidad de que estos puedan lucir similares a la contraparte de Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- … De acuerdo, ya imaginaba que esta Ruby seria tan fuerte como la Ruby de mi mundo, pero creo que la de este mundo la supera- expreso con sorpresa tras leer la información impresa. Tras unos segundos de asimilar esa idea, decidió buscar acerca de algo que lo tenia en duda desde que despertó por primera vez al lado de su "huésped"- ¿me pregunto que podría decir este libro acerca de Miia?- se dijo en voz alta conforme buscaba la pagina acerca de las lamias hasta encontrarla.

_ Lamia. Especie liminal caracterizada por tener la parte superior de sus cuerpos de humano y la parte inferior de serpiente. Son una raza demi-humana carnívora que forman villas tribales a las orillas de los oasis en zonas desérticas_.

_Consideradas durante siglos como una especie particularmente peligrosa hacia los humanos, debido en gran parte a los diferentes mitos donde son expuestas como seductoras de hombres, a los cuales atraen hacia sus guaridas donde proceden a matarlos y devorarlos después de tener sexo con ellos_.

_Sin embargo, estos mitos han sido desmentidos… parcialmente. Debido al hecho de que son una raza exclusivamente femenina, necesitan procrear con machos de otras especies para tener descendencia, siendo los hombres humanos los más buscados y usados para ese propósito. Eso, sumado a su inherente belleza física, así como su naturaleza sensual y desinhibida, hace que aun conserven su título de devora-hombres… en un sentido menos literal y mucho mas sexual_.

…

…

\- Ok, no creo que necesitara saber eso-.

-.-.-.-

\- Yo tampoco- fue lo único que pudo decir Yang tras esa revelación acerca de las costumbres de las lamias.

\- Aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas acerca de su comportamiento, especialmente si su plan es tener descendencia con Arc- comento Weiss de forma analítica.

\- … Es mucho peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar- expreso Pyrrha con horror en su voz al tiempo en que aparecían en su mente imágenes perturbadoras.

 _Imaginación de Pyrrha._

 _\- No, por favor detente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo solo le pertenecen a mi hermosa y amable Pyrrha, a la cual le debo tanto por siempre apoyarme y creer en mi a todo momento- exclamaba un aterrado Jaune Arc atado a los postes de su cama usando únicamente sus pantalones y dejando a la vista de su atacante sus bien definidos abdominales._

\- _MUHAHAHAHA, ¿enserio crees que eso me importa?, ahora eres mío Jaune Arc, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso- reía una Miia mas monstruosa y maligna conforme enroscaba su grotesca cola alrededor del rubio, que solo podía ver con pánico como la chica monstruo comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones y a posicionarse encima de el- prepárate "cariño", esta será una noche que nunca, nunca olvidaras- dijo antes de dejarlo completamente desnudo y acercar su rostro con colmillos a el._

 _\- No, NOOOOO, PYRRHA- fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados en un horripilante beso con la lamia, derramando varias lágrimas en el proceso al no ser su angelical compañera pelirroja con quien compartiera su primer beso._

 _Fin de la fantasía._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, resiste por favor Jaune, te prometo que pronto encontraremos la forma de salvarte de ese horrible mundo"_ pensaba con desesperación la campeona, reprimiendo lo mas que podía su deseo de gritar ante lo que podría suceder.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya deben de estar listas las galletas, asi que será mejor que las saque y regrese con Miia y Ruby- se dijo luego de guardar de vuelta el pequeño libro en su bolsillo y abrir la estufa.

Tras sacar y acomodar los crujientes dulces, Jaune decidió regresar con sus invitadas, una vez mas feliz por la posibilidad de que ambas pudieran ser buenas amigas.

\- Muy bien, ¿quien quiere galleeeeeeeee…- comenzó a decir animado antes de abrir la puerta solo para quedar en shock al observar el interior de la sala.

O mas bien lo que quedaba de ella gracias a las 2 liminals que se quedaron estáticas al ver al joven observándolas sin habla.

La sala entera era un desastre total: los sillones rotos, la mesita del centro hecha añicos, el juego de te del que estaban bebiendo despedazado en el suelo con todo su contenido derramado por el piso agrietado con agujeros de golpes por aquí y por alla.

Ellas tampoco estaban en una condición ejemplar, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta de que ambas tenían parte de su ropa despedazada, permitiéndole ver una vez más los pechos desnudos de Miia o apreciar por primera vez el conjunto de bra y pantis color blanco con listones rojos que cubría el busto e intimidad de la joven idéntica a su primera amiga en Beacon.

-.-.-.-

\- Sera mejor que chico vomito prepare su testamento, porque cuando regrese se las verá conmigo por ver en ese estado a mi inocente hermanita- comentaba la rubia con ojos rojos.

\- Me sorprende que no reacciones de sobremanera por esto Ruby- expresaba la heredera a su líder con cierta sorpresa, pero al no recibir respuesta fijo su atención en ella, solo para verla completamente sonrojada y tratando de cubrirse con la capucha de su capa.

 _"_ _Esa… esa es la ropa interior que estoy utilizando ahora mismo"_ pensaba en shock la joven ojiplata al ver lo que su contraparte utilizaba antes de adoptar una expresión de horror _"_ _oh por Oum, JAUNE ACABA DE VERME EN ROPA INTERIOR"_ pensó en pánico a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza.

 _"_ _Perfecto, todo esta saliendo como lo pensé"_ pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver que esas 2 habían sido descubiertas por Jaune en medio de su pelea.

-.-.-.-

Ambas se encontraban con rostros sonrojados al ser descubiertas por el rubio.

\- Ca… cariño… esto… esto no es lo que… parece- alcanzo a decir la pelirosa muy avergonzada de ser descubierta en esa situación.

\- Si… estamos… estamos… jugando, si- añadió muy apenada la ojiplata con los mismos pensamientos que su rival.

Lo mas increíble es que a pesar de la fiereza de sus ataques ninguna había recibido ningún daño severo, solo su ropa rasgada en diversas partes eran el único indicativo de la lucha que habían librado.

Jaune tan solo seguía en silencio, observándolas sin apartar su vista de ellas y tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Finalmente tras unos momentos de silencio, finalmente hizo la pregunta que ambas temían- les importaría decirme, ¿que fue lo que paso aquí?, ¿o porque se atacaron y en el proceso destruyeron la sala de mi casa?-.

\- Bueno… veras… nosotras…-.

\- Ella… ella trata… ella quiere…-.

\- Wow, ¿paso por aquí una estampida o acaso estas redecorando de forma extrema Sr. Cariño?- escucharon una voz conocida comentar con gracia desde la entrada, haciendo que los 3 presentes voltearan en esa dirección y observaran a la coordinadora que los veía a través de sus lentes oscuros.

\- ¿Srta. Smith?, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto el rubio

\- Tan solo pasaba por aqui tras un duro dia de trabajo y recordando lo que paso hace unas horas pensé en venir a saludarlos- comento con una sonrisa antes de adoptar una expresión mas seria y enfocar su atención en la chica lobo al tiempo en que sacaba un arma de su chaqueta y le apuntaba, para el shock de los presentes- lo lamento mucho, pero al no estar presente en nuestros registros de liminals participantes en el programa de intercambio cultural, tu estancia en este país es ilegal, y por tanto temo que quedas bajo arresto hasta que podamos deportarte de vuelta a tu comunidad- expreso de manera seria conforme la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes estaban sin habla, tratando de comprender la revelación que Smith acababa de hacer acerca de la Ruby de ese mundo.

\- … No, eso no es posible, debe de tratarse de alguna clase de error- expresaba la joven líder, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su contraparte básicamente era una criminal.

\- Yo también quiero creer eso hermanita, pero dudo mucho que Smith bromee con algo como eso- comentaba Yang también de asimilar esa idea.

\- ¿Qué creen que suceda con ella?- pregunto con preocupación Nora.

\- Si tiene suerte tan solo la deportaran sin mayores incidentes… siempre y cuando no haga nada idiota- contesto Weiss.

\- Solo esperemos que nada mas ocurra- dijo Ren de manera sencilla.

\- Eso espero Ren, eso espero- comento Blake.

Aunque si conocían su suerte, no seria asi.

 **Espero que les haya agradado y que comenten que les parecio.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir de momento me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	5. Cap 4: ¿Ruby es una fugitiva?

**Y** **aquí está, tras poco más de 2 meses finalmente traigo el siguiente capítulo de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Primero que nada, lamento mucho el retraso en este capítulo, es solo que recientemente mi familia ha sufrido la pérdida de 2 miembros muy cercanos a todos nosotros. Ya fuera en la forma de padres, hermanos, tíos, primos e incluso abuelos.**

 **Y aceptar la idea de que ya no estarán allí para nosotros ha sido… Doloroso.**

…

…

 **Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que esto nos derrumbe. Estamos conscientes de que las cosas jamás volverán a ser iguales y que pasara tiempo antes de que aceptemos por completo los cambios que sus muertes conllevan en todos nosotros. Pero seguimos aquí, seguimos adelante y en cada ocasión en que los recordemos no será con dolor o sufrimiento. Sino con ánimo y alegría por los buenos momentos que pasamos junto a ellos.**

 **La vida puede ser generosa o cruel, todo depende de cómo quieras verla y como quieras vivirla.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 4**_

\- ¿Porqué?, ¿porqué esta pasando esto?, ¿porque mi otra yo es una criminal?, ¿porque Smith le está apuntando con un arma tan anticuada?, ¿qué es lo que pensará Jaune de ella?, ¿Miia tendrá el camino libre para tratar de enamorarlo?, ¿porque estoy haciendo tantas preguntas?- eran algunas de las cosas que salían de boca de una frenética Ruby frente a sus amigos.

\- Ruby, relájate y respira, no ayuda en absolutamente nada que actúes de esa manera- trataba de tranquilizarla Weiss en su… muy particular manera.

\- Yang, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Blake a su compañera al verla raramente callada y con un rostro de reflexión a pesar del ataque de pánico de su hermana.

\- No es nada Blake, solo me preguntaba porque esa versión de mi hermanita hizo lo que hizo, ya que, si ella se parece un poco a Ruby, entonces debió tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho en primer lugar- respondió con sinceridad.

-.-.-.-

El solo seguía inmóvil, aun con la charola de galletas en sus manos tratando de comprender lo revelado por la Srta. Smith… pero lo más importante era saber el detalle para el que incluso Miia quería una respuesta.

\- Srta. Smith, ¿porque le está apuntando con un arma a la pulgosa?- pregunto cubriendo su busto con ambas manos.

Ella tan solo miro de reojo a los jóvenes que también se encontraban en la sala, sin apartar demasiado la vista de la joven liminal frente a ella- lamento que tengan que ver algo como esto, pero me temo que es algo muy necesario cuando se trata con liminals que ingresan al país sin notificar su presencia ante el gobierno-.

\- ¿Pero porque?, ¿porque llegar hasta los extremos de tener que apuntarles con un arma?- preguntaba el rubio tratando de entender ese plan de acción.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, ella tan solo suavizo su mirada antes de voltear a responder al rubio- no somos tan desalmados Sr. Cariño, en realidad esta arma es…-.

No pudo continuar ya que logro notar como la chica lobo había aprovechado su descuido para intentar darse a la fuga rápidamente… pero no la suficiente ya que nuevamente se encontraba en la mira de la coordinadora.

\- Ah no, no lo harás- expreso con firmeza al tiempo en que accionaba el gatillo de su arma contra la joven.

\- NOOOO- fue lo único que atino a gritar el joven al ver esa acción.

 _ **Bang, bang**_

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ella… ella acaba de…- trataba de preguntar la joven líder con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos tras escuchar las detonaciones del arma de Smith.

\- No, no puedo creer que ella haría algo como eso- exclamo en shock la heredera al ver la acción de la mujer pelinegra.

\- Se supone que ella ayuda a promover la convivencia pacífica entre especies… pero aun así uso un arma de fuego en contra de una chica desarmada y asustada- expresaba indignada la joven faunus apretando los puños, tratando de reprimir los recuerdos de las represiones que su propia especie recibía hasta el día de hoy.

\- Smith se ha ganado un lugar en mi lista negra de gente a quien saludar de un puñetazo- gruño la luchadora con furia y resplandecientes ojos rojos.

\- También ha entrado en mi lista de a quienes romperles las piernas- añadió la valkiria con algo de seriedad.

\- Se que dije que esa Ruby era una rival por el corazón de Jaune, pero no merecía algo como eso - revelo la campeona también con tristeza.

A pesar de sentir celos de las chicas que están mostrando sentimientos por su rubio compañero, ella no estaba lo bastante psicótica como para llegar hasta esos extremos.

…

…

Todavía.

El único que seguía en silencio era el único hombre presente, el cual tan solo observaba la pantalla esperando confirmar su sospecha.

-.-.-.-

 _ **Clang, clang**_

Fue lo único que se escuchó justo en el instante en que los proyectiles disparados por Smith rebotaban en la charola metálica lanzada a modo de frisbee por el joven Arc, con galletas volando en todas direcciones en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué demo…- trato de preguntar la coordinadora sorprendida por lo ocurrido antes de que uno de los proyectiles rechazados impactara contra su hombro izquierdo y el restante hiciera lo mismo en contra de una igualmente sorprendida lamia, haciendo que ambas mujeres cayeran de costado al piso unos instantes después.

-.-.-.-

" _Oh… por… Oum"_ fue el único pensamiento compartido de las chicas al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, temiendo que el joven al que conocían acabara inconscientemente de crear una nueva tragedia en su intento de proteger a esa versión de la joven Rose.

" _Esas pobres e inocentes galletas"_ pensaba la joven líder con lágrimas al ver esos preciosos dulces crujientes despedazados por el suelo.

O al menos la mayoría de ellas.

El único varón del grupo solo oraba porque su presentimiento fuera correcto o de lo contrario su compañero acabaría en problemas muy graves.

-.-.-.-

\- OH POR OUM, ¿QUE HICE?- grito en pánico al ver a ambas mujeres en el suelo sin moverse.

Dejando su preocupación para otro momento, rápidamente se acercó primero a donde se encontraba Miia y girarla para poder evaluar que tan grave era la herida que había recibido por su culpa, indiferente ante el hecho de que ella siguiera semidesnuda con sus pechos descubiertos…

 _Zzzzzz_

Siendo los suaves ronquidos de la joven lamia lo primero que escuchara en cuanto la acomodo de espalda en el suelo, así como ver el dardo que tenía clavado en su hombro.

-.-.-.-

\- Gracias a Oum parece que lo que Smith disparo eran solo dardos tranquilizantes- expreso el joven Lie soltando un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo mentalmente de que su sospechaba fuera acertada.

\- No mentiré, yo también me siento aliviada de que solo fueran tranquilizantes- añadió la heredera al igual que él pelinegro.

" _Te salvaste por ahora Smith"_ fue el pensamiento compartido de la luchadora, la faunus y la valkiria.

-.-.-.-

\- Te… dije que no… éramos tan… desalmados- escucho a su espalda solo para voltear y quedar sorprendido de ver a Smith en el suelo ya de espalda, permitiéndole notar no solo el dardo en su hombro, sino también el hecho de que aun siguiera consiente en primer lugar.

Ella tan solo giro levemente la cabeza para observarlo a los ojos, perdiendo sus lentes oscuros en el proceso antes de sonreírle de manera genuina- hazme un favor y no… no le digas a nadie de… esto… Sr. Cariño, se burlarían de… mi- fue lo último que dijo antes de sucumbir al sueño inducido por el tranquilizante.

Jaune solo se puso de pie tras comprender finalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir en su hogar: Por un lado, feliz de averiguar que ninguna de ellas había terminado herida por sus acciones, pero por el otro, triste de finalmente notar que Ruby había escapado aprovechando la distracción que el mismo había creado.

Lo más probable es que ella huiría ahora que se había descubierto que su estadía en el país era ilegal, y pasaría el futuro próximo ocultándose en todas las ciudades como una fugitiva de la justicia hasta el día en que fuera finalmente capturada.

…

…

" _No puedo dejar que termine de esa manera"_ pensó con decisión tras unos momentos y con el firme deseo de ayudar a la joven idéntica a su primera amiga- pero primero- se dijo brevemente fijando su vista en las 2 mujeres aun dormidas en el suelo de la sala.

-.-.-.-

\- Creen que, si le hubiéramos pedido ayuda a Jaune en esa ocasión en que Blake huyo, ¿nos hubiera ayudado a buscarla?- pregunto de manera suave Ruby recordando el incidente con la joven faunus de su equipo durante su primer semestre en Beacon.

\- Sin duda alguna lo habría hecho, todos nosotros las hubiéramos ayudado sin dudarlo- respondió Pyrrha con una sonrisa, recibiendo afirmaciones de sus compañeros presentes.

\- Así es, recuerden que también somos sus amigos y que no tenemos ningún problema en apoyarlas en sus problemas y peleas, especialmente si involucran salvar al mundo y demás- expreso Nora emocionada.

\- Solo recuerden que no están solas y que no necesitan cargar con todos los problemas que las rodean, cuentan con nosotros para apoyarlas y ayudarlas incondicionalmente- fue lo único que expreso el joven Ren de manera tranquila.

Tras eso, los 3 integrantes presentes del equipo JNPR recibieron una sonrisa agradecida de las 4 integrantes del equipo RWBY.

Durante mucho tiempo las 4 habían tenido la idea de que ellas podrían resolver todos los problemas que las rodeaban, que su equipo era el único que estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría y que eran las únicas capaces de lograr tales hazañas.

Monte Gleen y la brecha habían sido una muestra de que no era así.

\- Lo que me pregunto ahora es, ¿que es lo que estará pensando chico vomito mientras observa a Miia y Smith recostadas en el suelo de esa manera?- cuestiono la rubia de manera picará, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

Tras quitarles los dardos aun clavados en su piel, cargarlas en brazos y subirlas por las escaleras (a Miia con mucho esfuerzo debía añadir), recostar y arropar a la lamia en la cama del cuarto donde se supone ella debía dormir y a la coordinadora en la cama de su propio cuarto y ponerse un cambio de ropa nuevo (camisa blanca con el emblema de una estrella azul en pecho, chamarra café abierta, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y botas negras). Jaune Arc estaba listo para salir a buscar a la joven que acababa de huir de su hogar con la esperanza en su mente de poder encontrarla y ayudarla con su situación actual de cualquier modo en que pudiera.

\- Solo espero poder encontrarla antes de que ocurra otra cosa- se dijo a si mismo mientras ponía seguro a la puerta y comenzaba a alejarse de su hogar.

-.-.-.-

\- Jaune si nos hubiera ayudado- comento la joven líder tras escuchar los pensamientos de su primer amigo.

\- Se los dijimos- comento el joven presente con su compañera pelinaranja asintiendo a sus palabras.

\- Y no olvides el detalle de que chico vomito es todo un caballero después de todo- expreso la rubia con una sonrisa- a decir verdad, muchos hombres hubieran aprovechado la situación para manosear a Miia y a Smith todo lo que hubieran querido, después de todo ambas son mujeres muy atractivas-.

\- Tal vez la convivencia diaria con sus 7 hermanas le enseño a ser respetuoso hacia las mujeres- comento la pelinegra también sorprendida.

Weiss no comento nada, pero recordó todas esas ocasiones en que lo rechazaba cada vez que el le había pedido una cita y, sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, el jamás le había faltado al respeto ni la había insultado como todos los otros individuos que habían ido tras su apellido y la fortuna tras este en el pasado.

" _Supongo que hay mucho más en Arc de lo que se aprecia a simple vista"_ pensó con una sonrisa melancólica.

" _Es obvio que Jaune no hiciera nada, ya que no está interesado en ninguna de ellas, excepto en mi"_ pensó la campeona con autosuficiencia antes de que un pensamiento traicionero apareciera en su mente _"aunque para ser justos, tampoco ha intentado nada conmigo cuando yo estoy dormida"._

-.-.-.-

Oculta en un callejón oscuro, sentada al lado de un contenedor de basura y usando su capa para cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo se encontraba Ruby tratando de contener las lágrimas a causa de su situación actual.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿adónde iré ahora?, no quiero regresar, no todavía- decía con tristeza en su voz la joven liminal con sus orejas caídas.

Aun le costaba trabajo creer que hace varias horas estaba tomando el té y riendo animada con el joven que esperaba que pudiera convertirse en esa persona especial a quien darle su corazón en el futuro.

-.-.-.-

\- Todavía tengo la duda de porque muestra tanto interés en Arc a tan solo unas pocas horas de haberlo conocido- comento la heredera con duda.

\- Tal vez lo revele en unos instantes, después de todo gracias a Smith y a Miia sabemos que podemos escuchar no solo los pensamientos de Jaune, sino también de quienes puedan aparecer en estos videos- respondió la faunus del grupo, secretamente sintiéndose identificada con la situación que estaba viviendo actualmente la chica lobo.

-.-.-.-

Aun en medio de su situación actual y en el estado emocional en que se encontraba, sus sentidos seguían atentos a los distintos estímulos a su alrededor aun si ella misma no pusiera atención, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando sus orejas comenzaron a reaccionaron por si solas y captaron un sonido a la entrada del callejón.

Sonido de pisadas.

\- ¿Jaune?, ¿eres tu?- pregunto suavemente albergando la esperanza de que fuera el joven rubio quien se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba.

Una esperanza que comenzó a desvanecerse al identificar que eran varios sonidos de pisadas, no solamente un par, así como el momento en que comenzó a olfatear leves aromas de la dirección de donde se escuchaban esos sonidos.

Siendo el aroma de sudor, colonia barata y otro olor que no identificaba los que resaltaban.

Queriendo averiguar de que se trataba, comenzó a levantarse silenciosamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, observando desde detrás del contenedor de basura que usaba para ocultarse y darse cuenta de que se trataban de varios hombres vestidos como pandilleros que se estaban acercando cada vez más a donde ella se ocultaba.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí"_ pensó con miedo al tiempo en que comenzaba a retroceder.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Porqué tiene miedo?, ¿no se supone que ella al ser una mujer lobo tiene la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad para patearles el trasero a esos sujetos y de paso romperles las piernas?- cuestiono la valkiria confundida.

\- Lo más probable es que a diferencia de nuestra Ruby, la Ruby de ese mundo no posea ni entrenamiento ni experiencia en combate- expreso la peliblanca.

\- ¿Y cómo explicarías la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Miia?- pregunto la rubia recordando el estado en el que había quedado tras su pelea con la lamia.

\- A decir verdad… no lo se, ¿celos?- respondió algo apenada al no poder dar una respuesta apropiada.

-.-.-.-

Desgraciadamente para ella al ir retrocediendo, no pudo notar la cascara de plátano tirada en el suelo tras ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _ **SLIP**_

 _ **CRASH**_

-KYAAAAAAAAA-.

\- Vaya, vaya , vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto uno de los sujetos luego de acercarse con sus compañeros tras haber escuchado ese alboroto y verla de espaldas sobre varias bolsas de basura.

\- Parece que nos encontramos con una de esas sub-humanas que han venido a vivir a nuestro país- exclamo otro.

\- ¿Ya vieron sus orejas y cola?, es obvio que es una chica-perro que probablemente fue abandonada por ensuciar la casa donde fue recibida- comento otro de los sujetos ganándose varias risas de sus acompañantes.

\- Olvídate de sus deformidades, incluso si no esta tan desarrollada como otras de esas sub-humanas, tiene unas lindas tetas y culo- expreso uno pervertidamente, haciendo que todos la miraran de manera lasciva al notar que solo estaba usando bra y pantis, haciendo que ella se cubriera con su capa nerviosamente.

\- Qué dices perrita, ¿quieres venir a nuestra casa para que te tratemos como te mereces?- pregunto el que parecía el líder mientras le tendía la mano sin ocultar su sonrisa retorcida a la aterrada joven frente a el, mientras los otros sujetos la rodeaban con expresiones nada tranquilizadoras en sus rostros.

-.-.-.-

\- VOY A CASTRARLOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS- grito furiosa la rubia mientras un aura ígnea se formaba a su alrededor y con ojos rojos como la sangre al ver a esos infelices a punto de mancillar a su inocente y dulce hermanita.

\- Yang, conserva la calma, tienes que… - trato de decir Blake solo para recibir una mirada asesina de su compañera.

\- NO TE ATREVAZ A DECIRME QUE ME CALME BLAKE, ESOS BASTARDOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE HACERLE COSAS HORRIBLES A RUBY, VOY A ROMPERLES TODOS LOS HUESOS, SI, VOY A GOLPEARLOS TAN BRUTALMENTE QUE ME PEDIRAN CLEMENCIA, VOY A…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir como alguien la abrazaba. Apenas iba a golpear a esa persona por atreverse a tocarla antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de su propia hermana menor que la miraba con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos plateados.

\- Por favor cálmate Yang, sé que estas alterada, pero perder el control no ayudara-

\- PERO ELLOS… - trato de gritar la luchadora antes de ser abrazada con mayor fuerza.

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos están en otro mundo y nosotros aquí- comento antes de añadir- yo también estoy molesta, yo también quiero salvarla, pero no puedo ya que ella está en otro mundo, y aunque me duela admitirlo lo único que podemos hacer es observar y rogar a Oum que alguien más pueda ser su héroe… sin mencionar que no somos las únicas que nos sentimos de esa manera- exclamo haciendo que su hermana volteara a ver a sus amigos.

Blake no mostraba una reacción significativa o fácilmente notable, pero tan solo tenía que mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo furiosa que en realidad estaba por ver esa escena.

Weiss no se encontraba en una mejor posición, al igual que su compañera pelinegra la heredera se esforzaba en mantener la calma, aunque en menor medida si el tic nervioso de su mano izquierda era un indicativo.

Como si quisiera tener su arma a la mano en ese instante.

También le sorprendió ver a Zwei. Su normalmente tierno, tranquilo y adorable perro mostrar los dientes y gruñir a los sujetos en pantalla.

Pyrrha mostraba total seriedad en su rostro, respirando levemente para también mantener la calma.

Ya que, si los pequeños objetos metálicos flotando en la habitación eran un indicativo, era algo más que necesario.

La única que parecía compartir su mentalidad era Nora, la cual mostraba un rostro dividido entre la molestia y la tristeza mientras blandía su mazo lista para romper piernas de no ser por el hecho de que Ren la abrazaba por la espalda, logrando tranquilizarla lo suficiente para evitar que hiciera una locura.

La rubia solo se quedó quieta con su hermana menor aun abrazándola, derramando algunas lágrimas en el proceso, aunque estas eran más de frustración e ira por no poder hacer nada excepto ver lo que ocurriría.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en maldecir mentalmente por no estar en ese lugar y darle su merecido a esos bastardos… al menos hasta que recordó una parte de lo que había dicho Ruby.

" _¿Qué estas esperando chico vomito?, siempre estás diciendo que quieres ser un héroe, bueno, será mejor que arrastres tu trasero hasta ese lugar y te conviertas en uno o voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno si logras regresar"._

-.-.-.-

\- NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARME- grito mientras le lanzaba un zarpazo con su mano derecha al sujeto frente a ella, el cual apenas logro evitarlo retrocediendo.

\- Perra malagradecida, ¿tratamos de ser buenos contigo y ese es el agradecimiento que recibimos?, ahora entiendo porque se deshicieron de ti- gruño con molestia antes de adoptar una sonrisa burlona- tal vez deberíamos hablarle a la policía, después de todo las leyes dicen que un sucio fenómeno como tú no puede lastimar a la gente normal como nosotros- termino de decir solo para mostrar un rostro satisfecho al ver la preocupación de la chica frente a él.

Un rostro que adopto un semblante confuso al sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

\- Tal vez ella no, pero yo si- escucho a su espalda una voz joven.

\- ¿Qué demo… - trato de preguntar siendo lo último que observara fuera un puño directo a su cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra el contenedor de basura, dejándolo fuera de combate frente a los otros pandilleros que ahora veían con nerviosismo entre su líder caído y el sujeto que lo había noqueado de un solo golpe.

Ruby tan solo podía mirar entre el asombro y el agradecimiento al joven que había llegado en su auxilio.

El mismo joven con el que había chocado hacia horas atrás, pero que ahora mostraba en lugar del rostro amable y sonriente uno completamente serio y frio.

-.-.-.-

Un gran alivio recorrió a todos los presentes al ver a su rubio amigo llegar a tiempo para proteger a la versión de Ruby de ese mundo, así como asombrarse una vez mas de verlo con ese semblante de seriedad.

-.-.-.-

\- Solo lo diré una vez. Aléjense de Ruby y váyanse de aquí, a menos que quieran acabar como su amigo noqueado en la basura- expreso el joven Arc con total seriedad y con su puño derecho aun extendido y con algo de sangre escurriendo de este, debido al pequeño detalle de que le había roto la nariz al sujeto que acababa de golpear.

Los pandilleros no perdieron ni un momento en recoger a su líder caído y salir corriendo de allí, ya que ellos sabían que aun si tenían una ventaja numérica, eso no sería de mucha ayuda contra un sujeto que sabía artes marciales.

¿De que otra forma se explicaba que noqueara a su líder de un solo golpe?.

-.-.-.-

\- Aura- fue lo único que dijeron los 7 jóvenes a la vez recordando las ventajas que esta les ofrecía, entre ellas una mayor fuerza física.

-.-.-.-

Siguió con su expresión fría al menos hasta que los sujetos se perdieron de vista, ante lo cual relajo su rostro y volteo para finalmente ver a la joven que había huido recientemente de su casa con preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien Ru… - trato de preguntar solo para ser derribado al suelo por la mencionada que procedió a abrasarlo con fuerza.

\- Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias- era lo único que repetía a gran velocidad sobre él y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

" _Está llorando"_ pensó al sentir algo de humedad en su camisa justo donde ella apoyaba su rostro. Sabiendo que ella acababa de pasar por un momento traumático y recordando algunos momentos donde debía reconfortar a alguna de sus hermanas en sus momentos de tristeza. Jaune sabia más o menos lo que tenía que hacer.

Recordando que su mano derecha poseía aun la sangre de ese tipo, uso su mano izquierda para acariciar suavemente la cabeza y el cabello de Ruby, tocando en momentos las orejas de lobo que poseía sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo suave que se sentían al igual que su cabello- ya todo paso Ruby, ya estas a salvo- decía con suavidad hacia la joven en su pecho.

Ella al principio se tensó al sentir la mano de Jaune sobre su cabeza, pero al recordar de quien se trataba y escuchar sus palabras comenzó a relajarse y acomodarse un poco mejor sobre el para poder disfrutar el contacto con el ojiazul mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Porque?, ¿porque me viniste a buscar?, escuchaste a esa mujer, soy una ilegal en este país- expreso tras unos momentos de silencio entre ambos.

\- A decir verdad no me interesa- comenzó a decir ganándose una mirada confusa de la chica- es decir, no es como que hayas cometido un delito grave como haber lastimado a alguien o hayas robado algo, solamente quieres conocer el mundo y ver lo que este tiene para ofrecer, ¿cierto?-.

\- Si- respondió de manera suave y simple.

\- Entonces no veo ningún problema. Es más, si es necesario hablare con la Srta. Smith para ver la posibilidad de que seas aceptada en el programa- dijo ante la completa sorpresa de la joven que levanto la mirada al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿En… en verdad harías eso por mí?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar del joven mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

El tan solo la observo fijamente antes de hablar- Por supuesto que lo hare, eres mi amiga Ruby, y te prometo que te apoyare en todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Y si hay algo en lo que los Arcs somos conocidos es en cumplir lo que prometemos- respondió con una sonrisa ante una sorprendida y sonrojada chica.

\- Gra… gracias Jaune- exclamo entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza ocultando nuevamente su rostro en su pecho, avergonzada de que él hubiera visto su rostro sonrojado al tiempo que su mente asimilaba lo que había respondido.

" _Quiere ayudarme, en verdad quiere ayudarme. Gracias Jaune, gracias por no abandonarme"_ pensó con alegría interna, un rostro sonrojado y con el corazón palpitando rápidamente mientras sus pensamientos se enfocaban en el joven a quien abrazaba.

" _Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras alguien especial. Después de todo soy muy torpe tratando de hacer nuevos amigos"._

-.-.-.-

\- Lo sabía-.

\- Yang-.

-.-.-.-

" _Pero contigo no tuve ese problema. De algún modo hablar contigo se sintió tan simple, tan natural a pesar de nuestro inusual primer encuentro. En ese momento lo supe, supe que tú eres ese alguien especial que mama siempre dice que algún día encontraría y conocería… estoy segura de que a ella le agradara conocerte en algún momento del futuro"._

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ma… mama esta… viva?- pregunto la joven líder sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar en la mente de su doble.

\- Eso parece Ruby- expreso con suavidad su hermana tras escuchar que su madre adoptiva estaba con vida en ese mundo.

\- Perdonen la pregunta, ¿pero a que se refieren con que está viva?- pregunto Pyrrha con confusión, y si las expresiones de Ren, Nora y Weiss eran un indicativo no era la única.

Blake ya sabía de que hablaban, pero decidió no decir nada por respeto a la privacidad de las hermanas, sin mencionar que no era su derecho revelarlo a menos que así lo desearan ellas.

Yang solo suspiro al escuchar la pregunta, pero al ver como su hermana asentía, decidió revelar la verdad- Hace varios años Summer Rose, la mama de Ruby y mi mama adoptiva, desapareció en medio de una misión cazando grimms, y, tras varios meses sin saber nada de ella, simplemente asumimos lo peor- termino de decir ante un silencioso grupo que tan solo asimilo lo revelado por la rubia.

" _Al menos ellas no estuvieron presentes en el momento de su muerte"_ pensó entre el alivio y la amargura el joven Lie a la vez que reprimía el recuerdo de "ese día".

Su compañera solo podía tomar su mano al notar su rostro, ya que aunque él no lo mostrara, la revelación de Yang había hecho que el recordara el día que había marcado sus vidas.

-.-.-.-

" _Pero tras haberme salvado y ahora ofrecerme tu ayuda ahora lo sé perfectamente, ya no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento realmente por ti"._

" _Te amo Jaune. Mi alfa"_ termino su pensamiento con una sonrisa a la vez en que el cansancio de todo el día finalmente se había hecho presente, quedándose dormida sobre el rubio, el cual solo suspiro levemente al darse cuenta de eso.

-.-.-.-

Eso basto para acabar con el ambiente tenso y sombrío en el que se encontraban.

\- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh- fue lo único que salió de boca de Ruby mientras su rostro se enrojecía adoptando un color similar al de su capa ante la sorpresa y el shock de los presentes al escuchar esa confesión.

Momento que el pequeño corgi aprovecho para liberarse de los brazos de la heredera y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Ya que sus instintos animales le decían que alguien haría que el ambiente tenso regresara.

Y con venganza.

 **\- Ruuuuuuubyyyyyyyyyyyy** \- fue lo único que salía de boca de la campeona, causando un escalofrió de cuerpo completo en la pequeña líder haciendo que perdiera su sonrojo y palideciera al notar el aura siniestra que rodeaba a Pyrrha, con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda, su rostro oscurecido y oculto parcialmente por su cabello ondulante y notando su único ojo descubierto con un tétrico brillo rojo enfocado en ella conforme varios objetos metálicos en la habitación comenzaban a levitar y a apuntar directamente contra ella siguiendo la dirección que les indicaba el brazo extendido de la campeona.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, era una imagen completamente aterradora.

Especialmente al ver que entre esos objetos se encontraban las armas de su equipo y las de los miembros presentes del equipo JNPR.

" _Crescent Rose, ¿tú también hija mía?"_ pensó con lágrimas traicioneras al ver a su propia bebe apuntando contra ella.

Yang no perdió tiempo en ponerse entre ambas chicas, lista para proteger a su pequeña hermana contra todo peligro… aun si ese peligro venia en la forma de la invencible Pyrrha Nikos y sus propias armas.

Y le alegraba darse cuenta de que no era la única que estaba dispuesta a proteger a su líder y hermanita, ya que a cada lado de ella se encontraban el resto de su equipo, aunque por las expresiones de nerviosismo y el temblor corporal que ambas presentaban estaban muy conscientes de que era una acción suicida que de apoyo.

\- AHORA- fue lo único que escucharon de boca del joven Lie al tiempo en que el y la valkiria derribaran a la campeona una vez más al suelo, haciendo que esta perdiera concentración en su semblance, causando que los diversos objetos y armas cayeran al suelo y tratando desesperadamente de contenerla ya que estaba forcejeando demasiado.

\- **¿SE ATREVEN A DESAFIARME DE NUEVO?, ESTA VEZ NO MOSTRARE PIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE USTEDES-** gritaba la pelirroja desde el suelo con voz de ultratumba, comenzando poco a poco a liberarse del agarre de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- EL LADO YANDERE LA ESTA HACIENDO MAS FUERTE RENNY, NO PODRE SOSTENERLA POR MAS TIEMPO- grito la pelinaranja en pánico a su compañero, el cual solo pudo maldecir entre dientes antes de observar a la chica que acababan de ayudar y recordando el plan que tenían para esta situación.

\- RUBY, USA EL ARMA SECRETA, ¡AHORA!- grito desesperado a la joven ojiplata.

\- ¿Arma secre… ah, ya lo recuerdo- exclamo rápidamente mientras sacaba el tubo de cartón de entre su ropa y lo abría, dejando caer en su mano lo que parecía un… ¿poster enrollado?.

\- NO PIERDAS TIEMPO Y DESENROLLALO FRENTE A… - trato de gritar antes de ser arrojado contra un muro al igual que su compañera por una furiosa campeona que rápidamente enfoco su mirada sobre las 4 chicas instantes antes de lanzarse en contra de ellas.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron en pánico las 4 al tiempo en que la joven de capa roja extendiera el poster en sus manos y lo usara a modo de escudo frente a ella y sus compañeras, que solo podían cerrar los ojos y rogar a Oum que este no fuera su final.

…

…

\- ¿Aún estamos vivas?- pregunto tras unos instantes la heredera abriendo lentamente los ojos y observando a sus compañeras a salvo.

\- Eso creo- respondió la joven faunus tratando de recuperar la calma: Había visto todo tipo de cosas aterradoras en sus días en el White Fang. Pero esto, esto se llevaba el primer premio.

 **-** No les miento. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos… le faltaron más secuencias de acción- expreso la rubia con una mano sobre su acelerado corazón.

\- ¿Todas están bien?- pregunto la joven líder a sus amigas y hermana, y al recibir afirmaciones se atrevieron finalmente a observar lo que había frente a ellas tras el poster que usaron como escudo.

Siendo una imagen muy peculiar lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Pyrrha estaba frente a ellas, ya sin el aura demoniaca que la rodeaba y con su mirada fija en el poster al tiempo en que su rostro se ruborizaba rápidamente y un delgado hilo de sangre resbalaba desde su nariz.

\- ¿Pyrrha?, ¿te encuentras… -.

\- KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue lo único que grito la 4 veces campeona del torneo de Mistral antes de caer al suelo fuera de combate con corazones rosas en lugar de sus ojos, un rubor total que hacía que su rostro tuviera el mismo tono que su cabello y con mucha sangre deslizándose desde su nariz al suelo.

\- Gracias a Oum el arma secreta funciono a la perfección- escucharon decir a Ren mientras este se acercaba conforme se frotaba la espalda por el golpe recibido contra el muro acompañado de la valkiria a su lado.

\- A todo esto, ¿que es lo que hay en este poster para dejar a Pyrrha fuera de combate de esa manera?- pregunto la peliblanca extendiendo su mano para tomarlo, solo para que el joven Lie se le adelantara y lo enrollara sin darles tiempo de ver lo que había en este.

\- Lo lamento, pero no creo que sea conveniente que ustedes vean esto- expreso con neutralidad ante las miradas curiosas e indignadas de los miembros del equipo RWBY.

\- Por favor Ren, ¿que puede haber en ese poster para que no podamos verlo?... No me digas que es una imagen al desnudo de chico vomito- comento con gracia la rubia, aunque tratando de reprimir un leve rubor que quería hacerse presente ante el pensamiento de observar la "segunda espada" que poseía su rubio compañero.

\- Les garantizo que ese no es el caso, y dejémoslo solo en eso- respondió con naturalidad conforme se sentaba en su lugar- será mejor que volvamos de nuevo a observar los videos- añadió ganándose respuestas afirmativas de las chicas tras unos momentos… Excepto Pyrrha que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- Muy bien, repasemos esto una vez más- expreso Smith sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café en mano y mirando con seriedad a los 2 jóvenes frente a sus ojos, notando inmediatamente que la joven frente a ella usaba una chaqueta bastante grande para cubrir su cuerpo.

Sin duda alguna del Sr. Cariño si el tamaño era un indicativo.

Acababa de amanecer y lo último que realmente quería era iniciar su día con esta clase de problemas.

Desgraciadamente para ella, esto venia junto con el empleo de ser una coordinadora del programa de intercambio cultural entre especies.

…

…

" _No me pagan lo suficiente para lidiar con algo como esto"_ pensó con amargura antes de tomar un sorbo a su café y confirmar la situación actual.

\- Tu, eres una indocumentada que decidió salir al mundo sin hacer el trámite reglamentario para ser aceptada en el programa de intercambio, y llegaste a este país oculta en un contenedor en un barco, ¿correcto?- pregunto a la joven que desde que había regresado había tenido la mirada baja, por lo que solo pudo asentir- bien, tras eso decidiste explorar durante algunos días varias ciudades del país buscando a alguien "especial", ¿cierto?-.

Al recibir otra afirmación prosiguió- y no fue hasta que chocaste ayer con el Sr. Cariño que finalmente asumiste encontrar a esta persona espacial, ¿cierto?- una afirmación fue su única respuesta.

\- Muy bien, tras nuestro… Particular encuentro en la sala de esta casa y tu posterior huida fuiste amenazada por pandilleros con claras intenciones hostiles solo para ser rescatada por el Sr. Cariño aquí presente, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto esto último también al rubio presente, el cual solo pudo asentir.

\- Y tú, no solo admites que golpeaste a uno de esos sujetos y amenazaste al resto, sino que además lo primero que me dices luego de mi siesta inducida por tranquilizantes es que ayude a Ruby a que forme parte del programa de intercambio cultural, ¿acaso olvido algo?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- Si… ¿QUE TAL EL HECHO DE QUE YO TAMBIÉN FUI DROGADA CON TRANQUILIZANTES Y QUE MIENTRAS ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE INDEFENSA MI CARIÑO ME ABANDONO POR UNA LOBA PULGOSA?- grito la lamia también presente mordiendo un pañuelo de la frustración- no es justo, se supone que mi cariño debía de ser mi caballero de brillante armadura, pero solo mío, de nadie más- exclamo lo último con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- Parece que a alguien no le agrada la idea de que Jaune actué heroicamente para ayudar a otras chicas- exclamo Yang con gracia.

\- Y no sería la única de no ser por el hecho de que Pyrrha sigue fuera de combate- añadió Blake mirando levemente a la campeona aun en el suelo.

" _¿Qué fue lo que vio para que quedara en ese estado?"_ era la pregunta de las 4 chicas en sus mentes.

-.-.-.-

\- Y bien Sr. Cariño, ¿algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa?- pregunto la coordinadora bajando sus lentes y mirándolo a los ojos con completa seriedad.

El tan solo le sostuvo la mirada antes de hacer una única pregunta- ¿la ayudara o no?-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Solo soy yo o Arc parece tener más valor de lo normal?- pregunto incrédula Weiss al verlo mirar a los ojos a la mujer que en esos momentos poseía una mirada similar a la usada por la profesora Goodwitch cuando reprimía a alguien.

Una mirada que incluso Yang era incapaz de observar por más de 3 segundos.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Y porque tendría que ayudarla si puedo preguntar?- cuestiono la mujer frente a el de forma retadora.

\- Tal vez porque de no hacerlo se sabría entre sus compañeros como acabo durmiendo en el trabajo gracias a uno de los tranquilizantes que usted misma disparo- respondió con confianza.

-.-.-.-

\- Chico vomito definitivamente tiene bolas de acero actuando como empuñadura de su segunda espada- exclamo la rubia silbando ante tal muestra de valor.

Porque tendrías que ser muy valiente… o muy idiota para chantajear a una mujer capaz de usar esa clase de mirada.

-.-.-.-

Duraron unos momentos mirándose fijamente antes de que ella sonriera levemente- tienes valor Sr. Cariño. Eso me gusta en un hombre- exclamo solo para sonreír más al ver su rostro sonrojado al escucharla decir esas palabras- de acuerdo, tu ganas. Veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque por el momento tendríamos que buscarle un hogar temporal donde pueda hospedarse en lo que se lleva a cabo el papeleo y también… - decía ante un agradecido chico antes de ser interrumpida por la liminal mencionada.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría quedar bajo el cuidado de mi alfa- comento con la mirada baja ganándose una mirada confusa de la mujer por usar esas palabras.

\- Lo lamento, pero eso no te corresponde a ti deci… - trato de responder la pelinegra justo en el instante en que Ruby levantaba la vista y finalmente la miraba frente a frente.

Revelando a los presentes la mirada de cachorrita triste que tenía en el rostro.

-.-.-.-

\- Awwwwwwwwwwwwww- exclamaron las 5 chicas consientes al verla usar esa mirada.

\- Es tan adorable- exclamo la heredera en cuanto vio esos ojos brillantes, y la forma en que mordía levemente su labio inferior, y sus orejitas caídas, y la forma en que ladeaba sutilmente la cabeza, y la…

\- Esto es malo, su mirada es más tierna que la tuya Rubes- comento la luchadora sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Eso es… pero no… no es posible- trataba de negarlo la joven líder, incapaz de asimilar la idea de que hubiera alguien más adorable que ella, pero a la vez incapaz de negarlo.

Tendrías que tener un corazón de piedra para no conmoverte con esa imagen.

" _Debo… resistir…"_ pensaba con desesperación Blake ante esa imagen frente a sus ojos.

No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella pensaba que un canino era adorable.

Ya tenía suficiente con Zwei, muchas gracias.

\- QUISIERA QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, así podría abrazarla, animarla, comer panqueques con ella, hablar de perezosos y hombres lobo, también… - decía Nora resumiendo lo que haría si ambas se encontraran.

Ren hacia su mejor esfuerzo en no reaccionar, especialmente porque no quería darles municiones a las chicas junto a él.

-.-.-.-

\- Yo… no puedo… es decir- trataba de decir Smith tratando de mantener su mirada fría en la liminal frente a sus ojos…

Pero era muy difícil. ¿Cómo se supone que reacciones ante esa mirada de cachorrita triste frente a ti?.

\- Esta bien, puedes quedarte aquí- dijo finalmente y con abatimiento, aun incapaz de creer que esa mirada la hubiera derrotado.

\- AH NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA, ESA PULGOSA NO SE QUEDARA EN ESTA CA… - trato de decir Miia antes de ser víctima ella también de la mirada de Ruby.

\- No… debo ser fuerte, no dejare que… - trato de decir la lamia antes de que Ruby la mirara con ojos mas vidriosos y haciendo leves sonidos de tristeza- eso… eso es jugar sucio, no, no debo… sucumbir a sus trucos- se decía con esfuerzo.

Desgraciadamente, no el suficiente.

\- ESTA BIEN, puedes quedarte- exclamo finalmente sin poder resistir un segundo más desviando la mirada y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Gracias por permitirme quedarme en este hogar. En verdad se los agradezco- expreso con una sonrisa la liminal lobo antes de retomar su mirada de cachorrita, colocar sus manos frente a su pecho en pose de ruego y mirar fijamente a Jaune- ¿puedo dormir a tu lado esta noche por favor alfa?, aún tengo miedo por lo que ocurrió anoche- pregunto con voz suave, pero internamente preparada para su afirmación ante la mirada de horror de la lamia.

-.-.-.-

\- Demos gracias a Oum que P-money aún sigue en la tierra de los sueños. Si hubiera visto esto hubiera entrado en otro momento psicótico como el de hace unos minutos- exclamo la ojilila al ver la escena, ganándose afirmaciones de todos los presentes que tenían problemas aceptando la idea de que esa Ruby se comportara de manera tan distinta a la joven que todos ellos conocían.

-.-.-.-

Jaune tan solo la observo fijamente por unos instantes antes de responder con completa calma y serenidad- lo lamento Ruby, pero esa mirada no funcionara conmigo- expreso ante las presentes que se encontraban en shock ante esa respuesta.

" _¡¿QUEEEEE?!"._

-.-.-.-

" _¡¿QUEEEEE?!"_ fue el pensamiento compartido de los presentes al escucharlo decir eso.

\- Pero eso es… no, no puede ser- trataba de comprender Weiss como es que ese bufón rubio era capaz de resistir esa mirada y pose más que adorable

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿cómo es eso posible?- cuestiono sin poder creerlo Yang.

Hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de resistir la mirada triste de su hermana.

Ruby solo guardo silencio, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ver.

" _De acuerdo Jaune, oficialmente acabas de ganar puntos conmigo"_ pensó Blake impresionada al verlo resistir sin ningún esfuerzo la mirada de la joven canina.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Co… cómo es posible?- preguntaba incrédula Miia. Incluso ella con su desconfianza por la chica lobo tenía que admitir que su mirada era imposible de resistir.

" _Una sorpresa más bajo la manga del Sr. Cariño, interesante"_ pensó para si la pelinegra también con sorpresa.

El tan solo las observo con una leve sonrisa antes de responder- fuerza de voluntad-.

Eso y que ayudaba el hecho de que sus 7 hermanas menores siempre usaran esa misma mirada todo el tiempo con él, y que eventualmente sería capaz de resistirla sin ningún problema.

-.-.-.-

\- Una vez más, eso lo explica todo- expresaron a la vez la rubia y la pelinaranja.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Es capaz de resistir mi mirada?, eso es perfecto. No quería que mi futuro alfa fuera fácilmente influenciable o un hombre de mentalidad débil, jejeje"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa agradándole el reto frente a ella.

\- En fin, será mejor que me retire de una vez y comience con ese endemoniado papeleo- comento Smith poniéndose de pie y terminando su café antes de fijar su vista en la nueva residente de la casa- recuerda que mientras arreglo toda esta situación, no debes salir en ningún momento de esta casa ya que aún no estas registrada en nuestro sistema. Resumiendo, un pie fuera y terminaras deportada a tu comunidad, ¿entendido?-.

\- Como el cristal- respondió haciendo un leve saludo.

\- Muy bien, vendré en un par de días. Hasta entonces trata de ser un buen anfitrión Sr. Cariño- termino de decir saliendo finalmente de la cocina con rumbo a la puerta de salida.

\- Bien, será mejor que prepare el cuarto donde te quedaras- comento el rubio a su nueva inquilina mientras se retiraba antes de voltear a verlas a ambas con seriedad- solo les pido que mientras no estoy aquí, no repitan lo que ocurrió en la sala, ¿de acuerdo?-.

\- Te lo prometo cariño/Seré buena alfa- respondieron ambas a la vez de manera dulce antes de voltearse a ver mutuamente con molestia en sus miradas.

\- Eso espero- dijo saliendo de la cocina y comenzar con su nueva labor, dejando a ambas liminals solas y frente a frente.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que una de ellas decidió tomar la palabra- no me agrada esto, pero no podemos actuar de la misma manera que antes- exclamo repentinamente Miia antes de extender su mano hacia su rival, la cual solo veía con desconfianza la mano de la lamia frente a sus ojos- propongo un cese a las hostilidades o ninguna de nosotras lograra lo que se propone-.

\- ¿Y eso sería… ?- pregunto con duda la ojiplata solo para comprobar lo que sospechaba.

\- Que cariño se enamore de una de nosotras- respondió sin dudarlo- y lo único que lograremos si peleamos abiertamente es que lo alejemos de nosotras-.

Ella tan solo vio la mano extendida frente a sus ojos antes de estrecharla- odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón, pelear entre nosotras no resolverá nada… Pero eso no significa que te dejare el camino libre para enamorar a mi alfa- añadió con una sonrisa falsa aplicando fuerza en el saludo.

\- ¿Y quién dice que yo haría lo mismo por ti?- pregunto con ironía la pelirosa también con una sonrisa falsa y aplicando fuerza en su saludo.

Duraron unos minutos así antes de soltarse y comenzar a retirarse, con cada una de ellas planeando su siguiente movimiento para superar a su ahora identificada rival de amor.

Al menos hasta que Miia dio media vuelta para tener la última palabra- ah, por cierto. Según las leyes del programa de intercambio cultural, tenemos prohibido tener alguna clase de relación íntima con nuestro anfitrión, en este caso cariño- dijo retirandose con una sonrisa al ver el rostro en shock de la liminal lobo.

Normalmente ella odiaba esa ley, pero por ahora funcionaria a su favor.

\- Espera, ¿QUE?- fue lo único que pudo gritar Ruby conforme la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar a comentar lo que acababan de observar.

\- Yo… yo no actuó de esa manera- trataba de decir Ruby avergonzada y cubriendo con su capa su rostro ruborizado.

\- Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días- expreso de manera tranquila Blake, aunque con leves problemas aceptando la idea de la personalidad de la Ruby de ese mundo.

\- ¿Rivales por el amor de Arc?, ¿acaso es una broma?- cuestionaba incrédula Weiss tras ver esa revelación.

\- ¿Qué sucede reina de hielo?, ¿tienes miedo de un poco de competencia?- cuestiono con tono burlón Yang.

\- Para nada. Puede que Arc nunca fuera como uno de esos idiotas y prepotentes individuos que buscaban una relación conmigo solo por el apellido y riqueza de mi familia, pero eso no significa que esté interesada en tener una relación amorosa con el- expreso de manera simple, aunque con un leve rubor que mantenía oculto con una de sus manos.

\- Oh, oh. ¿Y si apareciera tu contraparte y ella si estuviera interesada en tener una relación amorosa con nuestro valeroso líder?- pregunto Nora en uno de sus momentos especiales.

Tras escuchar eso todas las presentes excepto Ruby y Nora se quedaron calladas, ya que era una posibilidad que ninguna de ellas había considerado hasta ese momento.

¿Acaso sus contrapartes en ese mundo mostrarían interés romántico en Jaune Arc?.

Ren, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, respondió a sus dudas- por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, podría ser bastante posible que eso ocurriera-.

Pyrrha aún seguía en el suelo, aun noqueada e inmersa en su propio mundo de fantasía.

 **Y aquí termina el primero de varios capítulos originales que tengo pensados a futuro.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y si es así, seguir con ese mismo empeño en el futuro.**

 **Si no fue así, tengan la libertad de escribir su reviews y decírmelo.**

…

…

 **Casi lo olvido. Hace unos días finalmente pude leer los comentarios que escribió Kamen Rider Predador, uno de los autores que me inspiro a escribir mis propios fics en primer lugar, y darme cuenta de que mi fic es bien visto por el ciertamente me llena de alegría.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Ahora los dejo con un pequeño omake, siendo un poco similar a lo visto al final en algunos capítulos en el manga de Monster Musume.**

 **Disfrútenlo y comenten.**

 **Omake.**

 _1 semana antes de la desaparición de Jaune._

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea Ren?, es decir, todavía tengo problemas comprendiendo que haciendo esto salvare vidas- expreso algo avergonzado el joven Arc a su mejor amigo mientras asomaba su cabeza a través de la cortina que cubría su cuerpo.

El mencionado tan solo revisaba los últimos detalles de la cámara fotográfica en sus manos antes de observar a su amigo- Jaune, no solo eres el líder de nuestro equipo, sino que también eres mi mejor amigo. Jamás bromearía con algo tan serio como esto- comento con calma y serenidad.

\- Pero esto es… - trato de decir algo sonrojado antes de guardar silencio al ver la mirada seria de su compañero.

\- Jaune, sé que tienes tus dudas, pero te prometo, te garantizo, que esto salvara vidas-.

…

…

\- Esta bien Ren, confió en ti- expreso finalmente con convicción el rubio.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, ponte las botas, el pantalón de cuero, las chaparreras, el cinturón, el chaleco y el sombrero vaquero- dijo únicamente unos momentos antes de que su líder saliera usando el atuendo mencionado _"no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Pyrrha decida ser más agresiva en sus intentos de llamar tu atención Jaune, y para evitar cualquier tragedia necesitamos un arma secreta para detenerla"_ pensó para si el joven Lie.

\- Excelente. Ahora, haz las poses que te dije- fue lo último que dijo mientras el rubio comenzó a realizar las poses mencionadas y lo enfocaba con la cámara listo para comenzar a crear el arma de la victoria contra la invencible Pyrrha Nikos.


	6. Cap 5: Una chica alada aparece

**Y aquí esta, el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Y es uno de los capítulos que varios de ustedes han esperado: La aparición de Papi.**

 **No voy a mentir, me siento bastante feliz y satisfecho al ver la muy buena aceptación que mi fic ha recibido.**

…

…

 **No tengo más que decir. Por lo cual disfruten del capítulo y dejen sus comentarios.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 5**_

\- Gracias por permitirnos recostarla aquí, especialmente después de la forma en la que reacciono e intento atacarlas- expreso el joven Lie agradecido ante las integrantes del equipo RWBY tras recostar a la campeona en la cama de la heredera.

\- No te preocupes por eso Ren, entendemos perfectamente- respondió Ruby a su amigo.

\- Al menos la situación no paso a mayores con Pyrrha- comento Weiss antes de adoptar una expresión de incertidumbre- aunque estoy empezando a preocuparme de como reaccionara con los videos siguiente- añadió ante los presentes.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos pensando en que hacer antes de que Yang tomara la palabra- ¿tienes más de esos posters Ren?-.

\- Yang, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para satisfacer tu curiosidad- comento Blake secamente ante las miradas sonrojadas de sus compañeras.

\- No, yo no lo pregunte con ese sentido. Es solo que se me ocurrió que tal vez sería una buena idea si todas nosotras también contábamos con esa arma especial- respondió levemente avergonzada.

\- Si, tengo varios más en mi closet, de hecho… - trataba de decir el joven en el momento en que la valkiria entraba a la habitación con varios tubos de cartón similares al usado recientemente- le pedí a Nora que los trajera con ese plan en mente- termino de decir ante las sorprendidas chicas.

\- Ok, tomen sus armas y preparémonos para ver la nueva aventura que aguarda a nuestro valeroso líder- expreso emocionada la valkiria lanzándoles un tubo a cada una y sentándose en el suelo con una expresión alegre en el rostro conforme tomaban asiento y enfocaban su atención en la pantalla.

-.-.-.-

Era un hermoso día soleado y despejado. Un día que Jaune, con la ayuda de Miia y Ruby, aprovecho para poner a secar la ropa recién lavada al sol en los tendederos colocados en la terraza en el 2do. piso de su hogar.

Miia tan solo tarareaba feliz una canción. Usando una blusa rosada y una falda corta azulada mientras colgaba el mameluco del rubio, ganándose miradas curiosas del ojiazul y la ojiplata.

\- Debo decir que me alegra verte de buen humor Miia, aunque siento que debo preguntar porque sería eso- pregunto Jaune que en ese momento cargaba con una canasta de ropa aun húmeda. Vistiendo una playera blanca, camisa verde abierta, pantalones azules y tenis blancos.

\- Si, especialmente si recordamos tu comportamiento de ayer- añadió la joven loba con duda. Usando un conjunto de blusa negra sin mangas y con un símbolo de rosa roja en el pecho, pantalón de mezclilla azul ceñido con orificio para su cola y con sus botas mientras colgaba su atuendo del día anterior recién cosido y lavado al lado de su capa _"nunca hubiera imaginado que alfa fuera tan hábil en costura"_ pensó para si aún sorprendida por la habilidad y velocidad con que arreglo su anteriormente destruido vestido.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Chico vomito sabe coser?- pregunto incrédula la rubia tras escuchar esa revelación.

\- Por supuesto que sabe, quién creen que repara nuestra ropa después de cada enfrentamiento con los Grimms- respondió la pelinaranja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-.-.-.-

Miia tan solo guardo silencio repentinamente, al tiempo en que adoptaba una leve mueca de molestia enfocándose en su rival- como si tu pudieras hablar Ruby- respondió cruzada de brazos antes de relajar su mirada y adoptar una leve sonrisa- bueno, si necesitas saberlo tan solo estaba recordando ese instante maravilloso en que mi cariño defendió mi honor de una molesta pareja- comento en el instante en que recordaba lo que ocurrió en el hotel.

 _Imaginación de Miia._

 _\- No perdonare a nadie que lastime a Miia, esa es mi respuesta- dijo de manera calmada un más apuesto y varonil Jaune Arc con su puño derecho extendido frente a la pareja inconsciente a sus pies._

 _Fin de la fantasía._

\- En ese instante fuiste tan genial cariño- exclamo la lamia con sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-.-.-.-.-

\- Guau, Miia si que tiene una imaginación bastante creativa- comento la joven faunus sorprendida por la visión que observaron.

\- A mi parecer exagero lo que ocurrió- expreso la peliblanca con algo de desdén.

-.-.-.-

" _No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Miia está exagerando un poco lo que ocurrió"_ pensó el rubio levemente avergonzado al ver la reacción de la lamia.

La joven de cabello rojinegro por otra parte…

\- Jajaja, ¿solamente porque golpeo a una pareja que te insulto te emocionas Miia?, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo ayer por mi?- exclamo la mujer lobo con burla mientras ella recordaba su propia experiencia y el instante en que su alfa la protegió de esos malhechores que iban a lastimarla.

 _Imaginación de Ruby._

 _\- Este es el precio por intentar lastimar a mi dulce Ruby rufianes- decía con frialdad un Jaune Arc más serio y musculoso, con sangre ajena escurriendo de sus puños conforme observaba la pila de sujetos brutalmente golpeados y noqueados frente a sus ojos._

 _Fin de la fantasía._

\- Mi alfa fue tan fuerte y valeroso en ese instante- exclamo la chica lobo también con sus manos cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Creen que deba preocuparme que esa versión de mi hermanita tenga esa clase de gustos?- pregunto con inquietud la rubia al ver esa visión a sus compañeros igualmente sorprendidos.

-… Creo que deberías- respondió de manera sencilla el único varón presente.

" _Yo no tengo esos gustos, yo no tengo esos gustos, yo no tengo esos gustos"_ se repetía la joven de cabello rojinegro mentalmente y cubriendo su rostro avergonzado tras su capa.

-.-.-.-

" _Ahora siento que Ruby es quien exagera lo que en realidad paso"_ pensó el joven Arc más avergonzado mientras la pelirosa miraba a su rival con envidia antes de enfocarse en su anfitrión.

\- De todas formas, te prometo que la próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja cariño- exclamo Miia con confianza a Jaune conforme se dirigía a la puerta de la terraza por el resto de la ropa.

\- Yo también te prometo lo mismo alfa- añadió Ruby observándolo animada antes de seguir a la lamia.

Jaune solo sonrió al escucharlas decir esas palabras- supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- comento con suavidad para si mismo recordando algunos sucesos que había vivido en Beacon, al tiempo en que imaginaba a la Ruby frente a sus ojos luchando contra una jauría de Beowulfs armada con Crescent Rose del mismo modo en que su primera amiga lo haría, y a Miia usando un atuendo idéntico al de Pyrrha azotando con su cola a varios de ellos y contraatacando a otros más usando a Miló y Akoúo casi de forma similar a como lo haría su compañera y amiga pelirroja.

-.-.-.-

\- Demos gracias a Oum que Pyrrha sigue dormida, de otra manera hubiera entrado en otro momento violento como el de hace unos minutos- dijo la joven líder ganándose una respuesta afirmativa de los presentes antes de que enfocaran su atención para checar a la mencionada, la cual seguía dormida con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

" _Roguemos a Oum que nada malo suceda en cuanto despierte"_ era el pensamiento compartido de todos los presentes.

-.-.-.-

A todo momento ignorante de que era observado por algo oculto entre las hojas de un árbol cercano… Que aprovecho ese momento de descuido para lanzar su ataque en contra del insospechado rubio.

\- WOAH- fue el grito que ambas escucharon en el instante en que habían entrado a la casa, regresando rápidamente a donde se encontraba el ojiazul, siendo la lamia la primera en llegar de ambas- ¿qué sucede cari… ño?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar al ver la escena frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre al… fa?- también se quedó sin habla la chica loba al finalmente ver lo que ocurría en la terraza.

Ya que ante sus ojos veían a una extraña figura con alas azuladas que se alejaba volando de donde ellas se encontraban.

Sujetando con las garras de sus piernas los hombros del joven Arc que forcejaba para liberarse.

\- ¡CARIÑO! / ¡ALFA!- fue lo único que pudieron gritar ambas al ver como el joven por el que tenían sentimientos era literalmente secuestrado frente a sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué… que es lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto incrédula la peliblanca tras ver como "algo" acababa de secuestrar al rubio.

Y no era la única si el rostro sorprendido de sus compañeros era un indicativo.

\- Parece ser que otro liminal acaba de aparecer- respondió la pelinegra también sorprendida.

Especialmente tras ver que ahora se trataba de uno con la capacidad de volar.

\- Oh, ¿no sería grandioso si pudiera volar Renny?- preguntaba la valkiria con brillo en su mirada al ver a ese liminal alado.

\- Creo que lo seria Nora- fue lo único que respondió su compañero acostumbrado a las peculiares ideas de su amiga.

-.-.-.-

\- Escucha, no se quien seas o porque estás haciendo esto, ¿pero podrías soltarme por favor?- trataba de razonar Jaune con la chica que lo había secuestrado, si su apariencia era un indicativo, tras varios minutos de vuelo conforme veía nerviosamente el suelo a varios metros bajo sus pies.

Dicho nerviosismo aumento justo en el instante en que comenzó a sentir una sensación muy familiar originándose en su estómago _"oh no, oh no, oh no, por favor no, NO AHORA"_ pensaba con pánico comenzando a sentir los síntomas de nausea que siempre sufría al estar en un vehículo volador, mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para evitar soltar una bomba de vomito sobre las inocentes personas paseando tranquilamente bajo el.

-.-.-.-

\- Ewwwwww- fue lo único que pudieron decir varias de las jóvenes presentes al escuchar lo que acababa de pensar.

\- En serio espero que no haga- expreso Yang recordando su propia experiencia con las náuseas del rubio.

\- Yo también- añadió Weiss con desagrado.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh, ¿quieres que te suelte?- pregunto la chica liminal de cabello azulado bajando su mirada para observarlo de manera inocente con sus ojos anaranjados, causando que este levantara la vista para verla con cierto nerviosismo _"ella no va a hacer lo que creo que hará… ¿cierto?"_ pensó temeroso antes de que ella sonriera alegremente- de acuerdo- respondió justo en el momento en que lo soltaba sobre el parque que sobrevolaban, haciendo que el rubio solo soltara un grito poco masculino ante tal acción.

\- NO ME REFERIA A ESTOOOOOOO- fue lo que grito conforme seguía su caída libre al suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- JAUNE- grito en pánico Ruby observando como su primer amigo había sido soltado por esa chica con alas y ahora estaba desplomándose al vacío.

\- No te preocupes Ruby, Jaune está preparado para algo así- comento con serenidad el joven Lie ante la mirada incrédula de las miembros del equipo RWBY.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Ren?- pregunto Yang confundida tras escuchar eso. Sabía que el rubio había mejorado desde que había ingresado a Beacon, aunque no estaba segura de si podría con una caída de esa clase.

\- Solo observen- fue lo único que respondió.

-.-.-.-

" _Ok Jaune, no entres en pánico y recuerda tu entrenamiento de aterrizaje"_ se decía tratando de mantener la calma y recordando esas prácticas con Ren para perfeccionar su "estrategia de aterrizaje" en palabras del director Ozpin.

Extendiendo los brazos y piernas para controlar la velocidad y dirección de caída, estaba listo para sujetarse de la rama de un árbol en su camino, usar la misma velocidad que el llevaba para girar un poco y poder aterrizar de pie.

Y tal vez así hubiera sido… De no ser por el minúsculo detalle de que la rama se rompió en cuanto se sujetó a ella.

-.-.-.-

" _Eso no terminara nada bien"_ pensaron los 6 jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh mier… - fue lo único que dijo instantes antes de comenzar a atravesar la frondosa copa del árbol, a la vez que ponía a prueba las propiedades protectoras de su Aura con cada rama en su camino, recibiendo varios golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo antes de caer e impactar pesadamente de cara contra el suelo.

\- Owwww- era lo único que salía de su boca conforme se levantaba del leve agujero que era su propia silueta impresa en el suelo. Ya que, aunque gracias a su Aura su cuerpo fuera resistente al daño y se recuperara rápidamente, eso no significaba que fuese insensible al dolor.

-.-.-.-

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- era lo único que salía de boca de Yang y Nora tiradas en el suelo tras ver lo que había ocurrido con su amigo y líder.

\- Yaaaang, eso no es gracioso- trataba de reprender seriamente Ruby a su hermana mientras trataba de reprimir su propia risa con una mano.

Incluso Blake, Ren y Weiss, quienes normalmente mostrarían seriedad ante tal situación no podían ocultar una leve risa al ver eso.

Sabían que no era apropiado reírse del dolor ajeno, especialmente si este causaba lesiones graves.

…

…

Pero si ese no era el caso entonces si era algo bastante cómico.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso debió doler, tal vez deberías aprender a volar primero antes de pedir que te suelte- escucho una voz animada junto a él, la misma voz que escucho instantes antes de que su dueña lo dejara caer al vacío. Levanto levemente la mirada para observar finalmente y de forma completa a la liminal que lo había raptado, siendo lo primero que noto el hecho de que ella estaba volando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo- ¿quién y que eres tu?- pregunto bastante sorprendido al ver a la chica liminal frente a sus ojos.

Era una chica bastante joven, tal vez una niña, aunque de estatura similar a Ruby, Weiss y Nora, con su cabello azulado corto hasta los hombros. Lo más peculiar era el hecho de que en lugar de brazos poseía alas cubiertas de plumas azules como su cabello y con un único pulgar terminando en garra en la parte media de estas, así como el detalle de que de la mitad de sus muslos hacia abajo parecía tener las piernas de un ave terminando en filosas garras. Usando unos shorts cortos color azul y una pequeña blusa sin mangas que cubría únicamente su casi inexistente busto.

-.-.-.-

\- Increíble- decía Ruby sorprendida.

\- Impresionante- exclamo Blake tras finalmente ver de manera clara a la nueva liminal en pantalla.

\- Lo se… Nunca imagine que vería a una chica más plana que la reina de hielo- respondió con humor Yang.

\- ¿DISCULPA?- fue lo único que pregunto de manera indignada Weiss.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Una arpía!, ¡Papi es una arpía!, ¡eso es lo que Papi es!, ¡una arpía!- exclamo la chica frente a él con alegría y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Arpía?, ¿Papi?, ¿ehhh?- cuestiono el rubio ante tan… particular presentación.

\- Como dije, Papi es una arpía- comenzó a decir la autonombrada Papi antes de bajar al suelo y llevar sus alas a su cabeza- espera, ¿arpía es Papi?, ¿Papi?, ¿Par pipa papi arpía?, ¿papa pi, arpía, parpia?- comenzó a decir bastante confundida tratando de recordar su propia presentación.

-.-.-.-

\- Es una cabeza de chorlito- fue lo único que salió de labios de la peliblanca de manera seca.

\- No tienes que referirte a ella de esa manera Weiss- critico la faunus antes de añadir- además, no hay suficiente evidencia que diga que en verdad posee poca capacidad mental-.

-.-.-.-

" _De acuerdo, no soy quién para empezar a juzgar, pero empiezo a creer que esta chica tiene serios problemas de concentración"_ pensó Jaune con incomodidad tras recuperarse de sus golpes y verla sufrir su pequeño conflicto memorial antes de recordar el por que estaba allí en primer lugar- a todo esto, ¿porqué me secuestraste y donde está tu familia anfitriona?, por lo que según entiendo es ilegal que estés por tu cuenta-

\- Pero es por eso por lo que te traje- exclamo de manera simple la arpía.

\- Pero yo no soy tu anfi… -trato de responder el rubio en el momento en el que la chica se distraía al ver un vehículo de venta de comida, ante lo cual lo sujeto del brazo y lo comenzó a jalar junto a ella en dirección al local.

\- Guau, ¿qué es eso?, ¿comida?, ¿tiene comida?- pregunto emocionada y con brillo en su mirada avanzando en esa dirección. Sin embargo, a tan solo dar 3 pasos se detuvo repentinamente, volteo a mirar al rubio y el hecho de que lo sujetaba de un brazo antes de soltarlo y mirarlo con confusión.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿quién eres tu?- pregunto con sospecha en su voz.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Eso responde tu duda Blake?- pregunto de manera tajante la heredera ante una levemente avergonzada pelinegra que no podía negar ahora las acusaciones de la peliblanca.

-.-.-.-

" _Parece que no me equivoque después de todo, esta chica tiene serios problemas para recordar las cosas"_ pensó Jaune al darse cuenta de la poca memoria que parecía poseer la chica frente a el.

Tras comprarle un helado a ella y una paleta para si mismo, la había convencido para que ambos se sentaran en una banca del parque y poder disfrutar de su postre frio, con la esperanza de poder conversar tranquilamente con ella y averiguar exactamente lo que ocurría… Lo cual no fue muy difícil gracias a su personalidad infantil y animada.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que el programa cultural super especial o lo que sea decía que no podía salir sola o algo así- decía mientras observaba el cono de helado de vainilla en sus pulgares.

El Arc tan solo la observaba probando levemente su propia paleta de vainilla, guardando para si la idea de corregirla y en su lugar seguir escuchando su explicación.

\- pero me era muy difícil recordar esa regla. Así que, cuando el exterminador estaba mirando a otro lado salí volando- termino de decir jugando con su helado.

\- Te das cuenta de que lo que hiciste es algo malo, ¿cierto?- le comento el ojiazul finalmente.

\- Esta bien. He salido volando un montón de veces antes y nunca se enojan conmigo- respondió de manera simple antes de adoptar una pose reflexiva mientras se rascaba la barbilla con uno de sus pulgares- pero ellos dijeron que la próxima vez que lo hiciera me iban a desflorar… ¿Me pregunto que significara?- se preguntó lo último con duda.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué significa desflorar Yang?- pregunto Ruby de manera curiosa a su hermana.

\- Lo sabrás cuando tengas 30- fue la única respuesta que dio la rubia.

-.-.-.-

\- Creo que quieres decir deportar- explico Jaune levemente sonrojado sabiendo el significado de esa palabra- sin mencionar que estas en muchos problemas si eso es cierto-.

Fue en ese momento en que el cono de ella se resbalo de su agarre y cayera al suelo- ¡AHHH!, ¡NO LE HABÍA DADO NI UNA PROBADA!- grito la liminal poniéndose de pie al notar su postre derramado en el suelo- waaahhh, es tan difícil de sostener- comenzó a llorar por su postre perdido mientras mostraba sus pulgares.

Jaune solo sintió pena por la chica, por lo cual se puso de pie decidido a hacer algo al respecto- ¿quieres un poco?, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre- comento con calma ofreciéndole un poco de su paleta.

La única respuesta de la chica fue arrodillarse frente a él y poner la paleta en su boca.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- pregunto sorprendida la ojiplata al verla realizar esa extraña acción.

" _Algo que solo leo en mis libros"_ pensaba con una leve sonrisa Blake al ver a la joven alada adoptar esa posición.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por… porque no intentas sostenerlo tú misma?- pregunto al verla hacer esa acción.

\- Peho pohia tihaho dhe nuevho, ashi qhe soho shoshtenho poh mih- trato de decir aun con la paleta en su boca antes de comenzar a saborearla y disfrutarla de un modo bastante "peculiar" si los leves gemidos que hacía eran un indicativo.

\- Ok, esto no es bueno- fue lo único que salió de boca de Jaune tragando saliva y mirando la escena frente a sus ojos completamente sonrojado, ya que la chica liminal, al arrodillarse frente a él de esa manera, mover su cabeza para saborear mejor la paleta helada dentro de su boca y levantar la mirada en instantes para verlo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas parecía algo sacado de una película porno.

-.-.-.-

" _Oh… Por… Oum"_ pensaban las chicas con variados niveles de sonrojos en sus rostros.

…

…

Incluida Ruby, ya que Yang, en su estado de shock y sorpresa había olvidado cubrir los ojos de su inocente hermanita.

Ren trataba de mostrar neutralidad y serenidad, así como ocultar su… Reacción ante tal escena frente a sus ojos.

Lo último que quería era quedar en evidencia en una habitación llena de chicas.

-.-.-.-

La situación a su alrededor no era mucho mejor, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta las miradas y murmullos que estaba recibiendo por parte de las demás personas en el parque, especialmente las mujeres que sin duda ahora pensaban que era un pervertido degenerado.

\- De acuerdo, fue suficiente- expreso finalmente alejando la paleta de la liminal en un movimiento rápido.

…

…

Que desgraciadamente había terminado con ella salpicada con restos de helado en rostro, cabello y ropa de una manera casi idéntica a… Bueno, las actrices al final de algunas de dichas películas.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes estaban estáticos y sonrojados, sorprendidos por la imagen bastante sugerente frente a ellos.

Ren más que nunca trataba de ocultar su reacción a toda costa.

-.-.-.-

\- Awww, quede toda pegostiosa- se dijo en voz alta mirando cómo había quedado ante la mirada incrédula y avergonzada del rubio.

\- Tal… talvez deberías ir a limpiarte- expreso mientras señalaba en la dirección de los bebederos- creo que puedes conseguir agua por… ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- grito al ver que la joven se había quitado la ropa que utilizaba, quedando completamente desnuda en él proceso.

\- ¿Este no es un baño para pájaros?- pregunto con sencillez mientras entraba a la fuente del parque, ganándose un grito de "NO, NO LO ES" por parte de Jaune.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Acaso todas las liminals son tan desvergonzadas cuando se trata de mostrar sus cuerpos?- preguntaba incrédula Weiss aun avergonzada por la imagen anterior, tras ver a la joven desnuda sin ninguna clase de pudor.

\- Eso parece- respondió Yang tratando también de recomponerse.

Blake no decía nada, pero internamente estaba bastante impresionada por lo desinhibidas que eran las liminals.

Ella no crea ser capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por eso te quitaste la ropa?- pregunto tratando de entender su razonamiento.

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso tú te bañas con la ropa puesta?- pregunto con gracia mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Estas diciéndome tonto?, ¿tu?- pregunto incrédulo al escucharla decir eso.

Era cierto que el difícilmente podía ser considerado un genio… O incluso alguien que supiera cosas de conocimiento común antes de arribar a Beacon. Ejemplos de eso era su desconocimiento del Aura, la fama que poseía Pyrrha fuera de ser la imagen en la caja de su cereal favorito y la importancia del Dust en la lucha contra los Grimms.

Pero eso no significaba que no conociera la noción de modestia… Especialmente si esto involucraba estar desnudo en medio de un parque lleno de…

\- SAL DE ALLI Y PONTE TU ROPA AHORA, HAY NIÑOS EN ESTE PARQUE Y PODRÍAN ESTAR MIRANDOTE- grito tras verla saltar al agua y flotar boca-arriba con gusto.

~Ahhh~- Esto se siente tan bien. No tenía idea de que había un baño para pájaros en la mitad de la ciudad- comentaba feliz mientras flotaba en la fuente.

" _Por Oum, ella no tiene noción alguna de modestia o pudor"_ pensó incrédulo mientras observaba como varias personas tras de si, que veían la misma escena que él con variados niveles de sonrojo en sus rostros _"sé que solo es una niña, pero creo que es algo que ya debería sa… ber"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de que fuera sujetado del rostro por una de las piernas con garras de la liminal, que tan solo procedió a arrastrarlo a la fuente con ella- ¿QUE HACES?-.

\- Deja de soñar despierto y báñate conmigo- exclamaba la joven mientras lo empujaba con sus piernas de ave en la fuente, haciendo que el joven Arc terminara completamente empapado y con ella encima de él.

-.-.-.-

Todos guardaron silencio tras ver la imagen frente a sus ojos.

…

…

\- P-money sigue dormida, ¿cierto?- pregunto con inquietud la rubia.

Ren tan solo desvió la mirada hacia la cama de Weiss, suspirando aliviado al verificar que ese seguía siendo el caso- por suerte si-.

-.-.-.-

\- DETENTE, VAS A AHOGARME- gritaba el pánico el rubio en los momentos en que ella dejaba de hundir su rostro en el agua.

Hasta donde se había informado, el Aura solo lo protegía del daño físico. Y no tenía intención alguna de averiguar si podría protegerlo del ahogamiento.

-.-.-.-

" _Ni nosotros si estuviéramos en la misma posición"_ pensaron varios de los observadores.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡ALLI ESTÁN!- escucharon una voz exclamar a lo lejos.

Una voz que Jaune reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Miia?- fue lo único que dijo al recocer a la lamia que se acercaba a donde estaba- Miia, no sabes el gusto que me da… - trato de decir el rubio antes de notar el aura siniestra y la mirada de furia que poseía la pelirosa.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh, esto se va a poner bueno- comento la luchadora animada.

\- Como si no fuera suficiente con Pyrrha, ahora también ella se comporta de esa manera- expreso la heredera despectivamente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡TU, CEREBRO DE PAJARO!- exclamo furiosa la lamia frente a la arpía que se encontraba sobre la espalda del Arc aun en la fuente- PRIMERO TE ROBAS A MI CARIÑO Y AHORA ESTO- expreso con molestia antes de añadir ya sin su aura- ESO ES TAN INJUSTO-.

\- Espera, ¿que?- fue lo único que pregunto el rubio tras escuchar eso.

\- NO SOLAMENTE TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON ESA ENTROMETIDA LOBA PULGOSA, SINO QUE AHORA TAMBIÉN CONTIGO MALDITO PAJARO, ESO ES TAN INJUSTO, SOLO MUERETE- expresaba sus frustraciones alzando ambos puños al aire.

\- ¿QUE HAZ DICHO?, ¿QUIERES PELEAR?- pregunto la arpía saliendo de la fuente y arrojándose sobre la mitad serpiente, enfrascándose con ella de inmediato en una pelea a muerte.

-.-.-.-

\- Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea- era el cantico de la rubia moviendo ambas manos en puño frente a ella.

\- Vamos Papi, rómpele las piernas a esa lamia- exclamaba emocionada la valkiria.

\- Nora, ella no tiene piernas- respondió su amigo de manera simple.

\- Bueno… En ese caso… Ehh… ¿Rómpele las manos?- sugirió no muy segura.

\- Ten cuidado Miia, va por tus manos- dijo la joven líder apoyando a la mitas serpiente porque… Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

La heredera y la faunus solo veía eso de manera simple, aunque con una leve sonrisa al ver los comportamientos de sus amigos.

-.-.-.-

\- PEQUEÑA PERRA EMPLUMADA Y FLACUCHA, TE HERVIRE A TI Y A TU ENORME TRASERO Y HARE SOPA CON AMBOS- exclamaba la lamia mientras comenzaba a enroscarse alrededor de su oponente para inmovilizarla.

\- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENORME CON ESAS COSAS QUE TIENES?, TE RETO A QUE DIGAS ESO DE NUEVO- contraataco la arpía logrando liberar una de sus piernas y de un solo movimiento desgarrar la blusa de su rival dejando sus grandes pechos al aire.

…

…

Aunque en lugar de una pelea a muerte, el enfrentamiento lucia más como una pelea de gatas.

-.-.-.-

\- Awww, yo quería que fuera una verdadera pelea- dijo la rubia sin esforzarse en ocultar su decepción.

\- A todo esto, ¿dónde está ese bufón de Arc que permite que se desarrolle esa clase de espectáculo frente a el?- pregunto la peliblanca con desdén.

-.-.-.-

¿Y dónde estaba el joven Arc mientras todo eso ocurría frente a sus ojos?

-.-.-.-

\- Gracias- agradeció a lo que fuera que hiciera esa pregunta retórica.

-.-.-.-

Bueno…

" _No. No. Definitivamente no me voy a meter en medio de eso"_ era el único pensamiento del rubio cruzando sus brazos en negativa mientras continuaba viendo la pelea.

Tal vez otro hombre en su posición hubiera intentado detenerlas saltando en medio de ambas para evitar que siguieran luchando a costa de su propio bienestar y seguridad.

Pero no el joven Arc.

Crecer con 8 mujeres en su familia le había enseñado que tratar de saltar en medio de una pelea de gatas era muy mala idea.

Y que el único que terminaría con lesiones graves sería el pobre diablo que tratara de intervenir.

El único consejo de su padre que hasta la fecha demostraba ser correcto.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- No puedo negar esa clase de lógica- respondió Yang ganándose afirmaciones de los presentes.

Solo tenía que recordar el estado en el que quedaron los sujetos que trataron de detenerla en el incidente del club.

-.-.-.-

" _Sin mencionar que los liminals son mucho más fuertes y resistentes de lo que aparentan a simple vista"_ pensó para si recordando el detalle de que Papi pudiera cargarlo con facilidad a pesar de ser más grande y pesado que ella. Así como el desenlace de la pelea del día anterior entre Miia y Ruby, en el cual lo único lamentable fue el estado en que quedo la sala de su hogar y la ropa que ambas estaban usando.

…

…

Gracias a Oum la Srta. Smith había arreglado que todos los muebles despedazados fueran reemplazados.

" _Aun así, eso no justifica que tengan una pelea de gatas en medio del parque, están dando un espectáculo a todos los…"_ pensaba antes de darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante- nadie está mirando- dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta de que la atención de todos los presentes estaba en otra parte.

"No te muevas" "Que alguien llame a la policía" "No, a los bomberos" era lo que escuchaba de varias de las personas alrededor de un enorme árbol mirando hacia arriba. Levanto la mirada para ver lo que causaba tanta conmoción solo para mirar con preocupación a una niña pequeña que estaba en una de las ramas más altas, sujetándose con fuerza a esta mientras continuaba llamando a su mama con miedo en su voz.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes observaron eso con preocupación en sus rostros y rogando que nada malo le sucediera a la pequeña.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando cariño?- escucho preguntar a Miia, la cual aparentemente había dejado de lado su lucha con Papi al notar que el rubio no les prestaba atención. También levanto la mirada junto con la arpía dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurría- eso puede ser muy malo- fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Ella no quiere volar?- pregunto Papi mirando confusa la escena.

\- No, ese no es… - trato de responder el antes de voltear a verlas y apreciar el estado de desnudez en que se encontraban- … Pero primero que nada pónganse algo de ropa- añadió de inmediato buscando la ropa de la arpía y quitarse su camisa verde- pero tienes razón Miia, esto realmente es peligroso… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras cubría a la lamia con su camisa.

" _Si mis amigos estuvieran aquí ellos no tendrían problemas en salvarla"_ pensó recordando la facilidad con que su equipo y las miembros del equipo RWBY podían propulsarse y maniobrar con facilidad en el aire. Así como recordar con leve frustración el hecho de que, sin importar cuanto había entrenado y mejorado desde que había ingresado a Beacon. El no poseía los medios, la habilidad ni la maniobrabilidad para hacer lo que ellos hacían todo el tiempo.

Nunca se los había dicho, al menos no directamente.

Pero eso era algo que él envidiaba.

-.-.-.-

Una vez más todos escucharon los pensamientos del rubio de que cualquiera de ellos no tendría ningún problema en rescatar a la pequeña y ponerla a salvo, lo cual hizo que bajaran la mirada con tristeza.

Ellos sabían que Jaune era alguien que poseía poca confianza en si mismo. Incluso a pesar de haber mostrado valor y convicción ante la adversidad, así como ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Solo tenían que recordar el hecho de que protegió y salvo a Cardín, a pesar del abuso que sufrió a manos de él.

Él no tenía nada que envidiarles.

…

…

Pero lo que en verdad los afligía era reconocer que Jaune tenía razón en esta ocasión.

-.-.-.-

\- Muy bien, déjenselo todo a Papi- escucharon decir a la peliazul observando como comenzaba a hacer carrera con la intención de levantar vuelo- simplemente puedo volar allí arriba y ayudarla a despegar- añadió extendiendo sus alas lista para volar.

\- NO, espera, detente- exclamo Jaune en pánico recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que hizo algo similar.

…

…

Solo para ver como la joven se estrellaba de cara al suelo.

\- Ah, no puedo volar… ¿Es porque mis plumas aún siguen mojadas?, ¿estuve demasiado tiempo en el baño?- se preguntaba sacudiendo levemente sus alas aun húmedas.

El tan solo se acercó a donde estaba ella antes de hablar- Papi, escucha… Los humanos no somos como las arpías, no podemos simplemente despegar y volar como tu-.

\- Caer desde esa altura puede ser realmente peligroso, incluso mortal para nosotros- termino de decir ante la chica que lo veía fijamente.

\- Pero tu caíste desde una altura mucho mayor y no parece que te haya pasado algo- exclamo confusa recordando levemente lo que paso cuando se conocieron.

Jaune tan solo desvió la mirada al escuchar eso- bueno, yo… yo soy un caso especial, jejeje- expreso con algo de nerviosismo y rascándose levemente detrás de la cabeza.

-.-.-.-

\- Jejeje- comenzó a reír levemente Ruby junto con algunos de los presentes, alegre de que el ambiente tenso de hace unos momentos comenzara a disiparse.

-.-.-.-

\- No sé de que estén hablando cariño, pero eso no importa- expreso la lamia ignorando de momento la plática entre su cariño y la plumifera- no tienes nada de que preocuparte cariño, yo me encargare de esto-.

\- Después de todo trepar arboles es una especialidad de las lamias- expreso con confianza tras amarrar la camisa que el rubio le había proporcionado por debajo de su busto, dejando al descubierto su vientre en el proceso.

Tan solo se acercó al árbol antes de pegar su cuerpo al tronco y comenzar a escalar por este gracias a su cola que se enroscaba en el tronco.

-.-.-.-

\- Vamos Miia, rescata a la niña- animaba Ruby a la lamia tras ver sus acciones.

\- Sin duda alguna sus características fisiológicas son bastante ventajosas en esa clase de situaciones- expreso Weiss analíticamente.

\- No te ofendas Blake, pero las acciones de Miia ciertamente la hacen parecer una verdadera serpiente- comento Yang tras ver la escalada de la lamia.

\- No me ofendo Yang. Al parecer los liminals poseen no solo mas rasgos animales que los faunus, sino también instintos- respondió la joven pelinegra.

-.-.-.-

" _Muy bien, salvare a la niña y le mostrare a mi cariño lo genial que puedo ser"_ pensaba animada mientras ascendía por el árbol... Pero dándose cuenta de inmediato de un problema con el que no contaba.

\- Cielos, este árbol tiene una tonelada de hojas- se lograba escuchar a través de las ramas frondosas, así como leves quejidos de dolor- ¿eh?, ¿dónde está la pequeña?, me perdí-.

Tras unos momentos de búsqueda, finalmente la había ubicado.

\- **Te encontré-** dijo con ramas y hojas cubriendo parcialmente su rostro dándole una apariencia intimidante y con una voz distorsionada por las hojas.

\- EEEEEEK, UN FANTASMA- fue lo único que pudo gritar la pequeña al ver esa imagen frente a ella.

Desgraciadamente ese susto había hecho que perdiera su agarre, haciendo que cayera ante la mirada de horror de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

No eran los únicos, ya que Ruby, su equipo, Ren y Nora también se alarmaron al ver como la pequeña caía.

Rogando mentalmente a Oum que la pequeña pudiera ser salvada.

-.-.-.-

Miia rápidamente enrosco su cola en la rama, lanzándose al vacío y extendiendo su mano para sujetar y salvar a la pequeña… Fallando en sujetarla por solo 1 centímetro para mayor horror de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

\- NOOOOOOOO- fue lo único que pudo gritar Ruby con lágrimas al ver como la pequeña no pudo ser salvada.

Tal vez ella había sido la única que grito, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos no quedaran devastados al ver eso.

-.-.-.-

Horror que rápidamente paso a sorpresa al notar una sombra que sobrevoló sus cabezas en dirección de la niña y atrapándola en el aire antes de comenzar a caer.

-.-.-.-

La esperanza comenzó a nacer en ellos, pero la manifestarían hasta ver en pantalla y con sus propios ojos que la pequeña estaría sana y salva.

-.-.-.-

Papi comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando que la pequeña estaba sobre su vientre, ilesa.

Lo segundo que noto es que no estaba en el suelo como esperaba, sino que había sido atrapada por el joven Arc que la sostenía en sus brazos y con el de espalda en el suelo.

" _¿El… acaba de salvarme?"_ pensó para si la arpía observando al rubio, el cual solo bajo la mirada levemente para observarla.

\- Bien hecho Papi, lo lograste- expreso con una sonrisa ante la ruborizada chica, feliz de haber corrido y saltado a tiempo para salvarla a ella y a la pequeña de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- Gracias a Oum estuviste allí para salvarlas Jaune- dijo la joven de cabello rojinegro feliz de ver que su primer amigo las había salvado _"sin duda alguna eres un verdadero héroe"_ pensó para si levemente ruborizada recordando como anteriormente también había salvado a su contraparte.

Todos respiraban aliviados de que Jaune una vez más estuviera presente para ser el héroe de la historia.

Hablando de eso y observando ese rescate…

\- ¿Te parece familiar esa escena reina de hielo?- pregunto con picardía la rubia a la heredera.

La mencionada no respondió, sino que tan solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Jaune la había salvado casi de manera similar durante la iniciación, evitando que impactara con el suelo atrapándola con sus brazos en el aire… Solo para que ambos se desplomaran por acción de la gravedad, pero con ella cayendo sentada en su espalda evitando cualquier daño en su persona.

Ver esa imagen frente a sus ojos hizo que recordara que, a pesar de haberla ayudado y salvado, ella jamás se lo agradeció… Al menos no de manera apropiada y sin sarcasmo.

" _Una cosa más que Jaune ha hecho por mí"_ pensó con tristeza la peliblanca.

-.-.-.-

Unos momentos después Papi recibía el agradecimiento de una feliz madre al lado de su pequeña. Todo esto siendo observado por Jaune y Miia, esta última con hojas aun en su cabello.

\- Grr, y a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo- exclamaba la lamia con lágrimas de frustración.

\- Lo sé Miia, pero intentaste ayudar y es lo que cuenta- trataba de reconfortarla el rubio antes de preguntar algo que lo tenia en duda- por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ruby?, pensó que con todo lo que ocurrió ella también habría venido contigo-.

-.-.-.-

\- Es cierto, ¿dónde está la contraparte de mi hermanita?, pensé que después de su declaración en la azotea de la casa, ella también se habría lanzado al rescate de chico vomito- pregunto Yang claramente confundida al no ver a la joven loba en el parque.

-.-.-.-

Al escuchar esa parte la pelirosa dejo de llorar para responder- Ruby tenía toda la intención de venir a tu rescate cariño, pero recordando que no puede salir de la casa, me suplico con lágrimas en los ojos que yo fuera quien te salvara- termino de explicar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ocultar su sonrisa.

 _Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio._

\- MALDITA VIBORA ARRASTRADA Y TRAICIONERA, ¿COMO SE ATREVE A DEJARME ATRÁS CUANDO MI ALFA ESTA EN PELIGRO?- maldecía la chica lobo desde la puerta de la casa- SI HUBIERA IDO CON ELLA YA LO HUBIERA RASTREADO Y RESCATADO, PERO NO… No tengo papeles y no puedo salir de casa- se lamentó lo último mientras caía de rodillas completamente derrotada… Arañando el marco de la puerta con sus garras en el proceso.

-.-.-.-

\- Guau- fue lo único que salió de boca de todos los presentes al observar el comportamiento de la contraparte de su compañera, amiga, líder y hermana.

Ruby por su parte…

" _Este es el momento más bochornoso de mi vida"_ pensaba después de tomar la sabana de su cama y cubrirse por completo con ella.

Su capa ya no era suficiente para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

-.-.-.-

 _De regreso en el parque._

Ese momento de explicación llego a su fin al escuchar a un policía que acababa de llegar a la escena en bicicleta.

\- Escuche que había una niña atrapada en un árbol por aquí- expreso con confusión buscando con la mirada la situación mencionada.

\- No se preocupe, ya la bajamos a salvo gracias a los esfuerzos de Papi- respondió el ojiazul acariciando la cabeza de la mencionada… Para envidia de la lamia.

\- ¿En serio?, en ese caso buen trabajo- dijo el oficial haciendo un saludo que la peliazul imito- por cierto. Tu estas en el programa de intercambio cultural, ¿cierto?, ¿dónde está tu familia anfitriona?- pregunto ante las miradas de duda y preocupación de los presentes.

\- Mi cariño es mi anfitrión- respondió Miia de manera simple.

\- Oh cierto, ellos dijeron que me iban a desflorar- comento ante la mirada en shock del rubio.

\- Es deportar, y eso significa que te van a sacar del país- dijo ante la joven arpía.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?- grito en shock antes de bajar la mirada-… así que eso significa- se dijo con preocupación abrazándose del brazo del rubio.

El solo podía ver a la joven, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir con ella si no hacia algo al respecto.

-.-.-.-

\- Creo hablar por todos al decir que ya sabemos lo que hará Arc- sorprendentemente fue Weiss quien hizo el comentario, ganándose varias sonrisas y afirmaciones de sus amigos.

Después de todo ya sabían del buen corazón que poseía su rubio amigo.

-.-.-.-

" _Ya lo hice una vez, ¿qué más da si lo hago de nuevo?"_ pensó para si tomando una decisión.

\- Yo soy su anfitrión, ambas están asignadas a mi casa- respondió con convicción ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

\- Bien, si ese es el caso, ¿me podrías mostrar tu certificación?- pregunto nuevamente, causando inquietud en el rubio y la lamia que solo maldijeron mentalmente.

\- No hay problema, la tengo justo aquí- escucharon una voz femenina mostrando una identificación con la fotografía de Papi.

-.-.-.-

\- Y una vez más Smith aparece justo a tiempo- comento Yang al reconocer la voz de la pelinegra.

\- Al menos eso resuelve el problema de Papi- exclamo Blake internamente feliz de que no hubiera complicaciones.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo fue que obtuvo la certificación de Papi tan rápido Srta. Smith?- pregunto el rubio a la mujer que continuaba bebiendo de su café sentada en la nueva sala de su hogar.

Habían regresado a su hogar con la esperanza de poder relajarse tras las emociones vividas en el parque… Con el único incidente de que Ruby lo abrazo con fuerza en cuanto cruzo la puerta, para después intentar atacar a Papi apenas la vio.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía- expreso la joven loba con su cabeza y orejas cabizbajas y con una taza en sus manos sentada frente a Miia y Papi, las cuales estaban tomando sus propias bebidas.

-.-.-.-

\- Awww, luce como una cachorrita regañada- exclamo Nora al ver esa imagen.

Weiss secretamente y por su parte pensaba que lucía adorable.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh, ya la traía conmigo- respondió con sencillez la pelinegra.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido.

\- A decir verdad, teníamos problemas encontrando una familia anfitriona que estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con una fugitiva frecuente. Por lo que, recordando tu postura con respecto a la situación de Ruby, veníamos con la intención de obli… Quiero decir, pedirte con amabilidad que cuidaras de ella Sr. Cariño… Pero en el camino se dio a la fuga nuevamente- termino de decir ante la sorpresa del rubio.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la coordinadora de quien escapo era usted?- pregunto perplejo antes de reaccionar a lo último que había comentado- un momento, eso significa que… -.

\- Sip. Papi, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- exclamo ganándose varias respuestas de las chicas presentes.

\- ¿¡En verdad!?/¿¡QUE!?/¿¡QUE!?- fueron las reacciones de Papi, Miia y Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- Ahora son 3 chicas las que viven con Jaune… Esto no terminara bien para el- comento la faunus del grupo.

\- Ni para nosotros en cuanto Pyrrha despierte y sepa de esto- comento la heredera de manera algo nerviosa y con su mirada sobre la durmiente campeona.

-.-.-.-

\- Él es el señor de la casa Papi, así que asegúrate de hacer lo que él te diga- comento Smith señalándolo.

\- ¡Okay!- exclamo emocionada la arpía.

\- Se que me ofrecí como su anfitrión en el parque, pero francamente estoy empezando a dudar que esto sea una buena idea- expreso con cierto nerviosismo recordando lo ocurrido con sus primeras inquilinas.

\- No te preocupes, si puedes tener a 2 inquilinas no veo problema en que tengas 1 más, ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- … ¿Al menos escucho algo de lo que le acabo de decir?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Muy bien. Entonces Papi, se buena y no escapes volando de nuevo- comento a la arpía ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

\- No se preocupe. Tal vez no sea capaz de comprender cosas complicadas, pero eso es algo que puedo recordar- respondió la peliazul con alegría antes de abrazar efusivamente al joven Arc, el cual se sonrojo por el repentino contacto- porque eso significa que seré capaz de estar con mi esposo todo el tiempo-.

-.-.-.-

\- Y ahora son 3 chicas las que están interesadas en chico vomito… Tienes razón reina de hielo, esto no terminara bien para nosotros- expreso la rubia tras ver esa imagen.

…

…

\- Al menos esta vez estamos mejor preparadas… Eso espero- comento finalmente Ruby tras unos momentos de tranquilizarse y dar su opinión.

-.-.-.-

\- Esposo, vamos a tomar un baño, podemos continuar donde lo dejamos antes- comento con una sonrisa conforme jalaba al rubio con ella.

\- Espera, yo no… - trataba de decir Jaune avergonzado antes de observar a sus 2 inquilinas frente a ellos.

\- Seguro, adelante. Diviértete con Papi cariño- expreso Miia con una sonrisa.

\- Solo no se tarden mucho alfa, recuerda que tienes que preparar la cena- añadió Ruby de forma similar a la lamia.

-… ¿Ok?- fue lo único que respondió mientras la arpía lo jalaba hacia el baño.

\- Debo decir que eso fue sorprendente. Por un momento pensé que ambas reaccionarían de la misma manera que cuando se conocieron ayer- expreso con humor, ganándose una mirada avergonzada de ambas.

-.-.-.-

" _No fue la única"_ pensaron todos los presentes recordando el primer encuentro entre Miia y esa versión de Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- Se que no tuvimos el mejor primer encuentro, pero este es un caso distinto- comenzó a decir la joven ojiplata solo para que la lamia tomara la palabra.

\- Es cierto, sé que tener a otra chica que irrumpa en nuestra casa es molesto… Solo hay que mirar lo que ocurre con la última inquilina… -.

\- Hey-.

\- Pero a diferencia de Ruby que es una adolescente, Papi tan solo es una niña. Si, Papi es una niña mientras que yo ya soy toda una mujer y por tanto puedo controlarme a mí misma- termino de decir con confianza ganándose una leve mirada de duda de la coordinadora.

\- Oh… No lo saben. Papi tiene la misma edad que tu Miia, y por tanto es mayor que Ruby. Ella tiene un cuerpo pequeño que le ayuda para poder volar con mayor facilidad, pero realmente ella tiene más edad de lo que su apariencia juvenil aparenta… - decía Smith solo para ser ignorada por ambas chicas que salieron corriendo en una sola dirección... El baño de la casa.

\- OLVIDALO CARIÑO/ALFA, NOSOTRAS LA BAÑAREMOS- gritaron ambas arrancando la puerta de las bisagras de un coletazo y una patada respectivamente y mandándola a volar contra el muro del baño… Con Jaune terminando estampado entre ambos objetos.

\- Ahora escucha bien Papi, cariño es mío, ¿entendido?, así que asegúrate de mantener tus manos alejadas de el- decía la lamia en el baño y enjabonando la cabeza de la peliazul frente a ella.

\- En primera, alfa es mío. Y en segunda, ¿quién eres tú para decidir eso Miia?- expreso la chica loba con desagrado mientras frotaba y enjabonaba su propia cola.

\- Papi no entiende nada de lo que pasa… Además de que Papi no tiene manos- fue la única respuesta de la arpía mostrando sus pulgares.

" _Aun con la protección de mi Aura… Este día ha sido muy doloroso"_ se quejaba mentalmente Jaune en la cocina de la casa preparando la cena y masajeando en momentos su adolorida espalda.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, aparte de que Jaune recibió varios golpes y que ahora cuidara a una chica ave, creo que le fue bastante bien- comento Yang con gracia dejando de ver la pantalla junto a sus amigos.

\- Por el momento. Imagino que en los siguientes videos veamos exactamente lo que piensan Miia y Ruby- dijo Blake recordando que ahora ambas sabían que la arpía, a pesar de su apariencia juvenil era mayor de lo que aparentaba.

\- Aun así, es sorprendente la variedad de liminals que habitan en ese mundo- expreso Weiss con sorpresa.

\- Se que vimos con anterioridad otras especies distintas, pero ver finalmente a una de ellas es algo sorprendente- dijo Ren recordando el video donde observaron varias especies de liminals.

\- No olvides que eso significa que podríamos ver a una chica mitad perezosa más adelante- comento emocionada Nora ante esa idea.

\- Es posible Nora- fue la única respuesta de su amigo.

…

…

\- Chicos, el video aún está en pantalla- fue lo único que expreso Ruby ante la sorpresa de los presentes que regresaron a sus lugares al ver que la joven líder tenia razón.

-.-.-.-

Smith se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, disfrutando tranquilamente de su café _"Debo decir que es bastante peculiar que Sr. Cariño soporte tanto castigo sin terminar con fracturas o heridas de consideración"_ pensó para si dejando su taza en la nueva mesita y acariciando levemente su mentón, recordando el incidente donde noto esa peculiaridad.

Volteo a ver al joven Arc, el cual estaba preparando la cena para las 3 actuales inquilinas de su hogar, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente al apreciar esa imagen _"pero eso no quita el hecho de que él es bastante responsable cuando se trata del bienestar y felicidad de estas chicas"_ se dijo mentalmente antes de adoptar una expresión de leve preocupación- aunque creo que Sr. Cariño podría usar algo de ayuda extra- se dijo en voz baja pensando en eso antes de chasquear sus dedos tras recordar un detalle que tal vez podría ayudar conforme sacaba su celular y usaba la función de marcado rápido de este.

Espero unos momentos conforme escuchaba el tono de llamado.

\- buenas noches- fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto dejo de oír dicho tono indicando que habían contestado.

\- ¿Srta. Smith?, ¿es usted?- se escuchó una voz femenina preguntar con cierta sorpresa desde la bocina.

-.-.-.-

" _No es posible"_ pensaron en shock y con total sorpresa los jóvenes al escuchar esa voz.

Una que reconocieron de inmediato.

-.-.-.-

\- Si, soy yo- respondió antes de continuar- creo que acabo de encontrar a la familia anfitriona perfecta para ti-.

\- ¿En serio?, eso sería grandioso- respondió con ánimo en su voz causando que la coordinadora sonriera.

\- Te dije que podías confiar en mi para encontrarte un hogar adecuado… Yang- respondió conforme la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Bueno, tal parece que mi otra yo será la siguiente en aparecer- comento tras unos momentos la rubia luego de ver el final del video y aceptar esa revelación.

\- ¿Como puedes aceptar eso con tanta facilidad?- pregunto incrédula la peliblanca al escuchar a su compañera.

\- ¿Porqué no?, no es cómo que sea algo tan malo- respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Tal vez lo sea- escucharon decir a la pelinegra antes de que prosiguiera con su explicación- después de todo hemos visto que la Ruby de ese mundo se comporta de una manera distinta a nuestra Ruby- añadió ganándose una afirmación de la joven mencionada y una leve mirada de preocupación de su compañera.

\- Sin mencionar el hecho de que no sabemos que clase de liminal podrías ser-.

\- Oigan, esperen, ¿de que están hablando?, no se supone que Yang también sería una mujer loba similar a Ruby. Después de todo ambas son hermanas- pregunto Nora no entendiendo bien lo que ocurría.

Ren si.

\- Esa Ruby solo pensó en su madre, nunca en alguna hermana- comento serenamente recordando el video anterior- eso podría significar que en ese mundo Ruby y tu no sean hermanas, tal vez ni siquiera de la misma especie- termino de decir ante una más afectada rubia, que trataba de asimilar esa posibilidad.

Nada podía ser peor que eso.

\- Uaaaahh, que bien dormí- escucharon la voz de la campeona que acababa de despertar con un bostezo que cubrió con su mano antes de mirarlos- ¿de que me perdí?- pregunto aun risueña y frotándose los ojos con la otra mano.

…

…

" _Corrección. Esto es mucho peor"_ pensó nerviosa la rubia, temerosa de la reacción de la campeona cuando supiera de todo lo que se perdió.

 **¿Bueno?, ¿malo? Por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será otro de esos episodios originales como el de la versión liminal de Ruby. Solo que ahora será la aparición de la contraparte de la rubia favorita de todos: La animada y algo salvaje Yang Xiao Long.**

 **Me despido y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	7. Cap 6: Mr Arc Dragon Maid

…

…

…

 **¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **Primero que nada lamento el enorme retraso con respecto a actualizar este fic.**

 **Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida diaria que me era difícil enfocarme en escribir.**

…

…

 **Tampoco ayuda que me distraiga con facilidad con otras cosas.**

…

…

 **Bueno, dejando de lado eso finalmente y después de meses aquí esta la continuación de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **También aprovecho para agradecer a Kamen Rider Predator por el apoyo que me ha brindado para continuar con este fic.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 6**_

\- De acuerdo. Veamos si entiendo esto: Jaune fue secuestrado por una chica ave, que es una cabeza de chorlito debo añadir- comentaba Pyrrha ganándose varias afirmaciones de los presentes… Aunque también una leve mirada de molestia de Blake.

\- Miia fue a su rescate solo para pelear con la mencionada, la versión de Ruby en ese mundo solo pudo quedarse en la casa por no contar con sus papeles, salvaron a una niña de caer de un árbol, Jaune se ofreció a ser su anfitrión y por último Smith contacto a la que muy probablemente sea la contraparte de Yang. ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto finalmente y con tranquilidad la campeona, ganándose una vez mas afirmaciones de los presentes.

\- Muy bien, si ya quedo todo eso resuelto… DESANTENME DE ESTA SILLA AHORA- grito perdiendo su compostura desde su posición actual: Amarrada a una silla robusta de madera y con gruesas sogas sujetándola firmemente a esta.

Tanto el equipo RWBY como Ren y Nora habían decidido no correr ningún riesgo a la hora de revelarle las cosas que no había visto, por lo que no solo la amarraron a una silla, sino que también le quitaron todos sus adornos metálicos en caso de que tratara de usar su Semblance de polaridad para tratar de liberarse.

También fue por esa razón que habían guardado todas sus armas y demás objetos metálicos en el cuarto del equipo JNPR.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho Pyrrha, pero creemos que es mejor que permanezcas en esa silla por tu bien- comento Ruby con sus manos frente a ella a modo de disculpa.

\- Pero mas importante, nuestro propio bien- le susurro Yang a sus otras compañeras y amigas, ganándose un leve cabeceo afirmativo de la heredera y la faunus.

Aun recordaban el incidente que los llevo a esa decisión.

" _Mejor prevenir que lamentar"_ era su pensamiento conjunto.

La pelirroja solo las veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y traición- Ren, Nora. Ustedes no creerán también que esto es necesario, ¿o si?- pregunto volteando la mirada para observar al resto de su equipo, de los cuales la Valkiria solo desvió la mirada y comenzar a silbar de manera inocente.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho Pyrrha, pero después de lo que ocurrió nos es difícil creer que no volverás a perder el control de nuevo- comento Ren ante la mirada abatida de la campeona, la cual bajo la mirada y comenzar a sollozar.

\- Lo siento, se que no pude controlarme, pero si me dan otra oportunidad les prometo que esta vez si me mantendré calmada- decía entre sollozos, haciendo que los integrantes de ambos equipos comenzaran a sentirse mal por llegar a esos extremos.

Al final fue Ruby quien decidió tomar una decisión importante pero arriesgada- Pyrrha, estamos a punto de ver otro video. Si te mantienes calmada y no reaccionas de manera violenta hasta que termine, te prometo que te soltaremos- comento volteando a ver al resto de sus amigos, quienes después de unos momentos y de una mirada de regaño de la joven líder finalmente asintieron a su sugerencia.

La campeona solo asintió sin levantar la mirada, aceptando la propuesta de Ruby.

\- Muy bien, ya que resolvimos eso, veamos de una vez el video- exclamo la joven satisfecha de que las cosas comenzaran a resolverse y que pudieran mantener un ambiente de tranquilidad.

…

…

¿Por cuánto tiempo?, esa era la única duda.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, respira y relájate, no ocurre nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Eso espero - se decía a si mismo Jaune tratando de mantenerse calmado ante la situación en que se encontraba.

Usando una camisa verde con chaqueta café abierta, pantalón azul y zapatos negros mientras esperaba sentado frente a una de las mesas en el interior de una cafetería.

Aunque no cualquier cafetería si las diversas chicas con atuendos de maids atendiendo las mesas eran un indicativo.

-.-.-.-

" _Oh no, no de nuevo"_ pensaron con preocupación 6 de los jóvenes al ver el lugar donde estaba el rubio.

Aun recordaban la reacción de la campeona al ver la cita que tuvo Jaune con Miia.

La mencionada solo veía eso de manera callada y con un rostro tranquilo, pero por dentro maldecía una vez mas no poder estar al lado del rubio.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Por qué la Srta. Smith me llamo a este lugar?, ¿y porque me pidió que viniera sin las chicas?"_ pensaba confundido recordando el momento en que había tenido que explicárselo a sus inquilinas: Papi lo había tomado con tranquilidad, aunque eso lo atribuía más al detalle de que estaba jugando con la consola de videojuegos que prestándole atención.

Miia y Ruby por otro lado no estaban nada felices con eso, argumentando que tal vez era algún plan de Smith para estar a solas con él.

-.-.-.-

\- Al menos nosotros sabemos que no es nada así- comento Ruby ganándose cabeceos afirmativos de sus amigos.

Sin duda estaba allí para encontrarse con la Yang de ese mundo.

-.-.-.-

No lo admitió abiertamente frente a ellas, pero justamente ese miedo de ambas era algo que el temía.

" _¿Y si la Srta. Smith se ha dado cuenta de mi Aura y me ha descubierto?, ¿y si esto es una trampa para capturarme y enviarme a un laboratorio para hacerme toda clase de pruebas?"_ pensaba con preocupación llevando sus manos a su rostro, temeroso de que su miedo de que se descubriera la verdad sobre él se había vuelto una realidad.

Miedos y preocupaciones que quedaron de lado momentáneamente al notar como colocaban sobre la mesa una tetera, 2 tazas y varios panecillos- disculpe, pero todavía no he pedido naaaaaaaaa…– comenzaba a decir el rubio antes de quedar con la palabra en la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos al observar a la joven mesera que lo atendía.

Una joven que lucía idéntica a Yang… Excepto por los rasgos distintivos que la identificaban como una liminal.

Un par de cuernos dorados sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia atrás, ojos lilas con pupilas rasgadas y escamas en sus mejillas de forma similar a Miia, manos recubiertas de escamas doradas con cada dedo terminando en una garra oscura. Pero lo más llamativo sin duda tenía que ser la larga cola de reptil con escamas doradas y base de escamas blancas que sobresalía de su espalda baja.

Usando una blusa blanca con mangas negras con bordados, de corte bajo dejando al descubierto una vista generosa de sus grandes pechos. Falda larga color negra y bordados con una abertura tras esta para su cola. Delantal blanco simple cubriendo su cintura y vientre y sujeto con un moño a su espalda y con una diadema blanca sobre su cabeza.

En pocas palabras, el atuendo de una maid.

-.-.-.-

Todos estaban sin habla, tratando de comprender la imagen que aparecía en pantalla de la doble de Yang en ese mundo.

\- ¿Pero que cara…- fue lo que trato de preguntar la rubia antes de que su compañera pelinegra le tapara la boca con su mano. La mencionada apenas iba a quitar la mano de la faunus de manera agresiva cuando la mencionada señalo algo a su lado.

\- Yang, recuerda que Ruby esta presente- comento haciendo que la rubia se diera cuenta de que su hermana la veía con curiosidad, haciendo que la ojilila se calmara.

\- Debo decir que no esperaba algo así- comento la joven Schnee con una mano cubriendo su risa al ver la vestimenta que usaba la otra Yang.

\- Ohhhh, ella se ve tan linda con ese vestido- comento Nora al ver a la chica en pantalla- ¿no crees que ella luce linda Renny?- pregunto al joven a su lado, el cual solo decidió asentir.

Pyrrha por otro lado solo apretaba los dientes al ver a su nueva rival en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

\- No se preocupe señor, la Srta. Smith dejo instrucciones claras de que lo atendiera hasta que ella arribara. No dude en pedirme lo que desee, después de todo, estoy para servirle- respondió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras se inclinaba un poco para hacer una leve reverencia y con sus manos sujetando los costados de su vestido ante un rubio aun en shock por la imagen que reflejaba esta versión de la rubia que él llamaba amiga.

\- O… ok, muchas gracias… Pero no tienes que llamarme señor, solo llámame Jaune- respondió levemente avergonzado por la forma en que fue llamado por la joven frente a sus ojos.

\- Como usted desee, amo Jaune- respondió con una afirmación conforme daba media vuelta de manera suave, permitiéndole al rubio observar el estilo de su largo cabello, el cual estaba recogido en una enorme trenza que caía hasta su espalda baja, justo por encima de donde salía su cola.

-.-.-.-

\- Que educada, ciertamente podrías aprender un par de cosas de ella Yang- comento la heredera de manera sarcástica.

\- Cállate reina de hielo- fue su única respuesta ante las risas reprimidas de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

Una vez fuera de su vista fue que el rubio comenzó a reaccionar ante la aparición de la rubia idéntica a una de sus amigas en Beacon _"de acuerdo, después de encontrar a la Ruby de este mundo sabía que había la posibilidad de que también existieran versiones de los demás también aquí… Pero ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado encontrar a la contraparte de Yang en un lugar como este… O vestida y actuando de esa manera"_ pensaba incrédulo, especialmente recordando la personalidad y atuendos preferidos de la rubia en Beacon.

Si Yang viera a su contraparte estaba seguro de que no reaccionaria de manera muy positiva.

-.-.-.-

\- Y no te equivocas chico vomito- comento con molestia reprimida la rubia al ver como su contraparte la hacia quedar mal.

-.-.-.-

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que se acercaba a su mesa.

\- Me alegra ver que llegaste a tiempo Sr. Cariño, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado- escucho la voz de Smith sacándolo de sus pensamientos, apreciando de inmediato que la coordinadora se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa usando su traje de siempre antes de sentarse frente a él.

\- No, para nada Srta. Smith- respondió de manera atenta antes de recordar él porque estaba en ese lugar en primer lugar- ¿porque me pidió que viniera a este café?, ¿y porque me pidió que viniera sin las chicas?- cuestiono tratando de reprimir el miedo de que en verdad fuera una trampa.

Ella tan solo comenzó a rascarse levemente a la cabeza desviando un poco la mirada- bueno, es una historia bastante curiosa de hecho… Asumo que ya conociste a Yang, ¿cierto?- pregunto de manera rápida tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

\- Si, ya tuve el gusto- respondió un poco avergonzado, especialmente recordando la personalidad y atuendo que usaba la contraparte de la rubia.

\- Muy bien, esto lo hace un poco más simple, supongo… Pero creo que lo mejor sería si ella también está presente para la explicación- expreso convencida antes de hacer una seña con su mano llamando a una de las maids del café.

Mas específicamente a la joven liminal que lo había atendido anteriormente.

\- Ah, Srta. Smith, que bueno que finalmente arribo- expreso con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Yang, y me da gusto comprobar que sigues siendo tan servicial y eficiente como siempre- añadió al ver la tetera con los aperitivos que había dejado con anterioridad.

\- Es un placer ser de utilidad Srta. Smith- dijo mientras comenzaba a verter el contenido de la tetera, el cual era café en las tazas que había frente al rubio y la coordinadora.

\- Gracias- comento Jaune ya más recompuesto, observando como la pelinegra tomaba la taza con ambas manos mientras inhalaba su aroma antes de beber un poco de este para después hacer una expresión de gusto tras saborearlo por un instante.

\- Mmmm, como siempre el café que preparas es delicioso Yang- comento con una expresión de gusto ante la liminal, la cual simplemente hizo una nueva reverencia.

\- Lo prepare personalmente recordando sus gustos Srta. Smith- respondió con sencillez a la coordinadora, la cual continúo degustando el contenido de su taza.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Creen que haya alguna manera de cambian a nuestra Yang por ella?- pregunto repentinamente Weiss.

\- HEY-.

\- No seria una mala idea- comento esta vez Blake, causando que la rubia se sintiera traicionada.

" _Ok, Blake y reina de hielo tal vez quieran cambiarme, pero de ninguna manera MI hermanita diría algo como eso"_ pensaba para si Yang antes de escuchar…

\- No me molestaría que esa Yang fuera mi hermana- comento de manera soñadora la joven líder imaginando a la versión maid de su hermana horneándole galletas con chispas de chocolate todos los días.

" _Ruby, ¿tu también me cambiarias?"_ pensó en shock la rubia sintiendo como si la hubieran apuñalado en el corazón.

-.-.-.-

\- Si puedo preguntar. ¿porque estoy aquí de nuevo?- pregunto Jaune tras unos momentos de silencio y de ver la interacción entre ambas, esperando responder a sus dudas de manera definitiva.

Tanta incertidumbre al respecto ya comenzaba a afectar sus nervios.

\- Ya voy a eso Sr. Cariño- comento Smith haciendo una leve mueca de molestia por la interrupción antes de poner la taza sobre la mesa y mirarlo directamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que por alguna razón llenaba de preocupación al rubio.

\- La explicación resumida es que necesitas ayuda en los quehaceres del hogar y Yang aquí presente te ayudara con ellos- respondió de manera sencilla para sorpresa de Jaune.

\- ¿En serio?, eso sería grandioso- expreso agradecido antes de darse cuenta de cómo había sonado- es decir, bueno, hacer las labores del hogar ha sido un poco pesado desde que las chicas viven conmigo, y tener ayuda seria estupendo, quiero decir, no es que me aproveche de Yang o algo así, es solo…- trataba de decir Jaune algo avergonzado.

Una vez más su nerviosismo estaba haciéndose presente.

\- Lo entiendo- comento la pelinegra interrumpiendo al rubio- ¿entonces estás de acuerdo en que Yang te apoye en los quehaceres de tu hogar?- pregunto de manera simple.

\- Por supuesto, no tengo ninguna objeción con eso- respondió casi de inmediato el joven Arc.

\- Excelente, entonces comenzare con el papeleo de inmediato para que Yang quede registrada como tu nueva inquilina- respondió animada.

-.-.-.-

\- Una chica mas que se une al creciente harem de nuestro increíble líder- dijo Nora causando que la vieran como si hubiera perdido la razón.

\- Nora, Jaune no tiene un harem- expreso Ren tras escuchar a su compañera. Sabia que Nora podía ser algo imaginativa, pero algo como eso solo pasaba en la ficción.

Ella tan solo volteo a ver a su compañero antes de adoptar un semblante sereno- por ahora- fue la respuesta enigmática de la valkiria.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo único a preguntar Jaune luego de unos momentos al escuchar lo último que dijo la coordinadora.

\- Dije que comenzare con el papeleo para que Yang sea tu nueva inqui…- trataba de decir Smith antes de ser interrumpida por él.

\- Eso ya lo entendí, lo que quiero saber es que la llevo a la idea de que otra chica viviendo conmigo es una buena idea. No es que me queje, pero creo que 3 inquilinas es un numero bastante grande- comento levemente nervioso.

No quería ni imaginar la reacción que Miia y Ruby tendrían ante la aparición de una nueva chica. Aun si esta chica fuera la hermana de…

" _Esperen un momento, ¿Ruby y Yang seguirán siendo hermanas a pesar de que en este mundo lucen completamente distintas una de la otra?"_ se preguntó Jaune tomando en cuenta la apariencia de la rubia a su lado y recordando los rasgos de la ojiplata en su hogar.

Siendo franco, eso era muy improbable.

-.-.-.-

\- Imaginaba que eso era una posibilidad, pero ver que Ruby y yo no somos hermanas es algo confuso y a la vez doloroso- expreso Yang tras unos momentos, ganándose miradas de simpatía de los presentes y un abrazo de su hermana.

-.-.-.-

\- Lo sé, y es algo fuera de lo común, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto lo hago para apoyarte- escucho a Smith expresar antes de profundizar más en el tema- Yang ha tenido algunos inconvenientes en encontrar una familia anfitriona debido principalmente a la especie a la que pertenece. ¿Puedes adivinar cual es Sr. Cariño?- pregunto bajando levemente sus lentes para verlo a los ojos.

El tan solo observo de nuevo y con mayor detalle a la joven mencionada, la cual se ruborizo levemente mientras cubría su rostro con la charola que tenía en sus manos, causando genuina sorpresa en Jaune ya que era la primera vez que veía a Yang sonrojarse.

-.-.-.-

\- Lastima que Jaune no pudiera verte hace unos capítulos atrás, te sonrojaste mucho cuando mencionaban su "espada"- comento Nora sin pudor causando que Yang se sonrojara al recordar ese momento.

-.-.-.-

" _Se que es su contraparte y todo eso, pero creo que aun así también cuenta"_ pensó para sí mismo antes de responder- bueno, tomando en cuenta su cola y brazos recubiertos en escamas, me atrevo a decir que ella es un liminal reptil similar a Miia- respondió ante la Srta. Smith y Yang, de las cuales la primera tan solo lo observaba con gracia y la segunda cubriendo más su rostro avergonzado.

\- Cerca. Es cierto que Yang pertenece al grupo de liminals reptiles, pero a diferencia de Miia, su especie es más… Especial- comento antes de soltar la bomba de información- Yang es una dragona, más específicamente de la variedad conocida como Ryujin- comento finalmente, guardando silencio para permitirle al rubio procesar lo revelado.

…

…

\- ¿UNA QUE?- grito de sorpresa al escuchar esa información.

No importaba de que mundo fueras, cualquier cosa relacionada con los dragones era sinónimo de grandeza y poder.

-.-.-.-

\- OH SI, UNA DRAGONA BEBE- grito la mencionada alzando su puño al aire al saber la raza de su contraparte.

\- Genial, ahora tendremos que aguantar a Yang con el hecho de que su otra yo es una dragona- comento la heredera masajeando su frente en preparación a los futuros dolores de cabeza que esto causaría.

\- Al menos parece que finalmente acepto de buena manera a su otra yo- dijo la faunus presente.

\- Eso… Es… GENIAL- grito lo ultimo Ruby con estrellas con los ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- Una Ryujin, mejor conocidos como dragones orientales- contesto Smith sin perder la compostura- los dragones son liminals poco comunes. De hecho, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a los representantes que están actualmente en el país-.

\- Son muy orgullosos, al punto en el que ven a las demás especies, tanto humanas como liminals como seres inferiores a ellos- termino de decir ante la completa sorpresa del rubio antes de que este tomara en cuenta un detalle muy importante.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué Yang esta tan cómoda actuando como una maid?- pregunto bastante confundido.

Si lo que la Srta. Smith le había dicho sobre el orgullo de los dragones era cierto, ¿entonces porque Yang era una maid en primer lugar?

-.-.-.-

\- Esa es una buena pregunta- comento Ren de manera analítica mientras las chicas también lo pensaban.

¿Por qué esa versión de Yang era una maid para empezar?

-.-.-.-

\- Yo puedo responder a eso- ambos escucharon a Yang, la cual había guardado silencio hasta ese momento al tiempo en que descubría su rostro y suspiraba poniendo en orden las palabras que diría- desde muy corta edad me he diferenciado del resto de mi tribu, no en el aspecto de mi apariencia o habilidades físicas propias de un Ryujin, sino en cuanto a mi personalidad- comenzó a decir antes de adquirir un semblante sereno conforme llevaba una mano a su pecho… Presionando uno de sus senos en el proceso haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva y desviara un poco la vista sonrojado al verla realizar tal acción.

\- Siempre he buscado apoyar a los que me rodean, especialmente aquellos individuos con problemas para realizar labores o trabajos por si mismos ya fuera por su edad avanzada, incapacidades físicas o exceso de trabajo a realizar. Por lo que trataba a todo momento de ayudar a quien lo necesitara- decía en tono solemne recordando momentos de su juventud ayudando a los pocos humanos con los que había tenido contacto: Alimentando a una anciana postrada en cama, llevando pesadas bolsas de víveres junto a un hombre lisiado en muletas y barriendo el frente de una casa mientras que en el porche una joven madre le daba pecho a su bebe.

-.-.-.-

\- Ella… ella es tan noble- comento con un pañuelo Nora tras escuchar la infancia que tuvo la rubia en pantalla para total sorpresa de las integrantes del equipo RWBY, de las cuales Yang y Ruby recordaban el hecho de que después de la muerte de Summer Rose, Yang se vio obligada a madurar y ayudar en el hogar.

… Pero una cosa era apoyar a tu familia por obligación y otra muy distinta ayudar a desconocidos por voluntad propia.

-.-.-.-

\- Por supuesto mis acciones no eran bien vistas entre mi tribu, después de todo los Ryujin somos una raza orgullosa y poderosa. Pero no me importaba, yo estaba dispuesta a seguir mi deseo, y después de leer en un libro acerca del deber de las maids, supe en ese momento que ese era mi destino en la vida: Ser una autentica maid- añadió mientras doblaba sus brazos frente a ella y cerraba sus puños conforme su rostro adquiría convicción.

\- Y sin importar el trabajo, las condiciones en que este se realiza o el pago recibido, mi único objetivo es ver el rostro feliz de mi empleador al ver el trabajo completado- termino de decir con decisión, determinación y… ¿Fuego en sus ojos?

-.-.-.-

\- Wow- fue lo que salió de boca de varios de los presentes al verla con esa convicción y deseo.

-.-.-.-

Jaune solo la observaba, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de escuchar sobre la joven idéntica a su amiga.

Solo para salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar un leve suspiro de la coordinadora.

\- Y a pesar de todo eso no hemos podido encontrar una familia que la acepte- escucho repentinamente a Smith llamando su atención- es cierto que Yang es muy servicial, pero eso queda de lado en cuanto las personas averiguan que ella es una dragona-.

\- ¿En qué sentido?-

\- En el sentido de que comienzan a temerme-

\- ¿Temerte?-

\- Si. Al ser una dragona poseo… Fuerza muy superior a la de muchos liminals, por lo que muchas personas llegan a temerme en cuanto me ven utilizarla- respondió mientras recordaba incidentes aislados como la ocasión en que levanto una camioneta 4x4 ya que su dueño quería revisar el tubo de escape.

Al día siguiente la familia que la recibió renuncio a ser su familia anfitriona.

-.-.-.-

\- Supongo que fue el miedo de ver que poseía esa clase de fuerza lo que hizo que esa familia renunciara a cuidar de ella- comento Blake con algo de tristeza.

Miedo y prejuicio: palabras que atormentaban a los faunus hasta el día de hoy en Remnant.

-.-.-.-

\- Créeme que he intentado de todo para que pueda encontrar un hogar estable que la acepte tal como es. Incluso trate de recibirla yo misma y convertirme en su anfitriona… Pero debido a mi condición como coordinadora eso no fue posible- comento lo último bajando la mirada.

\- La Srta. Smith hizo todo lo posible para ser mi anfitriona, pero al final su solicitud fue rechazada- dijo la rubia antes de suspirar levemente- Todavía recuerdo la expresión de abatimiento absoluto que mostro cuando se lo dijeron- expreso la joven recordando ese día… Antes de ver nuevamente a la mencionada y quedar sorprendida- es idéntica a esa- expreso señalando a la coordinadora.

Jaune volteo rápidamente a observar a la mencionada, quedando también sorprendido al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos: Apretando el puño derecho frente a su pecho, elevando su mirada derrotada al techo y con una única lagrima traicionera visible bajo sus gafas.

" _Guau, creo que el no poder ayudar a Yang en verdad debió haberla afectado mucho"_ pensó el joven Arc viendo la expresión de la mujer pelinegra.

Ya que esa clase de reacción solo podía ser por su genuina preocupación por el bienestar y futuro de la joven liminal a su lado.

-.-.-.-

\- Son momentos como este lo que hacen que recuerde que Smith a pesar de todo, toma muy en serio su trabajo- comento con sorpresa Yang al ver la expresión en el rostro de la coordinadora, ganándose afirmaciones de varios de los presentes, excepto…

\- Espera un momento Yang, créeme que aquí hay algo mas que el deseo de ayudar- comento Blake recordando el momento en el que había sentido admiración por la pelinegra en pantalla solo para que sus siguientes palabras destruyeran su imagen ante la faunus.

-.-.-.-

" _Mi propia maid, mi propia maid que me atendiera y limpiara mi departamento, ¿por qué no me permitieron recibirla?, ¿por qué Dios?, ¿POR QUÉ?"_ pensaba para sí misma la coordinadora recordando ese fatídico día en que sus sueños e ilusiones de tener su propia maid se hicieron añicos.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Te lo dije- fue lo único que respondió la pelinegra presente ante las miradas incrédulas de los presentes tras escuchar las razones de Smith.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Smith?- pregunto Jaune tras unos momentos con algo de preocupación.

-… Si, tan solo lamentando que mi petición para ser la familia anfitriona de Yang fuera rechazada-comento tomando un pañuelo de la mesa y usarlo para limpiar la lagrima derramada.

Acción que conmovió a Jaune por la emoción demostrada al fracasar en ayudarla.

Y acción que lo llevo a tomar otra de sus últimamente frecuentes decisiones.

\- Firmare los papeles para que Yang este a mi cuidado- comento finalmente ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de la joven y la coordinadora.

\- En verdad te lo agradezco Sr. Cariño- expreso la pelinegra de manera cordial, pero internamente haciendo el baile de la victoria _"SIIII. Ahora que Yang vivirá con Sr. Cariño podre ir a visitarlo mas seguido y poder disfrutar del delicioso café que prepara gratis"_ pensó para si animada antes de recomponerse y observarlos- ya que eso quedo arreglado saldré por un momento para ir por los papeles. No tardare mucho ya que los tengo en mi auto. Mientras tanto quédate un rato mas con ella Sr. Cariño, mas que nada para que conozcas a tu nueva inquilina un poco mejor- comento conforme se levantaba y los miraba una última vez- no hagan nada indebido mientras no estoy- comento de manera traviesa ganándose una mirada sonrojada de ambos rubios saliendo del local.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio, no muy seguros de como iniciar una conversación entre ambos.

\- Uhh… Creo que volveré a atender las otras mesas- comento Yang luego de unos momentos.

\- De acuerdo- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio mientras veía como la joven volvía a sus deberes en el establecimiento. Dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a refrescar la cara en los lavamanos.

" _De acuerdo. La buena noticia es que al final no había nada que temer con respecto a mi verdadera identidad. La mala noticia es que ahora tengo una nueva inquilina en mi hogar… Una inquilina que luce idéntica a Yang"_ pensó caminando.

Era cierto que su convivencia con la rubia había sido algo limitada en Beacon, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Yang Xiao Long era una protagonista recurrente en varios de sus sueños mas… Íntimos y personales.

Por supuesto que el valoraba los sentimientos y la personalidad de una chica además que el solo verlas como una cara linda con cuerpo de ensueño… Pero por favor. Un hombre tendría que estar ciego o ser gay para ignorar a la sexi y determinada chica que era Yang y no soñar en ocasiones con ella.

Al menos estaba relajado con saber que la mencionada jamás sabría que fantasea con ella.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿EHHHHHHHH?- fue lo que salió de boca de la rubia la cual estaba completamente roja tras escuchar lo que Jaune pensaba de ella.

Ella sabia que gracias a su envidiable figura y actitud animada sin duda era la fantasía de muchos chicos y tal vez algunas chicas que la veían por las calles.

…

…

Pero una cosa es que desconocidos fantaseen con ella y otra muy distinta es que alguien a quien conocía hiciera lo mismo. De alguna manera saber que Jaune pensaba eso de ella la hacia sentir avergonzada… Pero si era sincera consigo misma eso la alegraba en cierta manera.

Pyrrha aun seguía callada, tratando de cumplir con su promesa de mantener la calma… Pero si alguien pudiera ver en su mente, estaría viendo a una Pyrrha versión chibi con mirada molesta enfrente de una pizarra con fotos también en chibi de todas las chicas que hasta la fecha había conocido o visto en Beacon. Mientras tomaba la foto de Yang y la pasaba de la sección de Amenaza potencial, donde estaba antes entre las fotos de Blake y Velvet a la sección de Rivales de amor junto a las fotos de Ruby y Weiss.

-.-.-.-

Se detuvo en la entrada a los baños antes de enfocar nuevamente su vista en la contraparte de la rubia, la cual estaba levemente inclinada sirviendo una mesa, ofreciéndole en el proceso una excelente vista de su marcado escote aun a mesas de distancia, obligando al rubio a desviar rápidamente la vista ruborizado y entrando al baño al instante.

Unos momentos después de echarse agua en el rostro y lavarse las manos, el rubio salió del baño, esperando que Smith hubiese regresado ya con los documentos para firmarlos y recibir a la versión liminal de Yang como una mas de sus inquilinas.

Solo para pararse en seco al ver la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos… Y de la que Yang era desafortunadamente parte, si su rostro avergonzado y temeroso era un indicativo conforme se apresuraba de mesa en mesa tratando de atender a las personas que comenzaban a mostrar muecas de desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto al aire tratando de entender lo que ocurría.

\- Un pequeño defecto de Yang que había olvidado mencionarte Sr. Cariño- escucho repentinamente a sus espaldas la voz de Smith, la cual al igual que el veía a la joven liminal atender rápidamente las mesas con poco éxito.

\- ¿Qué defecto?- pregunto el rubio enfocando su vista entre la coordinadora y la maid.

Ella tan solo suspiro levemente antes de responder- veras, es cierto que Yang es muy servicial y eficiente cuando hace sus labores… Pero un detalle que olvide mencionar es que ella es un poco sensible ante la critica- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes- no tiene que ser una critica muy severa, jeje, ni siquiera una critica en si. Tan solo un leve comentario de que algo falto y entra en un estado de shock que la hace mas olvidadiza y propensa a los errores… Justo como esta pasando ahora- termino de decir en el instante en que la mencionada resbalaba y caía de sentón en el suelo, con una tetera repleta derramándose sobre su cabeza, empapando su ropa y revelando a los presentes que no usaba bra si la visión de sus grandes pechos y rosados pezones delineados por su empapada blusa eran un indicativo.

-.-.-.-

\- NO PUEDE SER, LAS TIENE MAS GRANDES QUE YO- grito la rubia en shock al ver el busto de su contraparte en pantalla y hacer una rápida comparación visual entre ambas.

" _Ahora ya sabes lo que yo siento todo el tiempo"_ pensaba la peliblanca con cierta satisfacción al ver a la normalmente confiada rubia sintiéndose pequeña por una vez… Aunque en comparación con la rubia en pantalla ella misma quedaba aun peor _"no es justo"_ pensaba decaída y con lagrimas estilo anime.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Porque?, ¿porque todo me sale tan mal?, ¿porque siempre todo lo que hago termina así?"_ se preguntaba Yang en el suelo, empapada de te y con algunas lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos dándose cuenta del desastre que había causado _"y todo esto empezó porque en vez de servir 2 cucharadas de azúcar en un café serví solo 1"_ pensó para si misma recordando todos los errores anteriores que había hecho en su vida, ignorando que era el objeto de las miradas de los comensales, de los cuales la parte masculina era incapaz de quitar la mirada de la visión de su busto atraves de su blusa húmeda.

Una visión que fue finalmente bloqueada por el rubio que se había inclinado para cubrirla con su chaqueta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, es decir, te empapaste con té caliente después de todo- pregunto con inquietud el joven Arc observándola directo a los ojos.

 _Latido_

\- Oh, parece que si te quemo, tu rostro se esta poniendo muy rojo- expreso alarmado al ver el rostro de la joven enrojecerse rápidamente haciendo que el rubio buscara asustado con la mirada algún trapo húmedo o algo que le ayudara a refrescar a la claramente chica quemada.

-.-.-.-

\- Jaune sigue siendo Jaune- fue lo que comentaron al ver su reacción por la chica frente a el.

Después de todo estaban hablando del chico que no tenia idea de que su propia compañera de equipo estaba locamente enamorada de el para empezar.

-.-.-.-

Al ver eso la joven liminal se recompuso lo suficiente para hablar- n… no, estoy bien, soy bastante resistente al calor, por lo que un poco de té caliente no me lastimaría- expreso algo apenada y desviando la mirada del rubio- aun así, gracias por preocuparte por mi… Aun a pesar de que sea un completo fracaso como maid- comento bajando la mirada con tristeza mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas- tal vez lo mejor sea renunciar a todo esto ya que es obvio que siempre seré un fracaso no importa lo que haga- dijo finalmente con voz apagada.

Jaune tan solo la observaba, sorprendido internamente de ver a la contraparte de la chica animada y arrojada al peligro que conocía en Beacon arrojar la toalla tan fácilmente.

" _Tal vez ella ha pasado por mas experiencias negativas que solo esto, tal vez ella no posea el ímpetu y determinación de la Yang que conozco. Pero si incluso yo soy capaz de seguir adelante por mis deseos_ , _no voy a permitir que ella renuncie a sus sueños tan fácilmente"_ pensó para si antes de sujetar a la mencionada por los hombros y hacer que esta lo viera directo a la cara con total sorpresa si su expresión era un indicativo.

\- Escucha Yang, no dejes que esto te desanime. Es cierto que uno esta propenso a cometer todo tipo de errores en la vida, pero no debemos dejar que estos afecten nuestras decisiones. Desafiaste a tu familia, a tus amigos e incluso a toda tu raza por cumplirlos, no permitas que algo como esto sea la razón por la que renuncies a ellos- decía con formalidad ante la sorprendida rubia.

\- Pero yo…- trato de decir la mencionada antes de ser interrumpida por el.

\- No hay peros que valgan. Este es tu sueño, y tienes que luchar por el. Después de todo un sueño por el que luchas es el que ofrece las mejores recompensas- termino de decir con una sonrisa, causando que ella lo mirara con admiración… Y tal vez algo mas.

\- Yo… yo, lo hare, seguiré adelante por mis sueños- comento finalmente la joven Ryujin con una leve sonrisa antes de que esta decayera de inmediato al recordar algo muy importante- los pedidos, he perdido mucho tiempo aquí lamentándome y las personas deben estar molestas, no podre entregar los pedidos tan rápido y a tiempo yo sola- decía para si cayendo una vez mas en la depresión.

Antes de que Jaune pudiera decir algo, una voz tras el se le adelanto- oh, no te preocupes por eso Yang, ya que tengo una excelente idea para apoyarte- comento finalmente Smith con una sonrisa mientras sostenía algo en su mano antes de ver al joven Arc, el cual al ver el objeto y la sonrisa de la pelinegra no pudo evitar pensar si esto se trataba de algún plan elaborado de la coordinadora desde el principio.

…

" _Cuando me levante esta mañana preguntándome que haría en el día… Nunca imagine que seria algo como esto"_ se decía mentalmente el rubio sosteniendo una charola con una mano conforme atendía una de las mesas, mientras varias de las comensales en el establecimiento solo lo observaban con variados niveles de sonrojo en sus rostros. Aunque Jaune no ponía mucha atención a eso porque su mente aun trataba de entender una gran incógnita.

" _¿Por qué Smith traía esta ropa con ella para empezar?"_ se preguntaba observando su reflejo en una ventana cercana y evaluando una vez mas el atuendo que Smith tan amablemente le había prestado: Un traje oscuro de 2 piezas con la parte del saco de cola abotonado en el abdomen, mostrando en la parte superior la camisa abotonada blanca que usaba y la corbata azul índigo sujeta de manera elegante a su cuello.

Con su cabello arreglado y peinado, con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente y cubriendo parcialmente los lentes de media luna que tenía sobre sus ojos.

El atuendo de todo un mayordomo.

-.-.-.-

Sonrojos. Ese era el estado del rostro de todas las chicas presentes al ver al rubio en pantalla usando esa clase de atuendo.

\- ¿Ese… ese es Jaune?- trataba de preguntar una muy sonrojada Ruby observando a su primer amigo ante ella.

\- ¿En serio ese es chico vomito?- también cuestionaba Yang teniendo problemas para relacionar al chico que había vomitado sobre sus zapatos hace meses con el apuesto joven en pantalla.

Blake por su parte tenia un gran rubor en sus mejillas mientras sacaba su Scroll y tomaba unas fotos antes de responder a su compañera rubia- eso… eso parece-.

\- Guau, nuestro valeroso líder se ve tan apuesto- comento Nora con un leve rubor en su rostro antes de tener una gran idea y voltear a ver a su acompañante con ojos suplicantes- Renny, ¿crees que puedas usar algo similar?- pregunto lo ultimo mientras hacia temblar su labio inferior.

\- Bueno, yo…-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- OH POR OUM, PYRRHA- grito en pánico la ojiplata al ver como la pelirroja caía de espaldas al suelo aun amarrada a la silla y con sangre saliendo de los orificios de su rostro. Causando pánico entre los presentes.

\- P-MONEY, DESPIERTA, ¿QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?-preguntaba con espanto la rubia observando la escena frente a sus ojos.

\- Veo… Un hermoso jardín, con flores hasta donde llega la vista- respondió la campeona con voz suave y serena-… Abuelita, ¿eres tu?- pregunto repentinamente causando que el nivel de pánico se disparara por las nubes.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PYRRHA, NO VAYAS CON ELLA, NO VAYAS CON TU ABUELITA- gritaba desesperada la joven Rose mientras zarandeaba a la pelirroja cuyo cuello se movía como si fuera de muñeca de trapo.

\- WEISS, PYRRHA QUIERE ABANDONARNOS PARA IRSE CON SU ABUELITA- grito llamando a su mejor amiga, esperando que la heredera supiera que hacer en un momento así.

…

…

\- ¿Weiss?- pregunto con voz mas suave pero preocupada liberando y dejando caer al suelo a la campeona en el proceso.

Weiss no la escuchaba, no escuchaba a ninguno de sus amigos mientras seguía con su vista enfocada en el rubio en pantalla y lo bien que lucia esa clase de atuendo.

Nadie lo sabia, pero Weiss Schnee había crecido con la fantasía de tener a un joven y apuesto mayordomo que la atendiera y sirviera.

Por lo que ver al joven Arc vestido de esa manera era como un sueño hecho realidad.

 _Fantasía de Weiss._

 _\- Aquí esta su té señorita Schnee- comentaba un Jaune vestido como todo un mayordomo mientras colocaba de manera suave la elegante taza de te frente a ella._

 _Sentada en una de las mesas en el jardín de su hogar, Weiss no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa genuina al ver la taza de té humeante y la rebanada de pastel de vainilla decorado con fresas frente a sus ojos._

 _\- Muchas gracias Jaune, en verdad esto se ve delicioso- comento mientras tomaba el tenedor junto al pastel y tomaba un pedazo para ponerlo en su boca._

" _Delicioso" pensó llevando una mano a su mejilla derecha al sentir el sabor dulce del postre mientras sus papilas gustativas saboreaban la gloria._

 _\- Lo hice especialmente pensando en usted milady- respondió con una leve reverencia con su mano, causando que la joven se ruborizara al escucharlo decir esas palabras._

 _\- Jaune, ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto sorprendida mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por la posible respuesta._

 _El tan solo sonrió de manera melancólica conforme se arrodillaba ante ella y tomaba una de sus delicadas manos entre las firmes manos de el- lo lamento tanto milady, se que es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que mi propio corazón desea-._

 _\- Jaune… Acaso tu…-_

 _\- Estoy profundamente enamorado de usted milady- dijo lo ultimo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

 _Ella por su parte sentía como sus propias mejillas se calentaban tras escuchar la confesión de su mayordomo- Jaune, yo… Yo también estoy enamoraba de ti- confeso finalmente el secreto que atormentaba su alma desde el primer momento en que el rubio fue presentado ante ella como el joven mayordomo aprendiz de Klein._

 _El la miro con una sonrisa genuina al escuchar que los sentimiento que poseía por la joven Schnee eran recíprocos- me hace tan feliz escuchar eso milady, pero al mismo tiempo temo por las reacciones de su familia si se enteran de que se ha enamorado de un plebeyo como yo-._

 _\- Que digan lo que quieran, esta es mi vida y yo decido a quien entregar mi corazón… Y es a ti a quien se lo entrego con todo mi amor- respondió separando su mano de las de el antes de apoyarlas en su torso y acercar su rostro al de el._

 _\- ¿Milady?- pregunto sonrojado al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, lo cual le permitía sentir su cálido aliento acercándose a sus labios._

 _\- Por favor, llámame Weiss- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras se acercaba a el listo para…_

 _CLICK_

 _Fin de la fantasía._

\- ¿Qué esta…- trato de preguntar mientras parpadeaba un par de veces dejando su fantasía atrás para regresar a la realidad.

…

…

Solo para querer volver de inmediato a su mundo de fantasía al ver la posición en que se encontraba:

De rodillas frente al televisor, con ambas manos apoyadas en el mueble de madera bajo el aparato y a milímetros de besar la imagen del rostro del rubio en pantalla.

La situación no mejoraba tras ver los rostros de sus compañeros, los cuales la veían con una extraña mezcla entre preocupación y risa contenida… Excepto Yang, que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Ohhhh. De haber sabido que todo lo que necesitaba chico vomito para derretir tu corazón era vestirse así, lo hubiera convencido hace meses de hacerlo solo para ver tu reacción- comento la rubia con su Scroll en mano para horror de la peliblanca, la cual tras notar que estuvo a milímetros de besar la imagen en pantalla del tonto rubio que era Jaune Arc y ver la imagen en el Scroll de Yang solo pudo gritar…

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fue lo único que se escucho por todo Beacon.

-.-.-.-

\- Gra… gracias por hacer esto por mi. En verdad no se como podría pagarles por todo lo que han hecho por mi- comento Yang al lado de la Srta. Smith bastante sonrojada mientras ambas veían al rubio atender varias de las mesas.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Yang, esto es parte de mi trabajo después de todo- comento acomodándose los lentes con una mano.

…

…

En realidad estaba usando dicha mano para cubrir sus propias mejillas ruborizadas observando al chico frente a ella.

" _Diablos Sr. cariño, en verdad sabes como lucir ese traje a la perfección"_ pensaba con su corazón algo acelerado mientras usaba su mano libre para sostener su celular y tomar algunas fotos.

Al final del día ella era una mujer con necesidades después de todo.

\- Aquí esta su té madam- comento con educación frente a una mujer que rápidamente tomo un puñado de servilletas para cubrir su rostro- madam, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado al verla hacer algo así.

\- Si… si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi- decía de manera apresurada cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro, las cuales comenzaban a teñirse de rojo a la altura de la nariz.

Jaune decidió no insistir mas, sabiendo que en su rol como mesero mayordomo no podía ir en contra de los deseos de un cliente, por lo que decidió continuar con el pedido de una de las mesas contiguas, en la cual había 3 chicas que por los uniformes que usaban indicaban que eran estudiantes.

\- Lamento la demora, pero aquí están sus pedidos- comento con cortesía mientras colocaba cada pedido frente a cada chica- por favor disfrútenlos- comento lo ultimo con una sonrisa amable.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- fue lo que exclamaron las 3 cubriendo sus rostros ocultándolos de la vista del rubio.

-.-.-.-

\- Demonios, si esto sigue así, chico vomito provocara que todas las mujeres en ese café mojen sus pantis- comento la rubia aun de buen humor después del incidente de Weiss y la pantalla.

 _"No solo en ese café"_ pensaba para si misma Blake sintiendo una humedad traicionera en su ropa interior

\- Yang, no digas ese tipo de cosas y mejor ven a ayudarnos, necesitamos hacer que Pyrrha se recupere- comentaba Ruby conforme ella, Ren y Nora trataban de mover a la campeona de su posición actual sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

\- Oh por favor Rubes, ¿no puedes pedirle a Weiss que los ayude?- pidió la rubia no queriendo perderse de lo que pasaría después en pantalla.

-... No creo que este en condiciones de ayudarnos- comento levemente preocupada observando a la mencionada.

THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD

... La cual seguía golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los muros de la habitación mientras repetía una y otra vez que estaba en una horrible pesadilla y que necesitaba despertar.

-.-.-.-

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso en el café, nunca espere que la gerente y las chicas llegaran a esos extremos- se disculpaba la Ryujin bajando la cabeza ante el rubio.

Hace unos minutos habían terminado el trabajo en el café y cambiado de ropas(al menos Jaune), encontrándose actualmente frente al edificio donde vivía la rubia.

\- No te preocupes por eso Yang, después de todo no fue tu culpa- comento de manera afable Jaune levemente sonrojado recordando lo que paso hace un rato.

Originalmente solo iba a apoyar a la rubia para entregar a tiempo los pedidos atrasados… Pero eso se extendió hasta la hora de cierre debido al enorme numero de clientes femeninos que estuvo llegando al café sin parar.

Las cuales por alguna razón pedían que el fuera el que las atendiera.

…

…

Tampoco ayudaba que Smith argumentara deberes atrasados y que lo dejara en ese lugar.

Finalmente, luego de horas de trabajo Jaune estaba finalmente listo para cambiarse de ropa y regresar a su hogar con sus inquilinas… Solo para ser interceptado por la gerente del lugar que le pidió que trabajara con ellas.

La oferta era bastante tentadora… Mas sin embargo tuvo que rechazarla.

Los horarios que proponía lo mantendrían fuera de la casa por mucho tiempo, lo cual a su vez no le permitiría a hacerse cargo de sus inquilinas como la ley de intercambio estipulaba.

Si aceptaba el trabajo entonces no estaría en condiciones para seguir haciéndose cargo de las chicas, por lo cual ellas serian reubicadas en otros hogares con otras familias.

No iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Había prometido hacerse cargo de las chicas.

Y un Arc jamás retrocede en sus promesas.

-.-.-.-

\- Un Arc nunca se retracta de sus promesas- comento Ruby recordando las palabras que decía su primer amigo en ocasiones.

\- Jaune en verdad se preocupa por esas chicas- comento Blake tras unos momentos con una leve sonrisa.

-.-.-.-

Con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de la gerente, la cual al escuchar su rechazo trato de negociar con el: Un sueldo mayor, su propio espacio de estacionamiento, su propio locker, lo que fuera con tal de que aceptara el puesto.

Irónicamente lo único que no negociaba era el horario de trabajo.

De la negociación paso a la desesperación, al punto de llamar a las demás maids, las cuales, al ver que no había aceptado el trabajo estallaron en llanto y le suplicaban que reconsiderara.

Pero Jaune se mantenía firme en su posición.

Así fue como salió del café siendo sujeto por varias maids que trataban de evitar que se fuera, las cuales iban desde las que lo sujetaban de los brazos, de los hombros, la espalda y sus piernas, arrastrando a estas ultimas por el suelo mientras todas ellas le suplicaban y le rogaban que se quedara con ellas.

Uno de los aspectos que mas recordaba era el hecho de que algunas de las maids mas… Agraciadas físicamente frotaran sus pechos contra el mientras le susurraban que reconsiderara quedarse en el café.

…

…

Pero Jaune seguía firme en su decisión.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, chico vomito tiene una voluntad de acero, muchos otros hubieran aceptado algo así al instante- comento Yang impresionada de ver al su amigo rubio rechazar esa clase de "ofertas"

-.-.-.-

Aunque dicha decisión comenzaba a tambalearse cuando cambiaron de táctica y comenzaron a tocar mas de lo que debían.

Pero fue justo en el momento en el que una de las mas atrevidas comenzó a frotar su entrepierna que Yang finalmente apareció sujetándolo y liberándolo de las maids mientras les preguntaba en que estaban pensando… Aunque parecía que las maids solo le ponían atención a la chica que lo había tocado mientras separaba sus manos ante las sorprendidas chicas, las cuales voltearon a verlo con unas miradas que francamente causaron que sintiera un escalofrió de cuerpo completo y que obligara a ambos rubios a escapar lo mas rápido posible.

-.-.-.-

\- NADIE PUEDE SENTIR EL CUERPO DE MI JAUNE MAS QUE YO- rugió completamente furiosa Pyrrha Nikos despertando de golpe mientras se levantaba de un salto y reventaba las cuerdas que la sujetaban con solo fuerza bruta.

\- SANTA MADRE DE OUM- gritaron varias de las chicas al verla reaccionar y preguntándose que clase de cosas pasaban por la mente de la campeona.

Sin imaginar en ningún momento que seria…

 _"Lo lamento mucho abuelita, pero mientras haya zorras que vayan tras mi hombre no puedo reunirme todavía contigo... Espero lo entiendas"_ pensó para si con melancolía… Antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su retaguardia.

\- Augh- fue lo que atino a salir de su boca antes de bajar la mirada y observar la causa de dicho dolor: Un dardo tranquilizante.

\- ¿De… donde…?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer de cara al suelo bajo los efectos del tranquilizante.

Las demás chicas vieron eso y al responsable de dispararle a la campeona en primer lugar: Lie Ren con una pistola en mano.

\- Muchas gracias Smith, no fue una mala idea después de todo- comento para si recordando la escena de la coordinadora y la pistola de dardos mientras guardaba dicha arma en una funda oculta en su atuendo.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- fue lo que atino a preguntar Ruby con curiosidad.

\- Del mismo lugar del que ustedes sacaron las herramientas para reacomodar sus camas- comento de manera simple.

…

…

\- Touche- fue lo único que respondieron las chicas.

-.-.-.-

\- Aun así, en verdad te agradezco el que me ayudaras Yang- comento Jaune en agradecimiento, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara levemente.

\- No fue nada Jaune, tan solo sentí que debía devolverte el favor luego de lo que hiciste por mi- comento con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Jaune retomara la palabra- entonces… ¿Vivirás conmigo y las demás chicas bajo mi cuidado?- pregunto con cuidado.

\- Si… Pero no de inmediato- respondió ganándose una mirada curiosa del rubio frente a ella- no es que me moleste la idea de vivir con otras chicas liminals, es solo que hay varias cosas de las que tengo que encargarme primero- añadió antes de ponerse frente al rubio- ¿crees que puedas seguir encargándote de las chicas por unos días mas mientras arreglo las cosas?- pregunto lo ultimo con sus manos frente a ella a modo de suplica.

\- Sin problemas- fue su única respuesta- toma el tiempo que necesites Yang, y cuando estés lista para mudarte con nosotros te prometo que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos-.

\- Gracias Jaune, en verdad ansió trabajar contigo de nuevo- fue lo ultimo que respondió la Ryujin mientras entraba al edificio donde vivía.

\- Hasta luego Yang- se despedía con la mano antes de que un pensamiento se hiciera presente "ahora que lo pienso les dije a las chicas que solo saldría po horas, pero con todo lo que ocurrió en el café paso mucho mas tiempo que eso" pensó con algo de preocupación _"solo espero que las chicas no estén tan preocupadas por mi"_ fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras regresaba a su hogar.

-.-.-.-

\- Conociendo a Miia y a la otra Ruby lo dudo- comento Blake de manera seca.

Nadie comento nada en contra de sus palabras recordando lo posesivas que podían ser ambas chicas.

-.-.-.-

 _Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio._

\- SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ LOMBRIS SUPERDESARROLLADA, HAN PASADO MAS DE 8 HORAS Y MI ALFA AUN NO REGRESA. ES OBVIO QUE ALGO OCURRIÓ Y ME NECESITA- gritaba Ruby aferrándose con sus garras al suelo, con la cola de serpiente de Miia enroscada en su cintura impidiéndole avanzar mas allá de la entrada de la casa.

\- YO TAMBIEN ESTOY PREOCUPADA Y TE DEJARIA A TU SUERTE PARA IR A BUSCARLO YO MISMA PULGOSA... PERO LE PROMETI A MI CARIÑO QUE TE CUIDARIA- fue la respuesta de la lamia sujetándose al marco de la puerta de la casa tratando de contener a la chica lobo.

\- NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA QUE NECESITA A UNA NIÑERA- grito molesta por sus palabras.

\- PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA- respondió Miia con igual tono.

… A todo momento siendo ignoradas por Papi, la cual seguía frente a la pantalla de televisión jugando videojuegos mientras la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

\- Lo sabia- comento Blake al ver las acciones de Miia y de la otra Ruby.

\- ¿Por qué cada vez que mi otra yo aparece me hace quedar como una novia posesiva?- preguntaba la joven líder con pena y tapándose el rostro con su capa.

\- No lo se, pero me alegra saber que mi otra yo es una dragona- comentaba una animada Yang antes de sonreír de manera mordaz mientras sujetaba su Scroll- sin mencionar que conseguí un excelente material de chantaje de reina de hielo- comento mientras veía a la mencionada aun golpeando su cabeza contra el muro, pero mucho mas lento que cuando comenzó _"parece que Weiss-cream ya no puede seguir mas"_ pensó la rubia… Y mas al ver la mancha roja en el muro agrietado y las líneas de sangre que recorrían el rostro de la joven y que caían en gotas al suelo.

Era cierto que gracias a su Aura las heridas que se habría hecho ella misma ya habrían sanado, pero eso no evitaba que la sangre que salió en principio se limpiara mágicamente.

\- Bueno, parece que Pyrrha fue incapaz de mantener el trato- expreso Ren observando a su compañera pelirroja aun dormida en el suelo por los tranquilizantes- supongo que tendremos que conseguir algo mas resistente para sujetarla- dijo lo ultimo llevando una mano a su mentón en reflexión.

Reflexión que termino al escuchar pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación y ver en la entrada a 2 chicos con armas en mano.

Siendo uno de ellos el faunus mono que Nora había mencionado anteriormente.

\- ¿Sun?, ¿Neptune?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Blake con sorpresa al ver al faunus rubio y a su amigo peliazul en la entrada de su habitación.

\- Escuchamos un grito y creímos que…- trato de decir Sun antes de ver la escena frente a sus ojos… Mas especifico a la chica peliblanca con la que su mejor amigo había salido por varios días golpeando su cabeza contra el muro ensangrentado y a una chica pelirroja en el suelo y con un dardo en su trasero.

…

…

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Bueno?, ¿malo?**

 **Como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, no tengan miedo de comentar.**

 **Con respecto al siguiente cap.**

 **Solo diré un nombre: Centorea.**

 **Hasta luego y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**


	8. Cap 7: La centauro de grandes valores

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo cap. de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Primero quisiera agradecer por los variados comentarios que he leído, así como las respuestas positivas que he recibido.**

 **También lamento el retraso del cap. anterior, pero como había dicho era por cuestiones entre personales y sociales.**

 **De momento pude avanzar con algo de mayor rapidez gracias a varios factores, entre ellos el apoyo una vez mas de Kamen Rider Predator a quien agradezco por su apoyo y ayuda.**

 **También por el hecho de que esta vez es un cap. basado en el manga, por lo que puedo avanzar mas rápidamente que crear de cero un cap. original.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo cap. de este fic que esta ganando mucha aceptación.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 7**_

\- Dejame ver si entiendo lo que sucede: ¿Su amigo y compañero Jaune fue secuestrado por una extraña luz y termino en otro mundo donde convive con varias chicas con mas rasgos animales que los faunus llamadas liminals?, ¿y también por alguna razón son capaces de ver lo que esta pasando con el a través de videos en sus Scrolls?- pregunto Sun con escepticismo a la joven faunus.

\- Se que es difícil de creer Sun, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad- comento Blake sentada desde donde se encontraba.

Lo ultimo que deseaba era que los presentes notaran su reacción a la imagen anterior de Jaune vestido de mayordomo.

" _Debo considerar seriamente dejar de usar pantalones blancos"_ pensaba mentalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Y ellas se encuentran bien?- pregunto nuevamente señalando a la heredera y la campeona.

La peliblanca había dejado de golpear su cabeza contra el muro y actualmente se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama… Pero su rostro inexpresivo combinado con la sangre seca que había caído por su frente y nariz le daban una imagen bastante tétrica, al punto de que Neptune se sentía intimidado de acercarse a ella.

Pyrrha por su parte seguía bajo los efectos del tranquilizante, esta vez recostada en la cama de Blake al tiempo que el resto de los chicos hablaban de como contener a la pelirroja nuevamente.

Tenían que encontrar algo mucho mas resistente que las cuerdas que usaron antes.

\- ¿Y que es eso de que también hay contrapartes suyas en esos videos?- pregunto el faunus mono recordando un punto de la conversación.

\- Oh, yo puedo mostrarte eso- comento Ruby uniéndose a la conversación sacando su Scroll y buscando entre las fotos- mira, aquí esta mi otra yo- comento animada mientras le mostraba al faunus rubio y a su amigo que se había acercado una foto que había tomado de su contraparte.

\- Ehhh, ¿estas segura que no eres tu usando cosplay?- pregunto el peliazul no viendo muchas diferencias entre la chica de la foto y la que estaba frente a el.

\- Claro que no yo, es mas, aquí también tengo una foto de la otra yo de Yang- expreso mostrándoles ahora una foto de la Ryujin.

…

…

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por la foto?- pregunto repentinamente Neptune… Pero no pudo decir mas porque…

\- Disculpa, no estaba poniendo atención, ¿te importaría repetir lo que dijiste por favor?- fue la pregunta de Yang mientras lo observaba con sus ojos rojos y tronando sus nudillos.

\- Nada, mejor veamos el video que estaban por ver- fue la rápida respuesta del peliazul tratando de desviar la atención lejos de el.

Nadie noto que la heredera se había recuperado lo suficiente para acercarse para también ver el video… Así como tampoco el leve tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de la chica.

-.-.-.-

Se veía al joven Arc caminando por las calles cargando con varias bolsas repletas de comida en ambas manos.

\- Tener que salir tan temprano en la mañana a comprar comida es agotador. La buena noticia es que al menos hay un supermercado siempre abierto cerca de la casa- se decía a si mismo el rubio mientras adoptaba una expresión de leve resignación- también tengo que apurarme para llegar a casa y comenzar a hacer el desayuno a las chicas… En momentos como estos desearía que Yang se hubiera mudado de inmediato con nosotros- añadió tras unos momentos, recordando como la joven Ryujin se mudaría con ellos después de que arreglara algunos asuntos.

Si ella se hubiera mudado con ellos al menos confiaba en que ella lo hubiera acompañado a hacer las compras y no seguir dormida como el resto de sus inquilinas.

Hablando de ellas…

" _También tengo que dar gracias a Oum que Papi y Ruby estaban cerca o de otra forma no hubiera podido liberarme del agarre matutino de Miia"_ pensó con una leve mueca nerviosa recordando lo que tuvo que hacer para poder liberarse del abrazo matutino de la lamia.

 _Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio_

\- Cariño, estas muy calientito- exclamaba la joven pelirroja aun dormida mientras seguía abrazando a la arpía y a la chica lobo en un agarre asfixiante, la cuales estaban siendo estrujadas por la cola de la lamia mientras hacían muecas tratando de liberarse.

-.-.-.-

\- GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- fue el grito en pánico que se escucho en la habitación, haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan su vista a la persona que había gritado: Sun, quien había saltado a los brazos de su compañero y amigo en pánico, el cual apenas podía con el peso de su amigo faunus.

\- No… No me dijeron… Que una de ellas era una… Una…- trataba de decir aun aterrado.

\- ¿Serpiente?- pregunto Blake teniendo una idea de la reacción del faunus rubio y ganándose una afirmación del mencionado.

\- ¿De que estan hablando?- cuestiono Yang tratando de entender de que hablaban.

\- Por lo que se, variadas especies distintas de faunus además de poseer rasgos físicos con los animales relacionados a ellos, también comparten aspectos mentales. En el caso de Sun, al ser un faunus mono, imagino que también comparte el miedo instintivo que poseen los simios hacia las serpientes- expreso Ren de manera analítica para la sorpresa de los presentes.

\- Wow, no bromeaban con lo de los rasgos animales- comento Neptune apreciando las variadas formas físicas de las chicas en el video.

Sun por otra parte estaba inmerso en una imagen mental de el siendo estrujado hasta la muerte por una Miia mas horripilante y monstruosa.

-.-.-.-

 _De vuelta con Jaune_

\- Debo decir que las tres comen mas de lo que esperaba, y aun falta que Yang se mude con nosotros- decía en voz alta antes de adoptar un semblante de preocupación- solo espero que el dinero que recibo sea suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos-.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto el sonido de algo acercándose a gran velocidad a la intersección que estaba atravesando.

\- ¿Qué es ese…?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de voltear a ver lo que causaba ese sonido… Solo para ser impactado con fuerza y ser arrojado por el suelo rodando antes de estrellarse de cara y de cabeza contra una señal de transito.

\- Parece que he conocido a alguien, esto solo puede ser obra del destino- comentaba una voz femenina antes de revelarse por completo.

Era una chica de gran belleza física, con llamativo cabello rubio atado en una larga coleta y con brillantes ojos azules. Sin embargo eran dos rasgos físicos los que sobresalían con gran facilidad:

El primero era que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era la de un caballo cubierta con una gran falda color negra.

Y el segundo era su enorme busto que resaltaba con ridícula facilidad bajo la blusa blanca sin mangas que usaba.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus!, ¡un miembro de la altamente estimada raza de los centauros!, ¡y tu eres el hombre destinado a convertirse en mi señor!- exclamo la ahora nombrada Centorea con confianza en su voz.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- MIREN EL TAMAÑO DE ESOS MAGUMBOS- fue lo primero que grito la valkiria al ver a la chica en pantalla.

\- Hasta mi contraparte se queda pequeña en comparación- exclamaba la rubia tratando de procesar la idea de que existieran chicas con busto mas grande que ella.

 _"Hasta ahora solo había visto pechos de ese tamaño en libros y novelas eróticas"_ pensaba entre el asombro y leve envidia la faunus gato.

Sun y Neptune no dijeron nada… Pero sus miradas fijas en la pantalla eran el indicativo de que les atraía lo que veían.

Ren tampoco decía nada… Y si era franco consigo mismo, también le atraía un poco lo que veía en pantalla.

El también era un hombre después de todo.

\- Chicos, Weiss no se mueve- comento preocupada Ruby observando a su compañera.

Todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada, la cual seguía inmóvil junto a ellos. La mente de la joven peliblanca había quedado en blanco al ver el busto de la rubia en pantalla.

" _ha dejado de funcionar, se requiere reiniciar"_ sonaba una voz en su mente.

-.-.-.-

\- Ugh, ¿anotaron la matricula?, creo que acabo de ser atropellado- fue lo único que salía de boca del rubio conforme se levantaba adolorido y masajeando su mentón, tratando de recuperarse del fuerte golpe recibido.

Una vez mas, gracias a Oum por el Aura.

Lo único peculiar de dicho golpe es que había sido contra algo… Muy suave.

Tan solo volteo la mirada para enfocarse en la chica que lo había derribado.

" _Bueno, eso explica la suavidad del golpe"_ pensó desviando la miraba algo sonrojado tras ver el amplio busto de la chica mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos por su celular.

" _Es demasiado temprano para que lidie con esto solo"_ pensó para si mientras buscaba en su lista de contactos a la persona que esperaba que lo ayudara con esa situación: Smith.

…

\- Por lo que me dices supongo que te encontraste con Centorea- comentaba Smith recostada en su cama y usando únicamente ropa interior.

Su departamento se veía bastante desordenado, con recipientes de comida vacíos acumulados en el bote de basura y papeles regados por el suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, eso explica el porque quería a la otra Yang. Su departamento es un desastre- comento Blake al ver como vivía Smith.

\- Wow, es incluso mas desordenada que Yang- comento Ruby recordando como lucia la habitación de su hermana cuando aun vivían con su padre.

\- HEY-.

\- …Y así seguirías de no ser porque te quitamos esas horrorosas costumbres- añadió la heredera recomponiéndose de su leve colapso mental al escuchar sobre los hábitos de Yang y recordando lo desordenada que esta era durante sus primeros días como equipo.

Tanto Sun como Neptune no escuchaban eso, sino que mentalmente felicitaban y a la vez envidiaban al rubio en pantalla por haber sentido en la cara el par de pechos mas grandes que cualquiera de los 2 haya visto en su vida.

-.-.-.-

\- No hay de que preocuparse, se le ha dado un permiso especial para que pueda salir sola. Aparentemente es una costumbre entre los centauros emprender búsquedas por si mismos para encontrar un amo a quien servir-.

\- ¿Un amo?- se escucho la voz de Jaune a través del celular de la pelinegra.

\- Esa seria su familia anfitriona, ya que ella esta aquí desde el extranjero, ella… Ahhhhhh-

\- ¿Srta. Smith?- pregunto el rubio aun recogiendo los víveres del suelo al escuchar la voz de la coordinadora en su celular soltando un bostezo- ¿se encuentra bien?-.

\- No es nada, hoy es mi día libre y estoy en casa. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y encargarte de cuidar a Centorea por mi?- pregunto conforme se recostaba lista para tomar una siesta.

\- Espere, ¿Qué?-.

\- Muy bien, buenas noches- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelinegra antes de cortar la llamada.

…

\- Hey, yo nunca estuve…- trato de decir el rubio solo para notar que la llamada se había cortado.

" _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?"_ pensó con pesimismo al encontrarse una vez mas en una situación fuera de su control.

\- Creo que uno no debe tomar a la ligera los encantos mágicos de Japón- escucho la voz de la centauro a su espalda mientras sujetaba una de las bolas de víveres en su mano.

\- ¿Encantos mágicos de que?- pregunto confundido el rubio. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de algo como eso.

\- Ya sabes. "Si uno corre hacia una intersección y choca contra alguien, el es tu ser predestinado"- comento la rubia con confianza- es un encanto mágico de adivinación japonés muy conocido después de todo-.

\- ¿En… En serio?- pregunto sorprendido al escuchar de algo así.

Si eso era cierto, entonces eso significaría que el y ella eran…

\- Wow- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada… Al menos hasta que recordó haber leído algo similar en uno de los mangas que compro en su cita con Miia.

Recomponiéndose un poco decidió comentar ese detalle- la verdad es que creo que solo es algo que usan en los mangas- comento para el shock de la centauro.

-.-.-.-

\- Awwwwwww. Me hubiera gustado que esos encantos mágicos fueran reales- comento Nora en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ruby con su inocencia de siempre.

\- Es un secreto- comento con una leve sonrisa… Causando que su propio compañero sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda.

-.-.-.-

\- Supongo que al final si debí haber traído pan tostado conmigo- comento para si la rubia tras recuperarse un poco.

-… No creo que hubiera hecho una gran diferencia- dijo de manera simple el ojiazul antes de enfocarse de nuevo en ella- por cierto, ¿Por qué estas buscando a un amo tan temprano para empezar?-.

\- Hmmm, bueno…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de…

\- KYAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito que escucharon, viendo de inmediato como un sujeto en una motocicleta acababa de robarle el bolso a una mujer y aceleraba hacia ellos.

\- FUERA DE MI CAMINO IMBECILES- fue lo que grito el ladrón dándose rápidamente a la fuga.

\- CUIDADO- fue lo que salió de labios de Centorea mientras sujetaba a Jaune y lo apartaba del camino de la motocicleta.

\- Tu bastardo, cometiendo otro grave crimen, debería…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de bajar un poco la mirada y ver la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos.

\- No… no puedo respirar- era lo que alcanzaba a decir Jaune desde su posición actual mientras trataba de apartarse de ella y en el proceso apretar sus pechos.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, ya empezamos de nuevo con las escenas subidas de tono de nuevo- comento Yang con cierta gracia… Al menos para ocultar la creciente envidia que comenzaba a sentir hacia la centauro y sus enormes pechos mas grandes que los suyos.

\- Esto se esta volviendo repetitivo y molesto- comentaba con leve desagrado Ruby ante el hecho de que sus ojos eran tapados una vez mas por las manos de su hermana.

\- No es justo- fue lo que atinaba a decir la heredera cabizbaja y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

Blake estaba callada… Pero con una pequeña libreta y pluma mientras escribía en sus paginas.

\- ¿Crees que pueda asfixiar a alguien usando mis pechos Renny?- pregunto de manera reflexiva la valkiria masajeando su propio busto.

…

…

\- Nora, no preguntes cosas así, por favor- comento el pelinegro de manera simple.

Mentalmente rogaba que Nora no insistiera con eso… Mas que nada por la enorme posibilidad de que el fuera la primera "victima" de su idea.

" _QUE ENVIDIA"_ era el grito mental de los 2 chicos recién llegados deseando estar en la posición del Arc.

-.-.-.-

\- DIS… DISCULPEME- grito en pánico la centauro apartándose rápidamente y cubriendo sus pechos al tiempo en que Jaune tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Casi… Casi muero asfixiado por pechos… Otra vez- dijo lo ultimo recordando el primer incidente que tuvo con Miia en el pasado.

\- Ajem… Ese hombre ha estado por la zona robando bolsos a personas inocentes- comenzó a decir la rubia mientras desenvainaba una espada sujeta a su cintura- como una miembro de la altamente estimada raza de los centauros, no puedo dejar pasar algo como eso-.

\- Juro sobre mi espada que voy a capturar a ese bastardo- dijo con decisión antes de suspirar y enfundar su espada nuevamente- sin embargo, de acuerdo con las leyes de intercambio cultural no puedo ponerle una mano encima. Esa es la razón por la que estaba buscando a un amo que pudiera luchar a mi lado- termino de decir mas calmada.

Jaune escucho sus palabras, entendiendo la frustración e impotencia de la chica frente a el de poder hacer algo al respecto.

El mismo había pasado por situaciones similares antes después de todo.

\- Ya veo. Es algo bastante noble el que quieras detener a ese sujeto de que siga robando… Te ayudare- comento sin dudarlo.

\- ¿En serio?, muchas gracias- comento con una sonrisa tras encontrar finalmente a alguien dispuesto a seguirla y apoyarla.

…

…

\- ¿Entonces… Como lo seguiremos ambos?- pregunto levemente avergonzado. Tenia una idea bastante clara de que hacer, pero quería que fuera ella quien lo comentara primero para no faltarle al respeto en caso de que su idea fuera demasiado atrevida.

\- … Bueno, ya que a partir de ahora serás mi amo, supongo que esta bien que te montes en mi… mi… mi- trataba de decir mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse bastante.

\- ¿Tu espalda?- pregunto tratando de terminar con el ambiente tenso.

\- … Si- fue lo único que susurro.

…

…

\- Muy bien, hagámoslo- comento finalmente con convicción.

-.-.-.-

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Nora- amenazo el pelinegro antes de que su compañera pudiera hablar, sabiendo a la perfección lo que su compañera y amiga iba a comentar.

\- Eres malo Renny- fue lo único que dijo con un puchero.

\- Vamos Jaune, monta a esa chica y vayan tras ese ladrón- animaba Ruby al ver a su primer amigo en otra situación heroica… Sin darse cuenta en como sus palabras habían sonado.

" _No digas las cosas de esa manera Ruby"_ maldecían las demás integrantes de su equipo completamente sonrojadas al pensar en una imagen nada inocente del rubio "montando" a la chica en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

Lejos de allí, se veía al ladrón de antes avanzando en su motocicleta, contando el dinero del bolso que acababa de robar.

\- Wuu huu, que buen botín conseguí esta vez- comentaba sacando la billetera y tirando el bolso.

\- DETENTE ALLI MISMO- fue el grito que escucho haciendo que volteara a ver al causante, solo para quedarse sorprendido al ver lo que era.

\- Será mejor que te entregues de manera pacifica o de lo contrario te hare probar el acero de mi espada- exclamaba la centauro galopando a gran velocidad con el rubio montado sobre su espalda y sujetándola de la cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

…

…

Aunque el detalle mas llamativo de esa imagen era ver sus pechos rebotaban sin cesar.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Juro por Oum que me parece escuchar "boing, boing" con cada rebote- comento Yang viendo esa imagen en pantalla.

\- Wow, miren a Jaune. Parece uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura montando su noble corcel- exclamo la joven líder con estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Si, excepto que dicho "noble corcel" es una chica mitad caballo con pechos del tamaño de melones- comento secamente Blake aun anotando en la libreta.

Weiss solo maldecía mentalmente de nuevo por las injusticias de la vida.

Sun y Neptune guardaban silencio… Aunque esto era por el detalle de que ambos cubrían sus narices con una mano para detener el leve sangrado nasal que sufrían al tiempo que alzaban el pulgar con su otra mano libre.

\- Nora, ¿Pyrrha sigue dormida?- pregunto repentinamente Ren desviando la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Si Renny, ella aun esta dormida-.

\- Bien. En verdad estaríamos en problemas si despertara ahora- fue lo único que comento.

-.-.-.-

\- Sujétate fuerte mi señor, estamos cerca de alcanzarlo- comento volteando levemente para observar a su nuevo amo.

\- De acuerdo, solo no te sobre esfuerces- comento Jaune fortaleciendo su agarre sobre la cintura de la chica.

" _No pienses nada pervertido Jaune, estamos tras un ladrón, esto no es nada erótico ni mucho menos intimo"_ se decía mentalmente tratando de no pensar en la forma en que su increíble busto rebotaba o lo cálida y suave que se sentía su piel a través de su delgada blusa en las palmas de sus… _"NO, NO PIENSES EN ESO"_ se castigo mentalmente por ese momento de debilidad.

-.-.-.-

\- Si, si. Sabemos que esa chica tiene un increíble busto, ¿podrían dejar de hacer tanto énfasis en eso?- pregunto de manera algo molesta la heredera.

Tampoco ayudaba que recordara como el joven Arc estaba interesada en ella en el pasado, y verlo ahora siendo seducido por un par de pechos enormes era un trago amargo y doloroso.

…

…

" _¿De donde salió esa idea?"_ se cuestiono a si misma con algo de sorpresa.

\- … Por increíble que suene estoy de acuerdo contigo reina de hielo- expreso para la sorpresa de varios Yang.

Ver a una chica mas desarrollada que ella y su "contraparte" era algo que no imagino que vería… Al menos no tan pronto.

" _Las liminals de ese mundo en verdad son muy… Interesantes"_ pensaba para si misma Blake con sorpresa y leve envidia… Principalmente por la belleza que esas chicas demostraban.

" _¿Me pregunto si a Jaune le gustaran los pechos grandes?"_ era la idea en la mente de Ruby mientras tocaba de manera discreta sus propios pechos preguntándose si existiría una manera de hacerlos mas grandes.

" _No tienes ni idea de la envidia que te tengo en este momento Jaune Arc"_ era el pensamiento compartido de los recién llegados al ver la posición en que se encontraba el rubio en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

\- Tu eres la misma yegua de antes- exclamo el ladrón antes de sonreír maliciosamente- no importa, nunca podrás ganarle a mi modelo 36- fue lo que comento acelerando y alejándose de ellos.

\- NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR- fue el grito de la rubia acelerando también.

Tanto perseguido como perseguidores avanzaban a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un camino en curva, haciendo que el ladrón comenzara a derrapar con su motocicleta para tomar la curva.

Centorea también hizo lo mismo mientras que Jaune se apoyaba mas contra el cuerpo de la rubia, de forma que su torso presionaba contra la parte humana de la espalda de la mencionada y sus manos rodeaban su cintura y se apoyaban sobre su vientre, causando que la centauro comenzara a sonrojarse por lo intimo del agarre.

-.-.-.-

Varias reacciones se hicieron presentes ante esa imagen, siendo los celos de varias de las chicas presentes lo mas prominente al imaginarse al rubio abrazándolas de esa manera.

…

…

Aunque algunas de ellas lo negarían si alguien llegara a preguntarles.

-.-.-.-

Un poco mas adelante un empleado empujaba un carro con garrafones de agua sin percatarse de la persecución hasta que el ladrón choco contra el carro, haciendo que los garrafones salieran volando y comenzaran a caer sobre Centorea y Jaune.

\- Centorea, esquívalo- comento Jaune al ver lo que se venia contra ellos.

\- Tengo una mejor idea- comento la rubia desenvainando su espada y procediendo a cortar con velocidad y precisión los garrafones a la mitad, evitando que los contenedores de plástico los golpearan… Pero al mismo tiempo quedando ambos totalmente empapados.

\- Ja, eso fue demasiado fácil- comentaba la rubia con una sonrisa… Sin percatarse de que su blusa se había transparentado dejando ver sus enormes pechos y rosados pezones, dando a entender que la centauro no usaba bra.

-.-.-.-

\- OH POR FAVOR- grito de manera molesta la peliblanca al ver la imagen en pantalla- YA DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ENFASIS EN SUS PECHOS- comento antes de continuar- además, ¿que clase de pervertida es esa chica para no llevar sostén en primer lugar?- pregunto al aire.

\- Bueno, para ser justos usar un sostén mientras corres puede llegar a ser algo incomodo, especialmente si es una talla que no se amolda bien a los pechos- escucharon decir a Yang de manera reflexiva.

\- Incluso puede llegar a lastimar los pezones, si lo sabré yo- fue lo que comento antes de reaccionar y taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

…

…

\- Yang, ¿acaso tu no usas sostén?- pregunto con molestia reprimida la heredera.

\- No. Yang dejo de usarlos poco después de cumplir 14- respondió Ruby como si fuera lo mas normal.

\- RUBY, ¡no tenias que responderle!- exclamo exaltada la rubia mientras trataba de justificarse un poco- es decir, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo restrictivos e incomodos que pueden ser los sostenes?, en ocasiones hasta me parecía sentir como esas cosas infernales me asfixiaban cada que los usaba- omento rascándose levemente la cabeza- pero que vas a saber tu, si ni siquiera puedes llenar un bra de entrenamiento...-.

\- ¿QUE. FUE. LO. QUE. DIJISTE?- pregunto molesta haciendo énfasis en cada palabra mientras apretaba los dientes para controlar las ganas de usar a Myrtenaster para pinchar y desinflar los pechos de la rubia.

" _Mmm, tal ves debería considerar dejar de usar también sostenes"_ pensó para si Blake al escuchar los razonamientos de su compañera rubia.

Después de todo ella era la que poseía el segundo busto mas grande de su equipo así como ser la mas acrobática.

Nadie notaba como Sun y Neptune se cubrían la nariz con ambas manos ahora para cubrir su sangre derramada.

O como Pyrrha comenzaba a mover sus brazos y piernas en la cama de Blake.

-.-.-.-

\- Cen… Centorea, tu ropa- exclamo el rubio sonrojado al ver sus pechos a través de su ropa.

La mencionada solo bajo un poco la mirada antes de soltar un grito de sorpresa y cubrir su busto empapado con sus manos.

Fue ese leve momento de distracción que el ladrón aprovecho para dar un desvió y salir del camino cayendo sobre una calle alterna que iba en bajada.

\- WUU HUU, NOS OLEMOS LUEGO PERRA- grito mientras se alejaba cuesta abajo mientras les mostraba el dedo medio a forma de insulto.

\- HAH, ESO ES JUEGO DE NIÑOS- grito la rubia, haciendo que Jaune sudara frio y tuviera un muy mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por hacer.

" _Conociendo la suerte que he tenido en estos últimos días, estoy seguro que lo va a hacer. Así que…"_ pensó mientras se presionaba de nuevo contra la espalda de la joven y rodeaba de nuevo su cintura con sus brazos y apoyándolos en su vientre _"es mejor que me prepare"_ se dijo respirando hondo y tratando de mantener la calma justo en el momento en el que la chica se impulsaba con fuerza y saltaba al camino inferior desde una gran altura.

Por suerte para ambos un camión estaba pasando por el camino, actuando como una rampa para la centauro que cayo sobre la parte de la cabina y caja, aplastándola y dando un susto de muerte al conductor antes de saltar y caer justo al lado del ladrón, el cual tuvo que bajar la velocidad por la sorpresa de ver a la chica a su lado.

Centorea no perdió el tiempo mientras dirigía el filo de su espada a la garganta del ladrón, el cual quedo helado ante tal acción.

\- No puedo dejarte huir mas- fue el comentario firme de la centauro mientras volteaba hacia atrás para ver a su señor- de acuerdo, lo tenemos, ahora necesito que…- trataba de decir antes de darse cuenta de algo crucial…

\- Gracias a Ou… Dios que seguimos vivos- comento aliviado Jaune corrigiendo el desliz de lengua que casi tuvo, sin darse cuenta aun de que por la brusca caída de antes sus manos habían pasado del vientre de la chica a sus voluminosos pechos, los cuales estaba apretando con fuerza para mantener el equilibrio.

-.-.-.-

\- NO PUEDO CREER QUE JAUNE HAGA ALGO TAN DESVERGONZADO- grito la heredera al ver al rubio con sus manos en los pechos de la centauro.

" _¿Me pregunto como se sentiría si Jaune sujetara mis pechos así?"_ pensó para si la rubia con un leve rubor.

" _Esto parece una escena sacada directamente de mis libros"_ era lo que rondaba la mente de la faunus gato.

"… _Al final Jaune si prefiere los pechos grandes"_ se decía algo decaída la joven líder.

\- … Renny, ¿crees que podrías…?- comenzó a decir la pelinaranja solo para ser cortada por el pelinegro.

\- No-.

\- ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué no alguno de nosotros?- era lo que preguntaban el faunus rubio y su amigo peliazul de rodillas en el suelo y con sus miradas en el suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- WAAAAAAHHHHHH- fue el grito en pánico que soltó la chica- ¿Qué… que… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-.

\- LO SIENTO, NO QUISE HACERLO, LO JURO- grito también en pánico al reaccionar finalmente donde estaba tocando.

\- DEJA DE TOCAR MIS PECHOS Y VUELVE A ACOMODARTE- grito con pavor, mientras la hoja de la espada se acercaba mas al cuello del asaltante el cual estaba aterrado por lo cerca del filo a su cuello.

\- ESO INTENTO- Gritaba tratando de recuperar la postura de antes. Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo: Con la caída, los movimientos en pánico de Centorea y su ropa aun húmeda Jaune no tenia un buen agarre para sujetarse y evitar caer al suelo.

Aura o no, una caída a esa velocidad seria dolorosa.

El hacia todo lo posible para recuperar el equilibrio, aunque en el proceso tenia que seguir frotando su cuerpo contra ella y manosear sus pechos, al punto de amasarlos en sus manos e incluso pellizcar y jalar sus pezones, causando que la rubia soltara un gemido involuntario mientras cubría su boca con su mano.

" _Si mis padres y hermanas me vieran en este momento estoy seguro que me expulsarían de la familia"_ pensó con horror al escuchar el gemido de la chica.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que finalmente logro recuperar el equilibrio… Desgraciadamente en el proceso había abierto la blusa de la centauro, dejando sus enormes y voluminosos pechos al descubierto.

-.-.-.-

\- OH POR OUM, SON ENORMES- grito Weiss sin poder creer el tamaño que poseían los pechos de la centauro. Los cuales lucían aun mas grandes sin la blusa que los cubriera.

\- SON MAS GRANDES QUE LOS DE MI OTRA YO- grito también Yang en shock.

Blake estaba sin palabras. Tratando de procesar que una chica en la vida real(en otro mundo, pero aun así real) poseía unos pechos cuyo tamaño solo había visto en libros y novelas eróticas.

Ruby por su parte estaba cabizbaja y haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo.

" _¿Cómo se supone que pueda competir contra ella?"_ era su pensamiento melancólico.

Sun y Neptune por su parte estaban en el suelo con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros mientras sangre escurría de sus narices al ver la gloriosa imagen de los enormes pechos desnudos de la rubia en pantalla.

\- Wow, en verdad se emocionan por un par de pechos, ¿no lo crees Re… nny?- comentaba Nora con algo de humor al ver las reacciones de sus amigos antes de voltear a ver a su compañero y quedar de piedra al ver como el también cubría su nariz conforme algunas gotas de sangre escurrían de su mano.

¿Podía pasar algo peor?

\- QUIEREN CALLARSE, NO DEJAN DORMIR. Además, ¿QUE ES ESO DE JAUNE Y UNOS ENORMES PECHOS?- grito la campeona que se había levantado de golpe con el ruido que estaban haciendo.

…

…

" _Oh mierda"_ fue lo único que pensaron varios de los presentes al caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba:

Pyrrha había despertado.

-.-.-.-

Dicha imagen causo que el ladrón que aun seguía en carrera junto a ellos tuviera una enorme hemorragia nasal al ver dicha imagen, provocando que perdiera el control de su motocicleta y chocara con una pila de cajas al lado del camino llenas de latas de pintura.

\- Ok, eso tuvo que doler- exclamo Jaune ya mas recompuesto y viendo el choque del ladrón- ok Centorea, creo que ya lo…- trataba de decir antes de darse cuenta de que la chica seguía en carrera- Centorea, ya lo tenemos, ya puedes dejar de…- trato de decir solo para ver el rostro sonrojado y estático de la rubia- oh Oum, esta petrificada- exclamo en pánico al ver como se aproximaban hacia la malla de una bodega- CENTOREA REACCIONA, VAMOS A CHOCAAAAAR- fue lo que grito antes del inevitable impacto.

Tras el choque se veía al joven Arc bajo varias cajas y botes de basura aplastándolo, mientras que la chica comenzaba a reaccionar tras el fuerte impacto que habían sufrido.

\- Tu… tu… Se que eres mi señor ahora, pero frotarte contra mi cuerpo y manosear mis pechos sin ningún pudor… ¡Eso no te lo perdonare!- exclamo con furia y algunas lagrimas- ¡voy a teñir mi espada con tu sangre!- añadió conforme dirigía su mano para desenfundar su arma… Solo para quedar en shock al notar que no estaba en su funda.

Una sensación que solo empeoro al escuchar pasos detrás de ella y observar al ladrón que perseguían cubierto de pintura y con un semblante de odio en su rostro.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que dicho ladrón sujetaba su espada extraviada sobre su hombro.

\- Tu… Maldita yegua- dijo con desprecio mientras la veía en el suelo tratando de cubrir su busto- TE CONVERTIRE EN REBANASAS DE SASHIMI- grito con furia blandiendo la espada en contra de la indefensa chica que solo podía ver con miedo como la atacarían con su propia arma.

-.-.-.-

\- VAMOS, ¿QUE ESPERAS?, DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES PELOTAS Y CORTA EN 2 A ESA SUCIA YEGUA ROBA HOMBRES DE UNA VEZ- vociferaba una furiosa pelirroja mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de las decenas de sogas que la mantenían sujeta a la cama de Blake. Los presentes por su parte tan solo la ignoraban de momento conforme se estaban recuperando de la breve, pero brutal lucha que dio la pelirroja antes de que pudieran contenerla.

Con varios de ellos recuperándose de variadas heridas gracias a su Aura.

\- Ok, si nadie lo va a decir, yo lo hare: Eso fue brutal- comento la rubia masajeando su cabeza de una patada que le dio la campeona.

\- Ni que lo digas, al menos esta vez contamos con la ayuda de Sun y Neptune para distraerla- comento levemente Blake viendo a los chicos también recuperándose de varios golpes.

\- Mas les valía, Pyrrha aprovecho que ellos trajeran sus armas a la habitación para usarlas contra nosotros- expreso Weiss mirando las marcas de impactos de disparos en el muro.

\- Al menos logramos derribarla sin causar mayores daños- dijo Ruby aliviada de que su habitación siguiera entera- después de todo lo que ha pasado con ella uno pensaría que es una escena de alguna película de horror- añadió levemente preocupada.

\- Si, solamente falto que girara la cabeza en 360° y que lanzara vomito por toda la habitación- comento con humor la valkiria, ganándose miradas de extrañeza de los presentes… Hasta de Pyrrha que había dejado de gritar para verla con sorpresa.

\- Por favor, solo ignoren a Nora- rogaba levemente Ren.

No estaba con la energía para defender a su compañera de momento.

-.-.-.-

 _CLANK_

\- ¿PERO QUE CARAJO?- exclamo el sujeto al ver como la espada que estaba por utilizar para cortar a esa yegua impactaba contra una tapa de bote de basura.

\- Si vas a atacar a alguien, al menos ten el valor de intentarlo contra alguien que puede defenderse- comento Jaune frente al sujeto usando dicha tapa a modo de escudo para detener el golpe y proteger a la centauro que lo veía todo sin creer lo que ocurría.

\- INFELIZ- grito el ladrón preparándose para lanzar otro golpe con la espada… Uno que nunca ocurrió gracias a que el rubio aprovecho una abertura en la pose que el criminal había tomado para desarmarlo, golpeando el brazo con el que empuñaba la espada con su escudo improvisado y de paso conectar un uppercut con su mano libre contra la mandíbula del sujeto, elevándolo un poco en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, completamente noqueado.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué Jaune?, ¿por qué tenias que protegerla?- preguntaba la pelirroja al ver que la yegua seguía ilesa.

\- Nada mal Jaune, sin duda estar en ese otro mundo te ha hecho mas decidido- comento la rubia con humor _"sin mencionar mucho mas varonil"_ pensaba con leve deseo.

\- ¡Jaune es genial!- exclamo la ojiplata con emoción, aunque con leve envidia deseando que Jaune hiciera algo así también por ella.

\- Lo es- susurro la peliblanca, recordando las cosas que Jaune había hecho por ella en el pasado, al punto de imaginarse a si misma en el lugar de Centorea y ser protegida por el rubio.

\- En verdad eres alguien único Jaune- comento la faunus con una leve sonrisa al verlo proteger a la centauro sin siquiera dudarlo.

Su opinión de el mejoraba con cada capitulo.

-.-.-.-

Jaune solo suspiro aliviado al ver que toda esta locura finalmente había llegado a su fin mientras veía como algunas personas comenzaban a acercarse a donde se encontraban. Dio media vuelta para observar a Centorea, la cual aun seguía en el suelo inmóvil antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado- se que lo que te hice fue algo espantoso y que probablemente jamás me perdones, pero aun asi me gustaría intentarlo: Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho- expreso con pena.

…

…

\- No hay problema, acepto tus disculpas- fue la respuesta de la joven que aun cubría su busto con ambas manos.

Jaune sonrió al escucharla decir eso… Solo para desviar la mirada sonrojado al notar que su pecho aun estaba al descubierto- tengo una idea- comento antes de quitarse la chaqueta y ofrecérsela, causando que la mencionada se sonrojara por ese gesto- se que no es mucho, pero acepta esto también como parte de mis disculpas- añadió mientras la mencionada se cubría con la chaqueta, la cual para su suerte era lo bastante grande para cubrirla cómodamente.

\- Muchas gracias…- trato de decir la rubia antes de darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante- jeje, con todo lo que ocurrió jamás pregunte tu nombre. ¿Qué clase de sierva soy que ni siquiera sabe algo tan básico de su señor para empezar?- se pregunto a si misma avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

\- Jaune- lo escucho decir al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y la imagen frente a ella quedaría grabada en su corazón por siempre: Levemente inclinado y con su mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse. Con una sonrisa sincera y el resplandor del sol actuando con una especie de aura resplandeciente a su alrededor.

\- Mi nombre es Jaune, Jaune Arc- comento aun sonriente.

…

…

\- Mucho gusto. Jaune, mi señor- fue lo que comento mientras tomaba su mano.

-.-.-.-

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fue el grito que soltó la pelirroja al ver como una chica mas se enamoraba del chico de sus sueños.

Los demás presentes la veían con una mezcla de pena y leve miedo… Excepto por 4 chicas que envidiaban el hecho de que Jaune actuara como todo un caballero con una desconocida.

-.-.-.-

Después de algunas horas Jaune finalmente había regresado a su hogar con una nueva inquilina junto a el.

Durante el camino de regreso Centorea se mantuvo callada, mirándolo de manera discreta en momentos solo para desviar la mirada sonrojada si se daba cuenta.

Fue algo un poco incomodo.

" _Al menos ya estoy en casa… ¿Aunque me pregunto donde estarán las chicas?, no las vi cuando llegamos"_ pensó antes de enfocarse en lo mas importante: Comunicarse con Smith y hacerle saber lo que ocurrió con Centorea.

…

\- … Y eso fue básicamente lo que paso- termino de decir tras terminar de contar su pequeña experiencia del día.

\- También debo añadir que me sorprendió el hecho de que la espada de Centorea en realidad fuera solo una replica sin filo- expreso mientras sostenía dicha espada y la observaba detenidamente.

Tal vez el no era un entusiasta de las armas como Ruby, pero tomando en cuenta que su arma principal es también una espada al menos sabia los puntos importantes que debían poseer.

" _El hecho de que Centorea fuera capaz de cortar esos garrafones con una espada sin filo con tal habilidad y precisión es increíble"_ pensó para si aun asombrado.

-.-.-.-

Y no era el único, ya que los presentes en Beacon también estaban asombrados.

El hecho de que fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso con un arma sin filo y sin Aura era extraordinario.

\- Kukuku- fue la leve risa siniestra que escucharon provenir de la campeona, la cual tenia una mirada algo tétrica en sus ojos- ¿así que la yegua puede luchar?. Excelente. Eso hará que mi victoria sobre ella por Jaune sea todavía mas dulce- comento causando que varios de los presentes sintieran escalofríos al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Yang, Pyrrha me esta dando miedo- comento Ruby abrazando a su hermana.

\- A mi también Ruby, a mi también- fue la respuesta de la rubia también abrazándola.

-.-.-.-

\- Por cierto, ¿en donde están ahora?- pregunto Smith desde su lado del teléfono.

\- Estamos en casa. Después de todo lo que ocurrió supuse que seria mejor si Centorea descansara un poco- comento mientras veía a la mencionada dirigirse a la cocina y ganándose una leve risa de la coordinadora por la bocina.

\- Lo entiendo… Aun así debo decir que arrestar a alguien de esa manera es algo temerario-.

\- Lo se, ¿pero como podía negarme a la petición de Centorea de ayudar a los demás?, aunque las cosas fueron algo complicadas y mas por el hecho de que el sujeto iba en motocicleta-.

\- … ¿Una motocicleta?- pregunto de manera genuina Smith tras escuchar esa parte- espera, ¿no te montaste sobre ella?, ¿o si?-.

\- … Bueno, si. Me monte en su espalda- fue la respuesta sincera del rubio.

…

…

\- ¿Srta. Smith?- pregunto levemente preocupado por el silencio que había repentinamente.

\- Jaune. Se que no lo sabias, pero lo que hiciste es algo muy serio- comento dejando de lado el humor.

\- Los centauros tienen una regla muy estricta: "Solo dejar al amo a quien le haz comprometido tu vida cabalgar sobre tu espalda". Es casi como el matrimonio para las mujeres centauro, y en el caso de que la forzaras seria prácticamente como si la hubieras violado- termino de decir con total seriedad.

-.-.-.-

Varios de los presentes temían que Jaune estuviera en problemas, y mas por la gravedad de lo que había hecho sin saberlo.

…

…

Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

\- Arc no esta en problemas- fue la respuesta de la heredera, lo cual causo que varios la vieran con sorpresa.

\- Explícate reina de hielo- dijo Yang queriendo saber mas.

\- Esa chica Centorea ya había aceptado a Arc como su señor con anterioridad, por lo que no rompió las leyes de los centauros y por tanto no habría ningún crimen que perseguir- termino de decir ante un grupo que suspiro aliviado al escuchar que el rubio no estaba en problemas, y mucho menos de esa clase.

Hablando de eso…

\- ¿Qué significa violar?- pregunto de manera inocente la joven líder causando miradas nerviosas entre los presentes.

-.-.-.-

Jaune escucho las palabras de la coordinadora. Al principio sintió ansiedad y miedo al escuchar la seriedad con que hablaba… Al menos hasta que llego a la parte sobre sus amos.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que no hay ningún problema entonces. Unos minutos después de que habláramos por teléfono, Centorea ya me había aceptado como su señor antes de montarme sobre ella. De hecho ella fue la que ofreció esa idea en primer lugar-.

…

…

\- ¿Srta. Smith?-.

\- BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- fue la risa que escucho a través de la bocina del teléfono, causando que el rubio se preocupara por la nueva actitud de la coordinadora.

-Owww, mi estomago- la escucho comentar conforme se recuperaba un poco- pero en serio, ¿conseguiste la lealtad de una chica centauro en menos de 5 minutos?. Dime, ¿eres alguna clase de super semental o algo parecido?- pregunto de nuevo de buen humor.

\- También contéstame algo: ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme de que en el futuro también quieras que yo forme parte de tu creciente harem?- pregunto lo ultimo con algo de picardía, haciendo que el rubio al otro lado de la línea se sonrojara.

\- ¡NO!, digo, claro que no Srta. Smith- expreso tratando de actuar relajado.

\- Awwww, lastima… Porque a mi no me molestaría si así fuera- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada sin darle tiempo al ojiazul de refutar sus palabras.

-.-.-.-

\- LO SABIA- fue el grito repentino de Pyrrha al escuchar la confesión de la mujer de que si sentía atracción por su rubio compañero.

\- Esa mujer Smith es una asaltacunas- comentaron Weiss y Blake al escucharla estar dispuesta a tener una relación amorosa con Jaune a pesar de la diferencia entre sus edades.

Seria como si la profesora Goodwitch mostrara un interés amoroso en Jaune.

 _En otra parte de Beacon._

" _No se porque, pero siento el repentino impulso de castigar a alguien"_ pensó para si Glynda Goodwitch levantando la mirada de manera repentina, dejando de escribir sobre algunos de los reportes sobre su escritorio.

 _De vuelta con los equipos._

\- ¿Qué significa semental?- cuestiono nuevamente la joven líder al escuchar de otra palabra que no entendía.

\- Smith- gruñía nuevamente la rubia por las palabras de la coordinadora.

\- ¿Ven?, no soy la única que lo piensa- comento con orgullo Nora tras escuchar que Smith también creía en el "harem" del rubio ganándose un leve suspiro de resignación del pelinegro.

\- Arc, eres un maldito suertudo- susurraron el faunus rubio y su compañero al ver que una hermosa y sexy mujer mayor mostraba esa clase de interés en el rubio en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

Jaune tan solo quedo en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar antes de liberar el aliento que contenía sin darse cuenta- … Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que a Smith le encanta avergonzarme- comento para si el rubio.

\- Mi señor- escucho a sus espaldas, haciendo que diera media vuelta y observara a su acompañante.

\- ¿Sucede algo Centorea?- pregunto preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

\- Cerea- fue lo que salió de boca de la chica, causando que el rubio la viera con duda- por favor llámeme Cerea, no Centorea. Cerea es el nombre con que las personas cercanas a mi usan-comento mientras se acercaba antes de hacer una leve reverencia frente al rubio mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por haberlo involucrado en estos problemas a raíz de mi egoísta sentido de la justicia… No se lo que hubiera hecho si a causa de eso hubiera salido lastimado- comento lo ultimo desviando la mirada.

El tan solo escuchaba sus palabras- no te preocupes por eso, para empezar fui yo quien acepto ayudarte en primer lugar, no tienes porque castigarte a ti misma por algo así- respondió con algo de humor, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

Un ambiente que cambio nuevamente en cuanto la joven sujeto su mano y la puso sobre su seno izquierdo.

\- ¡No diga tonterías!, sienta mi pecho, ¡¿acaso no siente cuan agitado esta mi corazón?!, ¡puedo sentir al destino atándonos juntos!- exclamaba con fervor al tiempo en que un sonrojado Jaune era capaz de sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón en la palma de su mano.

…

…

Así como también la firmeza, calidez e increíble suavidad de su seno izquierdo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿En serio?. ¿Primero esa chica se queja de que Arc tocara sus pechos y ahora ella es quien lo incita a hacerlo?. Quien la entiende- exclamo Weiss con molestia.

\- ~ Suena a que alguien esta celosa~- comento con leve tono burlón Yang.

\- Por supuesto que no- exclamo la heredera con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada levemente sonrojada y cruzada de brazos… Cubriendo su modesto busto de manera inconsciente.

Sun y Neptune solo maldecían nuevamente a Jaune por tener la oportunidad de tocar esos increíbles pechos nuevamente.

" _Esto es oro puro"_ pensaba con emoción Blake mientras anotaba en su libreta a gran velocidad.

" _Tengo que tomar mas leche"_ pensaba con decisión Ruby con el deseo de que su cuerpo creciera y que jaune se fijara en ella.

\- … ¿Renny, podrías…?-.

\- Nuevamente, no-.

Pyrrha solo apretaba los dientes maldiciendo una vez mas a esa yegua y sus enormes pechos.

-.-.-.-

\- Si, esto es justo como esta escrito en los mitos griegos, es como el encuentro entre el gran héroe Hércules y el sabio Quirón- expreso con calma- sin duda alguna los encantos japoneses son algo increíbles, jamás imagine que en verdad encontraría al hombre destinado a convertirse en mi señor- añadió conforme sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

\- Esta es la primera vez desde que llegue a Japón… No, desde el momento que nací que alguien me ha protegido arriesgando su cuerpo y vida en el proceso-.

\- Es por eso por lo que yo: Centorea Shianus, te reconozco como mi señor y juro mi lealtad eterna a ti, como tu sierva. Mi señor, ¿aceptaría mi voto de lealtad hacia usted?- pregunto de manera suave ante un sorprendido e incrédulo rubio que aun no creía lo que escuchaba.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Es oficial. Ya no creo mas en el destino- comento la campeona de manera seca al escuchar las palabras de la centauro.

¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo en algo así después de ver como el chico al que mas amaba ahora estaba con una yegua con melones por pechos?.

\- Wow- fue lo que salió de boca de la rubia al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Acaso ella se le acaba de declarar a Jaune?- pregunto entre la sorpresa y tristeza la joven líder.

\- Eso… eso parece- expreso la faunus gato dejando caer su pluma al suelo de la sorpresa.

\- Wow, desearía que una chica así se me declarara de esa forma- comento sin pensar el peliazul.

…

…

 _WHACK_

\- SANTO OUM- fue el grito en pánico de Sun lo que saco de sus pensamientos a los presentes y hacer que se enfocaran en lo que había causado ese ruido. Siendo lo primero ante sus ojos como algo había golpeado al peliazul y lo había incrustado de cabeza al suelo y con su trasero al aire, quedando en la posición de avestruz mientras la responsable seguía de pie con el arma responsable:

Una molesta Weiss Schnee con el mazo de Nora en sus manos.

…

…

\- HEY, YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE EMPUÑAR A MI BEBE- grito Nora al ver a su precioso Magnhild en las manos de otra chica solo para ser silenciada por Ren al notar el semblante en el rostro de la peliblanca.

La mencionada tan solo inhalaba y exhalaba para controlar su furia conforme se relajaba y adoptaba una expresión mas calmada.

\- Tras meditarlo detenidamente y notar las inapropiadas reacciones que exhibiste durante la duración del video (no pienses que no me di cuenta de como estabas embobado por esa chica), creo que el curso de acción mas apropiado seria terminar con la relación de noviazgo que ambos manteníamos. Confió que puedas aceptar esto con madurez y que podamos mantener una relación de confianza aun después de este evento- expreso la heredera con un semblante sereno y frio... Ante la figura del peliazul que seguía con su cabeza en la tierra imitando a un avestruz.

\- Wow reina de hielo, ¿como puedes decir algo como eso tras haber...?- trato de preguntar Yang antes de ver el semblante de la peliblanca enfocado en ella

\- ¿Algo que quieras decir Xiao Long?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y ojos entrecerrados

...

...

\- Nada, nada de nada- fue la rápida respuesta de la rubia.

-… Bien- fue la única respuesta de la peliblanca conforme se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Todos guardaron silencio para evitar ser las siguientes victimas… Aunque la mayoría compartía una duda:

" _¿Cómo consiguió el mazo de Nora sin salir de la habitación?"_ era la duda que tenían recordando que el arma de la valkiria estaba guardada con el resto de sus armas en la habitación del equipo JNPR.

-.-.-.-

\- Cerea… Yo…- trataba de decir antes de que un pensamiento repentino se hiciera presente en su mente.

" _Un momento, ¿no se supone que la espada es falsa?, ¿cómo exactamente hubiera peligrado mi vida o la suya ahora que lo pienso con un arma sin filo?, ¿acaso ella lo olvido o…"_ repasó para si, pero no pudo continuar con esa idea ya que…

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Cariño!, ¡¿trajiste a otra mujer a la casa?!- pregunto exaltada Miia desde la puerta recién abierta.

\- ¡Esposo, tengo hambre!- comento Papi con sus alas cubriendo su estomago.

\- ¡No de nuevo alfa!, ¡ya no sigas trayendo mas chicas que me hagan competencia!- exclamo Ruby haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡¿E… Ellas dijeron cariño, esposo y alfa?!, ¡¿Quiénes son ellas?, tu, adultero!- dijo Centorea al ver a las presentes.

" _Ya debería estar acostumbrado para este momento a esto"_ pensaba con resignación el rubio mientras escuchaba a las chicas decir y preguntar toda clase de cosas.

…

\- Muy bien, escuchen. Ahora que yo estoy aquí, las cosas deberán de ser diferentes- comentaba Centorea sentada a la mesa y con una ensalada frente a ella- primero que nada. Debemos tratar a nuestro señor con la mas alta estima y cuidado- añadió tomando un poco del platillo frente a ella con un tenedor.

\- Pero yo siempre estoy pensando en mi cariño- respondió Miia con cubiertos en mano.

\- Papi también- contesto la arpía al lado de la lamia.

\- Alfa siempre ha sido mi primera prioridad- manifestó Ruby cortando un pedazo de carne en su plato.

Mientras que con Jaune…

" _Ya quiero que Yang venga a vivir con nosotros, en verdad necesito ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa"_ pensaba el rubio cargando mas platos con comida para alimentar a sus inquilinas, las cuales aumentaban en numero día con día.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, creo que nosotros nos retiramos- comento Sun haciendo que varios de los presentes lo vieran con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué?- fue lo que pregunto Blake, causando que el faunus rubio se rascara la cabeza levemente nervioso.

\- Es decir, me gustaría poder seguir con ustedes y ayudarlos con lo de buscar la forma de traer a Jaune de vuelta. Pero la verdad aun estoy algo perdido con lo que ocurre... Eso y porque creo que Neptune necesita ir a la enfermería- termino de decir viendo a su mejor amigo aun fuera de combate conforme se acercaba a donde estaba y lo sacaba del piso, notando que su amigo seguía fuera de combate.

\- No se preocupen, diré que... Ehhh, ¿se cayo por las escaleras?- pregunto algo nervioso viendo a la peliblanca, la cual tan solo asintió para alivio del rubio- ok, bueno, me retiro entonces- fue lo ultimo que dijo colocando a su amigo inconsciente sobre su hombro y saliendo de la habitación.

Los chicos restantes seguían en un silencio incomodo, sin saber exactamente como abordar el "elefante en la habitación".

…

…

Al menos hasta que Nora decidió hacerlo.

\- Bueno, nuestro valeroso líder consiguió una nueva chica para su harem, y vaya chica, especialmente con esos enormes magum…-.

\- NO LO DIGAS- gritaron varias de las presentes de forma instintiva, haciendo que la valkiria guardara silencio.

\- Esos pechos no deberían ser posibles- comento Yang.

\- Pechos así solo existían en ficción- expreso Blake.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos competir contra ellos?- preguntaban a la vez Ruby y Weiss.

\- Solo espero que no haya mas chicas con pechos mas grandes- añadió Pyrrha desde su posición atada en la cama.

…

…

" _Imposible"_ fue el pensamiento compartido de las 5, tratando de consolarse con la idea de que no verían pechos mas grandes que los poseídos por la centauro.

…

…

" _No se porque, pero siento que alguien acaba de tentar al destino"_ pensó Ren con un leve escalofrió.

 **¿Bueno?, ¿malo?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Con respecto a la aparición de las contrapartes de Weiss y Blake solo les diré que aparecerán poco después del capitulo de la luna llena.**

 **Hasta luego y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**


	9. Cap 8: Batalla campal por Jaune

**Una vez mas aquí les presento otro capitulo de este fic que esta teniendo tan buena recepción.**

 **Como había comentado anteriormente es gracias a la colaboración de Kamen Rider Predator, así como ser un cap. en la serie lo que he a ayudado a avanzar con la velocidad que estoy mostrando actualmente.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir de momento excepto disfruten del capitulo.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 8**_

\- … Aun no estoy segura de que esta sea una buena idea- comentaba Ruby en voz alta mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de Beacon. Al frente caminaba Blake deteniéndose en cada esquina y asomando la cabeza para ver si alguien se acercaba. Al no ver a nadie tan solo hacia una seña con su mano indicando que el camino estaba libre.

¿Por qué hacia eso?. Pues…

\- ¡Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmhhhh!- era lo único que podía tratar de decir la campeona atada y con cinta tapando su boca, siendo cargada por Ren, Nora, Weiss y Yang.

\- Se que no lo parece Ruby, pero este es el mejor curso de acción- comento Blake aun al frente- tuvimos suerte de poder contener a Pyrrha luego de la visita de Sun y… Neptune- dijo el ultimo nombre en un susurro para evitar que Weiss la escuchara.

No quería arriesgarse a ganarse la furia helada de la heredera después de todo.

\- ¿En serio quieres arriesgarte a que Pyrrha dañe o incluso destruya nuestra habitación si se vuelve a soltar?- pregunto de manera seria ganándose una negativa de su líder.

\- Además, no piensen ni por un instante que yo pagare por las reparaciones si eso llegara a ocurrir- expreso la heredera sujetando uno de los costados de la campeona.

\- ¿Quisieran dejar de hablar y darse prisa?, Pyrrha esta pateando mucho- comento la rubia esforzándose en sujetar las piernas de la pelirroja.

Unos minutos después por fin habían llegado a su destino: Una de las habitaciones desocupadas que solo contaba con los muebles básicos para el equipo que la ocupara.

\- Muy bien, antes de entrar hay que asegurarnos de sacar cualquier objeto magnético- comento Ren conforme Blake y Ruby entraban e inspeccionaban el lugar por cualquier cosa que Pyrrha pudiera usar.

Tras una búsqueda minuciosa, deshacerse de lo potencialmente peligroso y sujetar firmemente a Pyrrha en una de las camas.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, le quitarle la cinta- comento Nora antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla.

 _ **Riiippp**_

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!... ¿En verdad tenias que quitarla de esa manera Nora?- pregunto la campeona con lagrimas traicioneras y labios enrojecidos.

\- Upsss, lo siento Pyrrha- dijo la pelinaranja avergonzada.

Viendo que todo estaba en orden, finalmente estaban listos para continuar observando las desventuras de su amigo conectando uno de sus Scroll en la pantalla presente e iniciar el video.

-.-.-.-

\- Muy bien, vamos a repasar las reglas del programa de intercambio cultural- decía Miia de manera profesional usando lentes.

\- Regla N°1: No atacar a los humanos o a otros liminals. Regla N°2: Tienes que estar acompañado a todo momento de tu familia anfitriona cuando salgas. Y regla N°3 y la mas importante…- dijo antes de voltear a un pizarrón conforme hacia varios dibujos.

\- En el hogar al que llegues, la primera inquilina tiene privilegios- termino de decir haciendo énfasis en una imagen de ella abrazando a Jaune con corazones rodeándolos, así como ilustraciones mal hechas de Ruby, Papi y Cerea- así que tendrán que hacer caso a lo que yo les diga, ¿entendido?-.

-.-.-.-

\- Parece ser que Miia no pierde el tiempo en tratar de arreglar las cosas a su favor- comento Blake viendo las acciones de la lamia en pantalla.

\- Esos son mis derechos- eran las palabras que salían de boca de la pelirroja tras ver los planes de la chica en pantalla.

" _Lo siento Pyrrha, pero si alguien debería poseer privilegios con Jaune soy yo"_ pensaba Ruby con un leve puchero.

Después de todo ella fue la primera chica que el rubio conoció en Beacon.

-.-.-.-

\- No inventes reglas que no existen- comento la centauro con una leve expresión de incredulidad.

\- Cierto, ¿qué tan idiotas crees que somos para creer algo así?- pregunto Ruby con algo de molestia.

\- Entendido- expreso Papi con un libro en sus alas.

\- ¡No dejes que te engañe Papi!- exclamo la rubia en shock de que alguien creyera lo que había dicho Miia, al tiempo que la ojiplata solo golpeaba su frente con su mano.

\- Muy bien, esas son las reglas, ¿alguna duda?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa la lamia.

\- ¡Silencio!, yo ya conozco las reglas del acta de intercambio, así que no intentes engañarme- comento con firmeza Centorea.

\- Cerea- escucharon la voz de Jaune, el cual acababa de entrar a la habitación con su celular en el oído- la Srta. Smith dice que tienes que rellenar la solicitud oficial para tu estadía con noso…- decía el rubio antes de notar como varias de las chicas lo veían fijamente al rostro… O mas especifico a la huella de herradura que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo.

-.-.-.-

\- Solo es un presentimiento, pero creo que Centorea fue la responsable- dijo Yang tratando de contener su risa al ver eso.

\- ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho Jaune para ganarse una patada así en el rostro?- pregunto Ruby mientras ella junto con algunos de los presentes pensaban en la fuerza que debió tener dicha patada para dejar una marca en el rostro del rubio y lo doloroso que debió haber sido.

-.-.-.-

\- **Recuerdas, ¿cuál fue la primera regla que dije/dijo?-** preguntaron Miia y Ruby con voz tétrica a una asustada rubia que trataba de responder antes de que Jaune tomara la palabra.

\- Esperen un momento, puedo explicar lo que ocurrió- comento rápidamente el rubio mientras relataba lo que paso hacia unas horas.

 _Flashback._

\- Será mejor que comience a preparar el baño de Miia, luego de eso a preparar el desayuno- comentaba el rubio bostezando un poco y estirando el cuerpo conforme entraba al cuarto de baño y abría la parte donde se encontraban la regadera y la bañera… Siendo la primera imagen frente a sus ojos de Centorea completamente desnuda rodeada de algo de vapor, la cual enrojeció de inmediato antes de soltar una potente patada por instinto contra el rostro sorprendido del rubio.

 _Fin del flashback._

\- Cerea apenas comenzó a vivir con nosotros, por lo que combinado con recién haber despertado olvide por completo que ella estaba en la casa… También parece ser que le gusta tomar duchas en las mañanas luego de sus ejercicios matutinos- dijo el rubio con una leve risa y con una mano rascándose tras la cabeza- en todo caso, esto fue mi culpa y lo lamento, debí de haber tocado primero-.

-.-.-.-

\- Para ser justos Jaune no es exactamente una persona madrugadora, por lo que tiende a olvidar muchas cosas cuando recién despierta- comento Ren de manera neutral.

\- Es cierto, no creerían las veces que nuestro valeroso líder ha entrado a nuestro cuarto de baño cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha- comento Nora ganándose varias miradas incrédulas y en shock de las presentes, especialmente por parte de…

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- fue el grito de Pyrrha con una mirada furiosa hacia su propia compañera, desconociendo dichos accidentes hasta ese momento. Ella tendía a madrugar y ejercitar en las mañanas, y para el momento que regresaba Jaune, Ren y Nora ya habían despertado por completo.

-.-.-.-

\- No, en realidad es mi culpa- exclamo Centorea repentinamente- si tan solo le hubiera informado de mis ejercicios matutinos, esto no habría…-

\- Esta bien, supongo que tan solo debo recordar que ahora vives con nosotros- comento Jaune con comprensión conforme se ponía frente a la centauro…

Para total molestia de cierta inquilina.

\- ¡Por Dios Centorea, deja de acaparar a mi querido y llena de una vez ese dichoso formulario!- exclamo molesta la lamia alzando sus brazos y separándolos a ambos… Aunque en el proceso le conecto un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula al rubio- ¡¿además de todo que pasa con esos pechos tuyos?!, ¡es como si anduvieras desnuda a donde vas!-.

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo que grito Centorea ante ese comentario antes de responder- tomando en cuenta tus acciones pasadas, no eres la mas indicada para hablar. Después de todo escuche de la Srta. Smith como estuviste a punto de dislocar los hombros de mi señor- termino de decir ante una nerviosa lamia.

\- Eso… Eso no lo hice a propósito- comento mientras Jaune se recuperaba del golpe recibido… Solo para acabar con un golpe nuevo cortesía de la cola de Miia que lo azoto con fuerza mientras forcejeaba con la rubia.

\- EL ME PROTEGIÓ DE UN VILLANO QUE QUERÍA ATACARME CON MI PROPIA ESPADA- exclamo Centorea.

\- ¿AH SI?, BUENO, EL ME PROTEGIÓ DE UNA PAREJA DE CRETINOS- respondió Miia.

\- Oigan, ¿qué no pueden tratar de UGGH…?- fue lo que salió de su boca al ser derribado al suelo cortesía de una molesta Ruby que lo había usado de trampolín para saltar a la pelea.

\- PARA SU INFORMACIÓN MI ALFA ME PROTEGIÓ DE UNA PANDILLA DE DELINCUENTES- grito también saltando sobre las 2 chicas y terminando en una nube de polvo con las 3 dentro peleando entre ellas.

\- No me escuchan- fue lo que se dijo a si mismo al verlas pelear… Solo para notar un extraño humo a su lado- ¿qué es esto?, ¿de donde viene…?- se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver la fuente del humo misterioso.

Una inconsciente Papi recostada sobre el libro de reglas y con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

\- PAPI, ¿QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?- grito en pánico al verla en ese estado.

\- … Muchas reglas… Muy difícil… Papi quiere nadar- era lo único que salía de su boca recuperándose levemente.

\- Si, si, lo que tu digas Papi- expreso en rubio en pánico mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para llevarla a la bañera y enfriar su mente- oigan, llevare a Papi al cuarto de baño, ¿alguien quiere…?- trato de preguntar por ayuda.

En su lugar…

\- PARA QUE LO SEPAN, MI ALFA ME HA VISTO EN ROPA INTERIOR-.

\- ¿AH SI?, BUENO, MI CARIÑO Y YO NOS HEMOS BAÑADO JUNTOS-.

\- BUENO… MI SEÑOR A TOCADO… MIS PECHOS-.

¡!

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?-.

\- Supongo que eso es un no- fue lo que dijo apresurándose al baño.

-.-.-.-

Ruby cubrió su rostro sonrojado nuevamente con su capa, recordando ese momento donde Jaune vio la ropa interior de su contraparte.

No ayudaba que dicha ropa interior era exactamente la misma que estaba usando en ese momento.

\- Creo que Centorea es quien llevaría la ventaja- comento la rubia de manera simple.

Ya había comenzado a aceptar la idea de que la Centauro la superara en medidas.

\- Es obvio que pienses eso- le recrimino Weiss cubriendo su busto con sus manos.

Ella todavía no lo superaba.

\- Nada mal, nada mal- comentaba Blake anotando en su confiable libreta los detalles en pantalla.

\- Wow, sin duda Papi debió haber forzado mucho su mente para que saliera humo de su cabeza- comento Nora.

La peliblanca vio eso como una oportunidad para una leve revancha contra la luchadora- cierto, es casi similar a cuando Yang trata de hacer los ensayos de Oobleck-.

\- Si, eso es… ¡HEY!-.

-.-.-.-

Ya en el cuarto de baño, Jaune estaba preparando la enorme bañera para que Papi se refrescara llenándola con agua fría.

\- Muy bien, la bañera ya esta llena- comento viendo el nivel del agua.

\- Ok, entonces es hora de…- trato de decir la arpía mientras se desvestía solo para ser detenida por el ojiazul.

\- Antes que nada, primero tenemos que ponerte este traje de baño- comento el rubio sosteniendo un traje de baño azul de una pieza con símbolos al frente sobre una parte blanca- … aunque debo decir que es algo pequeño, como para que una niña lo use- comento para si levemente confundido.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso es algo que te quedaría muy bien reina de hielo- comento la rubia con gracia en venganza por el comentario anterior.

\- ¡¿DISCULPA?!- grito/pregunto la mencionada molesta.

-.-.-.-

\- Muy bien, esperare afuera en lo que te cambias, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto lo ultimo Jaune esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la chica… La cual solo veía el traje de baño algo confundida antes de hacer un solo comentario.

\- Papi no puede cambiarse sola debido a mis alas- fue lo que dijo haciendo que Jaune se quedara sin palabras y pensando en que hacer ahora.

…

\- Ok, ahora tienes que pasar tus piernas por los agujeros- comentaba el rubio desviando la mirada y sujetando el traje de baño para que Papi, ya completamente desnuda pudiera ponérselo.

\- ¿Así?- pregunto con inocencia conforme hacia lo que el joven le decía.

\- Eso creo, la verdad no estoy viendo- dijo aun desviando la mirada, pero mentalmente nervioso debido al pequeño detalle de que era capaz de sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos.

" _Esto no es bueno. Al principio pensé que seria capaz de soportarlo si imaginaba que ayudaba a una de mis hermanas menores con sus trajes de baño… Pero la idea de estar tocando a una chica sin relación conmigo es mas fuerte"_ pensaba tragando saliva conforme subía el traje.

… Solo para que sus dedos sintieran sin pensarlo el trasero de la chica, causando que esta soltara una leve risa comentando como estaba sintiendo cosquillas.

" _POR OUM, ES TAN FIRME Y SUAVE AL TACTO"_ pensó sin creerlo frotando un poco con sus dedos la bien definida retaguardia de la peliazul.

-.-.-.-

\- Parece que tu también podrías tener chance con chico vomito después de todo Blake- expreso la rubia con un tono burlón.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Yang?- pregunto la pelinegra con algo de curiosidad.

\- Oh vamos, todos en Beacon sabemos que de las chicas, tu eres la del mejor trasero- comento ganándose una mirada incrédula y sonrojada de la faunus al imaginarse involuntariamente como seria si Jaune tocara su famoso "Bellabooty".

-.-.-.-

Tratando de apartar esos malos pensamientos, Jaune decidió cambiar de posición sus manos para que esta vez ayudaran a pasar las alas de Papi por los orificios de los brazos.

\- Ok, por ultimo tienes que meter tus brazos por aquí- comento tratando de olvidar el leve momento de incomodidad anterior.

\- Mgh, las plumas de mis alas estorban- comento la peliazul con leve frustración.

\- No te preocupes por eso, este traje es bastante elástico- comento el joven Arc logrando pasar por fin las alas de la chica por los orificios… Por desgracia en el proceso había terminado con las palmas de sus manos frotando los pequeños pechos de la chica, causando que la mencionada se sonrojara por tal acción.

\- … ¿Esposo?- pregunto de manera algo tímida mientras volteaba a verlo.

\- AGGGGHHHHHH- fue lo que salió de boca del rubio mientras se lanzaba de espalda a la bañera, salpicando bastante agua al caer pesadamente en esta.

\- Todo esta bien Papi… Yo también necesitaba… Enfriarme un poco- comento flotando en el agua fría- no te preocupes por mi y mejor juega en el agua- añadió tras unos momentos.

…

…

Con lo que no contaba era conque la mencionada saltaría sobre el y quedaría recostada sobre su cuerpo… Con cierta parte firme y suave de ella frotándose con su entrepierna.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Ok, de ninguna manera esa chica puede ser así de inocente, incluso Ruby sabe que algo así es demasiado intimo!- expreso la ojilila ganándose un cabeceo afirmativo.

\- ¡Seguramente esta aprovechando su aparente mentalidad infantil para hacer esa clase de cosas son que le digan nada!- comento la peliblanca con una mueca.

" _Inocente o no, esa es una gran idea"_ pensaba la faunus anotando en su libreta.

" _Voy a desplumarla y hacerla pollo frito"_ pensó la campeona forcejeando con sus ataduras.

-.-.-.-

" _Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo"_ era el mantra que cantaba en su mente el rubio tratando de evitar que cierta parte de su cuerpo "despertara".

Intento pensar en varias cosas para distraerse: Las cuales iban desde recordar los momentos donde sus hermanas lo convencían de ponerse vestidos hasta pensar en Cardín usando un bikini.

…

…

Desgraciadamente esta ultima imagen cambio a una de Ruby en bikini, luego Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, la profesora Goodwitch y demás chicas lindas que había conocido en Beacon.

" _Maldición, ¿Por qué todas las chicas y mujeres que conozco son malditamente sexis?"_ pensaba queriendo golpearse la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.

-.-.-.-

Sonrojos. Esas eran las reacciones físicas que mostraban todas las chicas presentes tras escuchar los pensamientos del rubio sobre ellas.

Pero ninguna reacción era mas inesperada que la de Nora Valkiria. Ya que desde que podía recordar, ningún chico la había llamado sexi antes.

…

…

Ni siquiera Ren.

Un sonrojo que se acentuó recordando todas esas ocasiones donde el rubio la veía salir de la ducha.

" _¿Acaso… acaso así fue como empezó?"_ pensó en un raro momento de timidez.

-.-.-.-

\- … Sabes, estando así parecemos un papa nutria con su hija- comento al aire recordando brevemente haber visto eso hace unos días con Miia en un canal de la naturaleza.

\- Papi piensa que somos mas como hermanos- comento la peliazul para confusión del rubio.

\- Si Papi tuviera un hermano mayor, el seria alguien como tu- comento animada.

\- ¿Cómo yo?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y olvidando de momento la posición en la que estaban.

\- ¡Si!. Quiero decir. Tu juegas conmigo, me compras helado, me regañas de manera amable cuando hago algo malo y me alientas también- dijo con una sonrisa recordando algunos momentos vividos con en rubio-.

\- Papi creció solo rodeada de chicas, por lo que nunca supe lo que era tener un hermano- comento mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente al joven Arc y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa- pero yo siempre quise tener uno, ~por lo que estoy muy feliz ahora~-.

Eso era algo que Jaune no esperaba, pero no era una idea con la que tuviera conflictos.

" _Después de todo, ¿que es una hermana mas comparado con las 7 que poseo?"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa- la verdad no me molestaría actual como un hermano mayor para ti Papi- comento sonriendo de manera sincera.

…

…

Sin darse cuenta de como la arpía sujetaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre su pecho.

\- Entonces vamos a llevarnos bien como un hermano mayor y su hermana harían- comento lo ultimo sonrojada sobre el rubio.

\- ¿EHHHHHHH?-.

-.-.-.-

\- Es oficial. Papi no es ninguna niña infantil- expreso Weiss de manera seca.

\- Para ser justos, olvidamos el hecho de que solo su cuerpo es infantil, después de todo ella tiene la edad de Miia y supongo que también de Centorea- comento Blake recordando lo que Smith había dicho sobre las arpías.

\- ¿Las hermanas menores en verdad hacen cosas así con sus hermanos mayores?- pregunto Ruby de manera avergonzada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo Yang de golpe.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?- pregunto en pánico el rubio mientras trataba de levantarse.

\- Cuando tocaste mis pechos antes, hizo que mi corazón latiera con rapidez- respondió forcejeando con el- ¡quiero sentirlo de nuevo!-.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡ese tipo de cosas no pasa entre hermanos!- trato de razonar con ella.

\- ¡¿Estas intentando resistirte?!, ¡entonces tendré que usar la fuerza!- exclamo lanzándose sobre el rubio y con sus garras listas para apresarlo para el shock del rubio que no esperaba que las cosas acabaran así.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que varias flechas aparecieron volando por el aire y atrapando a la arpía contra el muro enganchándola de su traje de baño, haciendo que el joven Arc volteara a ver a la responsable:

Siendo Centorea armada con arco y flechas en la entrada del baño.

-.-.-.-

" _Si Centorea hubiera nacido aquí en Remnant, ella seria una increíble Huntress"_ era el pensamiento compartido de varios de los presentes.

…

…

Aunque Yang también pensaba que la Centauro la sobrepasaría como la chica del busto mas grande en Beacon.

" _Con cada habilidad nueva que demuestras, ansió mas mi batalla contra ti por Jaune, yegua. Kukukuku"_ pensaba de manera algo siniestra la campeona.

-.-.-.-

\- Dios mío, te subestime porque pensé que eras una simple niña… Pero he oído que tienes la misma edad que yo, ¡por lo que no dejare que actúes de esa manera!- comento de manera seria.

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que aparecieras- comento el rubio saliendo de la bañera mientras se escuchaba a Papi forcejear para liberarse.

\- Mi señor, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Rápido!, suba a mi espalda- le urgió la rubia mientas se acercaba al el.

\- ¡ALTO ALLI!- fue el grito combinado de Miia y Ruby, las cuales presentaban marcas de herradura en sus cabezas.

\- Salvar a mi cariño cuando esta en peligro es MI trabajo, así que aléjate de el-. Comento la lamia con decisión… Solo para ganarse una mirada molesta de la chica lobo.

\- HEY, salvar a mi alfa es mi prioridad, no la tuya víbora- comento haciendo que ambas chicas chocaran sus frentes y se miraran con furia reprimida.

\- Lo dice la chica que no puede salir de la casa-.

\- Lo dice la chica que lo asfixia en las mañanas-.

\- Perra pulgosa-.

\- Culebra rastrera-.

\- ¡RETRACTATE!-.

\- ¡RETRACTATE TU!-.

Así hubieran seguido ambas chicas… De no ser porque la rubia aprovecho su pelea para salir de la casa a todo galope con el Arc montado en su espalda.

Pisoteando a ambas chicas en su huida.

\- Maldita… Yegua- comento Miia en el suelo y con marcas de herradura en el cuerpo.

\- Por una vez… Estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió Ruby en igual condición.

-.-.-.-

\- Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que esas 2 pelean como si fueran hermanas que no se soportan- comento Blake de manera simple.

Tanto Ruby como Yang voltearon levemente para verse mutuamente… Solo para sonreír mientras negaban levemente con la cabeza.

Dando gracias a Oum de que su relación de hermanas no fuera así.

Y no eran las únicas, ya que Weiss también agradecía lo mismo con respecto al trato que tenia con su hermana mayor Winter.

…

…

Aunque si tenia una relación algo complicada con su hermano menor Whitley.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Exactamente que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"_ se preguntaba el rubio tratando de entender todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento y tratan de hallar una respuesta lógica y simple.

…

…

"No _se me ocurre nada"_ pensó incapaz de encontrar una.

\- Vamos a ir hasta el final del parque mi señor. Además de que Papi no será capaz de seguirnos- fueron las palabras de la centauro lo que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaban a dicho parque.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien mi señor?- pregunto la rubia ya una vez en el parque.

\- Si, estoy bien- fue lo que atino a responder- también gracias a que iba en tu espalda mi ropa se seco- comento con una sonrisa.

\- Bien… Entonces… ¿Podría por favor remover sus manos?- pregunto lo ultimo desviando la mirada sonrojada debido a que las manos de su señor estaban sujetando sus grandes pechos.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡¿POR QUE?, ¡¿Por qué muestran sus pechos a cada instante?!- vociferaba la heredera una vez mas molesta por las escenas donde solo enfocaban los pechos de la Centauro.

\- No lo se, aunque si no lo supiera mejor creo que seria alguna especie de fanservice- expreso de manera analítica Blake recordando que algo así se veía con mucha frecuencia en algunas novelas graficas para atraer la atención de los lectores pervertidos.

…

…

Y no es como que ella viera ese tipo de cosas. Es solo que… ¿El primo de un amigo le comento de eso?.

\- ¿Y para quien exactamente seria dicho fanservice?, por si no te has dado cuenta el único chico presente es Ren y a ninguna de nosotras le atraen las chicas- comento Yang uniéndose a la conversación.

Ren por su parte guardo silencio, prefiriendo evitar que usaran sus propias palabras en su contra.

Era un riesgo, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a correr.

-.-.-.-

!

\- ¡Lo… Lo siento!, no lo hice a propósito, lo juro- comento en pánico de que una vez mas manoseara a la chica sin pensarlo.

\- No… No hay problema. Estoy a sus servicios, por lo que no es un gran problema- comento levemente sonrojada antes de bajar un poco la mirada- lamento mi abrupta reacción el día en que nos conocimos. Es simplemente que no estaba preparada mentalmente para algo así-comento ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del Arc antes de que ella adoptara un semblante determinado y un brillo intenso en su mirada.

\- ¡Los centauros somos valientes caballeros que valoramos nuestra lealtad por encima de todo lo demás!, ¡y es por esa razón por las que buscamos un señor a quien servir!-.

\- ¡Mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo y todos antes de el!, ¡todos vivieron de esa manera!, ¡es por eso que antes que ser mujer, soy una caballero!-.

\- ¡Este es el corazón de nuestra especie!- termino de decir con convicción y determinación absoluta.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, ¡los centauros suenan como una raza increíble!- exclamo Ruby con estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¡Lo se, casi tanto como los hombres lobo!- añadió Nora en igual estado.

\- Cierto, aunque hay algunos aspectos que no me atraen tanto como el que renuncien a sus propios deseos para servir a alguien mas- comento Yang con una mano en su mentón.

\- Eso es parte de su código de honor después de todo- dijo Weiss recordando un poco a su propio mayordomo Klein y su lealtad hacia su familia.

\- Suenan como los caballeros de antaño que se ve en la literatura- expreso Blake recordando algunos libros que había leído.

\- Cierto- fue lo único que comento Ren.

" _No"_ era el leve pensamiento temeroso de Pyrrha al escuchar sobre la vida de la yegua. Mas que nada porque sonaba demasiado similar a la de…

-.-.-.-

Jaune tan solo escucho sus palabras observando a la chica frente a sus ojos con sorpresa y respeto por una simple razón:

" _Desearía poseer la misma convicción que Cerea"_ pensó para si viendo algunas similitudes entre la chica frente a sus ojos y el.

Después de todo, el también quería honrar el legado de su familia.

Su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo y todos antes de el habían sido guerreros que habían protegido a las personas que no podían protegerse a si mismos.

Incluso si en la actualidad nadie recordaba los logros de su familia, al final lo único que importaba era el que ellos lucharan por lo que creían una causa justa.

…

…

Al menos había un recordatorio de su familia en Beacon: La estatua en la entrada de la academia era de su tatarabuelo después de todo.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Yang?- pregunto repentinamente la joven líder sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¿Si querida hermanita?- fue lo que salió de boca de Yang, la cual tampoco apartaba su vista.

\- ¿No se supone que la estatua en la entrada de la academia es la del ultimo rey de Vale?, ya sabes, el Rey Guerrero-.

!

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!?- fue el grito unísono de los jóvenes que no habían crecido en Vale.

\- Esperen un momento, ¿están diciendo que nuestro valeroso líder es un príncipe?- pregunto Nora antes de que su rostro se iluminara con una gran sonrisa- ¡¿entonces eso significa que Jaune tiene su propio castillo?!- pregunto lo ultimo saltando en su lugar.

\- No exactamente. Después de la Gran Guerra los reyes y reinas abdicaron a favor de una forma de gobierno mas democrática, por lo que no creo que Jaune tenga un castillo- expreso Ren rompiendo los sueños e ilusiones de su compañera.

\- No estaría tan segura- escucharon a Weiss, la cual trataba de mantener un rostro pasivo ante la revelación sobre el rubio- aunque es cierto que no poseen el mismo poder e influencia que los antiguos monarcas, varios de sus descendientes son integrantes que forman parte de los actuales concilios que se encargan de gobernar los reinos, así como poseer riquezas y propiedades que incluso igualan la riqueza que posee la SDC- termino de decir aun tratando de asimilar la idea de que Jaune fuera descendiente del hombre que aun en la actualidad era un tema tabú en Atlas.

Después de todo el Rey Guerrero fue el hombre que les costo a Atlas y Mistral la guerra.

Para Blake era también una sorpresa averiguar que Jaune era descendiente del legendario rey guerrero: fue gracias a las acciones de dicho rey que se abolió la esclavitud de los faunus e incluso se les otorgo la isla de Menagerie para que vivieran en libertad.

Era cierto que muchos faunus veían eso como una burla. Como un pobre intento de los humanos de disculparse por los años que fueron tratados como animales... Pero otros veían eso como una muestra genuina de buscar la igualdad entre ambas razas.

Años atrás ella creía en la primera idea.

…

…

Pero después de abandonar el White Fang y convivir con sus amigos, así como recordar la vida que llevaba con sus padres en Menagerie, su mentalidad había cambiado a la segunda idea.

" _Creciste con una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros Jaune, ahora entiendo por que te exiges tanto a ti mismo"_ pensaba con entendimiento Pyrrha aun amarrada a la cama.

-.-.-.-

Aun así, el había aprendido algo en las ultimas semanas: No dejar que la presión de un legado te consumiera.

Después de todo, ambos aun eran jóvenes.

\- Cerea, deberías relajarte un poco- comento ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la mencionada- créeme cuando te digo que comprendo muy bien de lo que hablas… Pero también tienes que vivir tu vida y disfrutar de las cosas que esta tiene que ofrecer-.

\- Eres una representante del programa de intercambio cultural después de todo. ¿No crees que seria un desperdicio si estuvieras aquí y no aprovecharas la oportunidad de poder conocer cosas nuevas?- pregunto lo ultimo haciendo que la mencionada guardara silencio y pensara en sus palabras antes de asentir.

\- Dime, ¿hay algo que te gustaría intentar?-.

Centorea tan solo quedo en silencio al tiempo en que veía a una joven pareja caminando por el parque felizmente tomados de la mano.

Haciendo que la rubia tomara una decisión.

-.-.-.-

Muchas cosas pasaron por las mentes de las chicas presentes ante lo que la centauro podría pedirle a Jaune.

Lo cual iba desde algo bastante inocente como comprar un helado hasta pedirle que fueran a un Love Hotel.

-.-.-.-

\- Quisiera… Intentar ir de la mano… Supongo… Tal vez- comento de manera tímida y con mejillas sonrojadas.

-.-.-.-

\- Awwwww, que dulce- comentaron Ruby y Nora al ver la forma en la que Centorea lo pedía.

" _Por Oum, soy una degenerada"_ eran las palabras que sonaban en las mentes de Blake y Pyrrha respectivamente. La pelinegra por imaginarse al rubio "montando" a la centauro por horas, mientras que la pelirroja imaginando varias formas en que la centauro usaría sus enormes pechos para complacer al su líder.

Weiss por su parte se mantenía en silencio, aunque con una leve sonrisa al ver como Centorea estaba dispuesta a vivir su propia vida… Aunque iniciara con algo tan pequeño como eso.

\- ¡Por favor!, de todas las cosas que pudo pedir solo para que sea que la tome de la mano- comento Yang con algo de decepción- si hubiera sido yo le habría pedido una cita a Jaune- añadió antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y taparse la boca.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya que TODAS las miradas de sus amigos estaban sobre ella.

\- … Es decir… Yo no me refería… No es que Jaune sea un mal chico… Es solo… ¡Sigamos viendo el video!- exclamo lo ultimo desviando la mirada avergonzada, tratando de terminar con el asunto rápido ante la mirada de sus compañeros que la veían con variados niveles de sorpresa.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Ir de la mano?- pregunto Jaune genuinamente sorprendido por esa petición.

\- Bueno… Las únicas cosas que he tenido en mis manos son armas, cosas como espadas y arcos. Así que… Pensé que si fuera una chica humana, haría cosas como esas… No hay ningún significado profundo o algo parecido…- decía juntando sus manos y tocando sus dedos de manera nerviosa antes de adoptar un semblante mas energético- ¡B… Bueno!, como sirviente es algo inapropiado de mi parte pedir algo como eso de forma tan directa. Mejor finjamos que esto nunca ocurrió y…- no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería debido a la sensación cálida que sentía en su mano.

Apreciando como el joven Arc la sujetaba con suavidad.

\- No es ningún problema Cerea. Si es lo que deseas con gusto lo hare por ti- comento con una sonrisa.

…

…

\- ¿Cerea?, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupado al no recibir respuesta de la mencionada y forzándolo a moverse levemente para poder observarla al rostro.

Siendo una expresión bastante peculiar entre pena, felicidad y nerviosismo lo enmarcado en el rostro sonrojado de la chica con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con manifestarse.

\- ¿Cerea?-.

!

\- ¡Por favor no me mire!, ¡no se que tipo de rostro estoy haciendo ahora, pero seguramente es uno bastante vergonzoso!- expreso la rubia volteándose en un instante y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, ni siquiera yo reaccione así de mal cuando Jaune me tomo de la mano- comento Ruby recordando el día en que conoció al rubio.

!

\- ¡¿A que te refieres con que te tomo de la mano!?, ¡¿cuándo paso?!, ¡¿cómo?!- fueron las preguntas con las que rápidamente fue bombardeada por su sobreprotectora hermana mayor.

\- Fue el día en que llegamos a Beacon, ya sabes… JUSTO después de que me dejaras sola- comento la ojiplata haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

\- … Bueno… Yo solo quería que hicieras algún amigo por tu cuenta- trataba de defenderse la rubia recordando ese día.

\- Y lo hice… Tu nunca dijiste que no podía ser un chico- dijo Ruby.

\- ¡~Pelea de hermanas~!- fue lo que exclamo repentinamente Nora haciendo que ambas chicas la observaran- no, esperen, se supone que deben pelear entre ustedes, no verme-.

…

…

\- ~Buuu~, esta pelea es chafa- añadió sentándose de brazos cruzados al ver que ya no continuarían.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡POR FIN LOS ENCONTRE!- escucharon una voz gritar tras ellos, haciendo que voltearan reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Ruby?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio al ver a la joven liminal frente a ellos-… Espera, se supone que no puedes salir de la casa, al menos no hasta que la Srta. Smith traiga tu…-.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- grito con frustración observándolos- ¿tienes idea de la impotencia que he sentido en estos días al no poder salir contigo?, ¿tienes idea de la impotencia que he sentido al ver como Miia y Papi pueden acompañarte y yo no?, pero mas importante. ¿Tienes idea de la impotencia de no poder apoyarte o ayudarte cuando lo necesitas y solo rogar que nada malo te ocurra sin que pueda hacer una solo cosa para estar a tu lado?, es horrible- comento lo ultimo con algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos plateados.

-.-.-.-

\- Pobre otra yo, lo único que ella desea es poder estar junto a Jaune- comento la joven líder tomando un pañuelo para limpiar las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

No era la única. Weiss, Yang, Blake y Nora también tenían pañuelos para limpiarse al escuchar las palabras de la chica idéntica a Ruby.

También Pyrrha había sentido empatía por su rival y derramado algunas lagrimas.

Lo cual había llevado a…

\- Alguien podría limpiarme por favor, no puedo hacerlo yo sola- comento desde su posición aun atada e inmovilizada con sus lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- Ruby- fue lo que dijo el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la chica frente a sus ojos conforme se acercaba a la mencionada y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar el simplemente la abrazo, causando sorpresa en las 2 chicas presentes antes de que la joven en sus brazos se relajara y correspondiera el abrazo.

" _Entiendo a la perfección tus miedos Ruby, después de todo son miedos que yo también he sentido"_ pensó para si el joven de forma melancólica. Después de todo esas eran las emociones que sentía al ver a su familia y amigos siempre arriesgando sus vidas.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado tanto Ruby, pero te prometo que en cuanto la Srta. Smith traiga tus papeles, saldremos los 2 juntos a visitar los lugares que tu quieras- comento con suavidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, ganándose un cabeceo afirmativo de la ojiplata tras unos momentos.

Hasta ese momento Centorea había visto la interacción de su señor con la joven lobo con empatía después de escuchar los lamentos de la chica de no poder estar allí para apoyar al rubio. Después de todo ella también reaccionaria de esa manera si ella fuera quien estuviera en esa situación.

…

…

Pero todo eso cambio en cuanto vio la sonrisa boba que se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiplata mientras era abrazada por SU señor.

Y eso tenia que terminar AHORA.

\- Muy bien, sepárense en este…- comenzó a decir antes de que resonara un fuerte impacto tras ella el cual causo que una cortina de polvo se levantara, sobresaltándola no solo a ella, sino también a Jaune y Ruby que seguían abrazados.

\- Ow, ow, ow- era la voz que salía del polvo conforme se disipaba y se veía a Miia comenzando a levantarse adolorida- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Papi?!-.

\- Dijiste que te dejara abajo- fue la respuesta de la arpía que había descendido de las alturas.

\- ¡Nunca dije que me soltaras en pleno vuelo!- exclamo molesta la lamia conforme se recomponía.

\- ¿Qué… que están haciendo aquí?, además, ¿no fuiste tu la que dijo que no podíamos salir por nuestra cuenta antes?- pregunto Centorea recordando las reglas que Miia les había "explicado" antes.

\- Todo estará bien siempre y cuando nadie se entere- fue la respuesta rápida de la pelirosa antes de ver la posición en que se encontraba su cariño con la centauro y la mujer lobo: Con el rubio de pie, de espalda a la centauro y con su cabeza entre los enormes pechos de la rubia que abrazaba su cuello, así como cargar en sus brazos a la joven loba, la cual tenia su cabeza apoyada en el torso de el ojiazul.

-.-.-.-

La joven líder poseía un gran sonrojo al ver como Jaune cargaba a su otra yo en estilo novia, así como notar como su contraparte apoyaba su cabeza contra el torso de su primer amigo, causando algo de envidia en la ojiplata.

Los demás por su parte…

\- Muy bien, ya no voy a seguir comentando nada. Es obvio que nada de lo que diga cambiara este supuesto "fanservice"- expreso desanimada la heredera haciendo comas en el aire para enfatizar la ultima palabra.

\- Wow, se que Centorea no lo hace a propósito, pero yo no creo poder hacer algo así con un chico que apenas acabo de conocer- comento Yang soltando un leve silbido.

\- Para ser justos, todas esas situaciones son mas producto de accidentes que algo intencional- decía Blake de manera tranquila… Aunque su mano se movía rápidamente anotando mas en su libreta.

Pyrrha tan solo se retorcía y forcejeaba molesta al ver las posiciones donde se encontraban la centauro y la loba.

\- Renny, ¿podría…?-.

\- No-.

-.-.-.-

\- **Centorea, Ruby** \- exclamo con voz tenebrosa la lamia al ver a las mencionadas junto a su cariño, de las cuales Centorea se separo abruptamente del rubio, haciendo que en el proceso el dejara caer a la chica en sus brazos al suelo, causando que esta soltara un leve quejido de dolor al tiempo que el rubio era sujetado por la lamia de manera posesiva contra su busto.

\- ¡PRIMERO TU MALDITA YEGUA TE ROBAS A MI CARIÑO, Y AHORA LA PULGOSA SE LE RESTREGA COMO PERRA EN CELO!, ¡DE HECHO ALGO ME DICE QUE USTEDES 2 ESTÁN CONFABULADAS PARA QUEDARSE CON MI CARIÑO!-.

\- ¡Como te atreves!- exclamo la centauro de manera molesta antes de sujetar al rubio y ponerlo ahora entre sus pechos- ¡TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE INSINUAR ESA CLASE DE COSAS DE MI PERSONA!, ADEMÁS, ¿PORQUE INSISTES EN LLAMARLO CARIÑO?, ¿ACASO PRETENDES CONVERTIRTE EN SU MUJER?!-.

\- ¡Si alguien va a ser su mujer, seré yo!- expreso Ruby siendo ahora ella quien sujetaba al ojiazul para que su cabeza quedara en su pecho- ¡EL ES EL CHICO A QUIEN DECIDÍ DAR MI CORAZÓN, POR LO QUE SI ALGUIEN SERÁ SU COMPAÑERA SERÉ YO!-.

\- Bueno, Papi cuidara de su esposo cuando pueda- comento la arpía de manera inocente imitando a las demás chicas.

\- ¡QUITA TUS PLUMIFERAS MANOS DE EL!- fue el grito conjunto de las 3 chicas las cuales ahora estaban forcejeando y jaloneando al rubio en varias direcciones.

-.-.-.-

Ruby no sabia exactamente la razón, pero ella se alegraba al ver que su otro yo declarara que su corazón le pertenecía a Jaune.

Weiss por su parte aun no asimilaba por completo la idea de que las chicas pelearan por Jaune.

Yang también estaba sorprendida por el hecho de como chicas que apenas conozcan a Jaune se peleen por el... Aunque también era por la incomodidad de ver a una chica idéntica a su inocente hermana peleando por el rubio.

Blake se preguntaba el por que todas las chicas liminal querian tanto a Jaune… Al menos hasta recordar que el no es como las demás personas que juzgan a otros.

Eso y que en el fondo en verdad le gustaría experimentar el ser cuidada por el rubio.

Pyrrha por su parte trataba de contener su molestia, mas que nada por el numero creciente de rivales contra las que tendría que competir por el amor del rubio.

-.-.-.-

 _A varios metros de allí._

\- Muchas gracias por llevarme a mi nuevo hogar Srta. Smith, no puedo esperar para trabajar con mi nuevo amo- comento Yang de manera animada sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el auto conducido por la coordinadora.

\- No es ningún problema Yang, después de todo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Sr. Cariño- comento de manera simple la pelinegra mientras conducía cerca del parque, escuchando el ultimo hit del popular grupo musical ANM48 en su reproductor tratando de animarse sin éxito _"no importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado, el no poder conseguir a Yang como mi propia maid aun duele"_ pensó con melancolía antes de reparar en la escena que ocurría allí- ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?- se pregunto preocupada al ver como las 4 chicas adoptaban poses de pelea.

\- Muy bien, esto lo resolveremos a la fuerza- fue el comentario conjunto de las 4 listas para pelear por Jaune Arc.

Smith rápidamente salió del auto para sorpresa de la Ryujin que aun no entendía que estaba pasando al tiempo que la coordinadora sacaba su arma con tranquilizantes para evitar una tragedia.

Preparo su arma, apunto, y disparo.

 _ **Bang, bang, bang, bang**_

… Dando en el blanco con cada disparo, causando que las 4 chicas cayeran a los pocos segundos dormidas y con los dardos sobresaliendo del lugar de impacto.

…

…

\- Wow, la verdad no esperaba que fuera así de fácil- comento para si la pelinegra al ver lo rápido que la situación quedo bajo control conforme guardaba su arma.

-.-.-.-

\- Quien lo diría, por una vez Smith hizo bien su trabajo- comento Blake con algo de sorpresa.

-.-.-.-

\- No tiene ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verla Srta. Smith. Gracias a usted las cosas no se salieron de control- comento un agradecido rubio que se acercaba a ella.

Una vez mas siguiendo el único consejo de su padre que parecía ser útil y no interferir en la pelea que ocurriría entre sus inquilinas.

\- Bueno… No fue nada, en serio- comento la coordinadora levemente avergonzada ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le agradecía un trabajo bien hecho.

-.-.-.-

\- Como cuando Yang entrego a tiempo y en orden ese ensayo para el Prof. Oobleck hace semanas- comento Weiss de manera simple.

\- ¡HEY!-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Srta. Smith, que esta ocurriendo?, ¿Por qué…?- trato de preguntar la dragona que se acercaba a ambos antes de reconocer al joven- Jaune, es un placer verte de nuevo- comento haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- El gusto es mío Yang- expreso el rubio feliz de ver a la ojilila- por cierto, ¿qué estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- La verdad es que la Srta. Smith me llevaba a tu hogar. Mi papeleo ya esta en orden, por lo que a partir de ahora estoy bajo tu cuidado- dijo la Ryujin haciendo una nueva reverencia.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, parece que mi otra yo finalmente se unirá a la locura que es vivir con chico vomito- comento Yang.

\- Me sorprende que lo tomes tan bien- dijo Blake.

\- Eh, no es algo que deba preocuparme, después de todo ella no soy yo-.

\- … Desafortunadamente- susurro Weiss.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿En serio?, eso es genial- comento animado antes de reparar en sus inquilinas bajo los efectos del tranquilizante- aunque la verdad no esperaba que vieras algo como esto, o que las chicas no puedan darte la bienvenida de manera apropiada- expreso rascándose levemente la cabeza antes de reparar en un detalle muy importante.

\- ¿Cómo las llevaremos a casa?-.

…

Al final se decidió que Smith llevara en su auto a Ruby y Papi aprovechando que eran las mas pequeñas, al tiempo que el y Yang cargaban a Miia y Centorea respectivamente.

Yang no tenia ningún problema en cargar a la centauro. Gracias a la fuerza física inherente de los Ryujin el cargar a Cerea era un juego de niños… Aunque eso no evitaba que se ganara leves risas de la coordinadora y el rubio al ver la forma irónica en que cargaba a la mencionada.

Después de todo, la estaba cargando en su espalda "de caballito".

Para Jaune la situación era un poco mas complicada. El problema no era el peso de Miia, sino la larga cola que esta poseía lo que causaba que el rubio tuviera algunos problemas en levantar a la lamia en sus brazos.

Por suerte el ya había pasado por algo similar antes.

Enroscando la cola de Miia alrededor de su torso y la punta de esta como si fuera el extremo de una manguera en uno de sus brazos, jaune finalmente pudo levantar a la chica y comenzar a avanzar hacia su casa seguido de Yang con Centorea sobre su espalda y Smith que conducía su auto lentamente para ir junto a ellos.

-.-.-.-

Hubo variadas reacciones entre los presentes. Las cuales iban desde asombro al ver a su compañero y amigo cargar a la lamia con relativa facilidad. Risas al ver la forma irónica en que la otra Yang llevaba a Centorea.

Pero también había envidias al ver una vez mas a Jaune actuando como un caballero y cargando a una chica en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-

\- Lamento que tu bienvenida fuera de esta manera- comento Jaune avanzando por las calles a la maid que lo acompañaba.

\- No es ningún problema, después de todo a partir de hoy viviré con ustedes… Al menos espero que esto me de algunos puntos para que me acepten- expreso con una sonrisa.

" _En verdad eso espero"_ pensó para si el rubio recordando levemente los anteriores primeros encuentros entre sus actuales inquilinas.

…

…

\- De hecho, platicando un poco con la Srta. Smith, ella me comento de una forma segura de como ganar su aceptación en que viva con ustedes- expreso repentinamente causando que Jaune la mirara con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que sugirió?-.

\- Pues…-.

…

\- Mmmmm, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto una soñolienta Miia conforme despertaba y veía a su alrededor, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de su cariño- ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el parque y…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al recordar la casi pelea que tuvo con las demás inquilinas de su cariño.

\- Ah, veo que ya despertaste Miia- escucho a Jaune que venia de la cocina- comenzaba a preocuparme de que no despertaran a tiempo para la cena-.

\- ¿Despertáramos?- pregunto la lamia conforme se acercaba al rubio- ¿qué fue lo que paso cariño?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el parque-.

\- … Bueno, puedes agradecer a Smith por eso- dijo el ojiazul de manera algo nerviosa y desviando levemente la mirada.

\- ¿Smith?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con…?- trato de preguntar antes de sumar 2 mas 2 en su mente y llegar a una conclusión- nos disparo con su pistola de dardos, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto lo ultimo de manera algo siniestra.

\- … ¿Es posible?- fue lo único que respondió mientras entraban al comedor.

Lo primero que noto Miia fue ver que sus rivales estaban sentadas a la mesa con expresiones de confusión aun en sus rostros… Excepto Papi que pataleaba feliz esperando la comida tras haber olvidado la razón de su preocupación después de dar 3 pasos.

-.-.-.-

\- Parece que las cosas de momento están tranquilas- expreso Ren tras unos momentos.

\- Si, pero solo espero que Smith tenga listos mas tranquilizantes para el momento en el que vean que esa otra Yang vivirá con ellos- comento la faunus.

\- Especialmente en cuanto la vean tanto Miia como la otra yo de mi hermanita, ellas son las mas posesivas por lo que hemos visto- dijo Yang para molestia de Pyrrha y Ruby. Aunque por motivos distintos.

\- Yang, mi otra yo no es tan posesiva- trataba de defender la joven líder a su contraparte sin mucho éxito.

\- Al menos no creo que deba preocuparse por Papi, después de todo ya olvido la razón por la que peleaba- exclamo la heredera antes de continuar- supongo que en este caso es cierto lo que dicen de que la ignorancia es una bendición-.

-.-.-.-

También noto a Smith sentada con una leve sonrisa y su inseparable taza de café en mano… Al menos hasta que noto la mirada asesina que la lamia le lanzo haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera nerviosa.

\- Primero que nada, lamento haberles disparado antes, pero, ya sabes que solo fue para evitar que se metieran en problemas si peleaban- comento la pelinegra riendo nerviosamente y desviando la mirada.

\- Lo entendemos Srta. Smith, pero aun así creemos que fue algo extremo- expreso Centorea de pie frente a la mesa.

Con la parte inferior de su cuerpo ninguna silla en la casa era adecuada para sentarse.

\- Lo se, pero francamente ustedes no me dejaron otra opción- comento con mayor confianza la coordinadora antes de que su mirada se enfocara en la ojiplata- por cierto, ¿recuerdas cuales fueron los términos en que quedamos?- pregunto haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada algo asustada.

\- Si- expreso la chica lobo dándose cuenta de lo que sus acciones le habían costado.

\- Bajo las reglas que establecimos, debería arrestarte ahora mismo para después deportarte a tu nación de origen- expreso la pelinegra con seriedad para shock de los presentes… Al menos hasta que soltó una leve risa- pero eso solo sucedería si no contaras con tus papeles de admisión-.

\- ¿Ehhh?- fue lo único que salió de boca de varios de los presentes.

\- Una de las razones por las que venia era para entregarte esto- comento metiendo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar una tarjeta con la foto de Ruby en ella -sin duda tuviste mucha suerte de que trajera esto conmigo- termino de decir antes de darle dicho objeto a la joven mencionada, la cual veía el articulo en sus manos.

\- Gracias Srta. Smith- expreso Ruby con algunas lagrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Si~, mi otra yo ya puede salir con Jaune- expreso Ruby animada por su contraparte.

La verdad era que no era la única feliz de ver que la otra Ruby ya no tendría problemas con la ley.

\- Y también acabamos de ver una vez mas a Smith siendo competente- añadió Weiss al ver las acciones positivas de la coordinadora.

-.-.-.-

Tras unos momentos de felicitaciones por su ahora estadía legal y ver que todo seguía en calma, Jaune decidió que era hora de las presentaciones.

\- Necesito decir algo- comento el rubio ganándose la atención de la chicas y un leve sonrisa de apoyo de Smith- este día no solo celebraremos que Ruby finalmente haya sido aceptada en el programa de intercambio cultural de manera oficial, sino que también le daremos la bienvenida a una nueva inquilina- dijo mientras hacia una señal con su mano y Yang salía de la cocina con varios platos en sus manos.

¡!

\- ¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA CARIÑO/ALFA/MI SEÑOR?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Miia, Ruby y Centorea al ver a la rubia Ryujin.

\- Es un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Yang, y a partir de este momento viviré en su compañía- comento con una leve reverencia cuidando de no tirar los platillos en sus manos, ignorando de momento el "pobre" recibimiento mostrado.

Después de todo, ya había un plan en marcha para cambiar eso.

\- Ella es una chica que vivirá a partir de este día con nosotros, principalmente para ayudarme con los quehaceres de la casa- comento el rubio causando que las chicas desviaran la mirada de manera nerviosa entendiendo de que hablaba.

Pensamientos que quedaron de lado al notar como la liminal dragón colocaba los platillos frente a cada una de ellas.

Notando de inmediato la clase de comida que les había servido.

\- Esto… Esto es…- comentaba Miia al ver el omelette de huevo y jamón en su plato.

\- Se ve… Delicioso- expreso Centorea al ver el plato hondo que contenía ensalada verde.

\- …- Ruby solo babeaba al ver la charola repleta de galletas con chispas de chocolate frente a ella.

\- ¡Si!, ¡pastel!- exclamo emocionada Papi con el postre frente a ella.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué esa Yang si puede prepararle galletas a mi otra yo mientras que mi propia hermana se come una pizza entera sin siquiera compartirme un pedazo?- pregunto Ruby ante tal injusticia en su vida.

\- ¡HEY!, siempre te pregunto si quieres una rebanada cuando compro pizza- expreso la rubia defensivamente.

\- Si, pero siempre compras con aceitunas, y sabes que las aceitunas no me gustan- comento haciendo una mueca.

-.-.-.-

\- Como muestra de buena voluntad y tras platicar un poco con mi amo sobre sus gustos, decidí prepararles platillos acordes a sus gustos- dijo la maid dragón de manera suave.

…

…

\- Aguarda, ¿tu amo?- pregunto la Centauro con sorpresa antes de incorporarse exaltada- ¡eso no puede ser, ya que si hay alguien bajo este techo que merezca servir a mi señor soy yo!-.

Yang conservo la calma en todo momento, sabiendo como responder de antemano- es cierto, pero estoy segura de que nuestro amo puede tener a 2 chicas bajo sus designios- expreso causando que la mencionada la mirara con curiosidad- tu deber es proteger a mi amo como una caballera, mientras que mi deber es apoyar con los quehaceres como una maid, por lo cual no veo problemas con que ambas podamos servirle- termino de decir con serenidad.

\- … Bueno, eso es… Pero yo…- trataba de decir Centorea tratando de encontrar palabras para refutar el razonamiento de la maid, pero al no poder pensar en nada tan solo volvió a su lugar levemente avergonzada.

-.-.-.-

\- Jamás pensé que usaría las palabras "Yang" y "razonamiento lógico" en la misma oración algún día- comento la heredera ganándose una mirada algo molesta de la mencionada antes de continuar- niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que no me equivoco. Ya que hasta ahora solo has demostrado que solo puedes resolver las cosas usando únicamente la violencia de tus puños- termino de decir haciendo que la rubia solo le sacara la lengua en respuesta y desviara la mirada- que infantil- fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya resuelto eso, ¿qué les parece si comemos de una vez?, la verdad es tengo algo de hambre- comento la coordinadora con una taza de café preparado por Yang y unos panecillos a varios de los presentes.

…

…

Excepto a Papi, la cual no había esperado y ya estaba disfrutando de su postre con restos de glaseado en su sonriente rostro.

Las 3 chicas restantes tan solo veían la comida frente a ellas de manera algo incierta, pero viendo como Papi y Smith parecían disfrutar de sobremanera de sus platillos.

\- Bueno, buen provecho- comento finalmente Miia usando un tenedor para tomar un pedazo de omelette y ponerlo en su boca.

¡!

\- Esto… Esto esta… ¡Delicioso!- expreso con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro.

Tanto Centorea como Ruby veían con sorpresa la reacción de la lamia, sorprendidas del cambio repentino que había sufrido.

Y todo justo después de probar la comida de la maid.

La Centauro tomo un poco de ensalada con su tenedor observándolo un poco antes de también ponerlo en su boca.

¡!

\- Esta textura, este sabor… ¡Es sublime!- dijo la rubia sintiendo como sus papilas gustativas probaban la gloria.

Ruby tan solo tomo una de las galletas mientras sentía su aroma antes de darle un buen mordisco.

¡!

Su única respuesta fue tomar la charola y devorar todas las galletas de golpe con migajas volando en todas direcciones y al terminar lanzarse sobre la maid para abrazarla por la cintura- ¡BIENVENIDA HERMANA DE OTRA ESPECIE!- grito con una gran sonrisa con restos de chocolate en su cara.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Enserio no habrá alguna manera de cambiar a nuestra Yang por esa chica?- pregunto la heredera una vez imaginando como seria su equipo si Yang Ryujin fuera su compañera.

\- ¡Si!, ¡quiero a la Yang que cocina galletas como nuestra compañera de equipo!- exclamo Ruby con estrellas en los ojos e imaginando una charola entera de galletas preparadas por esa Yang.

\- Mi hermanita quiere reemplazarme- decía Yang en una esquina rodeada por una nube depresiva conforme Blake le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para calmarla.

Pero en el fondo ella también pensaba en que la otra Yang seria una buena compañera.

" _Panqueques"_ pensaba Nora mientras imaginaba en su mente una montaña entera de dichas delicias preparados por la Ryujin.

Pyrrha por su parte solo podía maldecir que ahora esa chica fuera tan buena cocinera.

No tomaría mucho para que Jaune probara su comida y se enamorara de ella.

Después de todo, la forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre era por su estomago… O al menos es lo que recordó leer una vez en una revista de "Como llamar la atención de ese chico especial".

-.-.-.-

Jaune estaba internamente feliz de que la idea que Smith le sugirió a Yang funcionara. Al menos de momento no parecía que las chicas estuvieran enfocadas en otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de la comida.

De hecho, eso le recordaba algunos momentos que vivió con sus propias hermanas donde también peleaban por varias cosas al menos hasta que les preparaba lo que mas les gustara.

" _Es casi como si fuéramos una familia"_ pensó para si con una leve sonrisa al verlas.

\- ¿Esta todo bien mi amo?, lo veo algo distraído- comento la Ryujin aun con la chica ojiplata abrazando su cintura.

\- Nada, es solo que con todas las cosas que han ocurrido y pasado, y que aun así estemos todos juntos a la mesa es como si fuéramos una familia que acaba de solucionar sus problemas… Al menos de momento- termino de decir añadiendo lo ultimo sabiendo que ninguna familia estaba libre de las ocasionales peleas y desacuerdos.

Las chicas guardaron silencio mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar.

…

…

Al menos hasta que Smith decidió hablar.

\- Eso suena bastante bien. Parece que después de todo fue una decisión acertada permitir que las chicas vivieran aquí contigo Sr. Cariño- comento mientras tomaba su taza y los observaba.

\- Actualmente ha habido un desarrollo reciente con relación al Acta de Intercambio Cultural. De hecho es solo un punto, pero uno bastante importante- comento tomando un sorbo de café y degustarlo antes de continuar- hay un nuevo articulo que permitiría el matrimonio entre especies, sin embargo es algo que causa cierta inquietud al ser una nueva ley y no sabemos que pudiera pasar. Por lo que actualmente estamos buscando un caso de prueba para verificar su factibilidad-.

-.-.-.-

!

" _Esto no terminara nada bien"_ pensaron 6 de los 7 jóvenes presentes dándose cuenta de lo que la coordinadora insinuaba y de como tenían que prepararse para la inminente amenaza que sucedería.

" _No… No… No"_ eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente de la campeona mientras tensaba sus músculos y apretaba sus dientes.

Pidiendo, rogando que sus miedos solo fueran infundados.

-.-.-.-

"… _No me esta gustando a donde va esto"_ penso para si el rubio teniendo una idea de lo que la coordinadora le iba a pedir.

\- Es por eso que nos gustaría pedirte que eligieras a una de las chicas para tomarla como esposa- termino de decir causando enormes sonrojos en todos los presentes mientras las pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes habían quedado sin habla, procesando lo que acababan de escuchar sobre que su amigo y compañero tendría que tomar como esposa a una de las chicas que vivían con el.

Silencio que fue roto por…

\- Taaan taaan taaaaaaaaaan- fue lo único que dijo Nora, haciendo que sus amigos voltearan a verla- ¿qué?, pensé que seria apropiado que pusiera énfasis ante la revelación de que nuestro valeroso líder se tiene que casar con una de esas chicas- comento Nora como si fuera algo normal ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

!

\- Oh no, PYRRHA- fue lo que gritaron recordando a quien sin duda enloquecería ante esa noticia.

La mencionada estaba aun amarrada, pero inusualmente callada y con su mirada perdida en el techo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

 _ **CRACK, CRACK, CRACK**_

Fue el sonido de los tubos metálicos que comenzaron a salir de los muros, los cuales iban desde tuberías de agua que comenzaban a derramarse como cascadas sobre el suelo hasta instalaciones eléctricas que soltaban chispas por toda la habitación aterrando a los jóvenes que solo podían mirar paralizados lo que parecía sacado de una película de horror.

\- ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!- grito la joven líder viendo como las cosas pasaban de mal a peor en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡SI!, ¡LLAMEN A UN EXORCISTA, PYRRHA ESTA POSEIDA!- grito la valkiria al ver a su compañera, la cual comenzaba a flotar aun amarrada en la cama.

Seguramente magnetizando los tornillos y clavos de la cama para elevarla.

\- ¡LOS POSTERS!, ¡RÁPIDO, SAQUEN SUS POSTERS Y USENLOS PARA DETENERLA!- grito la heredera recordando las "armas secretas" que Ren les había dado.

Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo buscando en sus prendas por dichas armas, extendiéndolas y usándolos como escudos mientras le mostraban las imágenes que sin duda eran del rubio en variados atuendos sugerentes.

…

…

\- ¡ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!- exclamo Yang tras unos momentos y ver que Pyrrha aun seguía destruyendo la habitación.

\- ¡SIGAN MOSTRANDOLOS, TAL VEZ TOME UNOS MOMENTOS PARA QUE FUINCIONEN!- decía Blake tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¡REN!, ¡¿QUE MAS PODEMOS HACER PARA DETENERLA?!- pregunto Ruby volteando a ver al único varón presente, esperando que el joven Lie Ren tuviera un as bajo la manga.

La buena noticia: Lo tenia.

La mala noticia: Bueno…

\- ¡MAS RÁPIDO RENNY, MAS RÁPIDO!- eran los gritos de Nora Valkyria sobre el hombro de su compañero, el cual acababa de salir por la puerta y doblada para seguir con su carrera por su vida en los pasillos.

…

…

\- Ya lo vieron. Equipo RWBY… ¡CORRAN COMO NIÑAS!- fue la orden de Ruby Rose soltando el poster en sus manos, correr hacia la ventana usando su Semblance y luego…

 _ **CRACK**_

Saltar y dejar una impresión de su silueta en el vidrio.

…

…

\- ¡EXCELENTE IDEA!- fue la respuesta de Weiss Schnee usando uno de sus Glyphs para propulsarse y seguir a su amiga, compañera y líder por la salida improvisada que había creado.

\- ¡HEY, NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ!- grito Yang Xiao Long tras ver como su hermanita y la heredera habían escapado- ¡BLAKE, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- añadió urgiendo a su mejor amiga a escapar.

…

…

\- ¡BLAKE!- grito sin recibir respuesta de la faunus, la cual se había quedado congelada del miedo al ver las tuberías de agua y cables eléctricos bloqueando la puerta con una cascada de agua electrificada.

Sin muchas opciones y sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo… Yang sabia lo que tenia que hacer para sacar a la faunus de allí.

\- Perdóname Blake- fue lo único que dijo mientras extendía su pierna y lanzaba una potente patada.

 _ **WHAMP**_

\- AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG-.

 _ **CRASH**_

\- ¡YANG, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito de Blake Belladona alejándose por los aires cortesía de una patada en el trasero proporcionada por su compañera y amiga rubia, terminando de destrozar el vidrio de la ventana en el proceso.

La mencionada tan solo dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación antes de buscar unos lentes de sol en su atuendo, colocárselos y sonreír.

\- ¡HORA DE SALIR CON UN YANG!- fue su grito final corriendo y saltando por la ventana al tiempo que…

 **\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.**

 _ **BOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

Se escuchaba el grito de Pyrrha en conjunto con una enorme explosión que sacudió la academia.

…

…

 **Bueno. Parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.**

 **El capitulo que sigue es el tan ansiado de la luna llena.**

 **Lo único que puedo asegurarles por adelantado es que hare algo que ningún otro escritor hasta el momento ha hecho antes.**

 **Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**


	10. Cap 9: El encanto de la luna llena

**Y aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de Monster Musume no Arc que sin duda muchos de ustedes han estado esperando: La luna llena.**

 **Una vez mas agradeciendo a Kamen Rider Predator por su ayuda.**

 **Mi única advertencia es que este capitulo tiene escenas lemon, por lo que es bajo su criterio si quieren leerlo o no.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **También por el hecho de que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que no esperen algo increíblemente detallado.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 9**_

\- ¡De todas las cosas descabelladas, irresponsables, imprudentes, peligrosas y ridículas que haya visto o escuchado en la vida esta tiene que ser la peor de todas ellas!- exclamaba la profesora Glynda Goodwitch con fuego en su mirada frente a las integrantes del equipo RWBY y ¾ partes del equipo JNPR que solo podían mantener la mirada baja con nerviosismo y algo de miedo... Al menos esas emociones eran visibles en 6 de los 7 jóvenes, debido a que cierta campeona estaba atada verticalmente a una camilla movible, usando una camisa de fuerza reforzada y una mascara con bozal.

Después de todo habían quebrantado la regla verbal N°1 de Beacon: Enfurecer a la profesora Goodwitch.

\- Lo sentimos- fue la respuesta conjunta de los 6 que podían hablar. Esperando con eso calmar a la profesora.

…

…

Tristemente no fue así.

La mencionada tan solo fijo su vista en ellos nuevamente, esta vez con un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿lo sienten?, ¡¿lo sienten?!, ¡por supuesto que deben sentirlo!, ¡sus acciones desvergonzadas e irresponsables causaron una explosión que sacudió Beacon. La ansiedad y el terror que eso causo entre los estudiantes fue suficiente para atraer una horda de Grimms contra la academia!- termino de decir conforme trataba de recuperar la calma y se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

\- Por suerte el cuerpo estudiantil así como el resto de los profesores fue capaz de repeler el ataque en cuestión de unas pocas horas… Pero eso no quiere decir que queden sin un castigo ejemplar- termino de decir ante el grupo que ahora estaba aterrado por lo que la profesora tenia planeado para ellos.

\- Ya, ya, Glynda. Estoy seguro que tan solo fue un accidente sin malicia- comento el director Ozpin sentado tras su escritorio y con su eterna taza de café en mano.

Actualmente ambos equipos estaban en la oficina del director que los había llamado para responder por las acciones ocurridas horas atrás.

\- ¡Causaron caos y miedo que atrajo a los Grimms hasta los jardines de la academia, es obvio que necesitan comprender que toda acción tiene consecuencias!- fue lo que dijo la profesora.

\- Pero quien causo la explosión fue Pyrrha- susurro Yang antes de ganarse una mirada molesta de la bruja que la aterro y silencio.

\- No importa de quien haya sido la culpa. Ustedes estuvieron presentes en el incidente que causo daños a la academia y que pudo amenazar la vida de sus estudiantes a solo unas pocas semanas del inicio del torneo Vytal- comento mientras reflexionaba- ante estos hechos y recordando algunos incidentes pasados, creo que lo mas adecuado fuera que ustedes 7 fueran suspendidos de manera indefinida-.

!

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- fue el grito de los 6… Así como los balbuceos de la pelirroja por la mascara que cubría su boca.

\- Pero… Pero… No puede hacer eso- comento Ruby al borde del llanto.

\- Lo lamento Srta. Rose, pero puedo y lo hare-.

\- … De hecho Glynda, temo que no puedes- escucharon a Ozpin hablar antes de tomar un sorbo a su taza.

!

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto la rubia en shock mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a respirar con alivio.

\- No lo malentiendas Glynda, por supuesto que recibirán un castigo- dijo haciendo que los presentes tragaran saliva de nerviosismo- pero la suspensión no lo será- comento con calma conforme recordaba algunos hechos que habían ocurrido horas atrás.

Poco después del incidente y posterior ataque había recibido una llamada de James, el cual tras saber que Beacon había sufrido un ataque de Grimms había decidido fortalecer la seguridad y aumentar el numero de androides que se desplegarían durante el festival Vytal.

Aunque para ese fin había mandado checar y depurar sus principales computadoras y terminales de apoyo para que el numero extra de robots funcionaran correctamente.

…

…

Fue en ese proceso donde descubrieron un virus informático oculto en sus sistemas, el cual tras examinarlo detenidamente descubrieron para su horror que tenia la capacidad de infectar a los androides y hacer que obedecieran ordenes externas.

Gracias a Oum el virus fue purgado y eliminado de sus computadoras principales y actualmente James tenia a sus mejores técnicos averiguando como fue que dicho virus infecto sus sistemas en primer lugar.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería castigar tan severamente a esos jóvenes. Si, sus acciones habían causado pánico y miedo en la academia para atraer a los Grimms en primer lugar… Pero de no haber sido por eso James jamás habría tomado las medidas que tomo y jamás habría descubierto el virus que infectaba sus terminales.

Si ese virus hubiese pasado inadvertido hasta el día del festival…

Ozpin sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo al pensar en eso.

" _No tengo ninguna duda que todo esto es obra de Salem, la única pregunta es como y cuando fue que se instalo ese virus"_ pensaba con cierta preocupación el peliplata antes de notar algo peculiar.

\- A todo esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Arc?- pregunto finalmente notando la ausencia del líder del equipo JNPR.

\- Es cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra el joven Arc?. El también necesita estar presente para recibir también un castigo por no haber evitado que actuaran de manera tan deplorable- añadió la profesora con autoridad ante las miradas nerviosas de los jóvenes frente a ella.

\- Bueno… eso es… es decir… es algo gracioso…- comentaba Ruby tragando saliva y desviando levemente la mirada.

\- Respondan con honestidad ahora o su castigo será mucho peor- amenazo la bruja sujetando su fusta con ambas manos.

!

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si por unos instantes antes de asentir y ser Ruby quien tomara la palabra- Esta bien, lo diremos- comento la ojiplata antes de que la pelinaranja continuara.

\- Pero se los advertimos. No nos creerán-.

\- Nosotros decidiremos eso Srta. Valkyrie- comento Ozpin preparándose para escuchar sobre el paradero de Jaune Arc sin inmutarse por lo que le fueran a decir.

El era después de todo un antiguo mago maldecido por los dioses a que su alma no encontrara el descanso eterno hasta derrotar a la creadora y reina de los Grimms, así como ser responsable de la existencia de las Maidens en el mundo.

Nada de lo que estos jóvenes le dijeran podría sorprenderlo.

 _Una explicación después._

"… _Ok, siempre hay una primera vez para todo"_ pensó para si el antiguo mago tras escuchar… Ese relato.

\- … ¿En serio esperan que creamos algo como eso?- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar la profesora de lentes.

\- Se los advertimos- comento la valkiria con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, hay una forma en que pueden ver que lo que decimos es la verdad- comento Ren finalmente.

\- ¿Y eso seria?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad el director tomando un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Mostrándoles los videos que hemos recibido- comento sacando su Scroll.

Tanto Ozpin como Glynda se observaron por unos momentos, determinando su próxima decisión.

Una que no era muy difícil de adivinar especialmente tratándose del paradero de uno de sus alumnos- permítame su Scroll joven Ren, tengo una idea para ver mejor esos videos- comento tomando el aparato ofrecido y conectarlo a su computadora antes de activar el modo holográfico para que las imágenes se mostraran en el medio de la oficina.

-.-.-.-

Era una noche tranquila y despejada conforme se observaba el hogar del rubio al tiempo que se escuchaba un alboroto en su interior.

\- Esperen un momento, tiempo fuera- era la voz en pánico de Jaune lo que se escuchaba mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa siendo perseguido por las chicas, las cuales apenas si estaban usando ropa en su carrera.

\- ~Te tenemos~ fue la frase conjunta de las 5 chicas tras atrapar al joven y tenerlo actualmente en su poder.

\- No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya esta vez. Ahora, se un buen chico y cásate con una de nosotras- comentaron las 5 a la vez.

\- Cariño, estamos destinados a estar juntos- expresaba Miia de manera amorosa abrazando el rostro del rubio contra sus pechos.

-No, mi alfa esta destinado a estar conmigo- decía Ruby frotándose en el torso del Arc.

\- De ninguna manera, mi esposo se casara conmigo- comento Papi abrazando al rubio.

\- ¿Cómo osan a decir eso?, yo soy la única adecuada para mi señor- respondió Centorea también abrazando al joven contra su enorme busto.

\- Si hay alguien digna de estar al lado de mi amo soy yo- revelo Yang sujetando a Jaune también contra su gran busto.

\- ¿Cariño?/¿Alfa?/¿Esposo?/¿Mi señor?/¿Amo?- preguntaron al rubio buscando saber a quien elegiría… De no ser porque dicho rubio había desaparecido- ¿A dónde se fue?/… No puedo rastrearlo/Se escapo/¿Cómo rayos…?/No debe estar lejos- fue lo que comenzaron a decir buscando al receptor de sus afectos.

El cual estaba oculto detrás de una pared vaciándose una botella de perfume encima para evitar que Ruby pudiera rastrearlo por su aroma.

\- … ¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así?- se preguntaba Jaune tratando de comprender lo que ocurría.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Debo decir que no esperaba algo así- comento tras unos momentos el director con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué es… que fue… como…?!- trataba de cuestionar la profesora aun en shock de ver las imágenes de las chicas con grandes rasgos animales en la pantalla holográfica.

" _Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando"_ pensaba completamente roja Ruby tratando de tapar su rostro con su capa, avergonzada de ver a su otra yo correr tras Jaune usando solo ropa interior.

\- ¿Ahora persiguen a Arc casi desnudas?, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- comento Weiss con incredulidad y con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

\- Creo que dejare de llamarlo chico vomito y comenzare a llamarlo ladykiller si sigue así- expreso Yang con un leve silbido.

\- No esta mal, no esta nada mal- susurraba Blake con su eterna libreta en sus manos y anotando toda velocidad.

\- Wow, miren a nuestro valeroso líder. ¡Atrápalas a todas!- exclamo Nora emocionada.

" _Lamentaran el día en que nacieron en cuanto me libere"_ pensaba de manera siniestra Pyrrha forcejeando con sus ataduras.

" _Te deseo suerte Jaune, la necesitaras"_ pensaba Ren al ver el problema en que su amigo y líder se encontraba.

-.-.-.-

 _Horas atrás._

\- Matri… ¿Matrimonio?- fue lo que salió de boca de Jaune aun en shock tras escuchar la revelación de la coordinadora- ¿en serio tengo que casarme con una de ellas?-.

\- Así es- fue la respuesta de la mencionada.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo puede pedirme que haga algo así sin mas?- cuestiono aun tratando de comprender que sucedía.

La coordinadora tan solo se acomodo los lentes antes de hablar- como sabrás de ahora en adelante tanto humanos como liminals comenzaran a interactuar entre si. Y para especies como las Lamias y Arpías que solo constan de mujeres, tienen que encontrar a un varón humano para casarse y poder tener descendencia-.

\- Es por eso que haremos de este el ensayo inicial…- trato de decir Smith antes de ser interrumpida por el rubio.

\- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!- grito perdiendo la paciencia- NO PUEDE PEDIRME QUE ELIJA A UNA DE LAS CHICAS Y CASARME ASÍ SIN MAS, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- comento de manera molesta, ignorante de como sus palabras entristecieron a las chicas- ¿ESTA LOCA?, ¿COMO PUEDO TOMAR UNA DECISION ASÍ?-.

\- Hm, ¿da lo mejor de ti?- fue lo único que comento la pelinegra.

\- … ¿¡QUE!?- fue lo que logro preguntar antes de ver como la coordinadora se levantaba y se retiraba- HEY, ¿ADONDE SE SUPONE QUE VA?, NO ME PUEDE DEJAR ASÍ COMO ASI-.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender- comento con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta- de acuerdo. ~Da lo mejor de ti~- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, dejando al rubio en shock y con la boca abierta.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia, Smith se había detenido levemente y llevando una mano a su mentón- Mm, siento que olvide decirle algo importante- se dijo tratando de hacer memoria- bueno, como sea, se esta haciendo tarde y es mejor ir a casa- añadió tras unos momentos antes de seguir con su camino.

-.-.-.-

\- … Desearía ser yo quien se casara con Jaune- susurro la joven líder imaginado como seria eso.

\- Debo estar soñando, si, esto debe ser solo un sueño, ¿de que otra forma se explicaría que Arc tenga que casarse con una de esas chicas?- comentaba la heredera aun en negación de lo que ocurría.

\- Apuesto a que muchos hombres desearían estar en la posición de ladykiller ahora- comentaba la rubia estrenando su nuevo apodo para el Arc.

\- Es posible, aunque parece que Jaune no esta cómodo con la idea- comento Blake tras ver la reacción del rubio en pantalla.

" _Así es, el no quiere a ninguna de esas lagartonas, ¡solo a mi!"_ pensaba Pyrrha con victoria.

\- Hay una solución que arreglaría todo eso al instante: Harem- comento la pelinaranja con animo.

\- Eso no ayudaría Nora, sino que complicaría mas las cosas para Jaune- respondió el joven presente preocupado por su único amigo masculino.

\- Debo decir que esa mujer Smith no me inspira gran confianza. Forzar a un joven a tomar la responsabilidad del matrimonio a tan corta edad, ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?- pregunto lo ultimo la profesora con algo de molestia.

\- Supongo que de la misma manera en que nosotros les pedimos a nuestros alumnos a tomar la responsabilidad de entrenar y pelear a muerte contra criaturas de pesadilla para proteger a los reinos- comento Ozpin dándose cuenta de la ironía de la situación.

-.-.-.-

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Smith le había soltado la bomba sobre el matrimonio, por lo cual Jaune había hecho lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos: Encerrarse en su habitación y reflexionar lo ocurrido.

\- Matrimonio… La verdad siempre fue mi ilusión encontrar a esa chica especial con quien uniría mi vida y con quien también formaría una familia- se decía en voz alta recostado en su cama- ¿pero tener que elegir a una de las chicas para que se convierta en mi esposa así de la nada?, ¿cómo pueden pedirme algo como eso sin tomar en cuenta mi propia opinión?, en especial después de todas esas veces en que se me decía que si hacia algo inapropiado con alguna de ellas terminaría en la cárcel- se decía lo ultimo levemente molesto.

Al menos hasta que recordó la principal razón por la que estaba tan incomodo con la idea.

\- Después de todo, dudo que alguna de ellas quiera casarse conmigo si averiguan que provengo de otro mundo- se dijo con algo de humor ante la ironía de que el era el elemento extraño en el mundo y no ninguna de las chicas.

\- Cariño, ¿todavía estas despierto?- fue una voz que escucho tras la puerta de su habitación, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de quien le hablaba.

\- ¿Miia?- fue lo que salió de boca del rubio al ver a la mencionada asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.

\- Estaba un poco preocupada, ya que parecía que estabas bajo mucho estrés- comento de manera suave antes de bajar levemente la mirada- sobre la conversación con Smith, me preguntaba si… En verdad no deseas casarte con alguna de nosotras- expreso lo ultimo con algo de tristeza.

\- Yo… La verdad es que no estoy en contra de la idea de casarme, es solo que todo esto fue tan repentino que no supe como reaccionar- comento tratando de cuidar sus palabras.

\- ¿En serio no estas en contra del matrimonio?- pregunto la lamia con algo de esperanza.

\- Realmente no, después de todo es algo que yo también deseo- comento antes de desviar la mirada algo avergonzado- es solo que me pidan algo como eso tan repentinamente fue inesperado. Es decir, ni siquiera he tenido una cita o algo parecido- decía rascándose la cabeza _"sin mencionar que aun soy virgen"_ pensó para si… Sin notar en ningún momento como la joven había entrado a su habitación y cerrado la puerta con llave.

\- Ya veo. Pensé que dirías algo así- escucho la voz de la joven que lo saco de sus pensamientos y haciendo que fijara su vista en ella… Solo para quedar rojo al ver lo que llevaba puesto: Un Baby doll translucido color rosa, el cual estaba entreabierto dejando a la vista su vientre y su intimidad.

\- ¿Miia?, … ¿Qué, que estas usando?- pregunto el rubio sonrojado al ver su atuendo.

\- Después de todo eres alguien de gran corazón- comento la chica antes de arrojarse sobre el y abrazarlo con amor- después de todo es la parte que mas amo de ti cariño-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡¿Esto no puede estar pasando?!- exclamo la heredera sobresaltada.

" _Esto es oro puro"_ pensaba la faunus anotando a gran velocidad en su libreta.

\- ¿Pero que clase de educación tiene esa chica para hacer algo tan inapropiado?- preguntaba Glynda alterada.

-.-.-.-

\- Oye cariño, ¿sabias que tener sexo con una lamia dura toda la noche?- pregunto de manera dulce conforme su cola se enroscaba en las piernas del rubio y colocándose sobre el- nos envolveríamos de esta manera, estando en esta posición por horas- comento levantando la camisa del ojiazul y presionando sus generosos pechos en el torso firme de Jaune, causando que el mencionado tragara saliva ante esa suave sensación- nuestros cuerpos se volverían uno con el calor de nuestra pasión- comento antes de sacar su lengua.

!

La cual debía de medir por lo menos 20cm con su punta dividida- oye cariño, yo quiero… Ser una contigo- fue lo único que dijo antes de recorrer con su lengua su torso y detenerse en una de sus tetillas, causando que se pusiera mas rojo y su mente entrara en pánico.

" _¡¿Qué esta pasando?!, es cierto que Miia es bastante apegada a mi… Pero jamás había llegado a algo como esto antes"_ pensaba con espanto, especialmente al notar como comenzaba a descender por su vientre.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Yang, no me tapes los ojos de nuevo!- comento la joven líder forcejeando para quitar la mano de su hermana de su rostro.

\- De ninguna manera. No permitiré que contaminen tu inocencia- expreso la rubia con terquedad.

" _Y además de oro ahora también hay diamantes"_ pensaba la faunus con un leve hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-.-.-.-

En ningún momento alguno de ellos noto como el techo sobre ellos comenzaba a agrietarse, al menos no hasta que fue demasiado tarde y parte de este se derrumbo sobre ambos.

 _ **Crash**_

\- Cough, cough, ¿Miia?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el rubio tosiendo por el polvo que estaba en el aire y extendiendo su mano para tratar de buscar la pared.

\- ~Ahhhhhh~-.

…

…

\- Ok, no creo que esto sea la pared- comento levemente nervioso sintiendo algo cálido, redondo y suave en su mano al tiempo que el polvo se asentaba y veía a la chica frente a el.

\- ¿Ruby?, ¿Qué estas…?- trato de preguntar al ver el rostro de Ruby antes de notar donde estaba su mano: Tocando su pecho izquierdo sobre la bata que usaba para cubrir su cuerpo- LO SIENTO- grito en pánico retirando su mano de inmediato y desviando la mirada, observando por fin a la lamia, la cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

\- No tienes porque pedir perdón, después de todo eres mi alfa. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees- comento de manera suave mientras se acercaba a el- después de todo, te pertenezco- comento apoyando su cabeza en su torso.

\- ¿Qué me…?, ¿Qué?- trato de cuestionar con su rostro enrojecido- no, esto esta mal, es decir, para empezar tu eres incluso mas joven que el resto de las chicas, aun eres muy pequeña para algo como esto- decía volteando la mirada en pánico.

\- … ¿Pequeña?- fue lo que salió de boca de la joven loba, con sus ojos ensombrecidos por mechones de cabello.

" _Oh mierda"_ pensó alarmado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Después de todo si había aprendido algo al crecer con 8 mujeres es que a ninguna mujer le gusta que le digan ciertas palabras clave.

Siendo "pequeña" una de ellas.

\- Escucha Ruby, no quise decir eso, eso solo que WHOOOOA- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que la joven lo empujara sobre la cama, haciendo que cayera de espalda y con ella sobre el, con una mirada algo intimidante si el rubio era sincero consigo.

\- ¿Piensas que soy pequeña?, ¿piensas que soy demasiado joven?, ¿piensas que no tengo el mismo derecho que las demás en convertirme en tu esposa?- pregunto con un tono seco.

\- … Bueno, yo no… No quise…-.

\- … Veamos si sigues pensando en eso después de esto- fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras abría su bata.

!

\- ¡¿Ruby?!, ¿Qué estas… ?- trato de preguntar sin poder creer lo que veía.

Ya que la chica sobre el se acababa de revelar ante el usando un conjunto de lencería provocativa de encaje color roja y medias de malla hasta los muslos.

Y si era franco consigo, eso resaltaba a la perfección la figura en desarrollo de la joven ojiplata.

"… _Si algún día logro regresar a Remnant, no creo ser capaz de mirar a Ruby de la misma manera después de esto"_ pensaba el joven Arc tragando saliva.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡MEJOR PREOCUPATE POR TU VIDA SI LLEGAS A SIQUIERA PENSAR ASÍ DE MI HERMANITA!- grito Yang con su cabello encendido y sus ojos rojos.

\- ¿Que? ¿que cosas dijo Jaune sobre mi?- pregunto Ruby que logro apartar las manos de su furiosa hermana de su vista- oigan, ¿por qué Jaune dijo…?... ¡¿POR QUE MI OTRO YO ESTA CASI DESNUDA?!- grito en shock y nuevamente sonrojada al ver el atuendo de su contraparte.

" _Esto no es justo"_ pensaba decaída Weiss al notar una vez mas como una chica mas joven que ella poseía mejor cuerpo que ella.

-.-.-.-

\- Estoy preparada mi alfa, preparada para que me tomes y me hagas tu mujer- comento Ruby con deseo en su mirada conforme acercaba su rostro al de el para besarlo.

Ninguno de los 2 noto a la figura alada que se acercaba por fuera de la ventana hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _ **Crash**_

\- ¿Otra vez?- cuestiono el rubio una vez mas observando los restos de la ventana esparcidos por su cama, así como a la responsable de eso: Papi, la cual en ese momento estaba sobre una inconsciente Ruby tras impactar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así Papi?- pregunto a la peliazul, pero al no escuchar una respuesta comenzó a acercarse a ella- ¿Papi?, ¿te encuentras bien?-.

\- … Lo estoy- fue lo que salió de boca de la arpía, la cual lo veía con un leve sonrojo antes de lanzarse sobre el y caer sobre su abdomen.

\- Uff, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Por qué… ¿- trato de preguntar una vez mas sobre su espalda antes de advertir algo en ella aparte de su atuendo, el cual era solo un camisón negro de tirantes que le quedaba algo grande.

\- … ¿Por qué NO ESTAS USANDO ROPA INTERIOR?- grito al ver que la mencionada no estaba usando nada bajo su camisón.

\- Todo esta bien esposo, y mas después de que nos casemos- comento con simplicidad.

\- Un momento, ¿siquiera sabes lo que significa estar casado?- pregunto sabiendo que ella podía ser bastante despistada.

\- Si, solo debes tener sexo conmigo y yo pongo los huevos, ¿cierto?- comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- lo único que debes hacer es meterme tu pe…-.

\- OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, YA ENTENDI, NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO ASÍ- grito rápidamente al reaccionar ante lo que iba a decir.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Acaso el joven Arc tendrá… Sexo con una niña?- pregunto con algo de incomodidad la profesora.

\- Es cierto que parece una niña con el cuerpo que posee, pero créanos cuando le decimos que ella tiene una edad similar a la nuestra- comento Ren con su mirada levemente desviada.

\- ¿Y ahora por que me tapas los oídos?- exigió saber la ojiplata que no alcanzo a oír lo que Papi dijo ya que su hermana ahora usaba sus manos para cubrirlos.

\- ¡Lo hago para proteger tu inocencia!, ¡Tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás!- grito Yang aun con sus ojos rojos.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué no?, Papi es una adulta, puedo poner huevos…- comenzó a decir mientras se posicionaba sobre el de tal forma que le daba una excelente vista de su trasero desnudo, haciendo que el mencionado enrojeciera de nuevo - … Y tener sexo. Por tanto, puedo casarme contigo esposo- termino de decir bajándole los pantalones, dejándolo solo en boxers… En los cuales comenzaba a notarse el despertar de cierta parte del rubio.

" _Ok, algo definitivamente esta pasando aquí, primero Miia, luego Ruby y ahora Papi, a este ritmo no me sorprendería que también afecte a…"_ pensaba Jaune justo antes de…

 _ **Crash**_

\- … Necesito investigar seriamente sobre los seguros contra daños al hogar- fue lo único que decía Jaune de manera indiferente al ver como una de las paredes contiguas era derribada y uno de los pedazos de escombro golpeaba a Papi en la cabeza dejándola fuera de combate.

Desvió la mirada para ver a la responsable, siendo en este caso Yang quien había hecho el hueco, así como notar el atuendo que la Ryujin estaba usando… Si es que a eso se le podía llamar siquiera atuendo.

Ya que lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era un delantal blanco que mas que cubrir parecía delinear y resaltar a la perfección su escultural cuerpo.

\- Yang, ¿Qué… porque entraste por el muro?- pregunto cubriendo un poco su nariz ya que había comenzado a salir sangre de esta al ver a la rubia con ese atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La mencionada tan solo avanzo hacia el, contoneando levemente sus caderas y menear levemente su cola con cada paso que daba antes de quedar frente a el y observarlo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Yang…?- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que la mencionada lo silenciara con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

\- Shhhh, no diga mas mi amo, estoy aquí para complacerlo en cualquier cosa que desee de mi. Después de todo, además de ser su maid también seré su esposa- comento de manera sensual antes de llevar una de sus manos a su rostro y colocar un dedo en su mentón en un intento de recordar algo- Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado encerrado en su habitación todo este tiempo, por lo que imagino que no ha cenado o siquiera duchado- comento con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose mas a el- ¿le gustaría cenar algo?, ¿un baño primero?, ¿o tal vez… a mi?- dijo lo ultimo de manera coqueta y guiñándole un ojo, apoyando su mas que generoso busto cubierto únicamente por su delantal en el torso del Arc.

" _Su… Suaves"_ era lo único que podía pensar el rubio al sentir los pechos de la Ryujin en su torso.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estaba viviendo el sueño de casi todos los estudiantes masculinos de Beacon: Sentir los pechos de Yang Xiao Long presionados contra su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-

" _¡DATE POR MUERTA XIAO LONG!"_ gritaba Pyrrha mas que furiosa al ver como la Yang en pantalla estaba usando el legendario "delantal desnudo": Una antigua técnica de seducción de Mistral y una que planeaba usar en el futuro para seducir a SU hombre.

"… _No se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que debo ser mas cuidadosa con las cosas a mi alrededor"_ pensaba Yang sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

"… _Este episodio no esta siendo nada comprensivo con mi autoestima"_ pensaba la heredera cabizbaja al ver a otra chica _"… y aun falta Centorea"_ añadió con abatimiento.

-.-.-.-

 _ **Crash**_

\- ¿ESTA BIEN MI SEÑOR?- fue el grito de Centorea arrancando a puerta de sus bisagras de una patada, la cual impacto en la parte trasera del cráneo de la dragona dejándola noqueada en el suelo- AHHHH, LLEGUE DEMASIADO TARDE- añadió al ver por la habitación a las demás chicas inconscientes.

\- … Solo faltabas tu Cerea- comento Jaune recomponiéndose un poco de lo ocurrido con la Ryujin y acomodándose los pantalones- de todas formas te agradezco la entrada dramática. No se que esta pasando, pero las chicas están actuando muy extraño- comento tras unos momentos.

\- Yo se porque- fue la respuesta inmediata de la centauro.

\- ¿En serio?-.

La mencionada tan solo extendió su brazo hacia la ventana antes de apuntar con su pulgar a la noche despejada.

O mas especifico, a la luna.

\- ¡Es por la luna llena!, ¡durante las noches de luna llena nuestros instintos mas básicos se manifiestan!, ¡y con la conversación sobre el matrimonio es obvio que todas han entrado en un estado de celo!- termino de decir con seriedad.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Por qué me están mirando tan fijamente?- pregunto Blake repentinamente al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Bueno… Es que teníamos la duda si tu…- comenzó a decir Yang con cautela tras unos momentos de silencio incomodo.

\- ¿Si yo que?- pregunto con cierta sospecha de lo que pensaban.

\- Si tu, ya sabes… Como faunus… ¿También entras en celo?- termino de preguntar la rubia con algo de incertidumbre.

…

…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo que salió de boca de la faunus presente antes de adoptar una expresión de completa molestia- de acuerdo. Primero que nada: ¡Los Faunus no entramos en celo!, ¡Eso es solo una estúpida suposición de los humanos que buscan formas de compararnos con los animales!, ¡No puedo creer que incluso ustedes piensen algo como eso!- termino de decir furiosa antes de levantarse y alejarse de ellos bufando levemente- ¡cuando quieran disculparse aquí estaré!- termino de decir sentándose en un extremo opuesto a ellos.

…

…

\- Ok, eso pudo haber salido mejor- fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia viendo a su compañera con culpa.

\- Cierto, fue algo bastante insensible- añadió Ozpin tomando un sorbo a su taza ante las miradas bajas de los jóvenes y una leve sonrisa agradecida de la pelinegra.

-.-.-.-

\- La luna llena… ¿Es en serio?- cuestiono el rubio viendo al cielo, tratando de entender como la luna las afecta…- ¿Tu estas bien Cerea?- pregunto con preocupación recordando que la mencionada también era una liminal.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡yo jamás sucumbiría a los caprichos de la luna llena!- respondió con convicción, haciendo que el joven suspirara de alivio al ver que ella no parecía estar afectada.

\- ¡Además me he jurado a mi misma ser sierva!, ¡soy tuya en cuerpo y espíritu!-.

…

…

Al menos hasta que escucho esas palabras.

" _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_ pensó retrocediendo a su cama al ver la mirada algo tétrica en los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¡Por tanto puedes hacerme cualquier cosa!, ¡cualquier cosa que desees conmigo!- decía al momento de sujetar sus manos- ¡esa es la definición del matrimonio!- dijo antes de llevar las manos del rubio a sus grandes pechos- ¡ahora toque mis pechos cuanto desee mi señor!-.

\- … Son tan suaves y cálidos, justo como lo… NO, ESTO NO ESTA BIEN- grito dándose cuenta de lo que casi decía.

Por desgracia la centauro había malinterpretado su grito- ¡¿quizá prefiera sentirlos al natural?!- expreso abriendo su blusa, dejando que sus pechos saltaran ante su vista, haciendo que mas sangre escurriera de su nariz al ver sus pechos desnudos.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo es que…?, ¿Por qué esa chica posee esa clase de pechos?, ¿y porque parecen mostrarlos a cada instante?- preguntaba entre el asombro, molestia y leve envidia la profesora Goodwitch al ver los pechos de Centorea.

\- Deje de hacer esas preguntas al darme cuenta de que no obtendría respuestas… Al menos respuestas que me agradaran- comento Weiss aun decaída y de manera monótona.

-.-.-.-

Desgraciadamente para el, ese leve momento de distracción fue suficiente para evitar que notara como las demás chicas habían despertado y aprovecharan esa oportunidad para sujetarlo y derribarlo al suelo, con las 5 jóvenes rodeándolo y observándolo con variados niveles de deseo.

\- Dinos cariño, ¿ya te has decidido?- pregunto Miia sujetando su brazo izquierdo y usando su cola para rodear delicadamente su cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, yo no… es decir…- trataba de responder el rubio, esforzándose en no sentir las diversas caricias que las jóvenes le daban a su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo cariño, no te estamos pidiendo que elijas de inmediato- comento la lamia de manera amorosa- después de todo esta noche es especial- añadió.

\- Cierto, ¿cómo pueden esperar que elijas a una de nosotras sin saber que tan compatibles son nuestros cuerpos primero?- expreso la joven loba con suavidad sentada sobre su vientre.

\- Vamos a llevarnos bien todos juntos- exclamo la arpía sonrojada y sujetando su brazo derecho.

\- Somos tu harem, si eso es lo que deseas de nosotras, con mucho gusto me uniré- pronuncio Centorea con su mano sujetando su pierna izquierda.

\- Así es, cumpliremos cualquier cosa que nos pidas mi amo- decía Yang frotando con suavidad su pierna derecha.

\- … Eso es… quiero decir… yo…- eran las palabas que apenas lograba articular completamente sonrojado y con sangre aun saliendo de su nariz, ya que su mente trataba de procesar la idea de que las chicas junto a el estaban mas que dispuestas a cumplir para el la fantasía mas grande de cualquier hombre heterosexual viviente.

-.-.-.-

" _Concuerdo"_ pensaron a la vez el director y el joven pelinegro.

\- ¡LO SABIA!, ¡PAGUENME!- fue el repentino grito de Nora que los saco de su trance.

\- Nora, nadie aposto a que Jaune tendría un harem- comento Ruby aun avergonzada.

\- AWWWWW, no es justo. Todo el dinero que pude haber ganado- comento decaída.

-.-.-.-

\- Oye cariño, ¿puedo abrazarte?- pregunto de manera melosa la pelirroja conforme enroscaba su cola en los barrotes de metal de la cama y los partía como si fueran mondadientes, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva al ver eso.

\- Hey, yo quiero ir primero- exclamo Ruby haciendo un puchero y lanzando un zarpazo con sus garras al colchón a los costados del rubio, dejando cortes profundos en este.

\- Papi quiere abrazar a su esposo también- decía la mencionada también desplegando sus garras para intentar sujetar a Jaune, el cual logro esquivar eso por milímetros.

\- ¡Ustedes tres, no se lo queden solo para ustedes!, ¡el es mío también!- expreso la centauro pisando con fuerza y despedazar una mesita de noche en el proceso.

\- ¡Y mío!- añadió la Ryujin golpeando el suelo en frustración… Agrietando el suelo como red de araña.

!

" _Esperen un momento, si se supone que están actuando por instinto, eso significa que no están midiendo sus fuerzas. Y si fuéramos a hacerlo, entonces yo…"_ pensó el rubio en pánico al darse cuenta de que eso llevaría a un desenlace fatal.

Uno que ni siquiera creía ser capaz de evitar incluso con la ayuda de su Aura.

Ante tal revelación, solo había una cosa que el joven Arc podía hacer.

…

…

Levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

…

…

Lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡CORRE MAS RÁPIDO VALEROSO LÍDER, O SUFRIRAS MUERTE POR SNU SNU!- grito la valkiria al ver la situación de su querido líder.

" _¿Snu snu?"_ fue la pregunta mental de varios de los presentes ante las peculiares palabras de la pelinaranja.

-.-.-.-

 _Actualmente_

 _-_ Ok, debo buscar la manera de salir de aquí y seguir entero si es posible- susurraba para si mismo el rubio avanzando silenciosamente por los pasillos oscuros de su hogar.

Aun así, sabia que tendría que poner verdadero empeño en escapar. Después de todo sabia que las chicas no se rendirían tan fácil en su búsqueda de… de…

\- No pienses en eso, respira y relájate- se decía en voz baja- calmado, concentrado, tengo que buscar la manera de escapar-.

" **¿Y exactamente porque quieres escapar galán?"** escucho repentinamente una voz que hizo que se detuviera de golpe.

!

\- ¡¿Qui… quien dijo eso?!- pregunto en pánico buscando con la mirada a quien había hablado.

" **Fui yo por supuesto"** escucho justo a su lado solo para ver como aparecía sobre su hombro una pequeña flama y al extinguirse ver a una versión en pequeño de si mismo usando u pantalones de cuero negro, una gabardina roja abierta dejando ver su torso y abdomen marcado.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que ese pequeño "mini-me" tenia un par de cuernos negros curvados sobre su cabeza y una larga cola terminando en flecha.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tu?!-.

" **Soy tu diablo guardián galán"** comento el ahora identificado diablo-Jaune con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, Jaune tiene un mini-mi- comento Ruby con estrellas en los ojos al ver al pequeño Jaune vestido como demonio sobre el hombro de su primer amigo.

\- Interesante, me pregunto si será una manifestación de las emociones del joven Arc ante el estrés por el que esta pasando- comento Ozpin de manera reflexiva.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡¿Mi diablo que?!- pregunto mientras mentalmente se cuestionada si finalmente había perdido la razón.

" **Oh, ya sabes, soy esa pequeña voz en tu cabeza que te dice todas las cosas divertidas que podrías hacer si rompes de vez en cuando las reglas. Después de todo fue mi amable consejo el que te permitió entrar a Beacon en primer lugar"** comento de manera simple.

\- Eso no es… quiero decir yo…- trataba de evitar pensar en lo que había hecho para entrar a la academia-… espera, si tengo un diablo guardián eso significa que también tengo un ángel guardián, ¿cierto?- pregunto lo ultimo con algo de esperanza.

" **Así es Jaune, también posees un ángel guardián"** escucho una nueva voz, esta vez en su hombro derecho, en el cual apareció una leve explosión de humo blanco y al disiparse vio a un nuevo mini-Jaune. El cual usaba un traje blanco inmaculado con bordados dorados, un par de alas blancas en su espalda y un halo de luz dorada sobre su cabeza **"y veo que una vez mas tratas de aprovechar la confusión de Jaune para guiarlo por el mal camino"** expreso con algo de desdén al ver a su contraparte.

" **No le hagas caso galán, ese perdedor solo quiere guiarte por "el camino de la rectitud"** comento diablo-Jaune con tono burlón y haciendo comillas en el aire **"Escúchame a mi y yo te guiare por el camino de la acción"** añadió apretando los puños frente a el y hacer un movimiento de empuje con su pelvis.

-.-.-.-

\- Jajajajajaja, ese diablo-Jaune es gracioso- comento la ojilila al ver la actitud del pequeño demonio.

\- En mi opinión es bastante vulgar- comento con desdén la heredera mientras daba leves vistazos al ángel-Jaune.

La profesora Goodwitch no las escuchaba, sino que seguía pensando en sus palabras.

Sobre lo que habría hecho Jaune Arc para ingresar a Beacon.

" _Siempre tuve mis sospechas de que había algo raro con los certificados de ingreso del joven Arc"_ pensaba para si.

-.-.-.-

\- Escuchen, no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito salir de aquí a toda costa o las chicas van a abusar de mi- comento Jaune con algo de pánico.

" **¿Y porque lo dices como si fuera algo malo?, yo digo que vuelvas allí, te quites los pantalones y les demuestres que tienes las pelotas para dominarlas en la cama"** comento diablo-Jaune con una sonrisa pervertida.

" **Obviamente Jaune no puede hacer eso. No solo por el hecho de que las chicas no están pensando de manera clara… Sino porque también podría concluir en su propia muerte"** expreso ángel-Jaune con algo de preocupación por lo ultimo.

"… **Es posible"** comento el demonio con algo de resignación… Al menos antes de sonreír nuevamente **"pero al menos puedo garantizar que morirá con una sonrisa en el rostro"** añadió levantando uno de sus pulgares.

 **-.-.-.-**

" _Tal vez, pero nadie quiere morir por sexo… Eso creo"_ pensaba Blake aun apartada de sus compañeros y mas calmada después de su episodio de furia.

" _No Jaune, no caigas en la tentación"_ pensaba la pelirroja con furia hacia el pequeño demonio por sugerir algo como eso.

 **-.-.-.-**

 _ **RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**_

\- ¡AHHHHHH!- fue el grito del rubio al escuchar repentinamente el sonido de su celular, haciendo que en el proceso su ángel y diablo guardianes desaparecieran. El rubio entro en la habitación mas cercana y cerrar la puerta para sacar rápidamente su teléfono y contestar la llamada que casi le saca el corazón de un susto- ¿quién habla?-.

\- Cariño, ¿todavía sigues entero?- fue la pregunta que escucho en la bocina.

Con una voz que ya era capaz de reconocer de inmediato.

\- ¿Srta. Smith?-.

\- Olvide decirte que hoy hay luna llena, y que las chicas se ponen algo inquietas con eso-.

\- A BUENA HORA ME LO DICE- grito en la bocina para evitar que las chicas lo oyeran- SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ EL MATRIMONIO SE CONSUMARA ANTES DE SIQUIERA LLEGAR AL ALTAR-.

Tras su grito a la bocina, Jaune solo se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- No se que hacer, toda esta situación es algo irreal para mi, después de todo como es posible que todas ellas quieran estar conmigo para empezar- termino de decir bajando la mirada con melancolía.

\- ¿Después de todo que hay de especial en mi para que ellas muestren ese interés para empezar?- se pregunto decaído.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio tras eso, un silencio que era únicamente interrumpido por las voces apagadas de sus inquilinas que trataban de encontrarlo.

-.-.-.-

" _Alguien de buen corazón y que siempre estés dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesita"_ pensaban Ruby y Yang recordando el momento en que conoció a la joven líder en su primer día en Beacon.

" _Alguien que no ve la fama o riqueza, sino a la persona bajo ella"_ pensaban Pyrrha y Weiss recordando la forma en que siempre las trato.

" _Alguien que no discrimina y que ve con igualdad a los demás"_ pensaban Blake y Nora recordando momentos donde trato con ellas.

" _Alguien a quien puedo llamar un buen amigo"_ pensó Ren de manera solemne recordando las conversaciones que tenían.

" _Alguien que a pesar de la adversidad sigue poniéndose en pie"_ pensaba la profesora Goodwitch recordando como a pesar de ser el peor estudiante en su clase nunca rechazaba o negaba un combate aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad alguna de ganar.

" _Alguien que con la guía adecuada puede llegar a lograr grandes cosas"_ pensaba el director Ozpin pensando en la determinación y terquedad que poseía el joven Arc para intentar entrar a Beacon con credenciales falsas.

Razón por la que decidió darle la oportunidad de ingresar.

-.-.-.-

Un silencio que fue finalmente roto por la mujer al teléfono- no te menosprecies de esa manera Sr. Cariño, puedo asegurarte que la razón por la que las chicas actúan así es por sus sentimientos por ti- comento desde su lado de la conversación.

En esos momentos se encontraba desnuda en su bañera, tomando un baño caliente mientras seguía recostada usando una pequeña toalla en su cabeza y sujetando su teléfono en su mano.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo pueden tener esos sentimientos por mi?, no poseo nada especial. No soy el mas fuerte, o el mas listo, o el mas valiente, o el mas decidido, o el mas…-.

\- Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí- lo corto repentinamente la pelinegra pensando en como hacerlo entender.

\- Es cierto que a simple vista no hay nada remarcable o llamativo en ti aparte de tu estatura- comenzó a decir, al tiempo que de su lado de la bocina Jaune era cubierto por una nube depresiva- pero eso queda de lado una vez que las personas comienzan a conocerte- añadió haciendo que el rubio levantara levemente la mirada.

\- Tal vez no lo veas de esa manera Jaune, pero puedo decir con sinceridad que eres un joven amable, atento, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, así como ser alguien abierto y sin prejuicios hacia los que son diferentes a ti- decía con una leve sonrisa recordando las veces que el rubio había ayudado, apoyado y protegido a las chicas- es cierto que no eres nada de lo que mencionaste antes, pero un rasgo que posees sobre todos los hombres que he conocido en mi vida es tu buen corazón-.

\- Solo ten un poco mas de confianza en ti mismo y deja las dudas de lado y te aseguro que mas chicas podrían interesarse en ti a futuro-.

-.-.-.-

" _No esta tan equivocada"_ pensaban varias de las chicas que después de ver algunas de las acciones de Jaune comenzaban a verlo bajo otra luz mucho mas favorable.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- No gracias, con las que están tras de mi ahora es mas que suficiente- fue la respuesta de Jaune por la bocina.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Ehhhhhhhhh?"_ pensaron las mismas chicas quedándose de piedra y con la palabra "Friendzone" tras ellas.

-.-.-.-

\- Jejeje, me alegra ver que recuperaste el buen humor- comento mas relajada mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre el agua de la bañera- escucha, imagino que no hablaste con ellas después de que me fuera, ¿cierto?-.

\- … Cierto-.

\- Escucha, se que te pido demasiado, pero necesitas tomar el control de la situación. Hablar y razonar con ellas en estos momentos es una mala idea, así que pasaremos al plan B-.

\- ¿Plan B?-.

\- Así es… ¿Estas cerca del refrigerador?-.

\- … Ehhh, no exactamente. Pero estoy en la sala, solo tengo que cuidar mis pasos y estaré allí lo mas rápido que pueda-.

\- De acuerdo. Una vez allí busca algo de hielo en el congelador y ponlo sobre sus cabezas, eso debería ayudar a enfriarlas-.

…

…

\- ¿Jaune?, ¿sigues allí?-.

\- ¿ES EN SERIO?- fue lo único que atino a gritar el rubio con total incredulidad.

\- Ahhhh… mierda, se me… smartphone… bañera…- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la llamada se cortara.

\- Esto es malo- se dijo en voz alta… Solo para escuchar un ruido similar a una estampida que se acercaba al el- y ahora es peor- añadió con pánico dándose cuenta de quien causaba ese ruido.

Eran las chicas que lo habían escuchado gritar.

\- Hora de huir- fue lo que salió de su boca dando media vuelta y comenzar a correr.

…

…

O al menos eso era lo que tenia en mente antes de caer al suelo de cara ya que algo se había enredado en sus pies.

\- Owwww, ¿Qué demo…?- trato de preguntar desde el suelo.

\- No iras a ningún lado alfa- fue la voz de Ruby sujeta a sus pies lo que le dio la idea de que había pasado.

\- Ruby, suéltame ahora mismo, ninguna de ustedes esta pensando las cosas claramente, todo es efecto de la luna llena- decía el ojiazul tratando de liberarse del agarre de la chica en vano.

\- ~Noooop~, no te dejare huir de nuevo alfa- fue la respuesta algo terca de la chica que comenzaba a tocar mas de lo que debía.

!

\- ¡Hey!, ¡no metas las manos allí!-.

\- Bien hecho Ruby, solo por eso te horneare 2 charolas de galletas mañana- fue la voz de Yang en compañía del resto de las chicas que acababan de entrar a la sala.

\- ~Yaaay~, ~no puedo esperar a que seamos uno alfa~- fueron las palabras alegres de Ruby observándolo con cariño y deseo mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

\- ~Muy bien cariño~, espero que estés listo para nuestro amor- comento Miia relamiéndose los labios.

\- ~Papi se asegurara de que su esposo quede satisfecho~- dijo la arpía desplegando sus alas.

\- ~Como caballera bajo sus ordenes, estoy lista para darlo todo por usted~- expreso Centorea removiendo su blusa.

\- ~Así que por favor relájese, recuéstese y deje que nosotras nos encarguemos de usted~- decía Yang llevando sus manos a su espalda baja y aflojando la cinta que sostenía su única prenda.

Acorralado, atrapado y sin ninguna ruta de escape. Jaune solo podía ver con una extraña mezcla de excitación y miedo como las chicas se acercaban a el con miradas nada inocentes.

" _Bueno, hasta aquí llegue"_ pensó tragando saliva observando como las chicas comenzaban a acercarse cada vez mas _"muerte por sexo… Aunque pensándolo bien no suena como una manera tan mala de morir"_ añadió con algo de humor en su mente.

Solo rogaba que al encontrarse con sus ancestros en el mas allá aceptaran su deceso como algo increíble.

" _Hasta nunca virginidad"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento justo en el momento en que Ruby sujetaba la orilla de sus boxers y comenzaba a bajarlos para revelar su…

…

…

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Hey, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿porque la imagen se congelo?- preguntaba la ojilila al ver que la imagen se había quedado estática en la toma de las manos de la otra Ruby bajando los boxers del rubio.

\- … Lo cortaron en la mejor parte- susurraba con molestia la faunus aun apartada del grupo.

" _Noooo, yo quería ver la "espada" de Jaune"_ pensaba la campeona con frustración.

\- Algo como esto no había pasado antes- comento la peliblanca levemente sonrojada _"al menos evito que viéramos "esa" parte de Jaune"._

" _Yo quería ver"_ pensaba la joven líder con un puchero.

" _Solo espero que no pase nada malo"_ pensaba con algo de preocupación el joven presente.

\- Al menos la imagen se congelo antes de que viéramos algo inapropiado- señalo la profesora con sencillez.

-.-.-.-

Fue en ese momento en que aparecía en pantalla de un salto y cubriendo la imagen anterior un hombre de porte serio usando un traje militar color verde y un sombrero alagado.

\- ¡Muy bien, pongan atención pequeñas niñitas! ¡Las siguientes escenas son demasiado graficas y explicitas para que sus débiles mentes puedan siquiera procesarlas!- exclamaba con voz de mando antes de que el hombre y la imagen que cubría fuera reemplazada por la de un tierno koala rosado sujetándose de una rama y lamiendo una hoja- ¡por eso, mejor dejaremos esta tierna imagen hasta que la escena termine!-.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¡DESGRACIADA Y #% $&! CENSURA. MALDITA SEAS HIJA DE LA $# &%#! , ERES HORRIBLE, &% $&! Y ADEMÁS UNA GRANDISIMA &%# %#%!- grito con furia Blake al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jadeo por unos momentos recuperando su aliento solo para notar como todos la veían con diversos niveles de sorpresa e incredulidad- ¿que?-.

\- … No sabíamos que conocías ese tipo de vocabulario Blake- comento Weiss impactada al escuchar varias de esas palabras.

\- … A partir de hoy tienes prohibido estar a solas con Ruby- expreso Yang con seriedad tapando los oídos de su hermana.

\- ¡Que?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Blake?, ¿qué dijo?- preguntaba Ruby forcejeando con las manos de su hermana.

\- Así como 2 días de castigo por usar esa clase de lenguaje inapropiado- añadió la profesora con seriedad.

Blake no decía nada mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por dejar que sus emociones al ver la censura sacasen lo peor de ella.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Santos momentos de perversión, deberían ver esto!, ¡nunca antes había visto una orgia como esta en mi vida!, ¡No sabia que los cuerpos podían doblarse de esa forma!, ¡Demonios, esa mierda no aparece ni en el Kamasutra!-.

-.-.-.-

"… _No es justo"_ pensaba la faunus apretando sus puños con frustración de no poder ver lo que ocurría.

\- HEY, no diga ese tipo de cosas frente a Ruby- acusaba la rubia con sus manos aun en los oídos de su hermana… La cual aun forcejeaba para liberarse sin éxito.

\- ¡Eso es indecente!- expresaba la heredera con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ¡Eso es valeroso líder!, ¡demuestra que tu mandas!- animaba la valkiria a su líder.

\- Enfóquese en hacer su trabajo y deje de dar opiniones de lo que ocurre- comentaba Glynda con un tic en el ojo… Pero en el fondo sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que ocurría.

" _MALDITAS, MALDITAS SEAN ASQUEROSAS ZORRAS, SU VIRGINIDAD DEBÍA SER MÍA"_ pensaba furiosa la campeona tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras y gritar por la mascara.

" _No se si sentir envidia o pena por Jaune/el joven Arc"_ pensaban Ren y el director recordando la fuerza de esas chicas en ese momento.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Parece que la escena termino!, ¡volvamos con…!- comenzó a decir justo antes de que la imagen cambiara a…

…

\- ~Amo, úseme cuanto desee~, ~haga con mi cuerpo lo que quiera~- eran las palabras que gemía Yang completamente desnuda y con una delgada capa de sudor en su cuerpo, apoyada contra el muro con sus piernas separadas y presionando sus grandes pechos contra la dura superficie de hormigón.

Usando sus garras para mantenerse firme en su posición, ya que no creía ser capaz de estar de pie si se soltaba mientras su amo la penetraba sin descanso, soltando variados gemidos al sentir como la llenaba por completo con cada embestida.

Jaune se encontraba de pie detrás a la Ryujin, con algunas heridas y marcas en su cuerpo, sujetando a la joven de las caderas para penetrarla con fuerza y profundidad, haciendo que la chica soltara varios gemidos con cada embestida. El también soltaba varios jadeos y apretaba los dientes. No solo por la increíble sensación que era el interior apretado, caliente y húmedo de la Ryujin, sino también por lo que las chicas estaban haciendo con el.

\- ~Date prisa cariño, yo también quiero que uses mi cuerpo como desees~- comento Miia de manera amorosa también desnuda conforme seguía frotando su cuerpo contra el y aprisionaba entre sus generosos pechos su brazo izquierdo, así como usar su larga lengua bífida para lamer el sudor en la mejilla de su amado.

\- ~Si mi señor, no nos deje esperando~- expreso Cerea con leves gemidos frotando sus enormes pechos y endurecidos pezones contra la espalda del rubio y rodeando con sus manos el torso de su señor.

\- ~Papi ama a su esposo, Papi lo ama mucho~- comentaba la arpía apoyada en la espalda de la rubia, sentada sobre su cola cubierta de escamas, frotando su lubricada intimidad contra esta mientras empleaba sus alas para apoyarse en el pecho del ojiazul y seguir besando su torso.

\- ~Yo sigo, soy la siguiente en sentir dentro a mi alfa~- decía Ruby desde su posición: Debajo de ambos amantes aprovechando su poca altura para lamer de manera alternada entre el miembro del Arc, el clítoris de la Ryujin y los fluidos que escurrían entre ambos.

Jaune no respondió a nada, sino que solo sonrió de manera pícara moviendo una de sus manos con que sujetaba de las caderas a la rubia para tomar varios mechones de su largo cabello dorado en la palma de su mano antes de cerrarla y dar un firme tirón hacia atrás.

!

\- ~Ahhhhhhhh~- fue el gemido que soltó Yang arqueando su espalda por la repentina acción, acción que también hizo que la joven arpía se frotara con fuerza contra su cola soltando también un gemido por la sensación- ~si, tire de mi cabello mi amo~- añadió conforme su rostro se descomponía en una mueca de placer total.

...

\- ¡Uuuuuuups!, ¡reconozco que fue mi error!- trataba de disculparse el militar fuera de pantalla al tiempo que volvia a aparecer la imagen del koala- ¡parece que confundí la señal!, ¡conocí a un tal Joe, confundió la señal en una situación de combate y ahora solo puede comer sus alimentos con un popote!-.

-.-.-.-

…

…

Para ese momento la mayoría de las chicas poseían sonrojos masivos en sus rostros, así como líneas de sangre originándose en sus narices.

Por supuesto cada una de ellas también procesaba lo que había visto de manera distinta.

Ruby estaba estática, con los ojos y boca completamente abiertos- adiós inocencia- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco, zafarse de las manos de su hermana y caer desmayada de espalda al suelo.

Yang no presto atención al momento en que su hermana se liberaba de su agarre, ya que en ese momento estaba tartamudeando de manera incoherente, así como tener los ojos abiertos por completo. Con la sangre que escurría por su rostro manchando sus ropas tras ver lo que Jaune y… la otra Ruby hicieron con su contraparte.

Weiss no decía ni una palabra, quedando congelada con su boca abierta abriéndola y cerrándola como si fuera un pez, tratando de procesar la imagen que acababa de observar.

"… _Tan grande"_ eran las únicas palabras que sonaban en su mente al ver la hombría del Arc en acción.

Blake tan solo usaba un pañuelo para detener la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Levemente incomoda de que la escena fuera de sus propias amigas… Pero no podía negar que fue increíble. Algo molesta de que durara tan poco, pero internamente feliz de ver que el universo fuera generoso con ella.

\- ¡WOHO!, ¡ESE ES NUESTRO LÍDER!, ¡DOMINALAS, DOMINALAS A TODAS!- exclamaba Nora con emoción, pero también sonrojada por ver una parte nueva de su líder que no había visto hasta ese momento.

"… _Esa debí haber sido yo"_ pensaba derrotaba la campeona mientras quedaba hecha piedra al ver la escena con una punzada de dolor en su corazón… Y un entumecimiento en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Esto, esto es…- Trataba de decir la profesora en shock al ver la escena ante sus ojos, levemente sonrojada ante la intensidad de las imágenes y sintiendo una humedad traicionera en su entrepierna.

No ayudaba que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que tuvo algo de intimidad.

" _De acuerdo, ahora siento algo de envidia hacia Jaune"_ admitió Ren usando un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de su nariz al ver a las chicas desnudas.

" _Interesante"_ fue lo único que pensó el profesor Ozpin notando un pequeño detalle que sin duda había pasado inadvertido por las acciones del joven Arc en pantalla con esas chicas.

Al joven Arc con su cuerpo cubierto por un resplandor de luz.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Esperen, parece que la escena ahora si termino!, ¡volvemos al video!-.

…

Kuroko Smith avanzaba de manera lenta, pero segura hacia el hogar de Jaune. Después de que su smartphone cayera al agua había perdido toda comunicación con el rubio.

Y si era sincera le preocupaba que las chicas lo hubieran lastimado o peor.

Mas que nada porque habían pasado mas de 10 horas desde la ultima vez que hablo con el.

" _De acuerdo Smith, puedes hacerlo. Tan solo prepárate para lo que sea que veas"_ pensaba decidida y de pie justo frente a la puerta de su hogar, sujetando la perilla de la puerta y lista para entrar y ver el destino que sufrió el joven Arc.

Solo para ver y sentir como la puerta se abría y revelaba al mencionado rubio… El cual lucia como si hubiera entrado a una jaula repleta de leones y peleado con todos al mismo tiempo.

Su ropa estaba hecha girones, con su camisa rota de forma que revelaba su torso y abdomen cubierto de vendajes, los cuales apenas cubrían los cortes, zarpazos, mordidas, chupetones y hematomas que se extendían incluso a sus extremidades. Sus pantalones apenas en condiciones para cubrirlo de manera decente ante los transeúntes y con algunos parches y vendas extras en su rostro.

\- … De acuerdo, creo que me doy una idea de que paso- comento con algo de asombro la pelinegra.

\- …-.

\- …-.

\- ¿Todo esta bien Jaune?- pregunto algo preocupada al verlo tan callado.

\- … Si, todo esta bien- finalmente respondió con voz rasposa antes de aclararse un poco la garganta- si no le molesta podría cuidar a las chicas. Necesito ir a la tienda a comprar sueros rehidratantes, algo de hielo y pastillas del día siguiente. Ya sabe, cosas que necesito en estos momentos- fue lo único que dijo conforme se alejaba sin esperar una respuesta de una pelinegra que seguía con la boca abierta.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, al menos Jaune tiene la idea correcta de comprar anticonceptivos- comento Blake con pedazos de papel tapando su nariz mientras seguía anotando en su libreta.

Fijo su vista en sus compañeras y amigas, notando que aun seguían petrificadas, o en el caso de Ruby, desmayada.

\- Oigan, Pyrrha no se mueve- comento Ren notando como la campeona había quedado inmóvil y su cabeza había quedado caída mirando hacia el suelo.

Se acerco a la pelirroja, observándola por unos momentos antes de tocar su cuello mientras su expresión se volvía mas seria y preocupada a cada instante- … No siento su pulso- fue lo único que dijo.

…

…

\- ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron los profesores al escuchar las palabras del joven Lie, alarmados de que la campeona en verdad hubiera muerto.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera hacer algo…

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡PYRRHA NO TE MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- grito en pánico la valkiria saltando a donde se encontraba su compañera de equipo, arrancando con sus manos las ataduras que la sujetaban y arrojarla al suelo donde procedió a sentarse sobre su vientre y comenzar a golpear su pecho con sus puños en un intento de reanimarla.

\- Nora, deten…- trato de decir su compañero y amigo.

\- ¡NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS DE ESTA FORMA!- grito la mencionada antes de sacar de un bolsillo lo que parecía un taser, ponerlo a máxima potencia y apuntarlo al corazón de la pelirroja.

!

\- ¡NORA!, ¡ESPERA, PRIMERO DEBES…!- trato de decir sobresaltado Ren al ver que…

\- ¡VIVE PYRRHA!, ¡VIVE!- grito antes de que el aparato hiciera contacto con el pecho de la campeona.

 _ **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Fue el sonido que se escucho mientras el cuerpo de la campeona se retorcía y brillaba debido a que la mencionada aun estaba usando su atuendo con partes metálicas.

7 descargas después la campeona finalmente abrió la boca… Solo para toser humo de manera inconsciente al tiempo que su cuerpo quedaba algo chamuscado, con espasmos involuntarios por las descargas que aun recorrían las partes metálicas de su atuendo y con su cabello en punta.

Pero al menos viva si su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose con cada respiración que hacia era un indicativo.

\- ¡ESTA VIVA!, ¡ESTA VIVA!, ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- grito Nora riendo sonoramente, levantando los brazos al cielo y con algunos truenos resonando a lo lejos.

…

…

" _¿Cómo es que se escuchan truenos?, la ultima vez que vi el cielo estaba despejado"_ pensaba Blake confundida y aliviada de que la campeona estuviera viva.

" _Tuvimos suerte… Por ahora"_ pensaron ambos profesores soltando el aire que inconscientemente estaban conteniendo.

Un poco mas y perdían a la candidata para heredar los poderes de la Fall Maiden.

Una llamada de atención a que debían ser mucho mas atentos con lo que ocurría con los equipos.

Las chicas restantes del equipo RWBY seguían sin poner atención a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-

La coordinadora solo veía como se alejaba, pensando en las maneras en que podría hablar con el mas adelante y saber exactamente que había ocurrido.

Pero de momento la prioridad era ver como se encontraban las chicas, después de todo era su trabajo y responsabilidad el que se encontraran bien. Sin embargo no sabia lo que encontraría, así que opto por sujetar la perilla y comenzar a abrir la puerta lentamente, asomándose con cautela lista para lo que viera.

Ningún entrenamiento hasta ese momento la había preparado para lo que observo.

Tan solo quedo muda de la impresión, recorriendo con la vista como había quedado el lugar, asimilando el desastre frente a ella mientras desviaba la mirada al techo en un intento de recomponerse.

Grave error.

" _¿Qué fue lo que…?, es decir, ¿cómo fue que…?"_ trataba de cuestionarse la pelinegra con los ojos y boca abiertos tratando de encontrar una explicación racional y lógica a lo que había ocurrido en el techo _._

 _A unas calles de allí_

" **Galán, no tienes ni idea de cuan orgulloso estoy en estos momentos"** dijo diablo-jaune sobre su hombro izquierdo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

" **Odio admitirlo, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el. Debo decir que lo que hiciste fue impresionante"** comento ángel-Jaune con admiración.

\- La verdad me preocupe un poco cuando Miia me enrosco con su cola y me quebró algunas costillas… Pero bueno, ustedes saben el resto- comento Jaune con algo de humor.

" **Debo decir que fue una bendición del Altísimo que fuera en esos momentos de necesidad que finalmente manifestaras tu Semblance. Gracias a eso fue que tu vida quedo fuera de peligro"** expresoángel elevando las manos en agradecimiento.

\- Gracias, eso creo- comento el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

No tenia ni idea de que era lo que había hecho, pero estaba agradecido de que sucediera. Al menos gracias a eso fue que salió en pie de la noche mas sexy y brutal que haya experimentado en la vida.

-.-.-.-

 _Parece que al final tenia razón, ese resplandor de antes era su Semblance"_ pensó con satisfacción el director al darse cuenta de que su corazonada estaba en lo correcto.

Aun estaba con preocupación por el estado en que había quedado la campeona… Pero al menos de momento no se veía que su condición empeorara.

\- ¿Un Semblance que te permite tener sexo por horas sin parar?… ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?- se pregunto lo ultimo Blake sonrojada anotando esa nueva información en su libreta.

-.-.-.-

" **¡No se si en verdad fue su Semblance, pero debo decir que fue algo grandioso!"** comento diablo riendo antes de continuar **"¡al menos gracias a eso fue que fuiste capaz de mostrarle a esas chicas quien es el que manda!, ¡hasta me atrevo a apostar mi tridente a que esa chica dragón que luce como Yang necesitara silla de ruedas después de usar tu fuerza renovada en tus embestidas!"** añadió mientras levantaba sus manos mostrando ambos pulgares levantados.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Eso es vulgar, indecente, inapropiado y…!- comentaba la profesora Goodwitch antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar un poco en la idea de ella de pie y apoyada bocabajo sobre su escritorio, completamente desnuda excepto por un juego de medias y liguero negro mientras el joven Arc estaba de pie tras ella, sujetándola de las caderas conforme la penetraba con fuerza y vigor arrancándole gemidos de placer. Los cuales aumentaron de intensidad al sentir como el joven había tomado su propia fusta para azotar su firme y suave trasero en conjunto con cada embestida recibida.

!

" _¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ALGO ASÍ, ES MI PROPIO ALUMNO POR OUM!"_ pensó alarmada y mortificada por imaginar algo así... Pero internamente algo excitada ante la idea de una relación prohibida con el joven Arc.

!

" _Mi sentido ecchi está tintineando"_ pensó repentinamente la faunus presente abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al sentir sus orejas de gato erizándose bajo el listón que usaba para mantenerlas ocultas, sujetando su pluma sobre su libreta abierta lista para escribir.

-.-.-.-

\- Solo espero que no sea por muchos días, en verdad necesito del apoyo de Yang para las labores de la casa- comento tras unos momentos.

" **Hablando de las chicas, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora?. Después de lo que ocurrió anoche necesitas pensar muy bien lo que harás"** comento ángel con seriedad.

Jaune se detuvo un poco al escuchar las palabras de su ángel guardián.

Tras meditar levemente su presencia, asumía que ambos mini-mi sobre sus hombros debían de ser en verdad enviados del cielo y del infierno para guiarlo o tentarlo respectivamente.

No seria lo mas raro que habría visto desde que apareció en este nuevo mundo.

…

…

Al menos era lo que se decía para no considerar la opción cu cu.

\- Lo he estado pensando, y aunque aun no estoy muy seguro sobre la idea de casarme con alguna de ellas… No puedo negar que comienzo a sentir algo por ellas-.

" **Después de lo que hiciste con ellas anoche y esta mañana, cualquiera comenzaría a sentir lo mismo"** comento diablo.

\- No es eso… Bueno, no enteramente- expreso con franqueza- pero no puedo negar que son chicas muy especiales-.

\- Por eso, incluso si no me fuera a casar con alguna de ellas en estos momentos, me gustaría conocerlas mejor y para eso necesito comenzar a tener citas con cada una-.

\- Y si eso lleva a que quiera unir mi vida con una en el futuro… Entonces será algo que aceptare sin dudar-.

…

…

\- Así como también decirles a las chicas que a partir de hoy se dormirán temprano en las siguientes lunas llenas- termino de decir con seriedad, comenzando a caminar de nuevo al supermercado llevándose una mano a su seca garganta.

" _En serio necesito beber algo"_ fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras todo se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Bueno, debo decir que fue… Informativo- expreso el director tras algunos momentos de asimilar lo que acababa de ver en las imágenes holográficas, las cuales se habían desvanecido al terminar el video y observar a los jóvenes presentes.

3 de las integrantes del equipo RWBY aun seguían en estado catatónico… Bueno, 2 de ellas.

La Srta. Rose aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

La Srta. Belladona seguía anotando en la libreta que traía consigo, murmurando para si.

El joven Ren y la Srta. Valkyrie estaban observando con preocupación el estado de la Srta. Nikos.

Era evidente que tenían que llevar a la Srta. Nikos a la enfermería, pero también quería decir unas pocas palabras antes de que se retiraran.

Pero para eso necesitaba que la mayoría estuvieran consientes o atentos para lo que tenia que decir- Srta. Belladona, ¿podría ayudarme a que reaccionen el resto de su equipo, quiero decir algo con respecto a toda esta situación-.

\- Por supuesto señor- comento la mencionada de manera algo siniestra mientras se acercaba a su compañera rubia y se acomodaba detrás de ella.

" _Hora de la venganza Xiao Long"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa antes de levantar su pierna y soltar una potente patada en el trasero de la rubia.

!

\- AHHHHHHHHHH, ESO DOLIO- grito la rubia tirada en el suelo y masajeando su adolorido trasero con una mano.

\- Weiss, reacciona, el profesor Ozpin quiere hablar con nosotras- decía Blake dando suaves palmadas en el rostro de la heredera, haciendo que esta reaccionara.

\- ¿POR QUE NO ME HICISTE REACCIONAR ASÍ?- grito/cuestiono la rubia con ojos rojos.

\- Ruby, despierta, quieren hablar con nosotras- comento la faunus hacia su líder ignorando a su amiga rubia, logrando que esta abriera sus ojos plateados tras unos momentos.

\- ¿Blake?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la ojiplata algo confundida mientras frotaba sus ojos.

\- El director quiere hablar con nosotros Ruby- fue lo único que comento la pelinegra antes de sentarse junto a ellas.

Su molestia anterior completamente evaporada por las escenas que vio.

Al ver que tenia la atención de los jóvenes (excepto la pelirroja que seguía fuera de combate) el director solo aclaro su garganta antes de hablar- tras ver este video y comprobar que sus palabras son verdaderas les ofrezco una disculpa por no haberles creído con anterioridad. Dicho eso debo decir que me preocupa el hecho de que uno de nuestros alumnos fuera secuestrado y enviado a lo que parece otra realidad paralela a la nuestra-.

El como paso y por qué es algo que hasta el momento no encuentro explicación- expreso de manera franca antes de continuar- sin embargo es algo que investigare de inmediato, por lo que necesito ver estos videos para encontrar una forma de traer de vuelta al joven Arc-.

\- Profesor, ¿podemos seguir viendo los videos?- pregunto Ruby sonrojada.

Ella genuinamente quería averiguar la forma de traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta con ellos… Pero también tenia la imagen de lo que estaba haciendo con esas chicas grabada en su mente.

\- Por supuesto que si. Estos videos llegaron originalmente a ustedes, por lo que pienso que quien o lo que haya hecho esto tenia pensado desde un inicio que ustedes los observaran- termino de decir ante los jóvenes que soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Al menos aun tendrían la oportunidad de poder seguir viendo los videos y encontrar la forma de contactar a su amigo y líder.

\- Descansen por ahora, los llamare de nuevo a mi oficina en cuanto observe los primeros videos que ustedes ya vieron- fueron las palabras para despedirlos de su oficina para que llevaran a la Srta. Nikos a la enfermería finalmente.

Hablando de eso…

\- Glynda, ¿serias tan amable de llevar a la Srta. Nikos a la enfermería?, es necesario que sea evaluada para descartar cualquier tipo de secuela que este incidente podría haber causado- termino de decir manteniendo su compostura.

…

…

\- ¿Glynda?- pregunto con duda al no escuchar la respuesta de la mencionada.

\- … ¿Ehhh?, es decir, si, la llevare ahora mismo- comento de manera algo apresurada la profesora mientras se acomodaba los lentes, sujetando su fusta y enfocando su Semblance para cubrir a la campeona con una leve aura violeta mientras la levantaba en el aire conforme caminaba hacia el elevador seguida del resto de su equipo.

\- Bueno, ya lo oyeron, volvamos a nuestra habitación mientras tanto… Además de que necesito darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa después de todo esto- comento Yang algo avergonzada notando la sangre en el frente de su ropa y la humedad traicionera en su entrepierna.

" _Igual"_ pensaron el resto de su equipo en igual condición avanzando hacia el elevador junto a la profesora y el resto del equipo JNPR antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran.

Ozpin observo como las puertas se habían cerrado. Soltó un leve suspiro antes de sujetar su taza de café y caminar al enorme ventanal tras su escritorio, observando los terrenos de la academia mientras pensaba en todas las revelaciones que acababa de ver.

" _En todos mis años de existencia jamás había visto o siquiera escuchado sobre algo como esto"_ pensó en reflexión conforme tomaba un sorbo de café _"hay tantas preguntas alrededor de todo esto: ¿Quién o que es el responsable?, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?, ¿Cómo es que existe ese extraño puente entre ambos mundos?, y lo mas importante…"._

" _¿Por qué el joven Arc fue quien termino en ese mundo tan particular?"._

…

…

 **¿Siguen allí?**

 **En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. y de las variadas referencias que use en su creación.**

…

…

 **Créanme cuando les digo que no fue fácil pensar en como encajaría todo aquí.**

 **Antes de despedirme les aviso que el siguiente cap. será uno de los episodios originales donde presentare a una de las versiones alternas de las chicas del equipo RWBY.**

 **Sin mas que decir y dejándolos con la duda de quien será me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**


	11. Cap 10: Una elfa muy familiar

**Y después de meses aquí les presento el nuevo capitulo original [hasta donde cabe] de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Una vez mas disculpándome por el retraso en el cap.**

…

…

 **Pero es porque tuve que escribirlo desde cero.**

 **Espero entiendan.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 10**_

\- Bueno, debo decir que lo que paso en la oficina del director fue entretenido- comentaba Yang a sus compañeras conforme salía del baño de su habitación usando solo 2 toallas: Una para cubrir su recién aseado cuerpo y otra para su cabello recién lavado.

\- ¿Entretenido?, Pyrrha tuvo un ataque cardiaco- comento de manera severa Weiss usando únicamente pantis de encaje blancas, sentada frente al espejo y peinando su recién secado cabello.

Apenas habían regresado, las 4 chicas decidieron tomar cada una un baño para limpiarse de las hemorragias sufridas por las imágenes que habían visto minutos atrás.

\- Sabia que podrían pasar todo tipo de cosas si seguíamos viendo esos videos… Pero nunca imagine que alguien sufriría un infarto- expreso Blake en ropa interior de encaje negra buscando en su ropero un nuevo atuendo que usar _"cualquier cosa servirá… Siempre y cuando el pantalón no sea blanco"_ pensó con una leve mueca.

Por su parte Ruby seguía con una toalla, observando fijamente el cajón de su ropa interior con ojo analítico.

" _Tal vez debería conseguir ropa interior mas… Adulta"_ pensaba recordando lo que su otra yo había usado para… para… para…

No pudo continuar ya que su rostro se enrojeció al recordar algunas imágenes especificas.

\- ¿Qué sucede reina de hielo?, ¿problemas con tu bra con relleno?- pregunto de manera burlona la rubia tras quedar desnuda y buscar la ropa que usaría, al ver como la mencionada tenia algunos problemas para colocarse su bra de encaje blanco tras terminar de peinar su cabello.

\- YO NO USO RELLENO- grito frustrada la heredera ante ese comentario y desviando la mirada del busto de la rubia que parecía mofarse de ella.

\- ¿En serio?... Tal vez deberías usar-.

\- ¡YANG!-.

\- Yang, deja de ser mala con Weiss- la regaño su hermana al ver lo que pasaba.

\- Oh vamos, el día en que vea a Weiss-cream con un busto mas grande que el mío, será el día en que un cerdo vuele- comento Yang en burla y comenzando a reír.

\- Uno de estos días Xiao Long, uno de estos días- gruñía la peliblanca apretando los dientes.

Después de eso estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, arreglándose y colocándose sus nuevos atuendos **[Para referencia, estarían usando los atuendos que usaron por los primeros cap. del Vol. 2]** hasta que Ruby hizo una única pregunta- ¿quieren seguir viendo lo que ocurre con Jaune?-.

\- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?, el profesor Ozpin dijo que nos llamaría- pregunto Weiss ya vestida.

\- Dijo que nos llamaría cuando terminara de ver los primeros episodios… Nunca dijo que no podíamos seguir viéndolos por nuestra cuenta- añadió Yang también vestida.

\- El profesor solo tomo el Scroll de Ren, así que podremos seguir mirando los videos si queremos en nuestros Scrolls- aporto Blake desde su cama.

\- Cierto… Sin mencionar que ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos de que Pyrrha haga explotar otra habitación- trato de animar el ambiente la rubia.

…

…

\- Odio admitirlo, pero Yang tiene razón- concedió la heredera tras unos momentos.

\- ¿Entonces esta decidido?- pregunto Ruby una vez mas, y al ver los cabeceos afirmativos de sus amigas decidió conectar su propio Scroll en la pantalla y poner play en el próximo video.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Una cita~, ~una cita~, ~estoy en una cita con mi alfa~- cantaba alegre Ruby mientras avanzaba por la calle con una sonrisa, abrazada y acurrucada en el brazo de Jaune.

\- Ruby, esto no es una cita- comento el rubio ruborizado por el nivel de afecto que la joven ojiplata mostraba por el.

No ayudaba que el resto de sus inquilinas comenzaran a mostrarse mas afectuosas con el después de… Esa noche.

Después de regresar de hacer sus compras, había encontrado a las jóvenes sentadas en lo que quedaba de la sala acompañadas de una seria Srta. Smith.

La buena noticia es que la coordinadora les había dado algo de espacio para que ambas partes pudieran hablar con cierto nivel de tranquilidad sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Había sido una platica bastante interesante… Al menos una que no había acabado con el castrado.

-.-.-.-

\- Puedo imaginarlo, después de todo esas chicas no sabían lo que estaban haciendo- comento la peliblanca tras unos momentos.

\- Para ser justos Jaune tampoco la tenia fácil. ¿Exactamente como esperarían que fuera capaz de superar y escapar de 5 chicas sin autocontrol y que además poseen fuerza sobrehumana?- cuestiono la faunus notando ese detalle _"lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que tuviera sexo con cada una de ellas en ese estado y saliera con vida"_ pensaba con un leve rubor al imaginar la resistencia y aguante que debía poseer el joven Arc para lograr algo así.

\- Solo esperemos que nada malo ocurra- expreso la rubia por esa posibilidad.

Ruby por su parte estaba en silencio, pero por dentro tenia una extraña mezcla de felicidad y envidia al ver a su otra yo actuando de manera tan afectuosa con su primer amigo.

Parte de ella deseando haber sido ella misma quien estuviera en esa situación con el.

-.-.-.-

Al principio las chicas habían estado muy calladas, incluso evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Finalmente, tras varios minutos supo el porque: Normalmente las chicas al entrar en ese estado no recuerdan lo que hacen durante las noches de luna llena.

Pero debido a que el… Sucumbió al deseo y comenzó a satisfacer sus deseos carnales amplificados…. Bueno, las chicas fueron capaces de recordar todo lo que paso.

Luego vinieron las peticiones de perdón de ambas partes: El por no resistir lo suficiente y haber básicamente abusado de ellas.

Ellas por no haber tomado sus pastillas para dormir y permitir que sus instintos las dominaran.

Al final de todo ambas partes habían aceptado su parte de la culpa y buscaban que lo ocurrido no los afectara.

Lástima que eso no sucedería debido a la presencia de Smith que sin duda se encontraba allí para arrestarlo y enviarlo a la cárcel por romper la ley.

…

…

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que la mencionada regresara a la habitación y la escuchara hablar.

 _Flashback._

\- ¿A que se refiere con una clausula de excepción?- preguntaba confundido el rubio al escuchar lo que la coordinadora acababa de decir aun abrazando y siendo abrazado por el grupo de chicas tras sus disculpas mutuas.

Se encontraban en la sala… O mas bien lo que solía ser la sala mientras Smith seguía de pie frente a ellos acomodándose los lentes- justamente a eso, una excepción- comento de manera simple antes de continuar- es cierto que bajo otras circunstancias en estos momentos estarías en camino directo a una celda en la comisaria y a juicio. Pero el detalle es que esta no es una situación normal, por lo que la ley por esta ocasión mostrara una excepción-.

\- ¿Pero… pero por que?- preguntaba el rubio que no entendía lo que sucedía.

\- Es por la luna llena- respondió finalmente ante las miradas sorprendidas y confusas de los jóvenes- no creerán en serio que ustedes fueron los únicos afectados por la luna llena de anoche, ¿o si?- pregunto lo ultimo con algo de gracia- claro que no. Al final hubo un total de 39 incidentes como el suyo- respondió ante las miradas incrédulas de los presentes.

\- Espere un momento Srta. Smith, yo leí el acta de principio a fin y en ningún instante leí acerca de esa clausula- cuestiono Cerea aun abrazando la nuca de su señor entre sus pechos.

\- Es porque es una clausula que solo es conocida por el gobierno- dijo la pelinegra, pero al ver las miradas curiosas de los jóvenes decidió añadir mas información- la clausula fue creada tras un incidente donde uno de nuestros representantes termino en una villa de liminals femeninas durante una luna llena. Ya que ellas estaban siendo dominadas por sus instintos carnales y el hombre tenia muy pocas posibilidades de escapar, se decidió crear esta clausula para evitar mandar a prisión a personas inocentes por causas fuera de su control-.

-.-.-.-

\- Saben, uno pensaría que los afectados por eso de la luna llena serian los liminals macho… Pero después de ver el video anterior quedo bastante claro que afecta a todos por igual- comento la ojilila ganándose varias afirmaciones.

" _Me alegra de sobremanera que los faunos no pasemos por algo así"_ pensaba Blake entre el alivio y algo de curiosidad ante la idea de sucumbir a esa clase de deseo y buscar a una pareja potencial para saciar sus deseos carnales.

…

…

No ayudaba en absoluto la imagen mental que tenia de ella misma desnuda montando furiosamente a un Jaune mas que dispuesto a satisfacerla.

" _Es decir, es lógico. Después de todo el ya demostró ser capaz de satisfacer a varias chicas en esa situación"_ pensaba la pelinegra llevando una mano a su nariz para evitar que notaran las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a salir.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Si eso es cierto porque no lo hacen publico?- pregunto Ruby abrazada a uno de los brazos del Arc.

\- Porque si esto fuera de conocimiento publico habría individuos que tratarían de aprovecharse de eso para cumplir con sus retorcidas fantasías sin acabar en prisión con chicas que no poseen ningún tipo de autocontrol- comento con un semblante serio por unos segundos antes de relajarse- o al menos es lo que esos sujetos piensan antes de terminar en los hospitales con yesos de cuerpo completo por morder mas de lo que pueden masticar- comento mientras se rascara levemente la cabeza.

-La luna llena siempre acaba con todos los humanos involucrados terminando en hospitales recuperándose de huesos y pelvis fracturadas- comento antes de fijar su vista en Jaune- al menos así era hasta anoche- comento causando que el mencionado desviara la mirada apenado y las chicas se sonrojaran por completo recordando lo que Jaune había hecho con cada una de ellas.

-.-.-.-

Hubo varias reacciones entre las chicas al escuchar esa ultima parte.

Ruby había cubierto nuevamente su marcado sonrojo con su capa, la cual era de momento la única prenda que aun insistía en usar.

Yang había comenzado a tener un nuevo sangrado nasal, por suerte para ella y queriendo evitar ensuciar su ropa recién puesta había tenido la precaución de tener servilletas a la mano y usarlas para tapar su nariz.

Weiss tenia la mirada perdida, repitiendo en voz baja -… tan grande- una y otra vez.

Blake por su parte murmuraba sobre que la escena en cuestión fue muy corta para su gusto.

-.-.-.-

\- … Entonces… ¿eso significa que cariño no ira a la cárcel?- pregunto Miia abrazando con firmeza el brazo derecho del rubio entre sus pechos.

\- Bajo las circunstancias actuales no- comento la pelinegra ante las miradas agradecidas de las chicas- sin embargo- añadió causando que se sobresaltaran- ahora que saben sobre esto hay 2 puntos muy importantes que debo discutir-.

\- El primero es que ustedes chicas deben tomar pastillas anticonceptivas… O lo diría de no ser porque ya lo hicieron- comento observando de manera analítica al rubio, el cual solo desvió la mirada y silbaba de manera inocente- la segunda es que no revelen nada de lo que paso esa noche a nadie- comento la pelinegra ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes- lo ultimo que deseamos es que algo como esto se haga publico- añadió lo ultimo desviando un poco la mirada y acomodándose los lentes.

Algo que las chicas notaron es que la coordinadora tenia fijada su vista en el rubio antes de desviarla.

 _Fin del flashback_

Al final las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba… Aunque si se llevaron un buen tirón de orejas por parte de la coordinadora por el estado en que habían dejado la casa.

…

…

Una cosa en la que su mini-mi diabólico había acertado y ganado su apuesta era en el hecho de que Yang no pudiera moverse.

De hecho ninguna de las chicas pudo ponerse en pie por varias horas.

No lo admitía abiertamente… Pero eso lo llenaba de orgullo masculino.

-.-.-.-

-… Bueno, estoy seguro de que el no podría con todo esto- comento la rubia con algo de confianza usando sus manos para delinear su propio cuerpo.

\- No estaría tan segura de eso Yang, después de todo fue capaz de dominar a tu contraparte, la cual es una dragona- expreso Blake antes de continuar- también no hay que olvidar a esa chica Centorea-.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunto de manera suave la joven líder aun sonrojada.

\- Bueno, por lo que vimos sus partes intimas son básicamente las de una yegua y Jaune hizo que no pudiera caminar- comento la pelinegra mientras las chicas adoptaban expresiones de total shock por las implicaciones.

-… Tan grande…- fue la única respuesta de una muy sonrojada heredera.

-.-.-.-

Las chicas habían tomado muy bien su sugerencia de tener en el futuro citas con el rubio, aceptando la idea de conocerse mas antes de que el tomara una decisión.

\- ¿Alfa?, ¿todo esta bien?- fue la voz de Ruby a su lado que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El había decidido salir a comprar algunas cosas. Con lo que no contaba era con el hecho de que Ruby había decidido acompañarlo, argumentando de que ahora que poseía sus documentos era momento de que finalmente estuviera a su lado cuando saliera de la casa.

Jaune tenia sus dudas, pero finalmente decidió cumplir con su petición después de recordar las palabras que había dicho hace días en el parque.

\- No Ruby, todo esta bien- comento sonriendo un poco y recordar también la otra parte de la petición de Ruby: Entrar a un karaoke.

Pensándolo un poco, Jaune había decidido que no había ningún daño en pasar por un local y dejar que Ruby se divirtiera un poco.

…

…

Solo debía asegurarse de que Miia no lo averiguara.

Esos eran sus pensamientos al doblar una esquina… Sin notar la figura que venia corriendo hacia el.

Dicha figura tan solo choco con el, pero debido a la aparente diferencia en peso la pequeña figura que lo había impactado reboto contra el para seguir su camino al suelo.

Y así habría sido de no ser porque el joven reacciono rápidamente sujetando a la joven con una mano por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

¿Qué cómo sabia que era una chica sin siquiera haberla visto?.

Bueno…

Sus generosos pechos presionados contra su torso eran un excelente indicativo.

La joven reacciono casi de inmediato al ver la posición en la que había quedado con el joven con quien había chocado separándose de inmediato, acomodando un poco su ropa e inclinando la cabeza en signo de disculpa- lo lamento, no vi por donde iba y sin querer choque contigo, espero que puedas perdonarme- comento la joven levantando la vista y permitirle a Jaune ver su rostro.

Jaune tan solo la escuchaba, aun de pie sin apartar su vista de la joven.

" _¿Weiss?"_ era lo único que pensaba al ver a la chica casi idéntica a la joven heredera.

La joven frente a sus ojos poseía los mismos ojos azulados y cabello blanco que había visto infinidad de veces antes.

Pero la chica frente a el poseía algunos rasgos que la diferenciaban de la joven Schnee.

En lo primero que se enfoco fue en su rostro, mas especifico sus ojos, notando de inmediato la ausencia de la cicatriz que recorría su ojo izquierdo.

El jamás lo había dicho, mucho menos a ella, pero el pensaba que era una marca que acentuaba su ya increíble belleza.

Lo segundo eran las peculiares orejas alargadas y en punta que poseía.

Hasta donde lograba observar, eso parecía ser el único rasgo a simple vista que la marcaba como una liminal.

Su atuendo también era bastante peculiar: A diferencia de Ruby quien llevaba un atuendo similar a su amiga en Beacon, la joven frente a el usaba un atuendo distinto a la heredera.

Usaba lo que parecía un vestido de una pieza y falda corta color blanco con líneas azuladas en sus orillas, también llevaba guantes blancos hasta su antebrazo y botas de igual color hasta los muslos. Cada uno de estos también con líneas azuladas en sus extremos. Una especie de capa de tonalidad celeste que cubría sus hombros.

Y finalmente y lo que lo llevaba al tercer punto…

" _No te quedes mirando, no te quedes mirando, no te quedes mirando"_ era el mantra mental de Jaune para evitar bajar la mirada y ver el escote que se formaba por una abertura en la parte frontal del vestido, dejando al descubierto parte de sus enormes pechos ante sus ojos.

Y por enormes quería decir ENORMES. A simple vista y en proporción a su cuerpo parecían estar a la par de Centorea.

Aparte de esos 3 rasgos no veía ninguna otra diferencia entre la joven ante el y la joven que seguramente estaría en Beacon.

-.-.-.-

Fue en ese preciso instante en que escucharon el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos, haciendo que 3 de las chicas se levantaran y se fijaran por el ventanal de su habitación. Internamente temiendo que pudiera ser nuevamente la campeona quien lo causara.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron fue algo aun mas impactante: Frente a sus ojos, un cerdo cruzo volando por el aire y haciendo un arco descendente.

…

…

\- Un cerdo voló- fue lo único que atino a decir Ruby al ver esa imposibilidad.

…

…

\- Así parece- atino a decir Blake tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que acababan de ver.

…

…

\- ¿Yang?- pregunto la joven líder viendo como la mencionada se había movido a una esquina y adoptaba posición fetal mientras una expresión vacía se marcaba en su rostro- ¿qué te sucede?-.

-… ¿Por qué no dije que el día en que viera a Weiss-cream con un busto mas grande que el mío me ganaría 100 millones de Liens?- se preguntaba con voz apagada.

…

…

\- Estoy segura que tiene que haber una explicación lógica a lo que acabamos de ver- trataba de razonar la faunus del grupo. Ambas chicas también observaron que la heredera había quedado inmóvil y en shock al ver a su contraparte en pantalla.

 _Mientras tanto._

Desconocido para ellas y a unos kilómetros de Beacon. Cardín Winchester y el resto de su equipo corrían por el bosque a la vez que este les gritaba furioso a sus inútiles compañeros por dejar las municiones de Dust de sus armas cerca de la parrilla improvisada que habían hecho, donde hasta hace unos momentos tenían el jabalí que habían cazado asándose para ser el plato principal de su comida al aire libre.

Su equipo había sido uno de los seleccionados para actuar como vigías tras la incursión de Grimms horas atrás y alertar en caso de posibles futuros ataques.

\- Es... estoy seguro que aun se puede comer, solo... solo es un poco de aire, ¡todavía sirve, todavía sirve!- comentaba nervioso uno de los regañados mientras corrían en la dirección en que su plato principal había "volado".

\- ¡ENTONCES RUEGA PARA QUE LO ENCONTREMOS!- grito con exasperación el líder de CRDL acelerando el paso.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Esta todo bien?, ¿si podrías perdonarme?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo la joven frente tras algunos momentos de silencio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que respondiera.

\- Si, aunque de hecho no hay nada que perdonar, tan solo fue un accidente- comento el rubio algo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza- de hecho debería ser yo quien se disculpe por casi haberte derribado- añadió ante la joven que lo miraba con duda y algo de sorpresa.

\- Bueno, entonces te perdono- respondió la joven feliz al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo de manera efusiva, permitiéndole una vez mas sentir sus generosos pechos presionados contra su torso, causando que el mencionado tragara saliva y se sonrojara por lo que pensó que solo experimentaría en sus sueños: Un abrazo amoroso de Weiss Schnee.

-.-.-.-

\- Es el apocalipsis, el fin del mundo. Weiss esta actuando amorosa y dulce con Jaune- Expreso la joven líder tras ver lo que pasaba en pantalla.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer antes del final: Ayudar a acabar con el racismo existente hacia los faunus, ver que el White Fang volviera a ser la organización que alguna vez fue- comentaba la faunus con resignación- lo que mas lamento es no poder leer los libros de "literatura Mistrali ilustrada" que ordene hace semanas y que aun no llegan- comento con una lagrima traicionera.

-.-.-.-

Ninguno de los 2 jóvenes notaba a la otra chica presente, la cual solo podía observar eso con leve shock y molestia.

" _¿Quien se cree que es esa chica?, ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar tan acaramelada con MI alfa?"_ pensaba la joven conforme recordaba el acuerdo que ella y las demás inquilinas habían hecho horas atrás.

 _Flashback._

\- Muy bien, escuchen- fue la voz firme de Miia la que resonó por su habitación ante el resto de las chicas- ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos con mi cariño, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que elija a una de nosotras-.

\- También sabemos que debido a su buen corazón es muy probable que mas jóvenes se muden con nosotras, por lo que existe el peligro real de que mi señor pueda mostrar interés en alguna nueva inquilina- añadió Centorea.

\- Todas nosotras sabemos muy bien lo que cariño puede ofrecernos- comento la lamia con una sonrisa boba y miraba perdida recordando la maravillosa noche que fue su primera vez- Y EN NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DEJAREMOS QUE ALGUNA LAGARTONA NOS ARREBATE LO QUE POR DERECHO ES MIO- grito Miia con decisión y fuego en su mirada.

\- Así... HEY- comenzaban a gritar las demás antes de reaccionar a lo ultimo que había dicho la pelirroja.

\- De cualquier manera, Miia expuso un punto bastante valido- expreso Centorea con su seriedad habitual- si mi señor sigue trayendo mas inquilinas a nuestro hogar existe el riesgo de que alguna de ellas pueda engatusarlo e incluso sedu... sedu... seducirlo- comento lo ultimo mientras se ponía completamente roja recordando las cosas que su amo había hecho con ella.

\- Tienes una misión muy importante Ruby: Asegurarte de que mi amo no conozca alguna otra chica o siquiera piense en traerla a casa- decía Yang con suavidad antes de sonreír- si haces esto bien te horneare 3 charolas de galletas para ti sola.

\- ¡AYE SIR! -exclamo Ruby haciendo una pose militar, con estrellitas en los ojos y algo de baba cayendo de su boca.

 _Fin del flashback._

" _POR LAS GALLETAS… Y también por mi alfa"_ fue el grito de guerra mental de Ruby mientras se ponía en medio de ambos y comenzaba a jalar el brazo de su alfa con insistencia- vámonos alfa, me prometiste que pasaríamos por un karaoke antes de volver a casa- expresaba la joven haciendo su mirada de cachorra triste.

\- Awwwwww, ~eres tan adorable~- comento la joven peliblanca extendiendo su mano y acariciando el cabello y las orejas de la joven lobo, haciendo que esta inclinara su cabeza de manera inconsciente para seguir recibiendo esas caricias mientras cerraba sus ojos con gusto y su cola se movía de manera involuntaria.

!

\- HEY, NO HAGAS ESO- exclamo la joven abriendo sus ojos de golpe y apartándose de inmediato, avergonzada por ese momento de debilidad- el único que me puede acariciar de esa manera es mi alfa y nadie mas- añadió un poco sonrojada.

\- ~Pero quiero seguir tocando esas adorables orejitas peludas~- comento Weiss con un puchero.

Para Jaune lo que ocurría parecía algo completamente surreal. En especial la forma en que la joven idéntica a como Snow Angel actuaba y hablaba.

Era tan… Alegre, cálida, expresiva y sincera.

Básicamente todo lo opuesto a la joven heredera en Remnant.

-.-.-.-

\- El fin del mundo, el fin del mundo les digo- decía Ruby desde su posición actual: Oculta tras un fuerte improvisado de almohadas y sabanas sobre su cama.

\- Mi literatura Mistrali ilustrada, en verdad quería leerla después de lo que gaste en paquetería- decía Blake con depresión y sus orejas felinas aplanadas.

\- ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!, ¡SOLO PORQUE ESA COPIA BARATA DE MI ACTÚA DE MANERA TAN DEPLORABLE NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- grito Weiss con molestia reaccionando finalmente a su contraparte.

\- Pero es que ella es tan dulce, amable y agradable. Todo lo opuesto a ti reina de hielo- comento Yang reaccionando en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿QUE… FUE… LO… QUE… DIJISTE?- preguntaba la heredera apretando los dientes- para su información yo soy una persona amable y dulce-.

\- ¿Ah si?, nombra una ocasión que hayas actuado de esa manera con alguien que no haya sido Neptune en el tiempo que haz estado aquí en Beacon- la reto la joven líder.

\- Bueno, esa ocasión en la… Es decir, ¿recuerdan esa vez en la biblioteca que…?- trataba de decir la heredera en un principio confiada, solo para que su rostro decayera al darse cuenta de una desagradable verdad.

…

…

\- Yo… yo no soy tan fría, ¿verdad?- pregunto la peliblanca con un aura depresiva sobre ella a sus amigas.

…

…

Las cuales desviaron un poco la mirada mientras silbaban de manera inocente.

…

…

La mencionada solo bajo la cabeza en derrota y depresión.

-.-.-.-

\- Que falta de modales los míos, estamos aquí hablando y ni siquiera me he presentado- comento la peliblanca separándose un poco del rubio antes de hacer una leve reverencia- mi nombre es Weiss, soy una representante de la raza élfica en este país y es un gusto conocerlos- comento levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa autentica.

\- Mucho gusto Weiss, mi nombre es Jaune y ella es Ruby- comento el rubio manteniendo la calma y presentándose ante la joven.

\- Un placer- susurro Ruby sin dejar de mirar a la mencionada con desconfianza.

\- Vamos Ruby, esa no es forma de tratar a alguien que acabamos de conocer- comento el Arc internamente sorprendido de la actitud de ambas chicas.

" _Parece como si sus personalidades se hubieran intercambiado"_ pensó con una leve gota de sudor al ver la alegría que mostraba esta Weiss y que contrastaba con la actitud reservada de Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- Yo no soy así, la que esta amargada todo el tiempo es Weiss-.

\- HEY-.

-.-.-.-

\- Es cierto, apuesto a que si nos conociéramos mejor seriamos grandes amigas- comento la peliblanca con una sonrisa alegre y radiante.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Apuesto que saldríamos de compras, nos pintaríamos las uñas juntas y hablaríamos de chicos lindos como mi alfa- comento repentinamente Ruby con sarcasmo.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto animada la elfo.

\- No- fue la respuesta de la joven loba.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Alguien mas tiene la sensación de deja vu?- pregunto repentinamente Yang al ver eso.

Era casi idéntico a lo que había pasado entre la reina de hielo y su hermanita la primera vez que las vio hablar durante la iniciación en el auditorio.

…

…

Excepto por la parte de que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Por favor~, apuesto a que si nos conociéramos podríamos ser grandes amigas- añadió tras unos momentos la peliblanca.

\- No, y ahora aléjate de nosotros, mi alfa y yo estamos en medio de una cita- comento de manera severa la ojiplata tomando del brazo al rubio y comenzar a jalarlo.

\- Ruby, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, esa no es forma de tratar a alguien- la regaño levemente Jaune al verla actuar así y manteniéndose firme, evitando que la joven loba pudiera moverlo- ahora, se buena y discúlpate- comento cruzado de brazos y observándola con firmeza.

\- Pero alfa, ella es…- trataba de decir la pelinegra de manera nerviosa.

Una cosa que las chicas y ella también habían acordado era no revelar su plan a Jaune.

Lo ultimo que querían era que lo supiera y dejara de quererlas.

…

…

Eso sin mencionar que perdería las charolas de galletas prometidas.

\- … No voy a…-.

\- Ruby, discúlpate-.

\- … Pero ella…-.

\- Discúlpate-.

\- … Pero…-.

\- Ahora-.

\- … Esta bien- fue su respuesta. Volteo la vista para observar una vez mas a la elfo que los veía con algo de curiosidad antes de inhalar con suavidad- lamento mi comportamiento de antes, fui grosera y lo lamento. Espero que puedas perdonarme- fue lo que dijo antes de desviar la mirada con sus orejas aplanadas y rostro decaído.

Luciendo como una cachorrita regañada.

-.-.-.-

\- Awwwwwwwwwww- fue lo que salió de boca de 3 de las 4 chicas presentes al ver el rostro de la otra Ruby.

\- ¿Cómo es que Arc puede ser tan frio para regañar a esa linda cosita peludita?- pregunto Weiss en su modo amante de lo adorable.

\- No lo se. Esa chica supera con creces la escala de lo adorable que Ruby había impuesto- comento Yang también encantada con la imagen adorable de la otra Ruby.

\- Se que debería molestarme que ella sea mas adorable que yo… ~Pero es que ella es tan linda~- comento Ruby incapaz de sentir molestia por su contraparte.

Desconocido para ellas, Blake apretaba sus puños mientras trataba de desviar la mirada _"No debo… Sucumbir a su… Lindura"_ era lo que se esforzaba por pensar para no caer como el resto de su equipo.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww~, ~te perdono pequeña cosita peludita y adorable~- expreso la joven frente a ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

…

…

Con su rostro justo entre sus pechos, comenzando a asfixiarla en el proceso si el pataleo y movimientos de sus manos de manera desesperada era un indicativo.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso me trae recuerdos, recuerdos nada agradables- susurro para si la joven líder al ver la posición en que estaba su otra yo.

\- Oh, eso me hace recordar esas ocasiones en que abrazaba a mi querida hermanita para protegerla de cualquier peligro algunos años atrás- comento la rubia con una sonrisa, ignorante del animo de dicha hermana ante la misma escena.

\- En ocasiones pensé que querías asfixiarme mas que protegerme- susurro nuevamente la ojiplata.

" _Se que normalmente algo como esto no debería afectarme o siquiera importarme… ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que comen esas chicas liminals en ese mundo para tener esa clase de cuerpos?"_ se preguntaba la faunus presente con leve envidia.

" _Esto es un complot, un complot contra mi figura y mi bienestar emocional"_ pensaba con lagrimas traicioneras la heredera apretando los puños al ver a esa… esa chica en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, aunque me da gusto ver que ya se llevan bien… Creo que seria un buen momento para separarse- comento el rubio de manera apresurada al ver como los pataleos de Ruby disminuían, logrando apartar a ambas chicas con Ruby inhalando una gran bocanada de aire y dar pasos hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

\- NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN HACER ESO DE NUEVO- grito exaltada la joven loba jadeando un poco- Uf, uf, por un momento creí que moriría- susurro para si llevando una mano a su pecho.

\- Lo siento- comento la joven peliblanca algo cabizbaja.

\- Ok, ya que no paso nada grave, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- comento Jaune queriendo cambiar de tema- ¿Dónde esta tu familia anfitriona?, por lo que tengo entendido necesitas estar en compañía de ellos para caminar por las calles-.

\- Bueno…- comenzó a decir llevando un dedo a su mentón- se supone que estaba siendo acompañada por algunos hombres en traje negro al hogar donde se supone que me quedaría… Pero entonces percibí un delicioso aroma y decidí seguirlo ya que tenia hambre- comenzó a relatar la elfa- seguí ese aroma y llegue a un puesto de hamburguesas. Quise pedir una, pero me pedían dinero a cambio. Voltee a ver a los hombres de negro para pedirles dinero para una hamburguesa… Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no estaban junto a mi- termino de decir con un leve puchero- y yo que en verdad quería probar una-.

Jaune solo escucho eso, tratando de separar en su mente la imagen mental de la Weiss que el conocía y recordaba actuando como la chica frente a el.

Ruby por su parte solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente: _"por dios, esta chica es igual de cabeza de chorlito que Papi"._

-.-.-.-

\- No solo me avergüenza con su físico, sino que además también es una descerebrada- se lamentaba la peliblanca por las ahora evidentes injusticias en su contra.

-.-.-.-

\- De acuerdo, este es el plan: Me comunicare con la Srta. Smith para que pueda venir por ti y te lleve con tu familia anfitriona- comentaba el Arc mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y comenzaba a buscar el numero de dicha coordinadora para alegría interna de Ruby… Solo para ser sujeto por una chica de cabello blanco que lo miraba con suplica.

\- ¿Podrías primero prestarme dinero para una hamburguesa?, en verdad tengo hambre- comento con ojos vidriosos al tiempo en que se escuchaba el leve sonido de su estomago gruñendo, haciendo que la mencionada desviara la mirada levemente apenada.

Jaune trago saliva al ver esa imagen ante sus ojos- bu… bueno, no veo ningún problema en comprar unas, pero primero tengo que llamar a Smith para que…- trato de decir antes de ver como la mencionada daba unos pasos atrás y…

\- Vayamos de una vez por ellas- pedía la elfa con un puchero- por favor, hare lo que me pidas si me compras una. ~Por favor, por favor, por favor~- añadió mientras juntaba sus manos tras ella y se movía de lado a lado… De tal manera que sus pechos se contonearan con el movimiento y con ridícula facilidad.

!

\- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, COMPRAREMOS UNAS HAMBURGUESAS- grito Jaune en pánico mientras la tomaba de la mano y buscaban el local.

Lo ultimo que quería era atraer mas atención de la que ya tenían.

\- ~Siiiii~-.

Ruby por su parte seguía de pie con un tic en el ojo ante lo que acababa de ver.

" _Hasta ahora pensaba que esa chica era una cabeza hueca como Papi… Pero es obvio que es mucho mas peligrosa de lo que pensaba si fue capaz de atraer la atención de alfa con esos pechos suyos"_ pensaba con molestia reprimida antes de seguirlos y evitar que esa elfa siguiera seduciendo a SU alfa.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo es que sus pechos se mueven de esa manera?- preguntaba la joven líder con los ojos abiertos.

-… Tal vez el White Fang debio haber recurrido a una estrategia de seducción primero antes de usar la violencia- susurro la pelinegra al ver la efectividad de usar los encantos femeninos para obtener cosas y favores.

-… Nunca pensé que diría esto en mi vida… Pero acabo de ser superada por Weiss- comento una decaída ojilila.

-… ¿Qué clase de crimen imperdonable cometí para ser castigada de esta manera?- se preguntaba en shock la peliblanca con sus manos cubriendo su modesto busto.

-.-.-.-

Jaune se sentía algo fuera de lugar en esos momentos: Siendo el objeto de atención de varios de los transeúntes que los observaban de formas variadas: La parte masculina con envidia mientras que la parte femenina solo susurraba entre ellas.

Podía entender el porque: Tanto las contrapartes de Ruby como Weiss estaban abrazadas a cada uno de sus brazos, siendo el derecho ocupado por la joven ojiplata y el izquierdo por la joven peliblanca.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Weiss parecía muy feliz de ir sujeta de su brazo o de como Ruby parecía querer fulminarla con su mirada severa.

Algo que notaba también era la forma en que se enfocaban mas en Weiss y susurraban mientras la señalaban, repitiendo la palabra "elfa" a cada instante.

¿Exactamente que era un elfo y porque parecía ser algo muy llamativo para las personas?

Tras varios minutos de caminata guiados por la joven peliblanca finalmente habían llegado al puesto de hamburguesas.

Tras entrar al local y buscar donde sentarse, Jaune aprovecho el momento en que ambas estaban haciendo su pedido en la caja para buscar en su bolsillo el pequeño libro que Smith le había dado anteriormente y ver sobre los elfos.

_Elfo. Especie liminal humanoide similares físicamente en todo aspecto a los humanos excepto por sus llamativas orejas alargadas y en punta_.

_Algunos de sus rasgos mas conocidos por el folklore es su gran longevidad, afinidad hacia la naturaleza y hacia la magia(esta ultima aun esta a debate entre los investigadores y los diversos gobiernos mundiales). Los elfos también son conocidos por poseer una belleza física extraordinaria. Eso sumado a su conocida longevidad hace difícil saber a simple vista la verdadera edad de un elfo_.

_Otro rasgo a tomar en cuenta al tratar con un elfo es su complejo de superioridad de verse a si mismos como especie superior a los demás seres del mundo y su terquedad de aceptar los cambios. Esa es una de las razones por las que la gran mayoría de elfos viven en comunidades aisladas apartadas de cualquier sociedad ya sea humana o liminal_.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Es oficial: Alguien allí arriba me odia- comento la heredera devastada al ver esa información.

¿Como podría competir contra una chica que básicamente luciría joven y bella por décadas o incluso siglos?

\- ¿Creen que sea verdad eso de que pueda usar magia?, porque eso seria genial- comento con estrellas en los ojos la joven líder.

"Pensé que finalmente había superado mi desprecio hacia los Schnee… Me equivoque" pensaba la faunus presente sintiendo envidia por los rasgos favorables que poseía esa otra Weiss.

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es cual seria la verdadera edad de esa Weiss elfa. Si lo que ese libro dice es verdad, esa chica podría ser incluso mas vieja que Goodwitch y ni siquiera aparentarlo- comento la rubia aun asombrada tras unos momentos.

 _En otra parte de Beacon._

" _Alguien acaba de insultar mi edad"_ fue el único pensamiento de la profesora en cuestión con un tic en su ojo derecho aun desnuda en la bañera de su habitación con su cuerpo sumergido en agua fría.

Una medida para controlar el calor experimentado tras ver las escenas del video anterior.

 _De regreso con las chicas._

\- Además, parece que tu y tu contraparte no son tan diferentes después de todo- continuo diciendo la rubia para sorpresa de la mencionada.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Yang?- pregunto con cierta aprensión la heredera.

\- Bueno, a que ambas parecen compartir los rasgos que ese libro menciona sobre los elfos- expreso Yang mientas continuaba- si, ella tiene el físico y tu la actitud- termino de decir con broma.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una almohada a la cara de una molesta peliblanca.

-.-.-.-

-… Wow- fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio tras leer la información sobre los elfos.

Era obvio que podría haber mas de lo que el libro decía. Después de todo la Weiss frente a sus ojos no actuaba de acuerdo con lo que el libro describía.

" _Tan diferente y a la vez aun soy incapaz de no ver a la misma chica que vi por primera vez en Beacon"_ pensaba el rubio con respecto a la presencia de la joven peliblanca, la cual volvía junto con Ruby con lo que habían pedido _"al menos podremos disfrutar de una comida de manera tranquila y sin llamar la atención"_ pensó para si con una leve sonrisa.

 _Unos minutos después._

" _¿Me pregunto si tente mi suerte con lo que pensé antes?"_ se preguntaba el rubio algo incomodo por lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

El había visto en ocasiones como la heredera Schnee consumía sus alimentos: De manera educada, ordenada y con modales esperados en una joven de clase alta.

La Weiss frente a sus ojos…

\- Esho eshta dehicioho- trataba de decir la peliblanca con la boca llena tras darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa con queso.

" _Que desordenada es para comer"_ pensaba de manera critica la joven loba disfrutando de manera adecuada su propia hamburguesa doble.

-.-.-.-

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la otra Ruby, que forma tan inapropiada para comer- comento la peliblanca haciendo una mueca por el comportamiento tan poco refinado de su contraparte.

-.-.-.-

\- Tal vez deberías comer mas calmada Weiss, podrías atragantarte- comento el rubio al ver la forma en que comía.

\- Peho ehs qhe mhe guhta muho- respondió aun con las mejillas infladas por la comida… Ignorante de algunos pequeños restos de esta caían sobre su ropa.

… En especial en su escote.

\- Aw, me cayo comida en la ropa- comento tras tragar el bocado en su boca y bajar un poco la vista y ver los restos de comida visibles entre sus pechos- ¿serias tan amable de quitarlas por mi?, ¿por favor?- comento lo ultimo con ojos suplicantes ante un joven que acababa de dar una mordida a su propia hamburguesa.

Su única respuesta fueron los tosidos que daba mientras se daba palmadas en el pecho y en la espalda para escupir el pedazo de comida que se le atoro en la garganta tras escuchar esas palabras.

-.-.-.-

\- De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho y se le ocurre pedirle a Arc que le quite los restos de comida. ¿En que esta pensando exactamente esa copia mía?- expreso la heredera con clara molestia por la clara falta de recato.

\- ¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ver con los pechos grandes?- se preguntaba la joven líder llevando sus manos a su modesto busto.

" _Me pregunto si a las chicas de pechos grandes les pasan cosas así"_ pensaba para si la joven faunus al tiempo en que una imagen mental de Centorea con una zanahoria entre sus pechos aparecía en su mente.

\- La verdad es que puede resultar molesto si te caen restos de comida entre los pechos, especialmente si son restos de comida aceitosa o grasosa. No creerían las veces que me caen pedazos de salami entre los pechos cuando como pizza- comentaba la rubia ignorante de las miradas de muerte que sus propias compañeras dirigían hacia ella.

-.-.-.-

" _2 pueden jugar a lo mismo"_ pensó con decisión Ruby tras ver eso y tomar acciones al respecto: Dándose la vuelta para quedar fuera de la vista de su alfa, estirar un poco su blusa por el cuello y dejar caer "accidentalmente" restos de comida dentro de su ropa- alfa, yo también fui descuidada y me cayo comida dentro de mi ropa. ¿Podrías también quitármelas?, por favor- termino de decir con ojitos de cachorra ante el joven que acababa de tomar un sorbo a su refresco para pasar lo que lo ahogaba… Solo para escupirlo al escuchar la nueva petición.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Y ahora ella también?, ¿es que acaso ninguna de esas chicas tiene pudor alguno?- preguntaba con molestia la peliblanca.

" _Vamos otra yo, demuestra que una chica no necesita enormes pechos para llamar la atención de Jaune"_ animaba la ojiplata a su contraparte en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

" _¿Acaso tratan de matarme?"_ fue el pensamiento traicionero del rubio tras unos momentos de recuperarse y mirarlas fijamente.

\- ¿Ustedes quieren que haga que?- fue finalmente la inteligente pregunta del joven por las peticiones de ambas chicas.

\- Queremos que nos quites los restos de comida de nuestras ropas- expreso la peliblanca como si pedir algo así fuera lo mas normal del mundo- pero pido ir primero, después de todo yo fui la primero que te lo pidió- comento con animo antes de ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa- además, estoy segura que con tu busto mas pequeño que el mío muchas de esas migajas caerían al suelo solo si te sacudes la blusa- añadió de manera inocente.

"… _Yo la mato"_ pensaba con ira reprimida la joven loba manteniendo a raya sus deseos de estrangular a esa elfa cabeza de chorlito.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, vaya forma de decir las cosas- comento Yang silbando de asombro por dichas palabras.

-.-.-.-

-… Esta bien, lo hare- respondió repentinamente Jaune para terminar con la tensa situación.

" _Solo espero que no haya niños mirando"_ pensó con leve nerviosismo el rubio observando las mesas cercanas y soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había mirones cerca de ellos.

" _También ayuda que hayamos elegido la mesa mas alejada del local"_ pensó tragando saliva y preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Extendiendo su mano primero hacia la elfa, Jaune esperaba que en cualquier momento ella dijera que solo era una broma y que no tenia que hacerlo.

Pero conforme la yema de sus dedos se acercaba peligrosamente a la piel de sus pechos sin que la joven hiciera una seña de detenerlo. Jaune comenzó a pensar que ella le pidió ese favor en serio.

" _Ok Jaune, respira y no te pongas nervioso. No es la primera vez que tocas un par de pechos después de todo"_ se decía a si mismo recordando levemente lo ocurrido la noche anterior _"Pero esto es algo que muchas veces en Beacon soñaste con hacer: Tocar de manera intima a Weiss"_ añadió observando el rostro suave y amable que lo veía con dulzura.

Y aunque ese era el rostro que siempre había anhelado ver en su Snow Ángel, no podía evitar pensar en que la joven en Beacon lo vería con desprecio y repulsión antes de usar Dust para congelarlo por atreverse siquiera a tocarla.

-.-.-.-

-… Yo… yo no haría algo como eso- trataba de decir la mencionada con leve vergüenza y desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Claaaaro- fue la respuesta de las otras 3 chicas presentes.

-.-.-.-

Suave. Esa fue la primera palabra que cruzo por la mente del rubio apenas la yema de sus dedos rozo la suave piel de la joven elfa.

El había tocado varios pechos durante el tiempo que había estado en ese mundo: Desde los pequeños pechos de Papi hasta los increíbles pechos de Cerea.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, los pechos de Weiss tenían que ser los mas suaves que había tocado hasta la fecha.

-.-.-.-

\- Esto no ayuda en nada a mi autoestima- decía la heredera decaída y deprimida de que su contraparte tuviera esa figura y busto.

-.-.-.-

" _Muy bien Jaune, concéntrate en quitar las migajas. Pero sobre todo piensa en cosas feas"_ era el mantra del Arc conforme comenzaba a quitar los restos de comida de esos suaves, cálidos y bien formados pe… _"PIENSA EN COSAS FEAS, PIENSA EN COSAS FEAS, PIENSA EN COSAS FEAS"_ pensaba en pánico al notar hacia donde iban sus ideas.

" _Esa debería ser yo"_ pensaba con envidia Ruby al ver como su alfa seguía quitándole los restos de comida a esa elfa cabeza hueca.

Tras unos minutos de lo que muchos hombres envidiarían, Jaune finalmente había terminado de retirar la ultima migaja de comida del mas que generoso busto de la peliblanca.

No ayudaba que esta estuviera justo entre sus pechos y tuviera que meter sus dedos en el escote de ella para sacarla.

\- Muchas gracias, esa ultima era bastante incomoda- comento la elfa con una sonrisa dulce.

" _Para mi también lo fue"_ pensaba un muy sonrojado Jaune tragando saliva.

No quería hacer algo como eso de nuevo en un lugar publico.

\- Ahora sigo yo- escucho decir a Ruby, lo cual hizo que recordara lo que había dicho antes.

" _¿Por qué a mi?"_ fue lo único que atino a preguntarse el rubio antes de proceder a repetir el proceso con su inquilina.

-.-.-.-

" _Me gustaría ser yo a quien Jaune le quitara esas migajas"_ pensó bastante apenada Ruby al ver que ahora era el turno de su otra yo.

-.-.-.-

Tras otro momento de envidia masculina, Jaune finalmente había retirado los restos de comida del busto de Ruby.

La comida estaba por debajo de sus ropas, por lo que la joven loba había decidido levantar su blusa y permitirle remover los pequeños restos de alimentos de sus pechos cubiertos por un bra de encaje negro y rojo.

Tal vez eran mas pequeños que los de la Weiss junto a ellos. Pero eso no significaban que no tuvieran un buen tamaño y proporción.

-.-.-.-

" _Sigue sin ser justo"_ pensaba decaída y haciendo un puchero Ruby al ver el busto de su otra yo nuevamente en pantalla.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, ¿qué puedes contarnos de ti Weiss?- pregunto tras algunos momentos de silencio y queriendo saber mas de la contraparte de la joven heredera.

La mencionada tomo un sorbo de su refresco antes de comenzar- bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que contar: Siempre quise conocer el mundo mas allá de la villa donde crecí y pensé que si me inscribía a este programa de intercambio cultural por fin tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo- comento de manera sencilla.

\- ¿Eso es todo?, pensé que tendrías un mejor motivo que ese- comento la joven loba con algo de desdén.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que cierta chica aquí presente llego al país sin papeles por el mismo motivo?- pregunto el rubio de manera suave, causando que la mencionada desviara la mirada ruborizada.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Alguien tiene ungüento?, porque la doble de mi hermanita se acaba de quemar- comento con una sonrisa burlona la rubia.

\- YANG- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de su hermana y la heredera.

\- Eso no fue gracioso- la recrimino la faunus presente.

\- Eso es lo que tu piensas- añadió la mencionada.

-.-.-.-

\- …Bueno, de hecho tengo otro motivo por el que me inscribí en el programa de intercambio- comento de manera suave y levemente nerviosa la peliblanca, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿De que se trata?- pregunto Jaune con algo de curiosidad al verla actuar mas reservada repentinamente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cuál creen que sea su razón verdadera para dejar su hogar?- pregunto Ruby con algo de curiosidad haciendo que sus amigas y compañeras comenzaran a dar sus ideas.

\- ¿Tal vez para cambiar la percepción de las personas sobre los elfos?- comento Blake recordando lo que habían visto en ese libro.

\- ¿Tal vez por el sentido de aventura?- expreso Yang imaginando que la chica quería emoción en su vida.

\- ¿Tal vez para escapar de algo?- sugirió Weiss en base a su propia experiencia con respecto a su ingreso a Beacon y estar lejos de su propio padre y su actitud controladora sobre su propia vida.

-.-.-.-

\- La verdad es que la razón principal para salir de mi aldea fue por… La comida- comento lo ultimo con cierto brillo en su mirada observando la hamburguesa a medio comer frente a ella.

…

…

…

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo?- dijo el rubio pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- Ya sabes, la comida. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es la comida típica de un elfo?, es simple e insípida. Siempre se trata de frutos secos, bayas, algunas raíces y hojas?- pregunto antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado- es horrible. La comida casi nunca tiene sabor y solo te satisface por unos minutos antes de sentir hambre de nuevo-.

\- También esta el pequeño detalle de que las leyes de los elfos prohíben que comamos productos animales. ¿Cómo pueden prohibir algo tan delicioso como la carne para empezar?, y ojala solo fuera la carne: Queso, yogurt, huevo, leche. Cualquier producto que provenga de un animal esta prohibido- expreso con un una pasión inesperada.

\- Es por eso que me inscribí en el acta de intercambio. Todo con tal de comer toda la carne y comida de origen animal que desee sin sentir culpas o remordimientos- expreso con decisión y orgullo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la vida parece ensañarse conmigo de esta manera?- se preguntaba la heredera con una mirada de dolor y traición- se que no soy un modelo de amabilidad y bondad, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona día con día- decía mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos- ¿por qué encima de que esa versión alterna mía posee una figura envidiable y belleza que conservara por siglos también tiene que ser una cabeza hueca que solo se guía por su estomago?- se preguntaba sentándose en una esquina y asumir posición fetal conforme era cubierta por un aura depresiva.

Sus compañeras y amigas solo podían verla, indecisas de como podían ayudarla.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso es… Interesante- comento Jaune tras algunos momentos de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

\- Lo se, ¿verdad?- pregunto lo ultimo con animo, ignorante del tono usado por el rubio- es por eso que quisiera pedirte que me acompañes para saborear toda la comida que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer- comento animada.

\- Bueno, no me molestaría- comento el rubio, ganándose un agradecimiento de la mencionada… Así como una mirada de traición de su inquilina que no noto.

" _Bueno, no creo que sea tan tardado. Ella esta por comerse una hamburguesa entera y dudo que tenga apetito para mas cosas"_ pensaba de manera optimista al ver como la joven seguía comiendo lo que le quedaba.

" _Después de todo, ¿Cuánto mas puede comer?"_

 _2 horas, 35 minutos y 7 puestos después._

 _"¿Como es que fue capaz de comerse 1 hamburguesa, media pizza grande, 8 rollos de sushi, 5 platos de teriyaki, 3 ordenes de takoyaki, 2 pastelillos y ahora un helado?"_ se preguntaba la ojiplata aun incrédula al ver el apetito de la elfa que avanzaba frente a ellos disfrutando de su helado.

Tampoco ayudaba que cada que veía un nuevo local de comida, ella SIEMPRE avanzaba corriendo con emoción para ver que otra cosa podía probar.

… Permitiéndole no solo a ellos, sino a cualquier transeúnte que caminara junto a ellos ver su retaguardia cubierta por pantis blancas gracias a su falda tan corta que se levantaba cada que corría.

-.-.-.-

" _Tal vez pueda atraer la atención de Jaune si decidiera usar una falda mas corta"_ pensaba la joven líder levemente sonrojada justo antes de que…

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Ruby- escucho a si hermana decir con severidad.

\- ¿De… de que estas hablando Yang?- pregunto algo nerviosa mientras pensaba _"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"._

\- Soy tu hermana y me dio cuenta cuando piensas cosas que no debes- fue su única respuesta cruzada de brazos.

-.-.-.-

"… _Estoy bastante seguro de que Weiss me mataría si se entera de que mire sus pantis. Incluso si es solo una contraparte"_ pensaba enrojecido el rubio desviando la mirada.

Su inquilina por su parte seguía mirando de manera critica y molesta a la mencionada, la cual seguía dando leves lamidas a su cono de vainilla.

" _¿Es que acaso el pozo sin fondo que es sin duda su estomago no tiene limite?"_ pensaba con ira reprimida y continuando sus pensamientos _"lo que mas quisiera saber es... ¿A DONDE DIABLOS VA TODO ESO?. NO IMPORTA CUANTO COMA, NO NOTO QUE ENGORDE O ALGO SIMILAR, ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS VA TODA ESA COMIDA Y GRASA?"_ era el grito mental de la loba antes de notar como la mencionada seguía disfrutando de su helado y de como unas pocas gotas derretidas de este caían muy cerca de la abertura de su escote _"... No, no puede ser, es ridículo pensar que..."_ pensó de manera traicionera ante una idea absurda, pero que aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba.

" _¿ACASO TODO LO QUE COME SE VA A SUS PECHOS?"_ pensó de manera molesta por esa posibilidad.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Weiss?, ¿qué estas haciendo?- pregunto con algo de preocupación Ruby al ver como su compañera se levantaba y sin decir una palabra buscaba algo bajo la cama de Blake, sacando lo que parecía una rebanada de pizza.

… Y digo parecía ya que había adquirido un tono verde mohoso y con cosas blancas creciendo.

\- Nunca imagine que agradecería los deplorables hábitos de higiene de Yang hasta este momento- fue lo único que comento la peliblanca antes de hacer algo que ninguna de ellas esperaba: Llevar esa cosa a su boca para comérsela.

!

\- ¡WEISS!, ¡NO!- grito la joven líder usando su Semblance para taclear a su compañera y amiga al suelo y comenzar a forcejear con ella para quitarle esa rebanada de pizza podrida de las manos.

\- ¡Ya no quiero vivir!- eran las palabras que salían de boca de la heredera aun forcejeando con su amiga y líder.

\- ¡Dame esa rebanada Weiss!-.

\- ¡Ya no quiero vivir!-.

\- ¡Dame esa rebanada te digo!-.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero terminar con mi miseria ahora!-.

\- ¡No Weiss!, ¡no vale la pena!-.

\- ¡Nooooo!-.

\- NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO, ¡AYUDENME!- grito la ojiplata al resto de su equipo que seguía sin hacer nada, las cuales reaccionaron ante esas palabras y proceder a lanzarse sobre ambas chicas.

-.-.-.-

" _De saber que comía tanto mejor le hubiera comprado ropa"_ era el pensamiento del Arc mientras pagaba el nuevo antojo de Weiss _"¿a esto se refería mi papa de que las chicas son el gasto mas grande de un hombre?"_ se preguntaba recordando algunas palabras de su padre.

-.-.-.-

Tras varios minutos, Weiss Schnee estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando la parte inferior de la cama de Ruby sin decir una palabra o dar la intención de levantarse.

…

…

Ayudaba el hecho de que ella estaba atada al colchón de su cama de forma similar a como había estado la campeona horas antes.

El resto de su equipo seguía recuperándose de la breve pelea que habían tenido con ella.

\- Al menos fue mas fácil que con Pyrrha- comento Yang tratando de animar el ambiente tenso.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, como a ti no te mordió- expreso Blake masajeando su aun adolorida mano del repentino e inesperado ataque recibido _"solo espero que lo que sea que le este pasando a Weiss no sea contagioso"_ pensó con cierta aprensión viendo las marcas de dientes en su palma que comenzaban a desvanecerse gracias a su Aura.

\- Al menos logramos que se tranquilizara- dijo Ruby de manera breve.

…

…

\- También debo decir que normalmente me molestaría el comentario del papa de Jaune… Pero después de ver lo que esa otra Weiss come debo de darle algo de razón- exclamo la rubia tras unos momentos de silencio.

\- Y mas si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que Weiss compra para su cabello- añadió la faunus en voz baja para que no la oyera su compañera atada.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Fui~, ~todo estuvo delicioso~- expreso con gusto la elfa mientras acariciaba levemente su vientre conforme caminaba al lado de Jaune y Ruby- gracias por invitarme toda esa comida- comento animada y con una sonrisa al rubio.

\- Si, no hay problema- comento el mencionado sujetando frente a el su cartera vacía _"¿cómo es que una chica tan pequeña como Weiss puede comer mucho mas que yo?"_ pensaba entre el asombro y curiosidad.

" _Seguro que no engorda porque todo se va a esos pechos suyos, si, eso debe ser"_ pensaba con desdén la joven loba convencida cada vez mas de su teoría.

-.-.-.-

" _Nosotras también comenzamos a creer en esa teoría"_ pensaban con leve asombro y envidia Ruby y Blake.

Yang estaba distraída asegurándose de que las cuerdas que sujetaban a Weiss no se soltaran.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, ya que comiste y probaste la comida local creo que es momento de que llame a Smith para que te lleve con tu familia anfitriona- comento el Arc recomponiéndose de sus repentinos gastos y recordando que la peliblanca aun tenia que llegar a su hogar temporal.

\- Si, es hora de que vayas con tu familia de acogida, estoy segura que deben estar preguntándose donde estas- comento de manera repentina Ruby, ansiosa de que finalmente la chica que acaparaba la atención de su alfa finalmente se fuera.

\- Pero... ¡Pero aun quedan lugares que quiero ver! ¡y mucha comida que probar! -dijo Weiss haciendo un leve puchero- "¡quiero ir a lo que llaman 'Karaoke' donde la gente canta y se divierte!-.

\- ¡HEY!, ¡yo lo pedí primero!- exclamo Ruby nada feliz al escuchar eso.

Jaune apenas iba a dar su opinión justo en el momento en que un numeroso grupo de sujetos, todos hombres aparecían por una esquina.

Todos ellos algo pasados de peso y usando ropas bastante peculiares… Con imágenes que parecían de elfas si sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Siendo sincero era un poco perturbador.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya imaginaba que tarde o temprano algunos sujetos así aparecerían- comento Yang con algo de enfado.

\- Supongo que es algo inevitable. Mas si se toma en cuenta su figura- añadió Blake.

" _Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"_ pensaba Weiss aun atada y con una mueca al imaginar a esos sujetos babeando por ella.

Ruby no entendía de que estaban hablando sus amigas- ¿de que están hablando?, ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto con todavía la inocencia que le quedaba.

\- Ruby, si algún día sujetos así se acercan a ti y te piden hacer cosas, aléjate de allí lo mas rápido que puedas y mándame un mensaje para darles su merecido por siquiera verte- respondió su hermana con ojos rojos.

Después de todo ante sus ojos estaba un grupo por el cual no sentían nada de aprecio.

Ñoños.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡ALLI ESTA!-.

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, ¡UNA VERDADERA ELFA ANTE MIS OJOS!-.

\- ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESE TWIT EN INTERNET ERA VERDADERO!-.

\- ¡¿YA VIERON EL TAMAÑO DE SUS TETAS?!, ¡SON ENORMES!-.

\- ¡¿CABELLO BLANCO?!, ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO UNA ELFA PELIBLANCA!-.

Eran algunos de las cosas que lograban escuchar.

Cosas que ponían en guardia a Jaune mientras de manera suave se colocaba entre ese grupo y sus acompañantes.

… Lo cual genero nuevos comentarios en dicho grupo.

\- ¡¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ES ESE SUJETO?, ¿ACASO EL ES SU FAMILIA ANFITRIONA?!-.

\- ¡MALDITO SUERTUDO!, ¡PODER ESTAR CON UNA ELFA TODO EL TIEMPO!-.

\- ¡NO LO CONOZCO Y YA QUIERO QUE SE MUERA!-.

\- ¡MALDITO YANQUI CARITA!, ¡SOLO PORQUE LAS CHICAS PREFIEREN A LOS GUERITOS ALTOS, RUBIOS Y CON OJOS AZULES NOS DESPRECIAN A NOSOTROS!-.

\- ¡MUERTE AL YANQUI!-.

-.-.-.-

\- Y como siempre culpando a los demás en lugar de mejorar ellos mismos- comento la rubia con una mueca.

Típica mentalidad de ñoños.

-.-.-.-

\- Escuchen, no se quienes sean, pero es obvio que ustedes no están aquí por el paisaje. Así que si no les molesta yo y mis acompañantes nos retiraremos y los dejaremos solos- comentaba el Arc buscando la forma de salir de esa situación sin llegar a la violencia.

… Algo que parecía que no ocurriría.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!, ¡LO QUE TU QUIERES ES IRTE CON NUESTRA WAIFU!-.

\- ¡SI!, ¡APUESTO A QUE ESTE IDIOTA QUIERE A NUESTRA WAIFU PARA AÑADIRLA A SU COLECCIÓN DE CHICAS!-.

\- ¡ES CIERTO!, ¡YA TIENE UNA CHICA PERRO, ES OBVIO QUE TIENE MAS!-.

\- ¡HEY!, ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA PERRO!, ¡SOY UNA LOBA MONTÓN DE ÑOÑOS!- grito indignada Ruby al escuchar como la llamaron.

-.-.-.-

\- Bien dicho otra Ruby, pon a esos ñoños en su lugar- exclamo la ojilila con orgullo.

-.-.-.-

\- Alfa, ¿vas a permitir que me insulten de esa manera?- pregunto abrazándose al brazo del joven y mirarlo con ojos vidriosos haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Escucha Ruby, hay que tratar de razonar con ellos primero antes de recurrir a la violencia- respondió el rubio con un susurro.

\- ¡ENTREGANOS A NUESTRA WAIFU ELFA Y SE PODRÁN IR!-.

\- ¡SI!, ¡SOLO QUEREMOS A NUESTRA WAIFU!, ¡NO QUEREMOS A LA CHICA PELUDA!-.

\- ¡NO NOS IMPORTAN SI SON CATGIRLS O BUNNYGIRLS!, ¡NUESTRAS WAIFUS PERFECTAS SON LAS ELFAS!-.

-.-.-.-

" _Ok, esto ya se puso personal"_ pensó la faunus gato del grupo al escuchar como veían en menos a las chicas gato.

… Y ella no era la única con esa idea.

 _En otra parte de Beacon._

\- ¿Velvet?, ¿todo esta bien?- pregunto Coco Adel a su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga Velvet Scarlatina, al ver como se quedaba quieta y sus orejas de conejo se ponían en punta.

-… No se porque, pero tengo ganas de golpear a un ñoño en la cara- fue la respuesta inesperada de la faunus conejo.

-.-.-.-

" _Ok, esto se esta empezando a poner feo"_ pensaba con algo de preocupación el rubio al ver como los ánimos de esos hombres comenzaban a volverse mas agresivos.

La verdad sea dicha, a el no le incomodaba la idea de golpear a esos sujetos. El problema estaba en que hasta ese momento ellos no habían hecho nada que en verdad justificara que les partiera la cara.

Un caso distinto había sido el grupo de pandilleros que trataron de atacar a Ruby hace varios días.

Pero aquí, un ataque así sin justificación podría acabar con el encarcelado y con las chicas siendo enviadas a otros hogares adoptivos.

No.

Jaune tenia que buscar la forma de disuadir a esos sujetos de dejarlos en paz sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Oh por favor!, no puedes razonar con tipos así Jaune. El único lenguaje que esos ñoños entienden son los puños en sus caras- comento exaltada la rubia flexionando su brazo derecho.

\- Es obvio que Jaune trata de arreglar las cosas sin rebajarse a tu nivel de salvajismo Yang- comento la heredera aun atada y algo sorprendida por el razonamiento del rubio en pantalla.

\- …No me gusta admitirlo, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Weiss- comento la pelinegra para sorpresa de los presentes- el White Fang recurrió a la violencia tras intentos fallidos de diálogos pacíficos… Y todas sabemos a que llevo eso- comento decaída recordando en que se había convertido el alguna vez pacifico grupo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Oh!, ¡mi querida Weiss!, ¡por fin pude encontrarte!- se escucho una voz que provenía de entre el grupo de hombres, los cuales se separaron para hacer camino a un hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Era un hombre cerca de los 40, usando un traje color café con franjas y lentes rectangulares.

Al igual que los demás sujetos también tenia sobrepeso, sin embargo, su apariencia era mas impecable y arreglada que el resto de los hombres.

La apariencia de un hombre de negocios.

-.-.-.-

\- No, no puede ser, ese sujeto no puede ser real- comentaba Blake con voz entrecortada y miedo en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Blake?, ¿de donde conoces a ese tipo?- pregunto Yang preocupada por la reacción de su compañera.

La mencionada solo reacciono de manera nerviosa y tragando saliva. Pensando en que si debía revelar la verdad de donde conocía a ese "hombre".

De como ese sujeto era el antagonista en cierta "novela ilustrada Mistrali" que había leído a los 14.

… Y de como lo que leyó había hecho que tuviera pesadillas por 3 semanas.

\- Solo digamos que es mejor que Jaune aleje a las chicas de ese sujeto… De inmediato- respondió haciendo énfasis en sus ultimas palabras.

-.-.-.-

\- Disculpe, ¿pero quien es usted?- pregunto con algo de recelo el rubio al ver como se acercaba a ellos.

No ayudaba el hecho de que el saliera del grupo que hasta hace unos instantes parecían querer matarlo con la mirada.

\- Oh, lo lamento. Yo soy el anfitrión de esta hermosa joven que debería haber llegado a mi hogar hace mas de 1 hora- comento de manera respetuosa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algunos papeles, entre los que se veía efectivamente la foto de Weiss en una esquina.

-.-.-.-

\- … Oh… Por… Oum- fue lo que salió de boca de la faunus al ver los papeles.

\- Ok Blake, ¿qué rayos esta pasando?, ya estas empezando a preocuparnos- expreso su amiga y compañera actuando así.

\- ¿Acaso ese hombre le hará algo a la otra Weiss?- pregunto de manera nerviosa Ruby.

\- Eso temo- fue su única respuesta.

-.-.-.-

\- Oh, de acuerdo- comento no muy convencido Jaune, pero los papeles que ese hombre tenia eran auténticos, por lo que no podía hacer algo aunque quisiera.

\- ¿Entonces usted será mi familia anfitriona?- pregunto la elfa con curiosidad.

\- Así es, estoy deseoso de que podamos conocernos mejor- comento con una sonrisa serena.

Por dentro sin embargo…

" _Oh si, finalmente, después de tantos años de solo fantasear y soñar finalmente podre estar con una autentica y genuina elfa"_ pensaba de manera tétrica observando detenidamente a la joven peliblanca _"esa piel tan suave y tersa, ese rostro angelical y dulce. Pero sobre todo esos suculentos melones en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Jamás imagine que mi primera vez con una elfa seria con una oppai loli"_ añadió relamiéndose los labios mentalmente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!- fue la única reacción de las 4 chicas al escuchar las verdaderas intenciones de ese… ese… ese bastardo en pantalla.

\- Ahora ya saben el porque esa Weiss debe escapar de allí rápido- comento la faunus con aprensión.

\- ¡Sal de allí otra Weiss!, ¡huye lejos!- exclamaba Ruby temiendo por la seguridad de la chica.

\- ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada chico vomito!, ¡evita que ese bastardo siquiera la toque!- animaba Yang a su amigo rubio.

\- ¡Demuestra el cariño que aun sientes por mí y sálvame de ese gordo!- dijo sin pensar Weiss antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho callando de golpe y sonrojarse. Sin poder cubrir su rostro por culpa de las cuerdas que aun la ataban.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos- expreso con melancolía Jaune volteando a ver a la elfa- se que nos conocimos por muy poco tiempo, pero espero que hayas disfrutado de la cuidad-.

La mencionada tan solo asintió, aunque con una sonrisa menos radiante- si, fue divertido. Muchas gracias por acompañarme- añadió mientras lo abrazaba de manera efusiva una vez mas.

" _Se que debería estar feliz de ver a la elfa cabeza hueca por fin irse… Pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo esta mal"_ pensaba Ruby con recelo observando al anfitrión de Weiss.

No sabia como explicarlo, pero algo en ese hombre parecía… Fuera de lugar.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡SI OTRA RUBY!, ¡CONFÍA EN TUS INSTINTOS Y DALE UNA PATADA EN LAS BOLAS A ESE GORDO BASTARDO!- grito para sorpresa de las presentes Weiss.

No esperaban esa reacción de la heredera.

… Aunque no podían decir que era algo que no harían en su lugar.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno mi querida Weiss, es hora de ir a casa. Apuesto a que debes estar exhausta- comento el hombre _"pero no tanto como quedaras después de divertirnos juntos… En cuanto dejes de abrazar a ese maldito yanqui"_ pensó lo ultimo con desprecio hacia el rubio que le robaba la atención de SU waifu.

\- … Esta bien, supongo que podremos vernos en otra ocasión- comento Weiss aun abrazada al rubio y mirando una vez mas a quienes la habían acompañado.

" _No si yo tengo algo que decir"_ pensaba el sujeto con malicia.

Después de todo su "querida Weiss" no podría salir de su hogar en mucho tiempo.

Aun tenia que cumplir con su parte del trato con los otakus que "amablemente" habían accedido a ayudarlo a buscar a su elfa.

A cambio de su ayuda, les había prometido a cada uno que tendrían la oportunidad de un acostón con la elfa peliblanca.

…

…

Después de que el la "estrenara" por supuesto.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡MATENLO!, ¡MATENLO CON FUEGO!- fue el grito de Weiss al escuchar los "planes" de ese gordo para su contraparte.

El resto de su equipo comenzaba a preocuparse de que si seguía así, podría hacer algo muy peligroso.

\- Vamos Jaune, sálvala por favor- rogaba la joven líder a su primer amigo.

-.-.-.-

 _Growl_

\- …Hehehe, creo que aun tengo un poco de hambre después de todo- comento levemente apenada la peliblanca tras el sonido sonoro que había hecho su estomago.

" _¿Aun tiene hambre después de todo lo que se comió?"_ se preguntaron incrédulos Jaune y Ruby recordando todo lo que ella había consumido.

\- Jejeje, bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte mi querida Weiss. Me tome la libertad de pensar por adelantado y conseguir alimentos que se que los elfos prefieren- comento el hombre levemente sorprendido por ese sonido y buscando ganar mas puntos favorables con la joven.

!

\- ¿Exactamente que clase de comida es?- pregunto la mencionada dejando de lado su sonrisa con algo de sospecha.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- No puedo creer esto… Pero parece que el barril sin fondo que esa Weiss tiene por estomago puede ser su salvación- exclamo la rubia con total sorpresa.

Y no era la única ya que todas ellas recordaban el tipo de comida que la elfa despreciaba.

-.-.-.-

\- Lo que a los elfos les gusta: Bayas, raíces y demás platillos que se que ustedes disfrutan como amantes de la naturaleza que son- comento con convicción usando la información que había recopilado sobre los elfos y sus costumbres- es por eso que estar conmigo seria lo mas ideal para una hermosa y delicada elfa como tu-.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- era la risa de Yang que una vez mas había caído al suelo y comenzado a reír tras escuchar la respuesta del bastardo.

Las otras tal vez no reían con la misma intensidad… Pero no podían ocultar sus expresiones de burla al darse cuenta de que gracias a esa palabras.

Esa Weiss jamás se quedaría con el.

-.-.-.-

La mencionada tan solo guardo silencio, con una expresión en el rostro que Jaune reconocía al instante.

La misma expresión que hacia Weiss Schnee cuando algo le desagradaba.

\- No iré contigo- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

!

-… ¿Disculpa?, ¿qué… que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto el sujeto tratando de procesar lo que la joven había dicho.

\- Dije que no iré contigo- contesto con mayor firmeza de voz mientras se acercaba a Jaune.

\- Pero… ¿Pero por qué?- trataba de preguntar el sujeto tratando de controlar su temperamento que amenazaba con salir al escuchar como era rechazado por su waifu soñada.

\- De ninguna manera iré contigo si lo único que me darás es esa comida insípida y horrible- comento con una mueca la elfa mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio y lo colocaba entre sus muy generosos pechos- ¡en ese caso prefiero estar con un verdadero hombre como Jaune que es mas que capas de satisfacer todos mis gustos y necesidades al hacer que mi primera vez fuera mas que perfecta!- termino de decir enseñándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito de Weiss Schnee al escuchar el doble sentido de esas palabras y recordar de manera involuntaria las escenas del cap. anterior.

Cansando que esta tuviera una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse ella misma en dichas imágenes.

\- ¡WEISS!-.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¡¿ACASO ELLA DIJO…?!-.

\- ¡SI!, ¡LO HIZO!-.

\- … ¡MI CORAZONCITO!-.

\- ¡MALDITO!, ¡MALDITO GÜERO MALNACIDO!-.

Eran algunos de los gritos desgarradores que lanzaban algunos de esos hombres al escuchar las palabras que confirmaban que su hermosa waifu había sido mancillada antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviera una oportunidad con ella.

Y ninguno de ellos lo tomo peor que…

\- ¡MALNACIDO INFELIZ!, ¡INCLUSO SI HAZ MANCILLADO A MI WAIFU NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!- fue el grito del gordo de traje mientras su rostro se descomponía en una expresión de odio y rabia conforme corría contra el rubio y sus acompañantes, blandiendo sus brazos en todas direcciones cegado por la ira, con la intención absoluta de acabar con el bastardo rubio que se atrevió a profanar la perfección absoluta que era la elfa peliblanca antes que el.

…

…

Solo para que su cara se estrellara de lleno contra el puño extendido de Jaune Arc.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡ESO ES JAUNE!, ¡SACALE LA MANTECA A PUNTA DE PUÑETAZOS!- gritaba emocionada la rubia al ver como finalmente le daban su merecido a ese asqueroso sujeto.

\- ¡SI!, ¡NO TENGAS NINGÚN TIPO DE PIEDAD CONTRA ESE SER REPULSIVO!- animaba la peliblanca recuperada de su pequeño episodio al ver el castigo que recibió el gordo que planeaba abusar de su contraparte.

Incluso si aun ella misma también estaba cubierta en sangre.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡AGHHHHHH!, ¡MI ROSTRO!, ¡MI HERMOSO ROSTROOOOOOO!- eran los gritos de dolor que daba el hombre tras caer al suelo y sujetando su cara mientras restos de sus lentes caían al suelo destrozados.

" _Wow, este sujeto es incluso peor que yo al ingresar a Beacon. Ni siquiera me moví y el de todas formas corrió directo a mi puño"_ pensó de manera incrédula el rubio aun con su brazo extendido mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas, las cuales veían entre su protector y el sujeto que se retorcía en el suelo adolorido.

Normalmente el se sentiría mal por lo que acababa de hacer… Pero después de escuchar a ese tipo gritar como loco e ir contra ellos, su empatía estaba por los suelos- lo lamento, pero alguien tenia que aplicarle un correctivo a este… sujeto- comento reemplazando la ultima palabra por respeto a ellas.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Eso tiene que ser lo mas patético que haya visto en la vida… Hasta Cardín y el resto de su equipo dan mejor pelea que eso- exclamo Blake recordando la pelea que habían tenido contra Pyrrha como equipo y perdido de todas formas.

-.-.-.-

Volteo para ver a los otros individuos, los cuales parecía que habían perdido mucha de la agresividad que mostraban antes mientras veían entre el y el tipo en el suelo.

" _Supongo que al final un poco de violencia es la respuesta"_ pensó recordando sus anteriores intentos fallidos para arreglar las cosas de manera pacifica.

Era momento de aprovechar lo ocurrido- de acuerdo, ¿quién mas quiere probar su suerte contra mi?- pregunto observándolos fijamente conforme tronaba sus nudillos ensangrentados- les advierto que esta vez no pienso quedarme quieto- comento lo ultimo con un tono mas frio, esperando asustarlos lo suficiente para que decidieran corren en lugar de pelear.

Funciono a la perfección.

Todos los sujetos salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían, incluso algunos de ellos caían y se iban a gatas alejándose mas y mas de ellos.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA ÑOÑOS!- grito Ruby viendo como los gorditos se perdían de vista.

\- ¡ASÍ ES!, ¡VAYANSE POR LA SOMBRITA!- añadió también Weiss despidiéndose con una mano e imitando a su nueva mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡ESO ES MALDITOS ÑOÑOS!, ¡HUYAN Y OCULTENSE EN SUS ESCONDRIJOS COMO LAS RATAS COBARDES QUE EN REALIDAD SON!, ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!- gritaba Weiss fuera de si, forcejeando con sus ataduras y soltando risas siniestras.

"… _Por Oum, que no se convierta en Pyrrha 2.0"_ pensaban asustadas el resto de su equipo al verla actuar así.

Así como también…

" _¿La risa malvada no se supone que es BWAHAHAHA?"_ pensaron también para si.

-.-.-.-

Tras unos momentos solo quedaban Jaune, las chicas y el sujeto en el suelo.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble alfa!- exclamaba Ruby con corazones en sus ojos al ver una vez mas a su amado con rostro serio y puños ensangrentados.

-.-.-.-

\- …Y eso sigue asustándome- expreso Yang al ver la reacción de la otra Ruby.

Los gustos que mostraba en serio la preocupaban.

\- Yo no tengo esos gustos. A mi me gustan las armas, sus mecanismos, sus funciones y…- era lo que decía Ruby antes de imaginar a su mejor amigo usando una armadura de cuerpo completo a juego con una espada gigante sobre su hombro **[Piensen en un típico hunter de Monster Hunter]** \- …Y creo que mejor guardo silencio- comento ruborizándose y tapándose el rostro con su capa.

Desde que vio las imágenes del cap. anterior, en su mente surgían mas y mas imágenes de su rubio amigo en situaciones menos que inocentes con ella.

-.-.-.-

\- … No creas que… me venciste- escucharon la voz del hombre en el suelo conforme comenzaba a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo- no importa si ella no quiere venir conmigo, de todas formas cuento con algo que dice lo contrario - expreso con una sonrisa tétrica y sangre escurriendo de su nariz fracturada- después de todo yo aun poseo los papeles que me reconocen como su…- decía mientras sacaba sus papeles.

 _Swish_

\- …Familia anfitrio…- se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver como dichos papeles caían hechos pedazos al suelo- ¿Qué?-.

\- Oh, lo lamento. ¿Decías algo?- pregunto con algo de humor la ojiplata observando con interés sus garras extendidas.

Puede que la elfa no fuera de su agrado… Pero incluso ella jamás permitiría que la cabeza hueca acabara junto a un tipo así.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡WOW!, ¡mi otra yo es tan veloz!- exclamo asombrada la joven líder al ver eso.

Incluso con su Semblance activo dudaba poder hacer algo como eso en un parpadeo.

" _Los liminals demuestran habilidades mas que sobrehumanas a cada instante"_ pensaba la faunus con sorpresa.

-.-.-.-

" _Wow"_ fue lo único que podo pensar el rubio al notar lo que había pasado.

Ni siquiera noto cuando se movió Ruby.

\- Mal… maldita- gruño el gordo al ver los trozos de papel siendo arrastrados por una corriente de aire- no crean que eso cambia algo. Incluso sin mis papeles todavía estoy registrado como el anfitrión de mi dulce Weiss ante los ojos de la ley- dijo con un semblante demente- ¡Y NO HAY NADA QUE USTEDES NI NADIE PUEDAN HACER AL RESPECTO!-.

\- Oh, ¿eso también me incluye a mi?- pregunto una voz femenina tras el con algo de seriedad.

!

\- ¿Ehhhh?- fue lo que atino a decir el sujeto antes de darse vuelta y mirar a una mujer pelinegra de traje y lentes oscuros acompañada por 4 hombres vestidos también de traje- ¿Quiénes se suponen que son ustedes?-.

\- Srta. Smith- exclamo el rubio reconociendo de inmediato a la coordinadora.

-.-.-.-

\- Y una vez mas Smith aparece al rescate- comento Yang.

\- No importa cuantas veces lo vea: Sigue sorprendiéndome que ella muestre ese nivel de entrega y competencia- expreso Blake.

-.-.-.-

Smith hizo un leve ademan de saludo, sonriendo brevemente antes de adoptar una expresión mas seria al enfocar su vista en el hombre ensangrentado- Sr. Nakamura, debido a irregularidades descubiertas en los datos que otorgo durante su entrevista, necesito que nos acompañe de inmediato-.

\- ¿Bajo que cargos?- eran las palabras que salían de boca del sujeto buscando mantener la calma- no he cometido ningún delito. Es mas, ellos son quienes me han agredido e impedido que pueda hacerme cargo de mi dulce Weiss-.

\- Tomando en cuenta las cosas que hemos descubierto entonces es una bendición que hayan intervenido- fue la respuesta de la pelinegra.

\- ¿De que esta hablando Srta. Smith?- pregunto Jaune aun confundido con lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas la platica que tuvimos esta mañana?, bueno, este individuo es un ejemplo perfecto de la clase de personas que queremos evitar que estén cerca de las chicas-.

Jaune comenzó a recordar esa platica, en especifico la parte de las personas que buscan aprovecharse de las chicas.

Ya no se sentía mal de romperle la nariz después de todo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡NO TE DETENGAS SOLO EN LA NARIZ!, ¡RÓMPELE MAS!, ¡RÓMPELE MUCHO MAS ARC!-.

\- ¡Weiss!, ¡si no te controlas, también vamos a taparte la boca con una mordaza!-.

-.-.-.-

El sujeto comenzó a sudar frio al escuchar que lo habían investigado… Solo para sonreír de manera maliciosa al recordar una sencilla solución a su problema.

\- ¿Cuánto me costara?-.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron tanto Jaune como Smith a la vez.

\- ¿Cuánto me costara que ignoren lo que saben de mi y me dejen seguir siendo el anfitrión de mi dulce Weiss?- pregunto con mas confianza mientras sacaba su billetera y de esta una talonera de cheques para sorpresa de varios de los presentes.

No era la primera ni seria la ultima vez que usaría su dinero para conseguir lo que quería.

-.-.-.-

\- Ya había tardado en sacar su dinero a relucir- comento de manera molesta la pelinegra, la cual al ver los rostros confundidos de sus amigas añadió- en la… Novela que leí. El siempre usa su dinero no solo para financiar sus retorcidas fantasías, sino que también da sobornos a aquellos que podrían detenerlo- expreso apretando sus puños en furia.

Lo único que rogaba es que Smith no aceptara eso como siempre ocurría en la novela.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué tal suenan 5,000,000 de yenes?- pregunto con cierta indiferencia anotando el numero en el pedazo de papel, arrancándolo y extendiéndolo hacia la sorprendida coordinadora, dando la alusión que desprenderse de esa cantidad era algo que no lo afectaba.

Pero internamente…

" _Maldita zorra, por tu culpa tendré que usar mas de la mitad de lo que tengo solo para que te largues"_ eran sus pensamientos de furia.

Normalmente no gastaría tanto en un soborno.

Pero tomando en cuenta que estaba en juego conseguir a su waifu elfa bien valía la pena.

-.-.-.-

Las chicas solo podían guardar silencio, esperando y rogando que Smith no se dejara sobornar.

-.-.-.-

" _Por favor Srta. Smith, no acepte ese cheque"_ pensaba Jaune con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

Enojo de a lo que había recurrido ese tipo para salirse con la suya y preocupación de que la coordinadora aceptara el soborno.

Si ese era el caso no creía ser capas de confiar de nuevo en la mujer.

…

…

Y así parecía que seria, ya que ella había tomado el pedazo de papel en sus manos.

-.-.-.-

Decepción.

Esa era la emoción que sentían las chicas al ver como la mujer en pantalla había sucumbido a la influencia del dinero.

...

...

Por suerte eso no duraría por mucho.

-.-.-.-

\- No es una mala suma- comento Smith observando con detenimiento el cheque en sus manos, haciendo que el hombre comenzara a sonreír.

… Al menos antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras.

\- Pero aquí esta mi contraoferta- comento con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa justo antes de romper el cheque a la mitad.

!

\- ¡¿ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCA MALDITA ZO…?!- fue lo único que pudo gritar el sujeto justo antes de que la mencionada reaccionara con velocidad y soltara una potente patada contra el.

… Directo a su entrepierna.

 _CRAAAAAAACK._

\- Bueno, ¿qué le parece mi oferta?- pregunto con naturalidad la pelinegra acomodando sus lentes.

\- Gwoah, gugh, blehl- eran los sonidos que salían de boca del hombre, el cual seguía con su rostro descompuesto en una mueca grotesca.

Al punto donde sus ojos miraban en direcciones distintas y algo de baba escurría de su boca antes de caer al suelo **[Para aquellos que tengan problemas imaginándolo, piensen en la expresión de Perfect Cell justo antes de vomitar a N°18].**

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Santo Oum!- exclamaron las integrantes del equipo RWBY al ver ese golpe.

…

…

Hasta ellas sintieron ese golpe aun a pesar de ser chicas.

-.-.-.-

" _¡Santo Oum!"_ pensó sudando frio Jaune al ver la potente patada que Smith había soltado en contra del gordo, al punto de incluso levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, así como ver el estado en que había quedado.

" _Si el sonido que escuche es correcto… Creo que acaba de reventárselos"_ pensó asustado y cubriendo con sus manos su hombría de manera instintiva por protección.

No solo el, sino que los 4 hombres que la acompañaban también cubrieron sus entrepiernas por instinto

La mencionada tan solo los miro con una sonrisa dulce… Demasiado dulce de hecho.

\- Si alguien pregunta, hice esto porque… El sospechoso se mostro hostil- comento con naturalidad.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron cabeceos afirmativos de los hombres presentes.

-.-.-.-

\- Es oficial: Smith se ha convertido en mi ídolo- comento Yang tras unos momentos.

\- Opino igual- comento Weiss también con una sonrisa.

Después de todo la coordinadora había aplicado un castigo mas que idóneo contra ese repulsivo sujeto.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, debo decir que no fue un día tan malo después de todo- comento con humor la coordinadora tomando otro sorbo a su café frente a un nervioso rubio que aun trataba de entender lo que había ocurrido.

Tras ese pequeño "incidente" y de que los agentes que acompañaban a Smith se llevaran al sujeto a un hospital, habían vuelto finalmente a su hogar acompañados de una impresionada elfa que iba abrazada de su brazo derecho en todo el camino.

Sobra decir que Ruby hizo exactamente lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo.

\- Después de todo finalmente pude tachar uno de los puntos en mi lista de "Cosas por hacer en la vida"- escucho decir a la mujer, lo cual hizo que enfocara su atención de vuelta en ella.

\- ¿Y eso seria?- pregunto con algo de tacto.

\- Reventarle las bolas de un puntapié a un gordo bastardo por supuesto- comento con naturalidad.

-.-.-.-

…

…

" _Necesito añadir eso a mi propia lista_ " fue el pensamiento compartido de ¾ partes del equipo femenino.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, no negare que ese sujeto se lo merecía- comento Jaune tras unos momentos y recordando las "cosas" que ese tipo traía dentro de bolsas ocultas y cosidas dentro de su traje.

Lo cual era todo tipo de juguetes y objetos sexuales para toda clase de fantasías: Dildos, esposas recubiertas en peluche, látigos y mordazas con bolas eran solo unas de las pocas cosas que traía consigo.

…

…

La parte mas graciosa y algo preocupante fue cuando Weiss tomo un dildo vibrador de 20cm en sus manos, verlo con curiosidad por unos momentos, encenderlo y apoyarlo en su cuello. Haciendo leves suspiros de gusto y diciendo que era un excelente masajeador.

\- ¿Puedo quedármelo?- fue la pregunta que hizo en un momento con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Por supuesto la respuesta tanto suya como de Smith había sido un rotundo no.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Yang!, ¡deja de taparme los ojos! ¡Ya se como es el sexo después de ver el cap. anterior!-.

\- ¡Puede ser!, ¡pero todavía eres demasiado Vanilla para que veas este tipo de cosas!-.

Mientras las hermanas seguían con su discusión nadie noto como la heredera amarrada a la cama había perdido el conocimiento y con espuma saliendo de su boca tras ver la nueva idiotez de su contraparte.

-.-.-.-

Hablando de la elfa…

\- ¿Qué pasara con Weiss?- pregunto a la mujer sentada frente a el mientras observaba a la mencionada que seguía recostada en el sofá.

…

…

No ayudaba en nada la forma "inocente" en que estaba durmiendo: Recostada bocabajo y con sus pechos resaltando por la presión de su cuerpo, con una de sus piernas doblada de tal forma que daba una excelente vista de su bien formada retaguardia cubierta por sus pantis blancas y una expresión dulce en su rostro.

" _Jamás pensé usar las palabras "tierna" y "sexy" en la misma frase… Hasta hoy"_ pensaba el rubio sonrojado y tragando saliva ante eso.

-.-.-.-

" _Hasta dormida la otra Weiss nos supera"_ pensaron las chicas con auras deprimentes rodeándolas.

-.-.-.-

Smith tan solo asumió un semblante mas serio antes de responder- la verdad eso es algo difícil de decir. De todas las liminals registradas en el programa, Weiss es por la que hay mas solicitudes de familia anfitriona. Es bastante fácil ver el porque, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta no solo su belleza física, sino también su inocencia y el hecho de que es una elfo-.

\- Tuvimos muchos problemas seleccionando y buscando a una familia adecuada para que la recibiera… Y acabas de ver que tan bien resulto eso- comento con ironía- nuestra investigación revelo cosas bastante graves sobre el, pero aparentemente uso su dinero en alguien mas receptivo a los sobornos para conseguir lo que quería- termino de decir con una mueca.

\- ¿Cree que pueda regresar en algún momento?- pregunto el rubio con aprensión, preocupado por la seguridad de la peliblanca.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Con la información y evidencia que conseguimos, congelamos todas sus cuentas y armamos un caso bastante solido en su contra. Es mas probable que le vuelvan a crecer otro par de bolas antes de que pueda salir de la cárcel- comento lo ultimo con cierto humor.

Un humor que se desvaneció tras unos instantes que suspiraba levemente- temo que tendremos que analizar mas a fondo todas las solicitudes para evitar que algo como esto pase de nuevo. Eso en si tomara bastante tiempo y en consecuencia Weiss no podrá seguir en el país en lo que…- no pudo terminar ya que…

\- ¡NO!-.

Fue el grito que los alerto a ambos al tiempo que veían como la elfa se levantaba con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Yo… yo no quiero volver a mi villa, no todavía- comenzó a decir- es cierto que mi razón para venir a este país fue la comida… Pero después conocí a Jaune, conocí a Ruby y también a usted Srta. Smith. Personas amables que no solo me han ayudado sino también protegido- añadió con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos- es cierto que soy algo inocente y que muchos humanos buscaran aprovecharse de mi. Eso es algo que mi nana siempre me decía, pero yo no lo creía… Al menos hasta ver a ese hombre-.

\- La forma en que se lanzo contra nosotros luego de decirle que no iría con el me asusto mucho… Al menos hasta que vi como Jaune lo detuvo de un golpe- dijo lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Recuerdan cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que reina de hielo comenzara a abrirse y confiar en nosotras?- pregunto Yang repentinamente.

\- Semanas- respondió Ruby.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo a esa chica hacer lo mismo?-.

\- Cerca de 3 horas- ahora respondió Blake.

\- Y con eso mi caso esta presentado-.

Por suerte para ellas la mencionada seguía fuera de combate.

-.-.-.-

\- Es por eso… Por eso que…- trataba de decir con timidez antes de exclamar con fuerza- ¡por favor acepta ser mi anfitrión!-.

\- De acuerdo- fue lo único que respondió.

\- ¡Ehhh?!, ¡¿en serio?!- pregunto sorprendida de la rapidez con que había aceptado.

\- Si. La verdad es que ya imaginaba que me pedirías algo así- comento llevando una mano a su nuca recordando la frecuencia con que las chicas le pedían vivir a su lado.

¿Dónde estaba esa suerte cuando aun seguía en Remnant?

-.-.-.-

" _Es obvio que Jaune aun tiene sentimientos por Weiss, ¿de que otra forma se explica que acepte a su contraparte a la primera oportunidad?"_ pensaba con algo de celos Ruby haciendo un leve puchero.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias!- fueron las palabras de agradecimiento de la joven elfa abrazando al joven que le daba esa maravillosa oportunidad de seguir en el país.

Jaune tan solo sonreía, bajando levemente su mirada para ver a la joven y acariciar un poco su cabello blanco- no hay nada que agradecer Snow Ángel- comento sin pensar.

!

\- ¿Cómo… Como me dijiste?- pregunto de manera repentina la joven bajando su mirada y quedando quieta al oír dichas palabras, haciendo que el Arc comenzara a sudar frio.

" _Oh mierda, no me digan que también aquí lo arruine"_ pensaba en pánico maldiciendo ese descuido de lengua.

Ya que todo apuntaba a que una vez mas ese sobrenombre le ganaría la molestia de una chica peliblanca.

\- Bueno… yo no quise, es decir…- trataba de decir de manera nerviosa tratando de pensar en como disculparse con ella.

… Al menos hasta que ella levanto su mirada de ojos vidriosos y sonrisa temblante.

\- Solo mi nana me ha llamado así- comenzó a decir mirándolo fijamente- siempre me decía que algún día conocería a ese alguien especial que también me vería de esa forma y que me llamaría su Snow Ángel-.

\- Esto… esto tiene que ser una señal. Una señal de que nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse- decía con un creciente animo.

-… Yo creo que es mas un elogio que una señal divina- comento la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Nana también me dijo que el día en que encontrara a ese alguien especial lo sabría. Se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de poder conocernos mejor- expreso observándolo con cariño y calidez conforme apoyaba su cabeza en su torso- llámame así de nuevo- fue la suave petición que hizo.

!

\- Con mucho gusto Snow Ángel- dijo Jaune abrazándola y con una sonrisa boba ante tal oportunidad.

No sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando… Pero al final no le importaba.

Lo único que sabia es que debía aprovechar ese Bug al máximo.

Fue lo único que pensó mientras la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

 **\- ¡RWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-** fue el rugido de furia de Weiss Schnee despertando de golpe y comenzando a reventar las cuerdas que la ataban y dando un salto para caer frente a unas impactadas chicas.

\- ¡NO!, ¡NO DE NUEVO!-.

\- ¡SE VOLVIO PYRRHA 2.0!-.

\- ¡ABRACENME! -.

Fueron algunas de las cosas que gritaron las 3 chicas en pánico al ver eso y tener flashbacks nada agradables de Pyrrha y sus reacciones violentas.

\- **¡A LA ÚNICA A LA QUE ARC PUEDE LLAMAR SU SNOW ÁNGEL ES A MI!-** grito con voz de ultratumba justo antes de sentir una punzada en su trasero.

Al revisar lo que era vio que se trataba de un dardo tranquilizante, lo cual comenzaba a surtir efecto haciendo que comenzara a tambalearse… Pero logrando quedar aun de pie.

\- **¡JA!, ¡NESECITARAN MUCHO MAS QUE ESO PARA PODER…!-** fue su grito de reto antes de que…

 _Ratatatatatatatata._

… Una lluvia de dardos fueran disparados contra ella, dejándola como alfiletero humano y haciendo que finalmente cayera al suelo con leves convulsiones.

Las chicas solo podían ver entre la heredera derribada y…

\- Gracias a Oum que ese joven Ren te convenció de cargar tu arma con esos dardos-.

\- Tenia mis dudas… Pero ver como soporto tu disparo me convenció-.

Las 2 chicas que estaban a la puerta: Velvet Scarlatina y Coco Abel. De las cuales la primera aun tenia en sus manos una pistola de dardos mientras que la segunda acercaba el cañón aun humeante de su minigun y darle un leve soplido.

 **Y así es como termina el cap.**

 **Primero que nada quisiera aclarar ciertos dudas que sin duda estarán teniendo.**

 **La primera y principal: ¿Por qué no hice que Alt Weiss fuera una Yuki-onna?**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no quise irme por algo que muchos calificarían de predecible.**

 **¿Por qué una elfa?**

 **Si se toma en cuenta la idea de que el personaje de Weiss esta basado en Blancanieves, hay un aspecto a tomar en cuenta bastante importante.**

 **El personaje de Alt Weiss tenia que poseer un paralelismo bastante singular con la idea de Blancanieves… Y no, no es hielo.**

…

…

 **¿Aun no lo saben?**

 **Belleza.**

 **¿Y díganme que Liminal es mejor ejemplo de belleza que una elfa?**

 **Con eso me despido, comentando de una vez que el en sig. capitulo será uno ya existente de Monster Musume.**

 **Tan solo con pequeños cambios añadiendo a las contrapartes de las chicas en Remnant.**

…

…

 **Para aquellos que aun tengan problemas imaginando la apariencia de Alt Weiss, en sus buscadores pongan "Zero no Tsukaima Tiffania" o "Isekai Maou Shera"].**

 **Espero que eso los ayude.**

…

…

 **Cierto.**

 **Aquí les dejo un muy breve omake de lo que paso con Alt Ruby.**

 _ **Omake**_

\- ¡No fue mi culpa!- exclamo sobresaltada Ruby mientras seguía frente a la mirada inquisitoria de sus compañeras inquilinas.

…

…

Excepto Papi que seguía dormida abrazando un cojín y babeándolo.

\- ¡Un trabajo!, ¡tenias un solo trabajo y lo arruinaste!- exclamaba Miia con molestia y con una mano en su rostro- una nueva chica que se alojara con mi cariño y por tanto representa una amenaza para nosotras-.

\- Sin mencionar que esa chica es una elfa, una liminal con la que todo hombre, tanto humanos como liminals fantasean- añadió Cerea mordiendo uno de sus dedos con preocupación- parece que el camino al corazón de mi señor se acaba de complicar enormemente-.

\- Lo lamento Ruby, pero temo que debido a que no cumpliste con la petición que te hicimos las galletas que había horneado serán para alguien mas- dijo Yang con leve decepción.

!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito de Ruby que resonó en la noche.

 **Y con eso me despido y espero haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	12. Cap 11: ¿Las lamias mudan de piel?

**Y aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Tal vez muchos estén sorprendidos de que esta vez no tardara mas de 1 mes en subir un nuevo cap.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir?, estuve inspirado.**

 **Sin mencionar la ayuda de Kamen Rider que me ayuda como lector.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 11**_

\- De acuerdo, déjenme entender esto- decía Ruby a las recién llegadas- Ren les informo de lo que ocurrió con Jaune y les pidió que vinieran a asegurarse de que ninguna de nosotras se convirtiera en una Pyrrha 2.0 en el caso de que siguiéramos viendo los videos-.

\- Así es. Y viendo a la joven Schnee actuar como lo hizo creo que llegamos justo a tiempo- comento Coco observando a la mencionada sobre su cama tras quitarle los dardos de su cuerpo.

\- Por curiosidad, eso de que Jaune esta en otro mundo. ¿Es cierto?- pregunto Velvet aun teniendo problemas creyendo algo así.

\- Créelo Velvet, de no ser porque hemos visto estos videos yo también lo dudaría- expreso Blake a su compañera faunus.

Velvet sabia sobre su verdadera identidad… Pero había prometido no decir nada a nadie.

"Es tu decisión Blake, no mía" habían sido las palabras de la faunus conejo.

\- Se que suena como algo loco y estúpido que Nora diría, pero es cierto. Jaune se encuentra en un mundo extraño con toda clase de seres y ahora se hospedo en un lugar llamado Japón- comento Yang antes de añadir- ahora que lo pienso el nombre de ese lugar suena como jabón-.

\- Si claro, la probabilidad de que Arc en serio este en otro mundo seria tan alta como que los cerdos vuelen- comento con gracia… al menos hasta ver los rostros serios de las chicas- ¿qué?.-

\- Coco, eso ya sucedió, nosotras mismas lo vimos- expresaron a la vez Ruby y Blake, preguntándose levemente donde estaría ahora ese "cerdo volador"

 _Con el equipo CDRL._

Se veía al mencionado equipo aun persiguiendo al jabalí que seria su comida, el cual tras su vuelo anterior había caído a un rio.

\- Solo es un poco de agua, ¡todavía sirve, todavía sirve!- decía uno de los jóvenes corriendo junto con sus compañeros y líder por la orilla y viendo su preciado almuerzo en la corriente.

 _De regreso a Beacon._

\- Mi oportunidad perdida, mis millones perdidos- se lamentaba la rubia en una esquina y con un aura depresiva sobre ella.

Duraron unos momentos en silencio antes de que Velvet hiciera una pregunta- ¿creen que podamos ver uno de esos videos?-.

\- ¿Velvet?-.

\- Admítelo Coco, tu también tienes curiosidad de si algo así es posible después de que ese chico Ren nos conto- expreso la castaña a su amiga y líder.

-… Si, pero no tenias que decirlo de esa forma- comento acomodando sus lentes.

\- Bueno, les debemos una por ayudarnos con Weiss- comento la joven líder tras unos instantes- muy bien, veamos otro video- exclamo preparando su Scroll.

…

…

\- ¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto la líder mayor al ver a Yang aun en la esquina.

\- No te preocupes, se le pasara pronto- fue la respuesta de la faunus gato.

-.-.-.-

Era el atardecer de un nuevo día mientras Jaune Arc seguía sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, observando como Miia seguía frente a la estufa cocinando, así como verse varias ollas hirviendo mientras soltaban vapor en todas direcciones.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el grito de horror de Velvet mientras saltaba a los brazos de su compañera tras ver a la lamia en pantalla- ¡NO ME DIJERON QUE UNA DE ESAS CHICAS ERA UNA SERPIENTE!- exclamo con los ojos de par en par.

\- Wow, así que esa chica es una de esas liminals que ese chico mencionaba- se decía con asombro la joven de lentes ignorando a su asustada compañera.

\- Es casi la misma reacción que tuvo Sun- se decía Blake al ver eso.

-.-.-.-

Normalmente es estaría mas enfocado en ver lo que su inquilina hacia… Pero era algo difícil cuando a cada momento recordaba ese peculiar evento que había ocurrido en la mañana.

 _Flashback._

Jaune seguía dormido plácidamente en su habitación, aprovechando esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad antes de comenzar el día.

…

…

Por desgracia para el, eso no duraría.

\- ~Sorpresa~- fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de sentir como alguien caía justo encima de el, despertándolo bruscamente de su sueño

\- ¡AHGGGG!- fue lo único que salió de su boca por el repentino ataque- ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué sucede?- trataba de preguntar en pánico, despertando del todo y buscando con la mirada a su agresor… Solo para notar 2 enormes pistas de quien había sido.

\- ~Buenos días mi cielo~-comento con voz melodiosa Weiss sentada sobre su abdomen con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Weiss?, ¿que es lo que… ¿QUE ESTAS USANDO?- grito completamente rojo el rubio al notar lo que la elfa sobre el estaba usando de atuendo… Si es que a eso se le podía llamar así.

Un delgado trozo de tela blanca que rodeaba su cuello y que apenas cubría su mas que generoso busto a modo de bikini, así como también el trozo que apenas cubría las diminutas pantis blancas sujetas con pequeños aros a sus costados.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Coco viendo entre la chica en pantalla y la joven recostada.

\- Ah si, olvidamos decirles que aparentemente hay versiones alternas nuestras en ese mundo- exclamo Ruby levemente apenada.

\- ¿Y todas lucen como ella?- exclamo aun en shock la líder de CFVY.

\- Gracias a Oum no- fue la respuesta seca de las chicas

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Te gusta?, mi nana me dijo que usara esto cuando conociera a ese hombre con quien compartiera mi vida- comento con inocencia.

" _¿Qué clase de mujer le dice eso a una chica?'"_ se preguntaba el rubio tratando (y fallando) en desviar su mirada.

\- Me dijo que con esto seria capaz de despertarte al instante-.

" _Pues no se equivoco con eso"_ pensó el Arc tragando saliva, ya que su atuendo sumado a su inherente belleza física y el hecho de que sentía su suave retaguardia sobre el hacia que cierta parte del rubio también "despertara"

\- ¿Mmm?, siento algo duro tocando mi trasero- comento en un momento de confusión la elfa al tiempo que movía su retaguardia y la frotaba contra dicho objeto, haciendo que el rubio echara la cabeza hacia atrás y escupiera aire en shock.

\- Oh, se esta poniendo mas grande y duro- añadió con sorpresa la peliblanca.

-.-.-.-

\- Es imposible que esa chica sea así de inocente- exclamo Coco mientras que su amiga se cubría los ojos completamente sonrojada… Pero con leves espacios entre sus dedos.

\- Créelo o no, esa otra Weiss si es así de inocente- exclamo Yang tras recuperarse- después de todo hablamos de una chica que pensó que un dildo vibrador era un masajeador de cuellos-.

…

…

\- ¿Es un chiste?, ¿verdad?.- pregunto completamente incrédula.

\- Y ojala esa fuera la peor parte- escucharon a Ruby comentar- aparentemente esa otra Weiss tiene un estomago sin fondo y en lugar de engordar parece que todo lo que come se va directo a sus pechos- termino de decir ante las 2 chicas en shock.

-.-.-.-

" _Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. Si sigue así voy a hacer algo de lo que se que me arrepentiré"_ se decía alarmado el Arc tratando de sujetar a la mencionada y separarla de el… Solo para que sus manos quedaran apoyadas en sus caderas _"wow, su piel es tan suave y tersa y… ¡NO!, ¡FUERA!, ¡IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!"_ se reprendió al notar a donde iban sus ideas.

" _Ruego, suplico a cualquier deidad que me este escuchando, por favor no me permitan cometer otro incidente como el de la luna llena"_ era la suplica mental del joven que sentía como su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear.

...

…

Y parecía que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados ya que…

\- ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- fue el grito que ambos escucharon justo antes de que una furiosa Ruby apareciera en la puerta, saltara y le propinara a la elfa una patada voladora que la derribara de la cama directo al suelo.

\- Owww, eso me dolió Ruby- expreso la mencionada frotando su mejilla roja con la impresión del pie de la loba.

\- ¡TE LO MERECES POR INTENTAR SEDUCIR A MI ALFA A MIS ESPALDAS!- comento la ojiplata cruzada de brazos y resaltando su propio busto en el proceso, con mechones cayendo por su frente- primero logras convencer a Smith de vivir con nosotros, luego intentas seducir a MI alfa… Pero lo peor, lo peor fue que…- decía levantando la vista.

\- ¡Lo peor fue que te comiste todas las galletas que me habían prometido!- exclamo con lagrimas traicioneras en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

\- La verdad creo que esta haciendo demasiado drama por unas galletas- comento Blake repentinamente… Solo para arrepentirse de lo dicho al notar la mirada siniestra que Ruby le lanzaba.

 **\- ¿Demasiado drama?-** pregunto la joven líder con voz intimidante y brillo tétrico en sus ojos sorprendiendo a mas de una en la habitación.

Era la primera vez que veían a su alegre e inocente compañera actuar así de… Aterradora e intimidante.

\- No dijo eso Ruby, en serio- exclamo con rapidez su hermana que recordaba las veces en que su dulce e inocente hermanita había actuado así.

Una de las pocas cosas que no tenia problema en decir que la asustaban.

La joven líder solo miro a la rubia por unos instantes antes de recuperar su sonrisa de siempre-ok-.

…

…

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_ era la pregunta del resto de las chicas.

-.-.-.-

" _Je, igual a la Ruby que conozco"_ pensó con algo de gracia Jaune al escuchar esa ultima parte.

\- ¿Quieres galletas mejor amiga?- fue la pregunta de la elfa que hizo que ambos jóvenes la vieran con extrañeza- ¿si tanto querías porque no me lo dijiste?- cuestiono mientras metía una mano entre sus pechos y sacaba lo que parecía una pequeña bolsa de papel- guarde algunas para comerlas después ya que eran tan deliciosas, pero si tu también quieres no tengo problema en dártelas- comento con amabilidad, ignorando el golpe que había recibido instantes antes.

…

…

" _¿Cómo es que guardo galletas… allí?"_ eran las palabras que rondaban la mente del rubio al ver esa imagen.

-.-.-.-

\- Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo rayos puede hacer algo como eso?- preguntaba Coco en voz alta y en shock.

Por supuesto no era la única ya que todas las demás chicas también estaban con los ojos y bocas abiertas al ver esa imagen irreal ante sus ojos.

\- Que bueno que Weiss sigue dormida, de otro modo habría intentado atentar contra su vida de nuevo- añadió Ruby.

\- ¿De nuevo?- cuestiono Velvet confundida.

\- Wow, es decir, yo guardo en ocasiones mi Scroll entre mis pechos… Pero no creo que pueda guardar algo mas grande que eso- exclamo Yang ignorante de las miradas frías que las demás lanzaban contra ella.

\- Si mal lo recuerdo eso parece el bolsillo misterioso. Un elemento en algunas novelas graficas donde las chicas de busto grande pueden guardar todo tipo de cosas entre sus pechos- comento la faunus gato en modo narrador… Al menos hasta que noto las miradas curiosas de las presentes.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?- pregunto su compañera rubia con cierta sospecha.

-… Ehhh, ¿Sun me lo dijo?- respondió con algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

-.-.-.-

Por su parte Ruby parecía tener expresiones en conflicto en su rostro: Por un lado feliz de ver que aun había galletas, pero por el otro con una mueca al ver de donde las había sacado.

…

…

Al final no parecía haberle importado demasiado ya que tomo en un rápido movimiento la bolsa, abrirla y vaciar su contenido en su boca mientras las masticaba con gusto.

\- Mmm, Eshtan delhichioshas- decía con la boca llena y una expresión de gusto total.

\- Me alegra que te gusten mejor amiga- comentaba la elfa ya recompuesta.

Jaune por su parte…

\- Necesito una ducha fría, ahora mismo- se decía saliendo de su habitación aprovechando ese momento para salir, usando una almohada para cubrir su "despertar" y evitar que las chicas lo notaran.

 _Fin del flashback._

" _Por suerte pude evitar que alguna de las chicas notara lo que paso en la mañana… Siento escalofríos solo de imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido si todas lo hubieran sabido"_ pensaba el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza y enfocándose en la lamia que seguía en lo suyo.

\- ~Aprender a cocinar es tan fácil como el ABC~- comentaba con animo Miia mientras seguía friendo algunos trozos de carne en la sartén que traía en las manos- ~mi dulce amor es una especia secreta de mi para ti cariño~ añadió ante la mirada algo preocupada del rubio, el cual solo podía observar al tiempo que…

 _Fwosssss_

\- ¡AGH!, ¡¿puse la temperatura muy alta?!- exclamo la lamia al ver como las llamas salían de la sartén.

\- Ahhh, déjame ayudarme Miia- expreso Jaune al ver eso.

\- ¡NO!- fue el grito de ella que lo detuvo en seco- yo… yo me encargare de esto- comento mientras se giraba para verlo de frente- tengo que lucir como una buena candidata de esposa para ti- expresaba con decisión y determinación antes de continuar- tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena esposa para ti en la cocina y no solo en… Jejejeje- añadió lo ultimo con un sonrojo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos recordando su noche de pasión carnal.

\- Ok, ok, solo apaga el fuego por favor- comento el rubio con una gota en la cabeza al ver la intensidad de las llamas a espaldas de la sonrojada chica.

-.-.-.-

\- Esperen un momento. ¿Pasión carnal?, ¿eso significa que Jaune ya tuvo intimidad con esa chica?- pregunto Coco con un leve rubor junto con su compañera.

Antes de que Ruby o Yang pudieran decir algo, fue Blake quien se les adelanto- no solo con ella, sino con otras 4 chicas- comento para sorpresa de las 2.

-… Al mismo tiempo- añadió causando que se sonrojaran aun mas.

-… Y las dejo sin poder caminar por horas- termino de decir con un pulgar levantado. Allí fue donde delgados hilos de sangres salían de la nariz de la fashionista y la faunus conejo.

-.-.-.-

Parece que la joven lo había escuchado, ya que pronto había usado su cola para colocar una tapa sobre la sartén, extinguiendo las llamas en un instante- ¡es por eso que estoy haciendo la cena hoy!, ¡después de todo una buena esposa también tiene que ser una buena cocinera!- decía frente a la estufa.

\- Y después…- decía mientras se sumergía en una fantasía.

 _Imaginación de Miia._

Se podía observar a Jaune que entraba a la casa usando un traje de oficinista color negro y un maletín de igual color.

\- Estoy en casa Miia- comento el rubio quitándose los zapatos.

\- Bienvenido querido- contesto Miia usando un delantal mientras sujetaba una olla caliente con ayuda de unos guantes- ¿quieres cenar?, ¿un baño o tal vez… a mi?- pregunto de forma amorosa.

\- ¡Te tendré para la cena en la bañera Miia!- exclamo con lujuria Jaune mientras se arrancaba la camisa de un tirón y procedía a cargar a la lamia al cuarto de baño.

 _Fin de la imagen._

\- ~Oh cariño, eres toda una bestia~ comentaba para si la pelirroja ruborizada.

-.-.-.-

Varias de las chicas tenían sonrojos marcados en sus rostros al ver esa imagen. Pero quienes la pasaban peor parecían ser las jóvenes faunus presentes.

" _Dejare que seas todo lo bestia que quieras conmigo Jaune"_ pensaba Blake relamiéndose los labios e imaginándose a ella en lugar de la lamia.

" _Oh Oum, mira esos músculos"_ pensaba Velvet al borde del desmayo por el calor que comenzaba a sentir y la perdida de sangre vía su nariz, la cual trataba de cubrir con sus manos.

-.-.-.-

-… No se si quiero saber lo que esta pensando ahora mismo- se decía para si el mencionado al ver eso.

\- Y después…- decía la joven sujetando una de las ollas antes de quedar estática.

…

…

\- ¿Miia?- pregunto con algo de preocupación el ojiazul al no verla moverse.

Solo para reaccionar al verla caer al suelo y gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-.

\- ¡MIIA!-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué paso?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba Ruby algo confundida.

\- Parece que Miia se quemo las manos con una olla- respondió Blake.

\- Imagino que pensar en Jaune la dejo… Al rojo vivo- comento Yang con una de sus bromas.

…

…

\- Yang, eso no es gracioso-.

-.-.-.-

\- Escucha Miia, se que sigues afectada por lo que paso en la cocina, pero te aseguro que algo como sujetar una olla caliente sin guantes es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera… A mi me ha pasado- comentaba el rubio fuera de la habitación de Miia, la cual seguía recostada en su cama cubierta por su sabana y observando con unas pocas lagrimas sus manos vendadas.

\- Es… esta bien, no es por eso, en serio- respondió con algo de tristeza- así que por favor, ¿podrías dejarme sola por ahora?-.

Normalmente el rubio habría hecho lo que le pidió… Pero a la vez sabia que en ocasiones cuando una chica decía que quería estar solo era mas bien un pedido de ayuda.

¿Raro?, sin duda lo era.

Pero muchas veces así era tratar de entender la mente femenina.

" _Solo espero estar en lo correcto"_ pensó el rubio recordando que la ultima vez que había intentado hacer algo similar se había ganado un golpe a la cara cortesía de un zapato que le arrojo una de sus hermanas.

… Aunque gracias a ese golpe, su hermana había olvidado su tristeza por ese día mientras se disculpaba por lo que había hecho.

El ojo negro que recibió no había sido en vano.

-.-.-.-

\- Debo decir que me impresiona. No muchos chicos harían lo que el hizo para animar su hermana- comento la líder de anteojos con un nuevo respeto y leve interés por el rubio.

\- Si, además de que Jaune tiene 7 hermanas, no solo una- comento Ruby para sorpresa de las recién llegadas chicas.

-.-.-.-

\- Miia, voy a entrar- dijo decidido conforme giraba la perilla.

\- ¡NO!, ¡ESPERA…!- fue el grito de la lamia en el interior mientras abría la puerta y veía a la mencionada en el suelo, levantando la mirada de forma apenada.

Pero eso no era lo que veía el rubio.

Sino las visibles descamaciones que se apreciaban a lo largo de su cola de serpiente.

\- Miia, ¿estas mudando de piel?- pregunto comenzando a entender lo que pasaba.

La única confirmación que recibió fue ver como la mencionada desviaba la vista apenada.

-.-.-.-

\- Uuuugggggghhhh- fue el sonido que helo la sangre de varias de las presentes, las cuales voltearon solo para observar uno de sus miedos recientes volverse realidad: Weiss Schnee acababa de despertar.

\- RÁPIDO, DISPARENLE MAS DARDOS- grito Yang a las 2 jóvenes castañas.

\- ¡No podemos, nos acabamos todos los que traíamos!- comento Velvet alarmada.

\- Es cierto, y eso que trajimos los suficientes como para sedar a un oso- añadió Coco algo avergonzada.

\- ¡ESTAMOS CONDENADAS!- grito en pánico la joven líder sin notar como la mencionada peliblanca se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió como era sujetada en un abrazo- ¡AHHHHHHH, ME TIENE, ME TIENE!-.

\- Ruuuuubyyyyyyyy- salía de la boca de la mencionada, la cual parecía arrastrar las palabras.

\- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES WEISS!- rogaba la ojiplata mientras sentía como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos.

…

…

\- ¿Lassssssstimarteeeeeee?, ¿porrrrrrrrrqueeeeeee lo hariaaaaaaaa?- pregunto claramente confundida y aun arrastrando las palabras mientras levantaba un poco la mirada.

Y mostrar al mundo su rostro mas que relajado.

\- Tuuuu eressssss, comooooooo unaaaa hermaaaaaanaaaaa paaaaraaaa miiiii. Unaaaaa pequeeeeeñaaa y dullllllceeeee hermaaaniiiitaaaaa- decía con una sonrisa boba mientras juntaba sus labios y le daba repetidos besos en la mejilla a la joven líder, la cual había quedado petrificada por esa acción.

…

…

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHH?!-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Entonces es por esto que estabas actuando tan distante?- pregunto tras unos momentos de haber entrado.

\- Yo no quería que me vieras en este estado, a mitad de mi muda. Pero como mis manos se quemaron no puedo quitarme la piel vieja yo misma- explico la joven aun bajo las sabanas.

\- Imagino que es algo bastante delicado para ti si no dejas que incluso yo te vea, después de todo siempre insistes en que vea tu cuerpo desnudo- comento el Arc con un leve sonrojo.

\- Lo es, para una lamia es mucho mas vergonzoso y delicado ser vista cambiando de piel que ser vista desnuda- respondió.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, ¿qué le esta pasando a la reina de hielo?- preguntaba algo perturbada Yang mientras veía a la mencionada abrazando de manera efusiva a su hermanita, la cual solo podía dar leves miradas de auxilio.

\- Lo mas seguro es que sea efecto de los tranquilizantes. Recuerda que Coco y Velvet dijeron que traían suficiente para dormir un elefante, por lo que aun debe haber restos en el cuerpo de Weiss- expreso Blake dando su hipótesis a lo que ocurría.

Hasta el momento esa era la hipótesis mas aceptada.

\- Ruuuubyyyy, eresssss, muuuuuchooooo massssss linnnnndaaaaa queeeee laaaa peeeerraaaaa friiiiijiiiiidaaaaa queeee tennnnngooooo poooooor herrrrrrrmanaaaaaa maaaaayorrrrrr y ellll laaaaameeecuuulooooos queeee tengoooooo porrrr hermanooooo meeeeenorrrrrrr- decía entre abrazos y besos la heredera a la chica en sus brazos, la cual seguía forcejeando en un intento vano de liberarse.

…

…

\- ¿Va a seguir hablando así?, la verdad es que comienza a ser molesto- comento la rubia tras unos momentos.

-.-.-.-

\- No puedo hacer nada bien- comento repentinamente Miia, causando sorpresa en Jaune- no puedo quitarme mi propia piel, soy un fracaso al cocinar, al limpiar e incluso al lavar- comentaba recordando algunos momentos donde había fallado en hacer esas tareas- se que en la parte del sexo soy capaz de satisfacerte- comento con un leve rubor y causando que el rubio tosiera un poco- pero quiero ser mas que una chica linda con quien desahogues tus deseos. Quiero ser alguien digna de poder convertirme en tu esposa y de ser alguien que pueda estar a tu lado- termino de decir con una mirada distante.

-.-.-.-

Por un lado las chicas sentían empatía por la lamia al querer ganar el cariño de Jaune mas allá de su belleza física.

…

…

Por otro lado les molestaba el hecho de que presumiera lo buena que es en la cama.

…

…

Al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de las chicas pensaba.

\- ¡Asiii se hablaa serpientee pechugonaa, Jaunee les dioo a todas ustedes su buena dosis de sexoo salvajee!- exclamo emocionada la heredera, causando total shock y sorpresa en las presentes no solo al notar que ya no arrastraba tanto las palabras, sino que jamás la habrían imaginado decir algo como eso.

-.-.-.-

Jaune tan solo la miro con comprensión antes de hablar- sabes, leí que las serpientes tienen problemas para mudar de piel si están estresadas. Imagino que tu podrías estar en una condición similar con todo lo que me acabas de contar- expreso para sorpresa de ella- tenemos que buscar la manera de quitarla, ya que de otra forma podría generarte una infección-.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?-.

\- La verdad es gracias a la Srta. Smith. Ella fue quien me dijo que debía comenzar a estudiar mas sobre ustedes si quería ser un buen anfitrión- comento con una mano en su nuca.

\- Así que comencemos la operación: Remover la piel- expreso con animo para vergüenza de la lamia.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Quítalee algo mass que la piel Jauneee!- decía la heredera con picardía, haciendo que las chicas la vieran con algo de preocupación y miedo.

\- Esta versión relajada de la reina de hielo esta comenzando a darme miedo- confeso la rubia tras unos momentos.

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mi?- pregunto de manera irónica su hermana, la cual seguía siendo abrazada por la peliblanca _"se que en el pasado quería que Weiss y yo fuéramos mas cercanas… Ahora me arrepiento de todas esas noches en que pedía ese deseo"_ pensaba para si la joven líder con lagrimas estilo anime.

-.-.-.-

Tras varios minutos de calentar agua y verterla en una bañera portátil para humedecer algunas toallas, Jaune estaba listo para ayudar a su inquilina con su problema.

" _Respira y relájate. En estos momentos debes demostrar que en Beacon no cometieron ningún error al nombrarte líder"_ pensaba el rubio inhalando y exhalando para mantener el control- de acuerdo, comencemos con la operación- trataba de animar el ambiente el rubio exprimiendo una toalla en sus manos- Miia, necesito que levantes un poco tu falda- comento algo sonrojado por las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- O… ok- comento avergonzada haciendo lo que le pedían.

\- Muy bien, de esta manera humedeceremos la piel vieja y saldrá mas fácil- decía el ojiazul colocando varias toallas húmedas para cubrir casi en su totalidad la larga cola de Miia, provocando que esta soltara un leve gemido- ¿Miia?-.

\- Lo siento, es solo… que esto es muy vergonzoso- dijo apoyando su rostro en la almohada.

" _Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que la misma chica desinhibida y sensual que es Miia pueda ser así de tímida"_ pensaba entre el asombro e incredulidad el rubio levemente sonrojado- ok, creo que ya es suficiente- comento quitando las toallas, colocarse tras ella y preparándose para su labor- si llego a lastimarte por favor dímelo-.

\- Ok- fue la respuesta tímida de la pelirroja que seguía bocabajo en la cama y con su parte trasera levantada.

Si uno lo no supiera mejor pensaría que esta ocurriendo otra cosa, ¿no lo creen?

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo voz misteriosa!, ¡desearía estar en el lugar de la lamia ahora mismo!- decía animada la heredera soltando levemente a Ruby, la cual aprovecho para refugiarse con su hermana.

-… Saben, creo que deberíamos pensar en otras formas de tranquilizar a alguien en lugar de usar dardos- comento Coco ante la mirada curiosa de las chicas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Weiss recibió el equivalente para derribar a un oso y miren como actúa- expreso Velvet con preocupación.

Ruby, Blake y Yang se observaron por unos instantes antes de asentir a la vez.

\- Creo que tienen razón- respondió Ruby tras unos momentos de reflexión con sus compañeras.

Lo ultimo que cualquiera de ellas deseaba era decir o hacer cosas de las que luego podrían arrepentirse.

Estaba segura que Weiss lo haría en cuanto el efecto de los tranquilizantes se le pasara.

-.-.-.-

Jaune comienza a tirar de la piel muerta de Miia, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que se separa de la cola de la lamia- parece que el plan va mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Si seguimos así acabaremos en cuestión de minutos- decía con animo antes de guardar silencio _"pero viéndola de esta forma no puedo evitar notar que Miia en verdad es mitad serpiente, una muy grande… Aunque jamás una que pueda competir con un King Taijitu"_ pensó recordando a la enorme serpiente Grimm de 2 cabezas.

…

…

" _Ojala eso fuera lo mas incomodo de esto"_ pensaba tragando saliva debido a…

\- Ahh, ahh, ahh- jadeaba la lamia completamente roja y con algo de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

" _Oum, escucharla gemir de esa manera me hace recordar lo que hicimos durante la luna llena"_ tragaba saliva y limpiando algo de sudor de su frente conforme seguía removiendo secciones de piel muerta y escuchando los gemidos de la lamia _"tampoco ayuda que esto me recuerde esa noche en que tome su virginidad"_

-.-.-.-

Tanto Blake como Velvet tuvieron que usar pedazos de servilletas para poder tapar los sangrados nasales que comenzaron a tener por esas escenas.

\- ¡Solo espera a que estés conmigo lindo!, ¡te prometo que tendremos una noche inolvidable!- decía Weiss con deseo y mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡Weiss, no digas cosas así frente a Ruby!- expresaba molesta la rubia.

\- Demasiado tarde Yang, después de la luna llena ya entiendo las referencias sexuales- expreso Ruby antes de añadir- aun así te agradezco que me protejas de Weiss en el estado en el que esta ahora- comento con una leve sonrisa a la luchadora, la cual sonrió de vuelta.

-.-.-.-

\- ~AHHHHH~- fue el fuerte gemido de Miia mientras se incorporaba por un instante- la… la punta de mi cola- alcanzo a decir con pena, haciendo que el rubio se pregunte de que habla… hasta que recuerda un pequeño detalle.

\- La punta de tu cola es muy sensible- comento ganándose una afirmación- muy bien, necesito que lo soportes-.

\- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que atino a decir justo antes de que…

\- ¡~HYAAAAAAA~!- fue el gemido que soltó mientras que el rubio seguía removiendo la piel de la punta de su cola- ca ahhhh… cariño, por favor… no mas… no ahhhh, mas- trataba de pedir entre gemidos y espasmos- si sigues ahhhhh, así, voy a enloqueceehhhhh-.

\- Sopórtalo Miia, sopórtalo, es solo la punta, solo la punta-.

\- ¡~HYAAAAAAAAAAA!~-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Ohhhh!, ¡yo aguantaría mucho mas que la punta!- suspiro la heredera frotando sus muslos con deseo.

Todas las chicas sabiamente decidieron apartarse un poco de la heredera.

Temían el momento en que se le pasara el efecto de los tranquilizantes y se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

\- Yang- expreso la joven líder abrazada a su hermana.

\- ¿Si Ruby?- pregunto la rubia de igual manera.

\- Extraño a la Weiss seria y criticona-.

-… Yo también hermanita, yo también-.

-.-.-.-

\- Ah, por fin salió- comento el rubio tras unos momentos sosteniendo el pedazo de piel al tiempo que Miia seguía sonrojada y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Muy bien, es hora de quitarte las escamas del frente- expreso Jaune aun apenado y con cierto animo tras terminar con la parte mas difícil que fue su cola _"aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo"_ pensaba con aprensión tratando de recordar que era…

Hasta que vio a la mencionada bocarriba levantando su falda y dándole una excelente de sus pantis triangulares como lo único que cubría su intimidad.

\- Oh, ahora lo recuerdo- se dijo tragando saliva.

-.-.-.-

\- También nosotras lo habíamos olvidado- comento Blake sacando algo de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Velvet al ver la libreta de Blake.

\- Algo donde anoto mis ideas-.

" _Curioso par de pantis"_ pensó la fashionista con ojo analítico.

Era la primera vez que veía ropa interior tan… Peculiar.

-.-.-.-

Aunque no pudo ver mas ya que la cola de Miia rápidamente se enrosco alrededor de sus ojos.

\- ¡WAHHHH!- exclamo ante ese movimiento inesperado.

\- Um, cariño, no quiero que veas- comento con voz suave y tímida la lamia.

\- Miia, ¿recuerdas que ya te he visto desnuda y de manera mas intima?- expreso el ojiazul.

-… Si, pero no de esta forma. Jamás de esta forma- expreso con pena y firmeza mientras removía sus propias pantis- pero esta es la parte mas delicada de mi cuerpo. Si dejo algo de piel allí entonces me irritaría mucho- expreso apenada.

El rubio tan solo suspiro tratando de entender lo que pasaba así como acostumbrarse a esta faceta desconocida de Miia.

-.-.-.-

\- También para nosotras es extraño verla tan avergonzada y tímida- comento Yang recordando la actitud desinhibida y coqueta que mostro en videos anteriores.

\- Si, es exactamente lo que esta pasando con Weiss, no podemos acostumbrarnos a su nueva faceta- expreso Ruby viendo a la mencionada, la cual en algún momento se había quitado parte de su ropa quedando solo en bra y pantis mientras abrazaba una almohada con uno de los posters de Jaune adherido a esta y besando la imagen de su rostro.

Tampoco ayudaba que dicha imagen fuera del rubio usando solo boxers.

" _Mejor la almohada que yo"_ pensó con un escalofrió la ojiplata.

-.-.-.-

\- De acuerdo, solo dime que debo hacer- expreso tras unos momentos conforme la joven usaba una de sus manos para cubrir su intimidad.

\- Muy bien, a la derecha-.

\- ¿Mi derecha o tu derecha?-.

\- Mi derecha-.

\- Ok-.

Para el rubio no estaba siendo un trabajo nada fácil _"esto es malo. Como no puedo ver me estoy concentrando mucho mas en mi sentido del tacto"_ pensaba apenado conforme recorría la piel de la joven con las yemas de sus dedos _"Miia es realmente muy suave"_ se sonrojo al sentir lo suaves que se sentían sus escamas mientras seguía removiendo pedazos de piel _"se que ya he tocado esta parte de Miia antes… Pero en estos momentos en verdad puedo distinguir lo realmente cálida, sedosa y suave que se siente su piel en mis dedos"_ pensaba sonrojado y tragando saliva no solo por lo que tocaba, sino también por los leves gemidos que salían de boca de su inquilina.

\- Ca… cariño, soy muy sensible… allí abajo- trataba de decir entre suspiros.

Justo en el momento en que el toco una parte especialmente sensible.

\- ¡~AHHH~!- exclamo la lamia retorciendo su cuerpo por ese toque repentino.

\- ¡ARGH!- exclamo el rubio al sentir que su cuello se doblaba cortesía de la cola de Miia.

\- Lo… siento cariño, esta bien, ya falta… poco- expresaba la joven aun jadeando.

" _Había olvidado lo doloroso que es ser sujetado por la cola de Miia"_ era el pensamiento de Jaune tras ese pequeño episodio _"será mejor que termine con esto lo mas rápido que pueda antes de que pase algo que pueda lamentar"_ se decía al sentir a su "mejor amigo" despertar por los sonidos que seguía haciendo la chica.

\- Miia, ¿Dónde esta el ultimo pedazo de piel?- pregunto queriendo acabar rápido con esa situación.

\- A… a la… a la derecha- logro decir la joven usando su mano derecha para cubrir su boca y su izquierda para sujetarse de la cama.

\- Muy bien. ¿Tienes tu mano allí abajo verdad?-.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!- fue lo único a decir la joven al reaccionar que sus manos estaban ocupadas en otras cosas- ¡AHHH!, NO CARIÑO, NO TU DERE…-.

 _Slid_

Fue en ese momento en que se produjo un silencio completo en la habitación, con Miia enrojeciendo paulatinamente y con Jaune sintiendo sus dedos dentro de algo cálido y húmedo.

-… Esto se siente fami…- fue lo único a decir el rubio antes de que un rápido movimiento de la cola de Miia le torciera el cuello, haciendo que su rostro quedara mirando hacia atrás.

 _CRACK_

\- ¡OH NO!, ¡CARIÑO!- fue el grito de Miia al verlo caer al suelo.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡OH POR OUM, MATARON A JAUNE!-.

\- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-.

Fueron algunas de las reacciones de las chicas al ver dicha escena.

…

…

Excepto por Weiss, la cual seguía abrazando y besando su almohada con la imagen del rubio.

-.-.-.-

\- ~Aquí tienes cariño~, ~la cena esta servida~- exclamo con alegría Miia mientras le presentaba la mesa con… platillos bastante peculiares.

" _Por Oum, ¿qué es esto?"_ se preguntaba el rubio usando un collarín observando la cocina de la lamia, la cual tenia un peculiar color morado tanto en el guiso como el suave vapor que despedía _"!, juro que algo allí se acaba de mover"_ pensaba con incredulidad y algo de miedo.

-.-.-.-

Las chicas tan solo suspiraron aliviadas, felices de ver que Jaune seguía con vida.

…

…

Al menos de momento tras ver esa comida tan… Peculiar.

\- Se supone que Miia lo quiere, ¿por qué le sirve algo que claramente se ve venenoso?- preguntaba la ojiplata con duda.

\- No lo se, ¿tal vez sea algún platillo típico de lamias?- sugirió Yang no muy convencida.

\- Sea lo que sea, no parece que sea comestible para humanos… O incluso faunus- expreso Coco ganándose afirmaciones de las faunus presentes.

-.-.-.-

\- Recalenté la comida que aun era comestible, así que provecho- expreso con una sonrisa.

" _Si esto es lo comestible no quiero ni imaginar lo que no lo es"_ pensaba con algo de miedo ante esa confesión.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde el incidente con la cola de Miia, la cual a modo de disculpa había decidido prepararle una comida que, en sus palabras seria algo que jamás había probado.

" _Ahora pienso que no exageraba… Pero no de la forma en que ella piensa"_ se decía con un leve tono azulado en su rostro aun observando esos "platillos".

…

…

Tampoco ayudaba el extraño "sueño" que había tenido justo después de quedar inconsciente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Sueño?- se preguntaron a la vez las chicas, curiosas de saber exactamente de que hablaba.

-.-.-.-

 _Flashback._

" _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?"_ se preguntaba el rubio abriendo los ojos y notar sus alrededores.

Estaba sentado, al menos era lo que sabia gracias a la posición en la que estaba, pero aparte de la silla donde se encontraba, una silla blanca frente a el y una pequeña gaveta con un libro encima no veía nada mas a simple vista excepto un velo de oscuridad que lo rodeaba por completo.

Fue allí donde lo escucho: Suaves pasos que resonaban en ese lugar y que se acercaban a donde el se encontraba.

\- Jaune Arc, te doy la bienvenida al mas allá- fue la voz de una chica lo que escucho mientras volteaba a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Era una chica de gran belleza física. Poseía un tono de piel clara, un largo cabello blanco/plateado que sobresalía de un velo que usaba sobre su cabeza y que caía por su espalda dividiéndose en 2 coletas sujetas con adornos dorados, así como poseer unos resplandecientes ojos azules.

Usando un largo vestido azulado con algunas secciones en blanco y un collar simple con una gema roja sobre su modesto busto.

" _Wow, si Weiss es Snow Angel, esta chica es Snow Goddess"_ pensó el rubio con un leve rubor.

-.-.-.-

\- Ok, ¿quién es esa chica y porque esta diciendo que Arc esta muerto?- pregunto con duda Coco la ver esa escena.

\- No lo se. Jamás la había visto antes- expreso Ruby rascándose un poco la cabeza- ¿tal vez sea alguna amiga suya antes de entrar a Beacon?-.

\- Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, a pesar de todo sigues siendo muy inocente- comento Yang ganándose la atención de sus compañeras- ¿no lo ven?, esa chica es solo parte de una fantasía de Jaune. Seguramente una donde el tiene una especie de muerte heroica solo para ser recompensado en la otra vida por una especie de ángel guardián. ¿De que otra forma se explica que esa chica luzca casi idéntica a nuestra "Snow Angel" comento la rubia señalando a la mencionada, la cual miraba con curiosidad a su doble **[¿o seria triple?]** en pantalla.

Todas guardaron silencio ante esa idea.

" _Fantasía o no, esa es una excelente idea para una escena erótica"_ pensaba de manera pervertida la faunus gato anotando en su libreta.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿dónde esta Miia?- preguntaba Jaune con insistencia. Al menos hasta que la joven estuvo frente a el.

\- Lamento mi falta de modales- expreso la joven con calma- mi nombre es Eris: Diosa de la buena fortuna, la caridad… Y la muerte- comento lo ultimo con cierto desanimo.

…

…

\- No parecías muy contenta cuando mencionaste lo de la muerte- comento el rubio, no muy afectado por la presentación.

Después de todo solo era un sueño… ¿Cierto?

Ante esas palabras la joven suspiro antes de tomar asiento en la silla tras ella- bueno, la verdad es que nadie quería esta responsabilidad, y por mala suerte yo fui la asignada para recibir y guiar a las almas al mas allá- comento soltando una leve risa- es irónico, ¿no lo crees?. La diosa de la buena fortuna con mala suerte-.

Jaune tan solo la escucho, tratando de pensar en una forma de animarla.

Aun si solo era un producto de su imaginación no le gustaba ver a una chica linda triste.

\- No te desanimes, estoy seguro que muchos están felices de ser recibidos por una diosa tan linda- comento con una sonrisa.

…

…

\- ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo para que te regrese al mundo de los vivos?- pregunto observándolo con algo de sospecha- porque no seria la primera ni la ultima vez que alguien trata de hacerlo-.

\- No, nonono- comento rascándose la cabeza apenado- solo quería animarte por el hecho de que te asignaron algo que tu no querías, es todo- comento con sinceridad _"este sueño es mucho mas elaborado de lo que pensaba"._

Ella lo vio unos instantes antes de relajarse y sonreír de nuevo- bien, te creo- comento al tiempo que tomaba el libro a su lado y lo hojeaba un poco- además, no todos los días puedo conversar con un nativo de Remnant- dijo para sorpresa de Jaune.

-.-.-.-

\- Empiezo a creer que esto no es una fantasía de chico vomito- comento la rubia con cierta aprensión.

\- Es posible, es decir, algo así esta siendo demasiado elaborado y racional para ser solo un sueño- comento Blake dando su punto de vista.

\- ¡Soy una diosa, soy una diosa y ustedes simples plebeyos deben de postrarse ante mi!- decía la heredera usando solo ropa interior y de pie en la cama de Ruby.

\- Weiss, baja de allí, te puedes lastimar- trataba de razonar la joven líder viendo a su amiga y compañera en ese estado.

-.-.-.-

!

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Remnant?- pregunto sin salir de su asombro…

Solo para preocuparse al verla adoptar una expresión molesta así como un leve tic en su ojo derecho- oh, se muchas cosas sobre Remnant: Se sobre los 2 cretinos inmaduros e irresponsables que son los dioses de la luz y oscuridad, se sobre las Maidens y las reliquias, así como la historia entre Ozma y Salem-.

…

…

\- ¿Eh?- fue la respuesta inteligente que salió de boca de Jaune Arc.

¿Dioses de la luz y oscuridad?, ¿Maidens y reliquias?, ¿de que estaba hablando?

¿Y quienes eran Ozma y Salem?

-.-.-.-

\- Esas son muy buenas preguntas- comento Ruby tras enfocarse de nuevo en ver el video.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que esa supuesta diosa habla?- pregunto la rubia igual de confundida.

\- No lo se. Se supone que las Maidens son un mito, una leyenda sobre 4 mujeres con habilidades casi mágicas, pero es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre reliquias y dioses de luz y oscuridad- comento Coco.

\- Si, además jamás he escuchado sobre algún mito o leyenda con alguien llamado Ozma o Salem- añadió Velvet.

 _En otra parte de Beacon._

Ozpin seguía sentado en su escritorio, observando los videos sobre el joven Arc y tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que ocurría.

Al menos eso era lo que hacia antes de estornudar repentinamente.

\- Tal vez fue un poco de polvo- se dijo limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo y seguir viendo el video, el cual era sobre el peculiar encuentro entre el joven Arc y la centauro.

 _Muy lejos de allí._

-… Y eso concluye mi reporte- decía Arthur Watts frente a la reina de los Grimm Salem, Hazel Reinhard y Tyrian Carrows, los cuales estaban en sus respetivos puestos en la larga mesa de reunión en el castillo que era su base.

\- Excelente, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cinder ponga en practica el plan y pueda obtener los poderes restantes de la… de la…- trataba de decir justo antes de…

\- ~Chuu~- fue el suave estornudo que salió de labios de la reina de los Grimms mientras tomaba un pañuelo de la mesa _"curioso, es la primera vez que estornudo en siglos"_ pensaba levemente sorprendida limpiando su nariz antes de notar las peculiares miradas de Watts y Hazel- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto con su tono frio y severo.

\- No, nada mi lady, para nada- respondió el corpulento hombre llevando una mano a su boca.

\- Exacto, no sucede nada- respondió el científico imitando a su compañero, pero usando un pañuelo.

" _Si me rio me muero"_ era el pensamiento compartido de ambos hombres con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus frentes.

\- ~Awwww~, mi diosa no solo es poderosa y tenebrosa, sino también adorable ya que estornuda como un gatito- exclamo con una expresión de gozo Tyrian para horror de los hombres que veían como un tic aparecía en el ojo derecho de la bruja.

\- ¿Adorable?-.

 _Momentos después._

\- ¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- era el grito de los 3 hombres mientras corrían por sus vidas fuera del castillo mientras eran perseguidos por una horda entera de Grimms. Los cuales iban desde los simples Beowulfs hasta dragones Grimm.

¿Cómo rayos había dragones?, no tenían idea.

Estaban mas preocupados en escapar con sus vidas intactas que preguntarse cosas.

-.-.-.-

\- Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso- comento la peliblanca apenada por su arrebato anterior.

Pensar en las acciones de esos 2 dioses siempre la ponía de mal humor.

\- No, esta bien, es bueno que uno se desahogue de vez en cuando- comento el rubio no queriendo molestarla.

\- Muy bien, será mejor que volvamos al tema de porque estas aquí- comento adoptando una expresión mas calmada- normalmente este seria el punto donde se te daría la opción de cruzar al mas allá o de reencarnar… Pero eso no pasara debido a que eres un caso especial-.

\- ¿Caso especial?-.

\- Así es. No solo provienes de un mundo distinto al que habitas actualmente, sino que también parece que hay poderes en juego que buscan que sigas adelante y ayudes a esas jóvenes liminals-.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido por eso.

\- Si, así que es momento de que regreses con ellas- comento mientras un circulo de luz aparecía bajo el rubio y comenzaba a elevarlo en el aire- un consejo gratis: Evita comer con frecuencia los platillos preparados por lamias-.

\- Espera, tengo una pregunta- comento el rubio en pleno ascenso a la joven, la cual hizo un suave ademan con su mano para que continuara- ¿tu sabes quien o que fue lo que me trajo a este mundo para empezar?-.

La diosa tan solo lo observo con una expresión serena antes de embozar una leve sonrisa- tal vez- comento de manera juguetona mientras le guiñaba un ojo al tiempo que Jaune desaparecía en un destello.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Qué acabamos de ver?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar Yang tras tan particular escena.

\- No lo se… Pero parece que Jaune no estaba imaginando eso para empezar- comento Blake.

…

…

\- ¿Creen que esa diosa tenga algo que ver con que Jaune este en ese mundo?- pregunto Ruby aun sorprendida por lo que acababan de ver.

-… Es posible- fue la respuesta de su hermana.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaban al ver la expresión de esa peliblanca cuando Jaune se lo pregunto.

…

…

Hablando de peliblancas.

\- ¡Puedo volar, puedo volar!- decía la mencionada saltando en la cama de Ruby antes de saltar con brazos y piernas extendidos en el aire… Solo para caer de cara al suelo y quedar noqueada por el golpe.

\- Bueno, un problema menos- comento Yang con algo de humor _"demonios, ¿Por qué no lo grabe?"_ era la pregunta mental que se hacia.

-.-.-.-

 _Fin Flashback._

" _Sueño o no, imagino que si como esto tal vez la vea de nuevo"_ trago saliva recordando el consejo que recibió, viendo entre esos platillos y el rostro animado de Miia.

…

…

\- Solo puedo hacer una cosa en un momento así- se dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.

 _Unos minutos después._

\- Gracias por… urgh, la comida- logro decir Jaune con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y con los platos frente a el vacíos.

\- ~Yay~ te comiste todo- exclamo Miia con felicidad.

" _Urgh, no recordaba algo así desde la vez que mis hermanas me dieron a comer esa olla con mezcla de aceite de motor, comida para perro e insecticida"_ recordaba un poco ese episodio de su juventud mientras su estomago hacia ruidos nada normales.

El habría podido rechazar comerlo, pero en el proceso habría roto el corazón de sus hermanas que se habían esforzado en hacer algo lindo por el.

Por lo que al final y no queriendo lastimarlas se había comido toda la olla.

…

…

1 semana y 3 lavados de estomago después había despertado en el hospital.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso es ser un buen hermano. Comerse una olla de las porquerías que cocine tu hermana para no lastimar sus sentimientos- comento Ruby con una lagrima.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando Ruby?, ¿qué no puedo cocinar?- pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo menciono?- fue su única respuesta.

-.-.-.-

\- Lle… llegamos muy tarde- escucho la voz de Centorea que venia de la puerta de la cocina.

Apreciando de inmediato como la mencionada en compañía de Papi y de Ruby avanzaban con dificultad siendo ayudadas por Yang y Weiss.

\- ¿Chicas?, ¿qué les sucede?, ¿Dónde han estado todo el día?- pregunto el rubio aun con dolor de estomago.

\- Lo lamento mucho mi amo, pero Weiss y yo hemos estado ocupadas durante el día atendiendo a Cerea, Papi y Ruby a recuperarse de la comida de Miia-.

\- HEY, yo no hice nada malo- expreso la lamia defendiéndose- lo único que prepare fue curry con carne, papas y un filete, pero como lo vi tan simple decidí agregarle mayonesa, pepinillos encurtidos, sardinas y algo de salsa picante- comentaba ante la mirada incrédula de Jaune- Oh, como podría olvidar el pudin-.

\- Miia, ¿acaso viste eso en un libro de cocina?- pregunto con el retortijón estomacal mas fuerte.

\- No, he estado aprendiendo a cocinar viéndote a ti y a Yang cariño- le respondió la lamia- pero no te preocupes, les pedí a las chicas que probaran la comida por mi-.

\- ¿Si eso es cierto como es que Yang y Weiss no están como el resto?- pregunto el rubio con duda.

\- Yo puedo responder a eso. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de comer lo que cocinaba Miia debido a que iba a limpiar las habitaciones- expreso Yang aun sirviendo de apoyo a la centauro.

\- Ruby al principio se rehusó a probar la comida de Miia. Al menos hasta que Weiss…- trataba de decir la Ryujin antes de…

\- ~Oh~, ¿podrías servirme mas de esa deliciosa comida Miia?- pregunto la elfa con estrellas en los ojos al ver los restos de comida sobre la mesa… Soltando en el proceso a la joven loba que cayo al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

\- Cariño se comió todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora mismo preparare algo especial para la que aprecia mi arte culinario- respondió la lamia animada.

\- ¡YAY!-.

\- Después de ver que Weiss de alguna manera disfrutaba esos platillos, la curiosidad de Ruby fue mas fuerte- expreso señalando a la joven loba que seguía en el suelo con dolor de estomago.

\- Mátenme… mátenme ahora- rogaba la ojiplata desde el suelo.

-.-.-.-

" _Esa otra Weiss es ruda"_ pensaron Coco y Velvet a la vez tras escuchar que le gustaba esa cosa toxica que la lamia llamaba comida.

\- Había escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato… Pero nunca imagine que también se aplicaba a los lobos- comento Yang para molestia de Ruby y Blake.

\- Yang, eso no fue gracioso-.

\- Cierto, además de que también es ofensivo-.

\- Que delicadas- comento con leve burla la rubia.

-.-.-.-

\- … ¿Miia?, ¿porqué no probaste tu propia comida?- pregunto el rubio mientras sentía que su dolor de estomago empeoraba si los sonidos que hacían sus intestinos eran un indicativo.

\- No me da hambre cuando cambio de piel- comento sacando la lengua en una expresión adorable.

…

…

\- ¿Cariño?- pregunto la mencionada al ver que el rubio había desaparecido de la cocina.

\- Bañobañobañobañobañobaño- era lo único que decía con rapidez el mencionado mientras apresuraba el paso hacia uno de los baños de la casa.

Su dolor de estomago se había transformado en algo mas.

-.-.-.-

\- Bueno, eso fue entretenido y… Revelador- comento Coco levantándose tras acabar el video.

\- Si… Aunque me siento un poco mal por lo que paso con Weiss- expreso Velvet viendo a la joven mencionada. La cual se encontraba de cara al suelo, semidesnuda y roncando suavemente.

\- Es posible, pero la verdad es la primera desde que conozco a Weiss que la veo tan relajada- comento Ruby con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Si, además de que curiosamente se ve como un angelito… Un angelito adorable y drogado- expreso Yang con gracia sacando su Scroll y tomarle una foto.

" _Jamás imagine que Jaune tuviera tal habilidad con sus manos… Aunque en perspectiva es algo obvio después de complacer a 5 chicas"_ pensaba Blake relamiendo sus labios y con su libreta aun abierta.

\- Bueno, creo que nos retiramos de momento- comento la fashionista para sorpresa de las chicas- aunque me gustaría saber que podría pasar, necesitamos ir a ver a ese chico Ren y comentarle lo que paso. También necesito recargar mi minigun- añadió caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Si, además de que Yatsu y Fox deben de estarse preguntando donde estamos- dijo la faunus conejo siguiendo a su amiga y líder fuera de la habitación.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, únicamente con los leves ronquidos de la heredera como sonido de fondo.

…

…

\- ¿Alguien quiere tomar un marcador y pintar el rostro de Weiss?- pregunto Yang con malicia.

 **¿Bueno?, ¿malo? Lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de las ideas que salen de mi en ocasiones loca cabeza** **y recuerden que leeré cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi escritura.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen trabajo.**


	13. Cap 12: Ejercicios 101

**Y aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de Monster Musume no Arc.**

 **Primero que nada me disculpo por el enorme retraso en el cap.**

 **Quería añadir un capitulo original antes de seguir con la aparición de Suu.**

 **Mas que nada por el hecho de que son varios capítulos en secuencia donde no solo aparecerá finalmente la Smile favorita de muchos, sino también cierta sirena amante de la tragedia.**

 **Dicho esto lo único que puedo decir es que disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Una vez mas agradeciendo el apoyo de KRP como lector.**

 _Ni RWBY ni Monster Musume me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y este fic es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 12**_

\- Pero Weiss…- trataba de razonar Yang frente a la puerta del baño.

\- ¡PERO WEISS NADA!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A PINTARME LA CARA MIENTAS NO ESTOY CONSCIENTE XIAO LONG?!- fue el reclamo furioso de la peliblanca que venia del interior.

\- Pero esa no fui yo-.

\- ¡AH CLARO!, ¡COMO SI RUBY Y BLAKE FUERAN TAN INGENUAS PARA ESCRIBIR "RUBY ROSE ESCRIBIO ESTO" O "ARRIBA LA IGUALDAD ENTRE HUMANOS Y FAUNUS"!-.

-… Pero fueron ellas- trato de defenderse una vez mas.

\- Olvídalo- fue lo que comento la heredera saliendo del baño en ropa interior y con una toalla secando su rostro, el cual había sido violentado por los burdos mensajes que escribieron mientras estaba inconsciente- solo recuerda que a partir de hoy debes cuidar tu espalda- fue la amenaza de la joven caminando en dirección a su atuendo en el suelo ante las miradas de sus 2 compañeras que guardaban silencio viendo entre la preocupada rubia y la molesta peliblanca.

…

…

\- Que bueno que Weiss crea que fue Yang- susurro Ruby a su compañera de crimen.

\- Baja la voz, podría escucharte- la reprendió de manera sutil Blake.

\- Aun así no nos haría algo tan malo… Al menos no comparado con lo que seguramente le hará a Yang en cuanto note lo que le marco atrás- expreso la joven líder observando a su compañera peliblanca inclinándose para recoger su atuendo del suelo… Con su mirada fija en el emblema de su mejor amigo e interés romántico marcado con tinta dorada en la espalda baja de la joven Schnee antes de encender la pantalla y cargar el nuevo video.

-.-.-.-

" _Esto es justo lo que buscaba. Un lugar apartado de la ciudad donde pueda seguir con mis ejercicios"_ pensaba Jaune observando sus alrededores.

Se encontraba en el claro de un bosque algo apartado de la ciudad, con arboles rodeándolo de tal forma que actuaban como un muro de vegetación.

Los últimos días le habían hecho ver que estar en un nuevo mundo lo habían hecho perezoso con la idea de seguir practicando y repasar las lecciones de combate que tenia con Pyrrha en Beacon.

No sabia como o cuando regresaría a Remnant, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir entrenando y mejorando para no quedar rezagado en comparación con sus amigos y equipo.

Por lo cual había hablado con Smith para que le indicara un lugar donde pudiera ejercitarse de manera privada.

La buena noticia: Smith accedió a su petición.

La mala noticia…

\- Wow, miren lo altos que son esos arboles-.

\- Apuesto a que puedes ver muchas cosas desde allí arriba-.

\- Oh, yo puedo volar hasta la punta-.

\- Papi, no te alejes volando-.

… Es que no entrenaría solo como el quería.

\- Muy bien chicas, Sr. Cariño, acérquense y tomen estos atuendos que les conseguí para ejercitar- comento Smith de pie junto a unas cajas de cartón y usando en lugar de su acostumbrado traje de oficina un conjunto de chamarra y pantalón deportivo color rojo.

\- Escuchen bien, Sr. Cariño me sugirió que deberían ejercitar mas diariamente y me parece una excelente idea. Ahora, se supone que hay un proyecto para crear un centro deportivo para liminals… Pero aun faltan detalles para su finalización. Por lo que tendremos estas practicas aquí- comento con voz clara mientras le guiñaba un ojo al mencionado, el cual solo la veía con duda.

¿En que momento le había dicho que quería ejercitarse con las chicas?

-.-.-.-

\- Así que van a ejercitar, la verdad no es mala idea- comentaba Weiss ya vestida y dejando de lado su molestia… Por el momento.

\- Yo lo que me pregunto es que clase de ejercicios harán- expreso Ruby animada.

\- Supongo que pronto lo veremos- añadió Blake con cierta curiosidad.

" _Será mejor que prepare la función de cámara de mi Scroll"_ pensó con cierta emoción Yang sujetando el pequeño aparato de manera discreta.

-.-.-.-

\- Así que acérquense y busquen un atuendo que les quede- comento levantando una de las cajas y dándoselas a las chicas antes de acercarse al rubio y darle una bolsa negra- te sugiero que te alejes un poco y te cambies Sr. Cariño, dudo mucho que aquí tengas privacidad para hacerlo- añadió la pelinegra señalando a las chicas que se habían comenzado a desvestir sin ninguna clase de pudor.

\- Esa es una buena idea- comento el Arc alejándose de allí… Aunque capaz de escuchar algunos comentarios de las chicas.

\- Este lugar es muy relajante-.

\- Lo se-.

\- Creo que podría tener mis ejercicios aquí-.

\- ¡SANTO DIOS!- .

\- ¡¿PORQUE TU, LA DRAGONA Y LA YEGUA NO USAN UN MALDITO SOSTEN?!-.

\- Wow, Centorea, Yang y Weiss tienen unos pechos tan grandes-.

…

…

\- Muy buena idea- se decía a si mismo acelerando el paso para no caer en la tentación de voltear.

 _Un cambio de ropa después._

\- Debo decir que esta ropa es mas cómoda de lo que pensaba- decía en voz alta Jaune tras ponerse su nuevo atuendo- también supongo que este es el atuendo típico para entrenar en este mundo- añadio dándose una leve ojeada.

Una simple camisa blanca sin mangas, lo cual dejaba ver el desarrollo muscular que había ganado desde que entro a Beacon si sus brazos y abdomen marcado indicaban.

Pantalones azules de ejercicio y tenis blancos eran lo único que usaba así como una cinta azulada en la frente para el sudor **[Piensen un poco en Axel Stone de Streets of Rage]**

-.-.-.-

\- Wow- era lo único que murmuraba la joven líder cubriendo su rostro y mordiéndose levemente los labios, mientras que en su mente corrían varias escenas nada inocentes de ella con su rubio amigo.

-… Estúpido y sensual Arc- murmuraba la heredera completamente roja y tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo para contener un inminente sangrado nasal.

Blake por su parte tenia un brillo lujurioso en su mirada mientras anotaba nuevas ideas en su libreta, al punto de sacar humo de lo rápido que escribía.

\- A mama Yang le gusta, a mama Yang le gusta mucho- era lo que decía la rubia viendo con una sonrisa boba y algo de baba al joven en pantalla mientras tomaba foto tras foto con su Scroll.

-.-.-.-

" _Estoy casi seguro que debería usar una chaqueta igual que Smith"_ pensó para si flexionando un poco su brazo derecho.

\- fufufu, te vez muy bien Sr. Cariño, sin duda sabes lucir ese atuendo- escucho tras de si a Smith quien le dio una rápida ojeada mientras le daba un leve guiño, causando que el mencionado saltara sobresaltado por la repentina aparición de la coordinadora.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-.

\- Oh, solo me aseguraba de que fueras un buen chico y no intentaras espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian- comento con una sonrisa traviesa, ganándose una mirada dudosa del rubio antes de recordar lo que quería preguntar a la mujer.

\- Cierto, ¿no debería usar una chaqueta junto con esta ropa?- pregunto tras unos momentos cambiando de tema.

\- … La olvide- respondió la mujer con una expresión juguetona mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua antes de darse la vuelta.

" _Oh si bombón, prepárate para lucir esos brazos y torso marcados para mi"_ pensaba tras darle la espalda al joven para que no viera su cambio de expresión, la cual había cambiado a una mirada lujuriosa con una delgada línea de baba que salía de sus labios _"en cuanto comiences a ejercitar voy a tomar todas las fotos que pueda de tus músculos brillando por el sudor de tu esfuerzo"._

 _-.-.-.-_

" _Las grandes mentes piensan igual"_ era lo que resonaba en las mentes de Blake y Yang levantando sus pulgares estando de acuerdo con la coordinadora.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Esta bien Srta. Smith?, ha estado algo callada- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por el repentino silencio de la pelinegra… Preocupación que duro poco al regresar al claro del bosque y observar a sus inquilinas y quedar sin habla.

Ya que todas ellas estaban frente a el usando lo que parecían blusas blancas que se entallaban a sus cuerpos y lo que parecían pantaloncillos cortos azulados similares a pantis.

\- Luces…muy bien cariño- comento sonrojada Miia. Su blusa resaltaba muy bien sus pechos y cintura. También usaba una extraña prenda que cubría su parte baja y que no sabia como describir. Lo único que se le venia a la mente era que fueran pantaloncillos modificados para lamias o algo parecido.

\- Si, bastante varonil alfa- expreso Ruby con algo de rubor. Su blusa también delineaba muy bien su figura, con la única particularidad de que sus pantaloncillos eran mucho mas cortos y con muy poco cubriendo su retaguardia debido a su voluminosa cola que salía de su espalda baja.

\- Esposo luce como uno de esos personajes de juego de peleas- comento Papi animada. De todas ellas Papi era la única que podía ver sin sonrojarse. Tal vez se debía en gran medida a que su físico era mas parecido al de una niña.

Aunque se preguntaba como habían entrado sus alas por las mangas de su blusa.

\- Mi señor… No… No mire- comento completamente roja Cerea, la cual trataba de usar sus manos para cubrir su busto, el cual apenas era contenido por la blusa que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

También de forma similar a Miia, ella usaba una variante de pantaloncillos… Aunque en este caso cubrían casi por completo su mitad inferior.

\- ¿Cómo luzco cielo?- pregunto con animo Weiss. De forma similar a Cerea su blusa parecía que se rompería con el mas mínimo movimiento, e igual que Ruby sus pantaloncillos eran mas a modo de pantis, lo cual le permitía apreciar sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

\- Luce bastante bien mi amo- respondió Yang con las manos juntas. Yang era otra de las chicas que ponía pensamientos nada santos en la mente del joven. La tercera chica cuya blusa hacia un esfuerzo increíble para contener su enorme busto así como sus pantaloncillos cortos, los cuales no dejaban mucho a la imaginación debido a la larga cola de escamas doradas que sobresalía de su espalda baja, haciendo que dicha prenda tuviera un corte bastante bajo y dando una buena vista de su bien formado trasero.

-.-.-.-

\- No se que es peor: Que todas esas chicas tengan mejores cuerpos que nosotras… O que a la única que podemos superar es la que es metafóricamente una niña- comento Ruby con un aura depresiva que no solo la cubría a ella, sino a sus compañeras de equipo mientras las 4 hacían pequeños círculos en el suelo con sus dedos.

-.-.-.-

\- … Si… eh, ustedes lucen… bastante bien- fue lo único que atino a decir Jaune tragando saliva y desviando la mirada sonrojado.

\- Ok, suficiente drama juvenil por ahora- interrumpió Smith que veía con gracia las reacciones del rubio y las chicas _"la verdad no puedo culparlas, pero si no avanzamos ahora perderemos el día"_ pensó para si aclarando su garganta- ya que todos estamos vestidos apropiadamente es momento de comenzar con unos cuantos ejercicios físicos- expreso sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un silbato- y comenzaremos con dar 10, no, 15 vueltas al claro- comento antes de sonar el silbato, causando que Jaune y las chicas reaccionaran y comenzaran a correr- NO CORRAN, TROTEN- grito dando una nueva indicación que los jóvenes siguieron.

…

…

Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

\- ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS LAS QUE NO PODEMOS TROTAR?- grito Miia con algo de molestia.

-.-.-.-

\- Jejejeje, Miia comenta algo valido- expreso Yang saliendo de su depresión y poniendo una sonrisa en las chicas que comenzaban a salir de su depresión.

-.-.-.-

" _Ok, esto no esta tan mal"_ pensaba Jaune tras unos momentos mientras trotaba con ritmo.

Recordaba que en sus sesiones con Pyrrha siempre empezaban de inmediato con la practica de combate, forzando al rubio a soportar varios dolores musculares debido a la falta de calentamiento previo.

En varias ocasiones había pensado comentar esos detalles a su compañera pelirroja… Al menos hasta que recordaba que ella era una excelente luchadora y campeona reconocida y por tanto debía saber mas sobre como entrenar su cuerpo de manera adecuada para el combate.

-.-.-.-

\- Saben, siempre me pregunte que era lo que hacían Pyrrha y Jaune en sus entrenamientos. Jamás imagine que comenzaran a practicar el combate de inmediato- expreso Ruby con un dedo en su mentón.

\- A mi me sorprende escuchar que Pyrrha no lo pone a calentar primero- comento Weiss con sorpresa.

¿Acaso la campeona no reconocía que su forma de entrenar no era para todos?

-.-.-.-

Mientras seguía trotando no podía apartar su vista de las chicas que iban a su lado, dando leves vistazos en especial a Miia, Cerea, Yang y Weiss. Mas que nada por la forma casi hipnótica en que sus pechos rebotaban con cada trote, las gotas de sudor que recorrían la abertura de sus valles formados por sus enormes y exuberantes…

 _ **THUD**_

Fue el sonido seco del rubio chocando de cara contra un árbol y caer al suelo de sentón, tapando su adolorido rostro con una mano.

" _Nota mental: siempre tener la vista al frente y no en el frente"_ pensó tratando de encontrar algo de humor en esa situación conforme ocultaba el leve resplandor de su rostro, indicativo de que su Aura estaba curándolo.

-.-.-.-

\- Por muy caballeroso que sea chico vomito, eso no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo un hombre que se fija solo en los pechos grandes- comento con algo de molestia Yang.

No tanto por el hecho de que Jaune mirara pechos… Sino por el hecho de que fueran los pechos de su contraparte lo que atrajeran su mirada y no sus propias nenas.

" _No es justo"_ eran los pensamientos de Ruby y Weiss cayendo de nueva cuenta en su estado depresivo.

-.-.-.-

\- Mmm, que extraño- comento Smith a unos metros de los jóvenes, sentada en una silla plegable bajo la sombra de un árbol y sujetando su celular frente a ella tomando fotos- juraría que el rostro del Sr. Cariño estaba brillando hace unos segundos- se decía para si llevando un dedo a su mentón en pose de reflexión- tal vez fue solo el reflejo del sol- se dijo tras unos momentos y seguir en su labor.

-.-.-.-

-… Parece que Smith esta comenzando a sospechar- comento al aire Blake con algo de preocupación por el rubio.

Ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que podría ocurrir si la agente del gobierno descubría el Aura de Jaune.

-.-.-.-

 _Unos minutos después._

\- Muy bien, ahora siguen las flexiones- comento Smith tras terminar los trotes- sin doblar las rodillas tóquense la punta de sus pies- añadió esperando que los jóvenes siguieran sus instrucciones… Bueno, la mayoría de ellos al menos.

-… ¿Acaso tiene algo contra mi Srta. Smith?- pregunto con ironía Miia sacudiendo la punta de su cola frente a ella.

\- Mi señor… Yo… No puedo hacerlo- comento apenada la centauro al darse cuenta de su incapacidad física de doblar su cuerpo para tocar sus piernas delanteras.

No solo por ser mitad caballo, sino también por 2 enormes razones que yacían en su pecho.

\- Es… Es mas difícil de lo que… Esperaba- decía Yang doblando su cuerpo para seguir la indicación.

\- Ya casi… Ya casi- se decía Weiss con esfuerzo, con la punta de sus dedos muy cerca de tocar sus pies.

2 razones que también afectaban a mas de una.

\- Esto es muy fácil- comentaba animada Papi usando el largo de sus alas para tocar sus garras.

\- Por una vez no envidio los pechos grandes- comentaba para si Ruby con una sonrisa burlona al ver a las chicas que tenían problemas para hacer algo tan simple.

" _No… Debo… Quedarme mirando"_ se decía Jaune mentalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no ver la forma en que las chicas se doblaban frente a el, dándole en el proceso una excelente vista de sus firmes y suaves retaguardias frente a sus ojos, las cuales solo se acentuaban por esos shorts tan cortos y ajustados _"gracias a Oum que estoy doblando mi cuerpo también"_ pensaba agradecido mientras se inclinaba para ocultar el despertar de su "mejor amigo".

-.-.-.-

El equipo RWBY estaba en conflicto al ver esa escena: Por un lado levemente molestas y algo envidiosas de que una vez mas el video hacia énfasis en los pechos de las Liminals.

Por otro lado veían por primera vez una de las principales desventajas de tener un busto tan grande.

-.-.-.-

 _Unos minutos después._

\- Ejem, muy bien, ahora siguen unas cuantas lagartijas- comento la coordinadora tras terminar las flexiones.

\- ¡AL FIN, ALGO QUE PUEDO HACER!- grito animada la lamia acomodándose para comenzar.

\- Una vez mas… No puedo hacerlo- se decía la centauro cabizbaja por su incapacidad de hacer otro ejercicio.

\- Auch, eso dolió- comento Papi tras tratar de hacer una lagartija y caer de cara al suelo.

Era algo difícil apoyarse en el suelo cuando no poseías dedos.

\- ¡ESO ES TRAMPA, ESO TIENE QUE SER TRAMPA!- gritaba furiosa la joven loba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Jeje, esto es muy fácil- comentaba la elfa.

\- Lo se- añadió la dragona.

Ya que las mencionadas no tenían problemas en realizar dichas lagartijas. Sus propios pechos actuaban como colchones que les permitían rebotar una y otra vez, permitiéndoles hacer el ejercicio sin dificultad.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡ES CIERTO, ESO SIN DUDA ALGUNA ES TRAMPA!- gritaron Ruby y Weiss al mismo tiempo estando de acuerdo con la loba.

\- Celosas- comento con algo de burla Yang… Aunque internamente preguntándose si sus nenas le permitirían rebotar a ella también.

" _Vivimos en un mundo con habilidades que nacen de nuestra propia alma. Donde muchas armas corporales también son pistolas y criaturas de oscuridad tratan de llevarnos a la extinción… Y aun así me cuesta asimilar que ellas puedan hacer lagartijas con sus pechos que rebotan"_ pensaba para si Blake con una mueca incrédula en su rostro.

-.-.-.-

Jaune también estaba bocabajo en el suelo realizando ese ejercicio… aunque encontraba su concentración y mirada siendo desviadas una vez mas por la inusual imagen de Yang y Weiss usando sus pechos para hacer mas fácil su ejercicio.

" _Me pregunto como se sentiría un paizuru por parte de alguna de ellas"_ no pudo evitar pensar el rubio para si.

-.-.-.-

-… ¿Qué es un paizuru?- pregunto con inocencia Ruby ante tal palabra y olvidando de momento su furia hacia los pechos grandes.

Blake apenas había separado sus labios para responder… Solo para que Yang la detuviera de una forma un tanto… Peculiar.

\- Gata mala, no sigas corrompiendo la poca inocencia que aun conserva mi hermanita- exclamo molesta usando un atomizador de agua para regañar a su compañera de equipo, la cual soltó un bufido mientras saltaba y corría para ocultarse bajo su cama ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas.

" _Se que los faunus odian que los comparen con animales… Pero es algo difícil si tienden a comportarse de esta manera"_ pensaba con una gota en la cabeza Weiss viendo el actuar de la pelinegra, la cual estaba con la vista fija en Yang bufando indignada y lanzando zarpazos con su mano.

-.-.-.-

 _Unos minutos después._

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Miia tras terminar el ejercicio mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la tierra de su atuendo.

" _Esa es una buena pregunta"_ pensó el rubio imitando a la lamia mientras veía a la coordinadora. Originalmente pensaba practicar algo de esgrima usando una de las espadas de adorno de Cerea o en su defecto una rama de árbol.

Pero con las chicas presentes no creía que fuera una buena idea, en especial si empezaban a hacer preguntas.

Preguntas que no creía ser capaz de responder.

\- Jejeje, bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurre que mas hacer- comento levemente apenada la pelinegra rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿le importaría si practico con mi arco?- pregunto tras unos momentos Centorea, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los presentes.

\- Espera, ¿trajiste tu arco aquí?- pregunto incrédula Ruby.

\- Por supuesto, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de practicar mi tiro con arco en un lugar tan espacioso- comento con cierto orgullo antes de bajar la mirada levemente apenada- además como no pude hacer todas las practicas pensé que podría avanzar con mi destreza en el arco, después de todo es algo peligroso intentar disparar una flecha en medio de la ciudad-.

" _Eso no te detuvo de dispararlas para ensartar a Papi contra el muro esa ocasión"_ pensó Jaune recordando uno de sus incidentes pasados con las chicas.

-.-.-.-

\- Aun recuerdo ese momento. Debo decir que ya de por si tiene una habilidad impecable- comento la heredera.

\- Lo se, y mas por el hecho de que ninguna de esas flechas lastimara a Papi- expreso la ojiplata con admiración.

…

…

\- Por favor jamás mencionen lo que acabo de hacer- expresaba una mortificada Blake que salía apenada de debajo de su cama.

\- Por mi no hay problema… Gatita- comento con una sonrisa Yang.

 _ **Toc, toc, toc**_

\- ¿Eh?- fue lo que se preguntaron las chicas al escuchar a alguien tocar a su puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- fue lo que pregunto la voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

Una voz que reconocían de inmediato.

\- Por supuesto Nora- fue la respuesta de Ruby.

-.-.-.-

\- Impresionante- era lo único que atinaba a decir Jaune al ver la destreza y habilidad de Cerea con el arco, la cual había acertado en el centro de los blancos que habían pintado en algunos arboles.

\- Wow, eres increíble Centorea- exclamaba Papi animada.

\- Sin duda alguna tienes una habilidad impresionante- comento Yang sorprendida.

\- Pareces toda una heroína- añadió Weiss con asombro.

\- Hehehe, ¿en serio piensa eso mi señor?- pregunto ruborizada la rubia sujetando contra su pecho el arco al ver la expresión de asombro de su señor y algunas de las chicas presentes.

Aunque no todas ellas compartían dicho asombro.

" _Maldita yegua tetona, sin duda esto es un plan tuyo para quedarte con mi alfa"_ pensaba Ruby apretando los puños conforme pensaba en como revertir la situación.

" _Si piensas que me quedare de brazos cruzados observando como engatusas a mi cariño con tus habilidades de arquería estas muy equivocada"_ pensaba Miia molesta antes de tener una magnifica idea _"y creo saber como remediar eso"_ pensaba con una leve sonrisa.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo esta Pyrrha?- fue lo primero que pregunto Weiss a la normalmente energética y alegre pelinaranja que acababa de tomar asiento junto a ellas… La cual para su sorpresa y preocupación lucia algo decaída y triste.

\- Esta bien. Dijeron que se recuperaría en unos días... Pero que hasta entonces tendrá que guardar reposo- comento soltando un suspiro.

…

…

\- ¿Nora?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Yang preocupada al ver a la joven actuar así.

\- Si… Es solo que al saber lo que hice para reanimarla me sacaron de inmediato de la enfermería así como prohibirme estar cerca de Pyrrha- comento con la vista en el suelo- Renny se ofreció a estar a su lado y me pidió que viniera con ustedes para no estar sola- comento con una leve sonrisa- por cierto, ¿qué nuevas aventuras ha tenido mi intrépido y valeroso líder?- pregunto con emoción imaginando las nuevas hazañas de su rubio líder.

Las chicas de RWBY se miraron por unos momentos con duda, antes de que Ruby tomara la palabra.

\- Pues…-.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Miia?- pregunto Jaune a su inquilina con algo de preocupación al verla armada con el arco y carcaj de Centorea conforme se posicionaba para disparar a los blancos.

\- Por supuesto cariño, la verdad es que ver a Centorea me inspiro a intentarlo- comento con animo la lamia _"solo espera a verme cariño, te demostrare que yo también puedo usar un arma como la yegua pechugona"_ pensaba para si con autosuficiencia tensando la cuerda del arco, preparándose para disparar la primera de muchas flechas que sin duda impresionarían a su cariño.

-.-.-.-

\- Déjenme ver si entiendo bien lo que ha pasado- comenzó a decir Nora- Jauney no solo rescato a una versión dulce, amable y pechugona de Weiss…- decía Nora en entendimiento mientras que dicha heredera quedo sin habla mientras de manera simbólica una flecha con la palabra "pechugona" atravesaba su cuerpo- sino que también es su nueva inquilina-.

La respuesta de Ruby fue una afirmación mientras veía preocupada a su mejor amiga.

\- Luego de eso mi valeroso líder casi muere por un incidente con la chica serpiente, la cual cocina espantoso por cierto- expreso ganándose una afirmación mas de la ojiplata- lo cual lo llevo a encontrarse cara a cara con una autentica diosa- dijo lo ultimo esperando una confirmación.

\- Básicamente así es- respondió Ruby.

…

…

\- ¡WOOHOO!, ¡2 MAS PARA EL HAREM!, ¡Y ADEMÁS DE LA CHICA QUE LUCE CASI IDENTICA A WEISS TAMBIÉN HAY UNA DIOSA GENUINA!- grito con emoción la valkiria.

\- ¡ESE BARRIL SIN FONDO QUE SE ATREVE A LUCIR COMO YO NO SE PARECE EN NADA A MI!- grito la peliblanca molesta por esa comparación.

\- ¡ESA DIOSA ERIS NO MOSTRO INTERÉS EN JAUNE!- negó Ruby alarmada.

\- ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Miia con eso de usar un arco y flechas?- pregunto Yang a su compañera, la cual al igual que ella se mantenía al margen de la discusión entre Ruby, Nora y Weiss.

\- No lo se… Lo único que espero es que no termine como su intento de cocina- comento lo ultimo con un escalofrió recordando la "comida" de la lamia.

-.-.-.-

 _Varias flechas después._

\- Miia, a partir de hoy tienes prohibido usar un arco de nuevo- comentaba Jaune quitando algunas de las flechas que se habían ensartado al costado del camión que había conseguido Smith para traerlos.

Debía admitir que ver a Miia usar el arco lo había impresionado… Mas que nada en su habilidad para evitar atinar TODOS los arboles y acertar con precisión contra el camión estacionado a unos metros de la arboleda.

-… Adiós a mi quincena- exclamaba con lagrimas la coordinadora viendo y tocando los orificios que había en el vehículo.

Lo había "pedido prestado" en la agencia para poder transportar a las chicas en primer lugar. Después de todo dicho camión era usado principalmente en el transporte y colocación de Liminals de gran tamaño.

En cuanto sus jefes vieran lo que le paso sin duda le cobrarían los daños.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA, eso nos demuestra que no solo tu cocina es horrible, también tu puntería- exclamaba Ruby con burla mientras tomaba el arco y carcaj- ahora observa como es que se debe hacer- comento con superioridad mientras tensaba la cuerda y apuntaba al blanco.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡VAMOS OTRA YO!, ¡DEMUESTRA TU HABILIDAD PARA USAR LAS ARMAS!- gritaba emocionada Ruby tras ver lo que su otra yo en pantalla estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡SI!, ¡DEMUESTRANOS DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!- animaba con igual emoción Nora.

…

…

\- ¿Alguien mas tiene el presentimiento de que no saldrá como ella espera?- pregunto Yang a sus amigas, las cuales solo asintieron.

-.-.-.-

 _Unas flechas después._

\- Ruby, tu también tienes prohibido volver a usar un arco- exclamo una vez mas Jaune usando un gato hidráulico para cambiar las llantas perforadas con flechas.

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN CONTRA EL CAMIÓN?- grito frustrada la pelinegra viendo el nuevo daño a lo que "tomo prestado".

-.-.-.-

\- Noooo, eso no es posible- exclamo la joven ojiplata al ver el desastre que su contraparte había causado.

\- Solo porque sea tu contraparte no significa que sea igual de buena con las armas como tu hermanita- trataba de animarla la rubia.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Les importa si yo también lo intento?- pregunto de manera suave Weiss ante la mirada sorprendida de Jaune y la mirada incrédula de Smith.

\- ¡OLVÍDALO, NADIE MAS VA A USAR ESA MALDITA COSA!, ¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ EL CAMIÓN TERMINARA COMO ALFILETERO!-.

\- Vamos Srta. Smith, deje que Weiss lo intente-.

\- ¿ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN?, ¿ACASO NO VISTE LO QUE LE HICIERON AL CAMIÓN?-.

\- Bueno si- comento el joven Arc rascándose la cabeza nervioso- pero Weiss no posee el mismo nivel de fuerza que Miia o Ruby- trataba de razonar el rubio- si tanto le preocupa el camión seria mejor moverla de lugar y con eso se resolvería esto-.

La coordinadora solo se mantuvo callada, inhalando y exhalando para relajarse antes de aceptar la petición de Jaune- muy bien, que lo intente- expreso con rendición conforme sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo- solo espero que no me arrepienta de esto después- añadió caminando al vehículo y moverlo de lugar.

\- Bien, parece que es tu turno- comento Ruby quitándose el carcaj y dárselo junto con el arco a la peliblanca.

\- Lo se, es tan emocionante- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Como sea- expreso con leve molestia la joven loba caminando hacia el resto de las chicas tras su fracaso del día- me pregunto que tan mal lo hará- se decía en voz alta.

\- No creo que lo haga mal- escucho decir a Miia a unos pasos de ella- se supone que los elfos son maestros arqueros en los mitos y cuentos que he leído- comento sacando de la nada un par de lentes y poniéndoselos.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, eso suena bastante genial- expreso Ruby animada nuevamente.

\- Aun así no es garantía de que mi contraparte sea capaz de tales proezas- comento Weiss con algo de escepticismo.

\- No seas negativa reina de hielo. Tal vez ella en verdad sea una increíble arquera- dijo Yang con humor.

\- Supongo que solo nos queda por ver si ese es el caso- expreso Blake fijando su vista en la pantalla.

\- ¡Vamos Weiss pechugona, demuestra lo que puedes hacer!- animaba Nora una vez mas.

…

…

\- ¡NO LA LLAMES DE ESA FORMA!- grito la heredera cubriendo su modesto busto con sus manos.

-.-.-.-

\- Miia, solo porque Weiss sea una elfa no es garantía segura de que sepa como usar un arco- comento la centauro con los brazos cruzados- es por ese tipo de roles estereotipados que tenemos problemas integrándonos a la sociedad y…- trataba de añadir antes de…

 _ **THUD, THUD, THUD**_ _._

\- ¡Les di, les di!- exclamaba animada la peliblanca señalando los 3 blancos con una flecha sobresaliendo justo de sus centros.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? – gritaron Miia, Ruby y una impactada Centorea ante tal proeza mientras que dicha elfa seguía brincando de alegría… Y en el proceso hacer que sus pechos rebotaran con cada salto.

\- ¡Wow, eso fue increíble Weiss!- exclamo Papi saltando también de emoción.

\- Impresionante- expreso Yang con sorpresa.

\- … Al menos una si sabe usar ese dichoso arco- se decía Smith suspirando de alivio al ver que no perdería mas dinero.

\- Eso fue increíble- comento impresionado Jaune.

Al igual que con Centorea, la habilidad de Weiss lo había sorprendido de sobremanera.

Después de todo en Remnant era muy raro encontrar ese tipo de habilidad ya que la gran mayoría de Huntsman y Huntress preferían disparar armas de fuego en lugar de usar "los clásicos" como lo diría su amiga y también compañera en ser líder Ruby Rose.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡WOOHOO, ASÍ SE HACE WEISS PECHUGONA!-.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE LLAMARLA ASÍ!-.

\- Tranquila Weiss-cream, no es tan malo como parece- comentaba la rubia con una sonrisa algo burlona.

\- Si Weiss, tu otra yo tiene una increíble puntería- añadió su compañera y líder con brillo en sus ojos.

\- Parece que el comentario de los elfos siendo arqueros expertos no era tan exagerado después de todo- expreso la faunus del grupo.

-… Necesito algo de té- exclamo la heredera finalmente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pequeña parrilla y la tetera preparada que había dejado sobre la mesa y vertía el liquido humeante en una taza.

Tras las recientes revelaciones de los videos había decidido dejar preparada una tetera con su marca de té favorita, ya que una bebida caliente era justo lo que necesitaba para asimilar todo lo que ocurría.

-.-.-.-

-… Te lo dije- comento Miia tras unos momentos mirando a la centauro.

-… Eso fue solo casualidad- expreso un poco apenada la rubia conforme avanzaba hacia la elfa- ¿dónde aprendiste a usar el arco de esa manera Weiss?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Una habilidad como esa es algo que solo se consigue tras años de practica y entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, mi nana me entreno a usar el arco durante 10 años- confeso rascándose una mejilla.

-.-.-.-

" _Al menos su habilidad se debe a su propio esfuerzo y no algo como habilidad heredada"_ pensó para si Weiss tomando un sorbo a su taza.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿No querrás decir que te entreno desde los 10 años?- pregunto curiosa Miia por la forma tan peculiar en que lo había dicho.

\- No, nana me entreno durante 10 años después de cumplir los 120- respondió finalmente, ignorando las miradas en shock de varios de los presentes.

-.-.-.-

…

…

" _¿Que acaba de decir?"_ era el pensamiento compartido por los jóvenes en Beacon que miraban de manera incrédula la pantalla mientras que la heredera aun tenia el liquido caliente en su boca.

-.-.-.-

-… ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?- pregunto Ruby tratando de asimilar la idea de que la elfa torpe tuviera mas de un siglo de edad.

\- Estoy a unas semanas de cumplir 170, así que de momento soy una elfa de 169 años de edad- expreso animada dando una leve pirueta.

-.-.-.-

 _ **Pffffffffffffffffff.**_

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡MIS OJOS, ESTA CALIENTE!-.

Fueron los sonidos y gritos que se escucharon poco después de que la heredera escupiera su té en el rostro de su compañera rubia conforme esta caía al suelo y rodaba sobre este adolorida.

" _¿169 años?, supongo que eso de la longevidad era cierto después de todo"_ pensaba Blake con la boca abierta ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

" _Esa otra Weiss podría ser la tatara, tatara, tatarabuela de todos nosotros"_ pensaba Ruby en shock al escuchar la edad de la contraparte de su mejor amiga.

" _Super abuelita pechugona Weiss"_ fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Nora al escuchar esa revelación.

\- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN DESPUÉS DE VIVIR MAS DE SIGLO Y MEDIO SIGA SIENDO UNA CABEZA HUECA?!- cuestionaba la peliblanca tras recuperarse de escupir su té y queriendo una explicación lógica y razonable.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡¿169 que?!- trataba de preguntar Ruby con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Wow!, ¡eres super vieja Weiss!- exclamo Papi sin entender la profundidad del tema.

-… Eso significa que tu serias la asaltacunas si trataras de robarte a mi cariño- comento Miia un poco mas recompuesta y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

" _Entonces 169 es en verdad su edad… Y yo que pensaba que había sido error de dedo"_ pensaba el rubio recordando los papeles de adopción de la elfa y ver esa cifra en la línea de su edad _"supongo que eso explicaría porque la Srta. Smith nos ve con una mueca de gracia en su rostro. Ella sabia de antemano la edad de Weiss y quería ver como lo tomábamos"_ pensó al ver la sonrisa burlona de la mujer.

\- Me alegra saber que no soy la única con una edad de tres dígitos- comento Yang con una expresión amable causando que nuevamente todos voltearan a verla.

\- Espera, ¿TU TAMBIÉN?- grito la lamia.

\- Si, tengo 192 años- fue su única respuesta.

-.-.-.-

\- Primero la otra Weiss, y ahora la otra Yang- expreso la joven líder sin dejar su shock de lado.

-… Me pregunto si a este paso mi contraparte tendrá siglos de edad cuando aparezca- se preguntaba la faunus con curiosidad ya mas recuperada de la impresión inicial.

\- ¡MI CONTRAPARTE TIENE CASI 200 AÑOS… Y LO PEOR ES QUE LUCE MAS SEXY QUE YO!- grito Yang.

" _Ultra abuelita dragona Yang"_ fue el titulo mental que la valkiria le dio.

-.-.-.-

\- Dejando de lado la edad de las chicas, me sorprende que sepas usar ese arco, no recuerdo haber visto ese dato en tus papeles- comento la coordinadora a Weiss, ignorando las expresiones congeladas de los presentes.

\- No es algo que haga con frecuencia. De hecho han pasado varios años desde que use uno y no estaba segura de que tan bien lo manejaría todavía- confeso la joven elfa.

\- Yo diría que lo hiciste excelente- comento Jaune saliendo de su sorpresa al saber la edad de la Yang dragona _"me pregunto si eso contara que lo hice con una autentica MILF"_ pensaba levemente sonrojado recordando lo que habían hecho en la luna llena.

-.-.-.-

\- Yo diría que es un completo y rotundo si-.

\- ¡NORA!-.

-.-.-.-

" _Mi señor debería ver con asombro MI habilidad"_ pensaba con algo de celos la centauro al ver ese despliegue de destreza.

A pesar de que Weiss había revelado que le había tomado 10 años el dominar el uso del arco, parte de ella le costaba trabajo asimilar que una chica tan despreocupada y risueña como lo era la elfa fuera capaz de igualarla en el uso de un arma.

" _¿Será mejor que yo?"_ fue el pensamiento traicionero que llevo a la normalmente racional y calmada Centorea a tomar una decisión inusual.

\- ¡Weiss, te desafío a una competencia de tiro!- exclamo con confianza la rubia viendo a su ahora rival.

\- ¿Ehh?- fue la exclamación de los presentes ante tal petición.

-.-.-.-

\- Parece que ver a la otra Weiss acertar con tal destreza la afecto- comento la pelinegra.

\- Así parece… ¿Quién crees que tenga la mejor ventaja?- pregunto la rubia con cierta duda.

\- Apuesto 100 Lien a que abuelita pechugona Weiss ganara- expreso animada la valkiria.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarla así?- pregunto con cansancio la heredera.

\- Yo apuesto 200 a que la otra Weiss ganara- expreso Ruby en apoyo de la contraparte de su mejor amiga.

-… Muy bien, entonces Blake y yo apostamos por Centorea- fue lo único que dijo Yang sellando el trato con su hermana dándole la mano.

-.-.-.-

 _Momentos después._

\- Muy bien, acabemos rápido con esto- comentaba Smith de pie frente a ambas chicas, las cuales usaban su propio arco y carcaj gracias a que Centorea había traído mas de uno en caso de cualquier accidente- hemos pintado 20 blancos en total, por lo que cada una tendrá que acertar 10 blancos, la primera en lograrlo en el menor tiempo posible recibirá un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cortesía del Sr. Cariño presente- termino de decir con un guiño.

" _Muy bien, este es mi momento. El momento perfecto donde mi habilidad y temple serán puestos a prueba"_ pensaba Centorea respirando hondo _"concéntrate en el premio… Es decir, piensa en… ¡No!, no pienses en "eso" ahora"_ se decía mentalmente tratando de reprimir las repentinas imágenes intimas que invadían su imaginación y que ponían rojo su rostro antes de voltear a ver a su rival _"¿me pregunto que clase de pensamientos impuros estará teniendo con mi señor?"._

" _Mmm, ¿me pregunto que nos preparara cielo de cena?"_ se decía mentalmente Weiss mirando al cielo y con un leve gruñido de estomago.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- Ya se había tardado en mostrar su lado glotón- expreso la peliblanca con una mano en su frente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Rómpanse las piernas!- exclamo Miia a unos metros de las arqueras.

\- ¿Se supone que digas algo así para animarlas?- pregunto Ruby con duda.

\- No lo se… Solo quiero que ambas pierdan y que cariño no de ninguna recompensa- fue su respuesta.

\- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese premio- se decía Jaune con una expresión nerviosa mientras Papi seguía sentada en sus hombros para ver.

\- ¡Vamos Centorea, gana!, ¡vamos Weiss, gana!- animaba la arpía sacudiendo sus alas por encima de su cabeza.

\- No se preocupen, las apoyaremos… pero desde aquí- comento la dragona alzando la mano que salía del suelo.

Ya que ella junto con su amo y las otras chicas estaban dentro de una zanja profunda que habían cavado.

\- ¿Para que es esa zanja?- no pudo evitar preguntar Centorea con leve tic en el ojo.

\- No es nada… Solo una mera precaución- comento Miia cubriendo su sonrisa burlona.

\- Muy bien. ¿Preparadas?, ¿listas?, ¡comiencen!- exclamo Smith haciendo que las chicas comenzaran con la competencia.

\- ¡Por mi señor!- fue la exclamación de batalla de Centorea avanzando rápidamente por el claro, extendiendo su mano para tomar una de las flechas y preparándose para disparar.

\- ¿Ehh?- fue lo único que salió de boca de la elfa al escuchar a su oponente- ¿también teníamos que decir un grito de guerra?- pregunto confundida haciendo que todos cayeran de espalda al suelo y hacer que la centauro fallara su primer disparo.

\- ¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?- grito Ruby incrédula por lo que dijo la elfa.

\- Lo siento- se expreso la mencionada dándose a si misma un leve coscorrón.

\- Ugh, muy bien, volvamos a hacer esto… ¡PERO QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TRATAN DE USARME DE BLANCO!- grito lo ultimo Smith oculta tras el tronco de un árbol viendo la flecha que casi le da en la cabeza clavada a centímetros de su rostro.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, no bromeaban cuando dijeron que era muy inocente- comento Nora con asombro.

Aun recordaba lo que le habían dicho de la elfa y el dildo vibrador.

-.-.-.-

\- 1, 2, 3, ¡comiencen!- exclamo Smith una vez mas, esta vez refugiada en la misma zanja que el resto de los jóvenes.

\- ¡Por mi señor!- expreso una vez mas la centauro preparándose para repetir sus acciones.

\- ¡NO TE QUEDES PARADA COMO UNA IDIOTA!, ¡OLVIDA EL MALDITO GRITO DE GUERRA Y COMENZA A DISPARAR!- grito Ruby al ver una vez mas a la elfa de pie y con una expresión boba en su rostro.

…

…

\- ~Okey dokey mejor amiga~- exclamo Weiss con animo y haciendo un saludo antes de comenzar su carrera al escuchar el apoyo de la loba.

-.-.-.-

\- Eso me trae recuerdos- comento Yang recordando las primeras semanas de amistad entre Weiss y su hermana.

\- Si, solo que aquí los papeles se invirtieron- comento Blake con cierta burla mirando el rostro mortificado de la heredera y la sonrisa boba de su joven líder.

\- Awww, eso mismo me dijiste en mi primera clase de combate- comento Ruby.

\- Ca… cállate- expreso algo apenada Weiss.

-.-.-.-

\- 5, 6, 7- se decía la centauro tras disparar la séptima flecha y ver como daba justo en el centro del blanco- muy bien, voy muy bien- se decía con algo de orgullo antes de notar por el rabillo de su ojo que la elfa acababa de atinar su quinto blanco _"no puedo descuidarme a pesar de llevar la ventaja, hasta hoy no tenia idea que ella fuera tan buena"_ se decía notando que las flechas de la elfa también sobresalían del centro de sus blancos.

" _No había tenido un desafío así en mucho tiempo"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa viendo a su rival, la cual acababa de tomar 2 flechas al mismo tiempo y las disparaba con precisión contra 2 blancos mas, sumando 7 a su nombre.

-.-.-.-

\- Wow, ambas son bastante buenas- exclamo Ruby animada.

\- Si, a este ritmo puede que incluso queden empatadas- comento Yang sin ocultar su asombro.

\- Al menos su destreza es un punto favorable- dijo la peliblanca dejando de lado su molestia por las ocurrencias de su contraparte.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Vamos Centorea!, ¡vamos Weiss!- animaba Papi observando desde la orilla de la zanja y moviéndose frenética sobre los hombros de Jaune.

\- Ambas son muy buenas- comento Miia a un lado de la peliazul y su cariño para ver la competencia.

\- La verdad no esperaba que Weiss pudiera usar un arma así de bien- expreso Yang al lado de la lamia.

\- Lo se, de lo único que hablaba cuando la conocí es de la comida que comería aquí en Japón- añadió Smith poniendo atención en las chicas y la competencia.

Ella era la jueza después de todo.

" _Esto te pone a pensar en la simpleza que abunda en Remnant"_ pensaba para si Jaune recordando que casi todas las armas de su mundo natal también eran pistolas.

Para disparar un proyectil solo tenias que apretar un gatillo en lugar de entrenar y practicar por años como Centorea y Weiss habían hecho.

Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Papi se estaba moviendo sobre sus hombros mas brusco.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡yo también quiero ver!- decía con algo de molestia Ruby jalando una de las piernas de la harpía y tratar de bajarla de los hombros de su alfa.

\- ¡No, estoy muy cómoda en los hombros de mi esposo!-.

\- ¡Yo también quiero sentarme en los hombros de alfa!-.

\- ¡No!-.

\- ¡Guarden silencio!- exclamo Miia con molestia- están a punto de tirar su ultima flecha- comento mirando a la centauro y la elfa prepararse para decidir a la ganadora.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡El momento de la verdad señoras!, ¡el momento de ver quien se llevara el dinero y de quien llorara por haber perdido!- exclamo la rubia tomando uno de sus desodorantes femeninos y usarlo como micrófono.

" _No solo los Huntsman y Huntress caen en lo que acabas de describir Jaune"_ pensó Blake recordando haber visto en sus tiempos en el White Fang como muchos de sus nuevos reclutas se sentían invencibles con tan solo cargar un arma y saber mínimo como dispararla.

-.-.-.-

" _No había hecho algo como esto en años"_ pensaba para si Weiss con leves jadeos _"necesito hacer mas ejercicio si quiero hacer algo como esto de nuevo"_ añadió algo apenada dándose cuenta de que en los pocos momentos de la competencia ya estaba agotada. Volteo levemente a observar a su contrincante, solo para verla firme y sin señales de cansancio _"Centorea es increíble"_ pensó para si levemente derrotada.

Si, estaban igualadas. Pero la centauro demostró estar en mejor condición física que ella.

\- ¿Estas lista Weiss?- escucho a la mencionada preguntar mientras la veía con algo de preocupación.

Sin duda se había dado cuenta de la situación de la elfa.

\- Si, demos lo mejor que tenemos- comento con una sonrisa, la cual fue compartida por su amiga.

…

…

" _Tengo una amiga mas"_ pensó para si animada al darse cuenta de eso conforme se concentraba en su ultimo objetivo.

En ningún momento ni ella o alguno de los presentes se percato del leve resplandor verdoso que parecía cubrir la punta de su flecha.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto con curiosidad y animo Nora al ver eso en pantalla.

Si lo que le habían dicho de los elfos era verdad… Entonces estaban a punto de ver algo super genial.

\- No lo se… Pero pienso que será algo increíble- comento la joven líder teniendo una vaga idea de que podría ser mientras sacaba su Scroll y ponía la función de cámara.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Mi tiro final!- exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo soltando la cuerda de sus arcos y dejando que las flechas salieran volando hacia sus objetivos… O esa era la imagen que todos esperaban hasta que observaron entre la sorpresa e incredulidad como la flecha de Weiss parecía generar corrientes de viento que la rodeaban y que desviaron la flecha de Centorea contra un tronco antes de ganar mayor impulso e impactar contra el blanco justo en el centro.

Pero la flecha no se detuvo allí, sino que actuando como un taladro, la flecha atravesó el árbol antes de repetir el proceso con 5 arboles mas hasta finalmente impactar con algo mucho mas duro que un tronco.

El costado del camión de Smith.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡NO DE NUEVOOO!- grito la coordinadora saliendo de su shock al ver una vez mas como usaban el vehículo que había "tomado prestado" ser usado de tiro al blanco.

Mientras la mujer salía de la zanja para checar los daños, los jóvenes al igual que Centorea seguían con los ojos y bocas abiertas, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que acababan de ver.

-.-.-.-

No eran los únicos, ya que ¾ del equipo RWBY también tenían las mismas expresiones en sus rostros.

…

…

Excepto por…

\- ¡ES MAGIA!, ¡AUTENTICA Y VERDADERA MAGIA!- gritaba emocionada Ruby con estrellas en los ojos al ver su corazonada siendo real conforme seguía sujetando su Scroll para grabar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-… No lo puedo creer- exclamo una impactada Blake que no tenia una idea lógica para explicar lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

\- Eso no puede ser magia, es imposible que sea magia, la magia no es real, la magia no existe- se decía Weiss en completa negación.

\- Wow, cada sorpresa que vamos viendo- silbo levemente Yang al ver el daño que esa única flecha había causado.

\- ¡OH SI!, ¡SUPER ABUELITA PECHUGONA WEISS GANO!- grito emocionada la valkiria, haciendo que las chicas recordaran la apuesta.

\- ¡SIIIIII!-. fue el grito de animo de Ruby al darse cuenta de que gano.

\- ¡NOOO!- fue el grito de horror de Yang al darse cuenta de que perdió.

-.-.-.-

-… ¿Qué acabamos de ver?- pregunto finalmente Miia tras unos instantes de silencio.

\- No lo se… ¡PERO FUE GENIAL!- grito lo ultimo Papi con estrellas en los ojos- ¡LA FLECHA HIZO FUZZ, Y LUEGO BANG, Y LUEGO…!- exclamaba emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo es que la elfa boba puede hacer algo como eso?- se cuestionaba Ruby incapaz de similar que la elfa acabara de usar lo que creía que acababa de usar.

\- La magia de un elfo. Es la primera vez que la veo- comento para si Yang con asombro.

-… Wow- fue lo único que atino a decir Jaune al ver eso.

No estaba seguro si en verdad era magia. Pero lo que si sabia es que había sido algo similar, pero a la vez distinto de los proyectiles cargados con Dust de Remnant.

Y habría seguido con esa idea… De no ser porque noto como la elfa soltaba el arco en sus manos y caía de espalda sobre la hierba.

\- ¡WEISS!- gritaron al verla inmóvil sobre el césped y saliendo velozmente de la zanja hasta llegar a donde ella estaba y observarla respirar con cansancio, pero consciente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- cuestiono Ruby con preocupación.

…

…

\- ¡Di algo!-.

\- Gracias por preocuparte- comento la elfa con una leve sonrisa… Solo para ganarse un leve coscorrón de parte de una avergonzada loba.

\- ¿Es lo único en lo que piensas?- exclamo antes de darse la vuelta apenada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Weiss?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Jaune acercándose mas a ella.

\- Estoy bien cielo, solo algo cansada- comento con un leve jadeo.

\- Dime Weiss, ¿acaso lo que hiciste fue… Magia?- pregunto Miia con algo de curiosidad y duda.

…

…

\- Shhhh. No lo digan tan alto- comento la elfa con voz baja- ~se supone que es un secreto~- añadió con algo de humor y un leve guiño de ojo antes de poner una expresión un poco mas seria- nana siempre me decía que nunca usara magia frente a desconocidos ya que, si llegaban a saber de esto, podrían tratar de usar la magia para cosas malas- dijo causando sorpresa en los jóvenes, que no sabían como tomar que acababan de ver algo que no se suponía que vieran.

…

…

\- No se preocupen, confió en ustedes- comento con una sonrisa la elfa tras unos instantes.

-.-.-.-

\- ~¡La magia es real!~, ~¡la magia es real!~, ~¡la magia es real!~- repetían una y otra vez Ruby y Nora tomadas de las manos y saltando animadas dando vueltas por la habitación tras escuchar la confirmación de la elfa de que la magia existía.

\- Es en momentos como estos que me pregunto porque Ruby y Nora no conviven mas entre si- expreso Blake al ver a ambas jóvenes saltando literalmente de alegría.

-… Perdóname mi preciosa moto, pero no podre comprarte el nuevo carburador que tanto querías- murmuraba derrotada la rubia mientras sacaba el dinero de su cartera.

\- No es real, no es real, la magia no puede ser real- se decía Weiss aun en negación.

-.-.-.-

\- Centorea no se mueve- comento Papi apuntando al lugar donde la centauro seguía de pie e inmóvil, aun con los ojos y boca completamente abiertos en una expresión de shock.

Miia se acerco a donde estaba la rubia y le paso la mano por frente de su rostro, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

\- Si, esta bien ida- fue lo único que comento.

\- ¿Podrían ayudarme cielo?, temo que han pasado muchos años desde que hice algo como esto y ahora no puedo moverme- comento la elfa con algo de pena.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue al joven inclinarse y cargarla en sus brazos estilo nupcial, causando que las chicas tuvieran varias reacciones, las cuales iban desde un marcado sonrojo en Weiss, una leve sonrisa por parte de Yang, animo por parte de Papi. así como miradas llameantes por parte de Miia y Ruby.

-.-.-.-

" _Esa debería ser yo"_ era el pensamiento colectivo del equipo RWBY conforme veían con furia reprimida al joven por quien comenzaban a sentir un gran afecto cargar a la elfa en estilo nupcial.

No ayudaba que veían como la pantalla adquiría una tonalidad rosada mientras rosas rojas florecían a su alrededor.

…

…

\- Me pregunto porque ven a la pantalla como si quisieran hacerla explotar con su mente- se decía Nora algo confundida mientras veía la misma escena sin efectos visuales- ¿debería decirles que es inútil hacer esa mirada?, lo he intentado muchas veces y nunca logro explotar nada- se decía para si misma con un dedo en su mentón.

-.-.-.-

 _Tiempo después._

\- Me cobraran el camión como nuevo- se lamentaba Smith conduciendo algo cabizbaja al imaginar los costos que le cobrarían.

En especial si notaban el enorme agujero al costado de la caja.

Lo peor de todo es que le había prometido a Sr. Cariño y las chicas que no revelaría nada sobre la magia que Weiss uso.

…

…

" _Como sea… Dudo mucho que cualquier aseguradora lo hubiera creído para empezar"._

Jaune estaba sentado a su lado en la cabina, sujetando sobre sus piernas a la elfa, la cual se había quedado dormida apoyada en su torso mientras que Ruby solo veía celosa dicha escena al lado de su alfa.

En la parte de atrás Papi esta sentada en la orilla de la caja y con las alas extendidas mientras que Miia le llamaba la atención por el enorme agujero al costado de la caja.

Centorea seguía en shock, al punto donde uno podría confundirla con una estatua que transportaban mientras Yang la sujetaba en caso de que hubiera curvas en la ruta.

" _Al final todo salió mejor de lo que pensé"_ pensó Jaune con cierto animo antes de ver a la chica que lo usaba de almohada, la cual tenia una delgada línea de baba cayendo de su boca a su camisa.

...

…

" _Si la Weiss de mi mundo viera lo que estoy a punto de hacer estaría mas que furiosa conmigo"_ pensó con algo de nerviosismo mientras se inclinaba levemente y plantaba un suave beso en la frente de la chica, la cual solo sonrió aun dormida.

Aunque no había estado de acuerdo en un principio con el premio que Smith ofrecía… Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer tras ver el esfuerzo que ambas habían mostrado.

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN BESO ALFA!-.

\- ¡¿UN BESO?!, ¡SI ALGUIEN MERECE UN BESO SOY YO!-.

\- ¡NO SIGAS MOVIENDOTE MIIA, CASI NOS SACAS DEL CAMINO!-.

Eran los gritos que se escuchaban mientras se veía al camión zigzaguear por la carretera conforme la pantalla se oscurecía.

-.-.-.-

…

…

\- ¿Weiss?- pregunto con algo de preocupación la joven líder viendo a su compañera y mejor amiga mientras el resto de su equipo la usaban de escudo humano entre ellas y la heredera _"muy valientes por ocultarse tras una chica de 15 años"_ pensó con leve molestia la ojiplata sin separar su vista de la estática y callada heredera.

Como la calma antes de la tormenta.

" _Al menos Nora demuestra ser mas valiente que ustedes"_ añadió para si viendo a la valkiria sentada y mirando curiosa sus interacciones.

… Aunque también podía deberse a que ella no había estado cuando Weiss se convirtió en Pyrrha 2.0 por lo que sin duda era ajena al peligro.

\- No cuenta- fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca de manera suave.

\- ¿Eh?- fue la pregunta inteligente de las chicas presentes.

\- Un beso en la frente no cuenta- ratifico la chica mientras se levantaba y avanzaba al baño de la habitación para cerrar la puerta de golpe tras ella.

…

…

\- Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba- comento Blake finalmente.

\- Lo se, vi de nuevo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos- comento con leve humor la rubia antes de sonreír mas- hablando de vidas, ¿se imaginan las cosas que posiblemente han vivido mi contraparte y la de reina de hielo?- pregunto causando alarma en sus compañeras.

\- ¡Yang!, ¡¿en serio crees que es buena idea hablar de eso aquí?, ¿qué tal si Weiss te escucha?- pregunto nerviosa Ruby no queriendo estar atrapada en la furia de su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, el peligro ya paso- expreso ganando confianza- ¿se imaginan vivir mas de 150 años y lucir así de jóvenes?, apuesto a que seria un sueño hecho realidad para todas las mujeres maduras que comienzan a verse viejas como la profesora Goodwitch- exclamo la rubia.

!

\- ¡Yang!, ¡guarda silencio!- la urgió su hermanita con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

\- Es decir, seguro. Apuesto a que hay todavía muchos estudiantes aquí que fantasean con la profesora y su aparente fetiche de control-.

\- ¡Yang!, ¡no sigas!- esta vez fue Blake quien la miraba raro.

\- Pero no pasara mucho antes de que se le caigan los pechos y comience a pintarse el cabello para ocultar sus futuras canas-.

\- ¡¿Y que mas?!- pregunto Nora con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, ya sabes: Aumento de peso, depresión, comprarse uno o mas gatos para no sentirse sola… Sin ofender Blake- comento lo ultimo a su compañera y amiga, la cual tenia una expresión de horror en su rostro, haciendo que Yang comenzara a sumar 2 mas 2 en su mente…

Y no le gusto el resultado.

\- Esta detrás de mi, ¿cierto?- pregunto temerosa volteando lentamente y observar que, efectivamente estaba la profesora Goodwitch tras ella, con una sonrisa dulce… Demasiado dulce en su rostro mientras su Aura rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- Oh, por favor no se detenga señorita Xiao Long- pidió de manera amable mientras su ojos ganaban un tono aterrador y siniestro mientras aparecía una vena saltando en su frente- quiero saber que mas pasara en mi futuro- comento con demasiada dulzura mezclado con ira reprimida.

…

…

\- Ya me fregué- fue lo único que atino decir Yang al ver finalmente la situación en que estaba.

…

…

\- ¡Lenguaje!- exclamo Ruby al escuchar a su hermana.

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora procederá a responder algunas posible preguntas futuras, mas que nada con el tema de la magia.**

 **En capítulos mas avanzados de Monster Musume se hace alusión de que existe lo sobrenatural y hasta cierto punto lo místico en el mundo canon de las chicas monstruo.**

 **Solo tienen que ver los capítulos donde aparece la chica vampiro [olvide su nombre de momento, pero ustedes saben de quien hablo] y algunas de sus acciones para entenderlo.**

…

…

 **Ojo. No quiere decir que repentinamente Jaune o las chicas comenzaran a usar hechizos o conjuros como si formaran parte ahora de una historia Isekai.**

 **El uso de la magia será bastante restringido, así como también bastante raro… Un poco similar a lo que pasa en Remnant.**

…

…

 **Antes de que lo olvide.**

 **Actualizare la forma en que escribí capítulos anteriores y además les pondré titulo en vez de cap. 10, cap. 11 y similares.**

 **Mas que nada con el fin de facilitar su lectura.**

 **Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

…

…

 **Una ultima cosa y ya.**

 **Aquí les dejo un pequeño omake que podría considerarse fuera de la línea actual de tiempo.**

 **Omake: Yangbusters, pechos que rebotan**

Habían pasado unos días desde que habían visto el video y finalmente Yang estaba lista para comprobar de una vez si sus nenas podrían hacerla rebotar y ayudarla en las lagartijas o si se trataba de un engaño.

\- Estoy lista Yang- exclamo con animo Nora sujetando su Scroll y activando la función de cámara.

\- Bien… Ejem…. Se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de hablar directo a la cámara- ¿pechos que rebotan?, ¿verdad o un mito?- pregunto a nadie en particular mientras se inclinaba y se preparaba para iniciar.

\- Lista cuando tu lo digas Yang-.

\- Muy bien. ¡HORA DE LA VERDAD!- grito lo ultimo animada mientras flexionaba sus brazos y comenzaba.

Fue justo después de la tercera lagartija que finalmente extendió los brazos y se dejo caer de pecho al suelo, sabiendo que seria la mejor forma si era verdad o no.

Sentía la forma en que sus nenas tocaban el suelo primero mientras su propio peso las comprimía.

Luego de eso sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba nuevamente del suelo.

\- ¡LO HICISTE YANG!, ¡LO HICISTE!- fue el grito de la valkiria lo que hizo que Yang entrara en razón de que efectivamente sus nenas la habían hecho rebotar unos centímetros del suelo.

Pero para Yang esa era la prueba.

Si existan los pechos que rebotan.

\- ¡¿LO ESTAS GRABANDO NORA?!, ¡DIME QUE LO ESTAS GRABANDO!-.

\- ¡SIN DUDA ALGUNA!-.

\- ¡SIIIIII, NO ESPERABA MENOS DE MI Y DE MIS NE…!- fue lo ultimo que atino a decir la rubia antes de…

 **THUD**

Fue el sonido seco del rostro de Yang dándose de cara contra el suelo.

\- Uy... eso tuvo que doler- comento Nora viendo a su rubia con el rostro pegado al suelo- Yang-llamo a la rubia pero esta no respondía, ni tampoco se movía- Yang... ¿vamos a seguir grabando?-.

\- No... dejemos esto hasta aquí- fue la respuesta de Yang con el rostro en el suelo- solo hazme un favor... borra el video... y no le cuentes a nadie lo que paso... ni mucho menos a mi hermana y las demás- expreso con simpleza mientras Nora la veía en el suelo.

-… Ok, pero no te desanimes, al menos diste un muy buen rebote inicial- trataba de animar la pelinaranja mientras se alejaba, dejando a la joven con sus frustraciones de no haber hecho un numero similar de rebotes como su contraparte.

" _Esto no se quedara así. Juro que lograre mas de un rebote con mis nenas o mi nombre no es Yang Xiao Long"_ pensaba mientras se levantaba con fuego en su mirada y una expresión determinada en su rostro-… Y ya se por donde comenzar- comento para si misma con una leve sonrisa siniestra.

 _Unos minutos después._

\- ¡HEY!, ¿QUIEN SE TOMO TODA MI LECHE?- grito Ruby Rose al ver los cartones vacíos de la leche que compro hace unos días en el bote de basura antes de soltar algunas lagrimas traicioneras _"¿y ahora como se supone que lograre desarrollarme para que Jaune se fije en mi?"_


End file.
